


Patched.

by Skainsmate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Interpretation of Pre-Canon Events, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, No Smut, Politics, Post-Pacifist Run, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Doctor, Sans Has Issues, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Discovery, Sign Language, Slow Build, medical terminology is not my forte, monster racism, reader has a nickname, reader is a female, reader might be able to use some form of magic, reader tries really hard to be positive but sometimes that doesn't quite help, sorry not sorry sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 123,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were brilliant. A genius, a prodigy - a doctor at the age of twenty-two. Your soul is warm and kind, and you strive to help others despite your lingering demons. But, your success doesn't always have a good side to it.</p><p>When you accept a sick child and their monster parents at the hospital you worked at, you are met with more acceptance, love, kindness, and gratitude than any other human you had ever met. You eventually learn that the legend of Mt. Ebbot runs much deeper than what it had seemed on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> * in a span of several weeks i have become so engrossed in Undertale that i just couldn't help but write this. i don't know if i should continue or not, since the ideas for this are still a work in progress, so i'll just leave it up to you guys. enjoy!

  
  


_ “Nothing is working, Asgore, I don’t know what to do anymore.” _

 

_ “Tori… Maybe we should…” _

 

_ The former queen snapped her head up, her eyes filled with a desperate light. “You know those humans will send us away. We’ll only make Frisk more sick by traipsing around the city at this time of the night.” _

 

_ “what other choice do you have?” a voice spoke up out of nowhere. Toriel wasn’t too surprised to turn and look down at Sans, who had, of course, appeared out of thin air. She didn’t say anything, knowing the answer already. _

 

_ “tori. not every hospital will send you away, will they? i mean, someone has got to have a heart.” The skeleton said, his eyes faint pinpricks in the dark. It was quiet for a moment as the words sunk in, Frisk’s labored breathing heard through the closed door to their room.  _

 

_ “Alright, then,” Toriel finally decided, heading down the hall of their home, “Asgore and I will go look for a hospital with Frisk, the rest of you stay here.” _

 

_ As Sans had begun to protest, she whirled around and gave him a pointed look. “Like you said, we might have to keep trying. It would be a little bit rowdy and intimidating to have the whole family come along, would it not?” She knew the words were harsh, but they were the truth.  _

 

_ Sans reluctantly nodded, his perma-grin fading just slightly. _

 

_ In a matter of minutes, Frisk, ridden with illness, was swaddled with blankets and carried by Asgore. The two monsters left the home with the others watching nervously behind, the night growing colder as the sun sank lower and lower.  _

  
  


******

  
  


It was a busy shift tonight.

  
  


You were sent back and forth between one end of the hospital to the other in a desperate attempt to reach all your patients. Luckily, most of the injuries and illnesses were minor ones, despite the sudden chill outside and the passing Thanksgiving holiday (let’s just say that you had to take care of lots of drunks last weekend). It had been a long while since it was this crowded; the beds were almost all filled, there was a waiting line at the front doors, and even the nurses were scurrying in an attempt to keep things organized. 

 

Even after answering to page after page, and despite your frazzled appearance, you took your time with the people who came in, speaking to them with your soft, gentle voice and telling them they’ll feel better soon. The other doctors appreciated your ability to calm the patients, but, as of right now, they were becoming increasingly irritated with the fact that you weren’t fast enough. You physically couldn’t do much more, however. You loved your job too much to just do it sloppily. Plus, the experience was much better when you saw a smile on someone’s face. 

 

You jumped as another much older doctor scolded you for hovering too long at one patient's vitals, saying that they were already checked and diagnosed for a minor fracture of the radius. You swallowed and nodded stiffly, picking up your pace as you walked past him in hopes of skipping a lecture. 

 

The doctors here always picked on you, signaling you out to do the most menial jobs -- jobs that weren’t worth the qualifications you so rightfully earned. Then again, you always swiped the discomfort and hurt away and did those tasks. You were never much of a fighter, especially when it came to the jealousy of your co-workers.

 

Could you call it jealousy? Were you that self-absorbed that you thought their atrocious behavior was linked to jealously? You pulled back the curtain and stepped into the space of another patient, your beaming smile lighting up your face once more.

 

As you worked on bandaging the man’s bleeding arm, you let your thoughts continue to drift away.

 

At the age of fifteen, you had already entered college and had begun to work on your medical degree. By the time you were nineteen, you had graduated and immediately started medical school. You balanced language classes with your skating competitions, extracurriculars with a job at the local library, and even a short study abroad program to Italy with your older brother. Needless to say, you were a prodigy, exactly how your father groomed you to be. By the time you were twenty-one, you were a full-blown doctor and already landed a job at the Ebbot City Community Hospital. 

 

While you were met with both praise and recognition, you were also met with criticism. You were only twenty-two years of age, and you were working as a full-time doctor with degrees that would have taken the rest of the faculty years on receiving. 

 

_ Everything just falls into her hands, they say. _

 

_ It’s only because of her father and her family name that she even managed to get so smart. _

 

_ Her daddy just paid for everything. _

 

So, as it might seem, you didn’t have many friends. Your co-workers couldn't relate to you at your young age, and you were too reserved to initiate a conversation, or even attempt to make nice with the people who snarked about you behind your back. Your life as a child was cut short with schooling and responsibilities. Now that you were in the workplace, you were disappointed that it wasn’t much different. 

 

You didn’t like to linger on negative thoughts so much, they gave you migraines. But sometimes, certain days were worse than others, and today was one of those days. You gave the man one last pat on the arm before prescribing him some painkillers and leaving his curtain for the evening, happy that he seemed to be more at ease.

 

You sucked in a deep breath and let it out, checking your wristwatch. Luckily, you were scheduled for a lunch break right now. You needed to have a moment of peace.

 

Heading past the central reception desk, you slipped into an empty examination room and leaned against the table, taking out your pager from the deep pockets of your lab coat and tossing them aside. Slipping off your coat, you laid it against the rotating chair and bent down to pull open a drawer, sneaking a chocolate bar from the secret stash. You often took your own patients into this medical room, so it already held several knickknacks belonging to you; a cute drawing that one of the younger patients drew for you after helping him with his chickenpox tacked on the wall above the desk, a model of the brain, and a vase of blooming yellow flowers.  

 

They were your favorite. They had a sweet scent and their color brightened up the room. You tore open the wrapper to your bar and took a bite, approaching the vase. Your hand reached up to gently caress the soft petals, deciding that they needed some fresh water soon. 

 

Chewing slowly, you hopped up onto the desk and sat there, slouched, feeling the dull ache of another migraine begin to throb behind your temple. “Ugh…” you groaned, taking your hand and rubbing it against your forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain.The chronic headaches had been returning on and off for the past six months, often in the midst of your most busiest days. You had realized that they were often triggered by how you were feeling, more specifically your emotional state. When you were feeling particularly strong emotions, you would become raked with sharp head pains and double-vision. Your worst instance had been when you were heading downstairs after administering blood tests to several patients, in which you passed out in the elevator for a good five minutes before some fellow doctors found you. 

 

Fed up with your symptoms affecting your work, you came in one morning to order yourself an MRI, both you and your only doctor friend, Eliot, had spent a good hour pouring over the results, finding nothing to explain your migraines. Eliot, the only person you could say had been nice to you in the hospital, went to college a few years back and was almost in his thirties. He was a good man, taking the time to worry over your health when nobody else really did. He was the only one besides your brother who could tell when you were experiencing one of these episodes. 

 

So, with more questions than answers, Eliot had written off the migraines to be stress-related. While you often did work yourself to the bone, you didn’t think you were pushing yourself past your limits. Maybe it was just in your nature not to notice these things, but being in the medical profession didn’t exactly include a time to “wind down” as you had told your friend. He still suggested you work the normal hours and get some sleep on your days off, which you certainly didn’t get enough of.

 

Speaking of a certain Asian, you jumped out of your stupor to hear the door opening, Eliot himself peeked his dark head in the room and cheekily smiled. “Knew you’d be here,” he said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “Jonathan in radiology said you didn’t show up for your usual help in the department.”

 

You smiled back, finishing off your chocolate and crunching the paper up to toss it at him. He, to your misfortune, caught it expertly and chuckled, leaving you to pout at your failure. While opening the lid to the trashcan, he glanced at you out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Head, again?” He asked cautiously. Damn, you really hated how well he could read you sometimes. 

 

You nodded, running your hands up and down your thighs -- something you did when you were nervous. 

 

Eliot sighed and walked over to you, a hand in his lab pocket. “Have you taken the medication I suggested to you?” 

 

“Not yet.”

 

He gave you that look, the one that said “Come on, are you kidding me?”

 

You wilted under his gaze. “Listen, you're going to keep getting these migraines if you don’t take something to calm the hyperactivity in your nerves.” Oh yeah, did you mention that Eliot also happened to be a chief neurologist in the hospital? Lucky you.

 

“I know,” you responded, fiddling with a stray thread on your scrubs. Your friend’s face softened as he stepped forward to place a hand on your shoulder. You looked up in surprise.

 

“Keep your chin up. Don’t let yourself get bothered by the others. Eventually, people will come to see how talented you truly are and they’ll always be asking for your help.” He grinned. “I bet you’ll even get your own office soon enough.” 

 

You faltered, almost considering spilling everything to the man. Eliot didn’t know the extent of your torment, and how much you really brought yourself down because of it. You considered him a dear friend, but not enough to burden him with your insecurities -- you couldn’t allow yourself to bring others down with you. 

 

When the silence stretched out between the two of you, Eliot let out an audible sigh and squeezed your shoulder. “You’re doing it again,” he stated knowingly. Your frowned, a puzzled look on your face. He continued at the sight of your expression. “You’re mind is running a mile a minute trying to figure things out and you’re not letting yourself slow down.” He tapped the side of his temple with his other finger. “That’s what happens when you’re too smart.”

 

You scoffed, a smile blooming across your lips as you bashfully hung your head. While Eliot wasn’t interested in you in a romantic way (he had a fiance anyhow), you were really quite stunning. He’s seen you in action; tending to the patient's needs, speaking with families, helping strangers in the streets, watering all the plants in the hospital, even buying some for some unfortunate patrons … If he didn’t know any better, he might have thought you had a superpower or something. You just  _ radiated _ warmth, your voice -- gentle and sweet -- calmed even the angriest drunkards who managed to stumble into the ER. It was a shame that their world was cruel. It needed more people like you.

  
  
  
  


Your head continued to throb, but the praise tumbling around inside you made you ignore it and laugh.You were glad Eliot had come in. “Yeah, you're right! I don't know what I was doing honestly,” you gestured around the room, “I was moping in here when I should have been out helping more patients…” 

 

Just as quickly as it had turned sour, it had turned positive again. That was something Eliot generally admired about you. You always seemed to pull yourself out of the deepest holes, even without his help. He could only try, and fail, to bounce back from negativity as fast as you could.

 

“You’re definitely right about that,” he agreed heartily. Suddenly, his pager went off inside his pocket, interrupting their discussion. Blinking, he pulled it out and sighed. You raised a brow. “Another one?”

 

He gave you a look, this one his usual “kill me now” expression. “Doctor Sager has been putting a lot of research load on me this past week,” he said, pocketing the pager after clicking it off. You whistled in sympathy, “Well, good luck with that. I definitely know how that can be.” You shivered at the thought of your previous internship during your second year of college, where you had somehow managed to pass through two straight days without sleep. Eliot laughed bitterly, snatching one of the chocolate bars and dashing towards the door, much against your protests. As he whirled around, he gave you a valiant salute, “Stay determined!” and the door shut in his wake. 

 

You left out a giggle when he left, shaking your head in amusement. Hopping down from your short perch, you slipped on your lab coat and picked up your own pager. There weren’t any new messages, but you decided it was better to wander around in case extra help was needed. 

 

Closing up the drawer, you adjusted the lapels of your coat and checked yourself once in the standing mirror, making sure you were presentable. Your reflection smiled back at you, the familiar warmth of excitement building in your chest. Eliot was right, all your hard work would pay off. You weren’t going to let the opinions of a few people bring you down!

 

Taking one more solidifying breath, you opened the door back up and went back to the reception room. The sight of a busy hospital filling you with determination.

 

However, you stopped right in your tracks.

 

The bustle of the room had increased. To your confusion, most of the people were milling about at the edges of the circular room, whispering apprehensively amongst themselves and glancing towards the center. You followed their gazes until you yourself noticed what they were looking at.

 

Monsters. Very big monsters. 

 

They were bipedal, goat-looking monsters, swathed in thick, purple robes and curling horns. The one on the left was bigger, and had more masculine features as compared to the smaller figure on you right. They appeared very regal, standing with staight postures and meaningful expressions. What perplexed you wasn’t the fact that there were monsters in the hospital, but rather, the human that was nervously waving her hands in front of them. You recognized her as Gabriela, one of the nurses who worked in the pediatric ward. You couldn't hear what they were speaking about over the commotion, but you could tell that Gabriela was not comfortable with the fact of having to deal with the monsters. The monsters themselves also seemed very uneasy, casting glances around at the gathering crowd.

 

You didn’t know much about the beings who came from The Underground. After all, they hadn’t been up on the surface for very long (about three months you would guess), but you remember your mother always telling you stories about the legend of Mt. Ebbot, which loomed to the distance of your home city. Your father would always dismiss those tales, said they were nonsense. You for one, found them riveting and exciting, and always implored your mother to tell you more.

 

When you found out that the very monsters from all your stories had came to the surface, your heart swelled with excitement. You hadn’t gotten to meet a monster yet, due to the increasing prejudice towards them, but you always held a curiosity towards them. 

 

You blinked out of your daydreaming to hear the deep voice of the larger monster speak. “Please, you have to help us. We’ve already tried two other hospitals and they’ve turned us down. Our child is getting worse!” Your eyes widened at this as you examined the monster’s worried faces. That's when you saw it -- a bundle swaddled up in the arms of the smaller monster. “We just want our child to be better,” she pleaded, holding the bundle closer, “we don’t know what to do!” She shook her head in despair as her red eyes glinted with unshed tears.

 

You didn’t wait any longer. 

 

The eyes of the crowd were on you as you approached, but you ignored them. You had a job to do. The two monsters saw you coming and watched with silent hope as Gabriela followed their gaze, her expression a mixture of relief when she saw you.

 

“Doctor Ebbot!” You visibly winced at the name. “T-These two monsters…” she trailed off and swallowed heavily, wringing her hands. 

 

“First of all, Gabriela, don’t call me by that name. We’re co-workers. I’m just Patch, okay?” You smiled at her and she managed a weak one back. “S-Sorry…” 

 

You looked between the nurse and the monsters and spoke up again when nobody said anything, “What’s the problem?”

 

The feminine monster stepped forward and lowered herself so that you could see the bundle better. To your shock yet again, a familiar child was wrapped up in the blankets, just as the two monsters said. You knew the kid from the numerous newsreels on TV. It was Frisk, the Monster Ambassador who had supposedly led the monsters out of The Underground. These two monsters then… 

 

“My name is Toriel and this is Asgore,” your suspicions were confirmed with her words, “we were the former king and queen of The Underground. Our Frisk--” she paused for a moment, looking distraught, “--our Frisk has fallen ill, and no matter what we do they are not getting better.”

 

You furrowed your brows and leaned over. Yup, Frisk was sure not looking well. Their skin was deathly pale and there was a clear sheen of sweat on their forehead. You met Toriel’s eyes. “May I?”

 

She looked so relieved that you couldn’t help but smile at her reassuringly. “Of course, of course!” She bent down further in response so you could touch Frisk’s skin, your cold fingers feeling the clamminess of it.

 

You already knew what to do. 

 

Running over to the desk, you pulled a folder out and sifted through the papers, Gabriela giving you a quizzical look. “Patch?” she questioned, “what are you doing?”

 

You gave her a steely look as your voice dropped. “Were you about to turn down this child?”

 

She grew ashen. “I-It’s…” she stammered, obviously frightened by your change in demeanor, “it’s the hospital’s policy. No monsters.”

 

You grumbled under your breath and handed Asgore several forms, his eyes widening. “Are we--?” 

 

“Yes, you are. Frisk is obviously very sick and needs treatment.” You let your gaze look around at the crowd. “I apologize that you had to wait so long. Room 45B, if you’ll follow me please.”

 

You started to walk away with Asgore and Toriel trailing behind you when Gabriela called out. “Doctor Ebbot you can’t allow them in the hospital! Pierce will suspend you!”

 

You halted, Asgore and Toriel’s faces suddenly dropping, believing that you had changed your mind. You moved your head to the side and didn’t even bother to face the nurse. 

 

“Let him.” 

  
  


******

  
  


About an hour later, Frisk lay in their hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Toriel and Asgore had taken their seats by Frisk’s bedside, their faces tired and worn. 

 

They both turned their heads towards the door when they heard it opening. You strode in, your hands both holding a cup of coffee. It was already getting quite late in the night, and while stopping by in the lab to get Frisk’s bloodwork, you had decided to go grab the former king and queen some refreshments. They appeared relieved at your return and accepted the drinks gratefully.

 

You pulled over a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed, checking the IV bag while you did. “Sorry if it’s a bit bitter,” you apologized sheepishly, “the hospital doesn’t exactly buy the best coffee beans.”

 

Toriel let out a soft chuckle; a smile wound its way into your face at the sound. “It’s alright, Doctor, you have already helped us out so much.” She took a long sip and let out a breath in response, closing her eyes in content. You were glad that she at least liked the taste enough to stomach it. You for one, enjoyed coffee on a regular basis, but what the hospital had was enough to make you hurl. So, you avoided it. 

 

“We cannot tell you how thankful we are,” Asgore spoke up in his bass-like voice, “we were so afraid something was going to happen to Frisk…”

 

You waved a hand. “No, no. It’s my duty to help those who are ill. Don’t thank me.”

 

Toriel shook her head. “Doctor, if it wasn’t for you, our child would have been cast aside again,” her appearance grew grim, “please accept our gratitude.”

 

You stared at the two monsters, your own heart dropping. You knew that the prejudice against monsters was on the rise, but you had never expected that  _ doctors _ would turn away the treatment of a  _ sick child _ . You looked over at Frisk, their face had finally regained some color, but the child was most certainly not returning home tonight. When you had initially examined them, Frisk had a high fever, chills, an inflamed throat, and a wet cough. All symptoms pointed you to pneumonia -- and a bad case of it too. You had administered an IV to help with the dehydration, and managed to coax them into drinking an antibiotic pill. Luckily, you had gotten to them in time, otherwise, Frisk would’ve been in extreme danger.

 

Now, the fever had calmed itself, and Frisk was breathing a bit easier. Nobody had come in to disturb the family yet, and you most definitely weren’t going to allow anyone to do so.

 

“I’m sorry,” you lamented, hanging your head, “that you had to go through all this. Some people can be very cruel.” You clenched your hands into fists. Toriel and Asgore both looked like they wanted to say something to disagree, but they hesitated. 

 

It was true, after all. While they were good humans, there were also bad humans. You were sad that Toriel and Asgore almost had to lose Frisk to learn that. 

 

The former queen straightened suddenly in her seat. “I’m glad that you came to our aid,” she said, a warm smile spreading across her muzzle, “I can tell you have a very kind soul.” Asgore nodded his head in agreement.

 

Soul? You thought. Oh right, those were a thing now. You accepted the compliment whole-heatedly, remembering what Toriel had said earlier. Returning the smile, you felt you face heat up a bit in pride. “You’re welcome.”

 

It was quiet for a moment as the two sipped at their coffee, slowly relaxing themselves after a stressful evening. The three of you started to talk about Frisk, and how long they would need to stay at the hospital. You estimated about two days, or maybe a bit sooner, depending on how the child would be feeling. You asked Toriel what was wrong when you noticed she had begun to wring her hands, her coffee cup now empty and resting on the small table.

 

“Will you,” she sounded guilty as she asked, “will you get in trouble because of us?”

 

Asgore looked to her in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting her to state the problem so openly like that. He turned his head back to you and waited for a response. You sat there for moment, pondering once again. Pierce, the hospital director, would most certainly have your head, but you couldn’t care less -- you were doing your job. He was an ass anyways. 

 

Your eyes shined brightly with what Toriel and Asgore recognized as  _ determination _ .

 

“If I do get in trouble, you don’t have to worry or be guilty about me,” you said, making  sure to meet their gazes so they could see how serious you were, “I’ll be fine. After all, if they suspend me for helping a sick person, then I’m better off not working here anymore.”

 

They both smiled and nodded in affirmation, their faces conveyed a sense of trust towards you. You felt accomplished that you helped the monsters feel better -- the former king and queen no less!

 

Standing, you reached over and handed Toriel a pager. “If you need help, or if somebody is bothering you, please don’t hesitate to call for me.” For now, you had to leave. There were still other patients that needed your attention.

 

She looked down at the small device and closed her paw over it, meeting your eyes once again. “Thank you.” Toriel repeated.

 

You stepped over to the door and opened it, giving them one last warm glance before leaving. 

 

The door shut softly behind you as the monsters exchanged looks. “We got lucky,” Asgore noted, leaning back in his chair. It was small for a monster of his stature, so he had to take care as to not tip over. 

 

Toriel just stared at the door, not saying anything for good minute.

 

“That we are.”

 

She placed the pager in her robes and took Frisk’s small hand in her own. She could feel the heat coming off her child’s skin, but it was considerably less than before. She couldn’t repay you enough.

 

Asgore jumped when a shrill ring penetrated the quiet. He scrambled to pull out his cell phone, tapping the button a few times to finally end the noise and answer the call. “Ah, hello Sans…” he greeted, “... yes, yes, Toriel is here next to me. We’re at the hospital… Alright I’ll hand the phone over to her.” He held the phone out towards Toriel and she took it out of his hands, her own right paw still over Frisk’s.

 

“hey, tori. how’s the kid?” Sans said as soon as her ear touched the plastic of the phone.

 

She gave a chuckle, noticing the worry in his voice. “Frisk is fine, Sans. Just like Asgore said, we’re at the Ebbot Community Hospital.” Her voice took on a warm tone. “A very friendly doctor allowed us in. We almost didn’t get inside until she helped.”

 

“a doctor?” the skeleton questioned. Toriel replied an affirmative. The line was silent for moment until she heard Sans let out a breath. “well, that's good to hear. pap was up all night waiting for a call, but he fell asleep.” She heard more shuffling, and deduced that Sans was probably laying on the couch. “hadn’t heard for a while, so i decided to call in.”

 

Oh, Sans, Toriel thought. He always played everything off coolly, but she could tell he spent the last several hours pacing back and forth. “Frisk is already getting better, but the doctor said we have to stay the rest of the night,” she tilted her head, “why don't you all visit tomorrow? I’m sure Frisk will enjoy the company.”

 

Sans laughed lowly, his voice slightly muffled. He sounded tired when he replied. “sounds good to me. we’ll be there in the morning. night, tori.”

 

“Good night, Sans.”

 

The line clicked as he hung up, and Toriel turned off the phone before handing it back to Asgore. She replaced that paw with Frisk’s hand once more, staring up at the child’s resting face. While the former king beside her didn’t get any closer, she was glad to have his large presence in the room. 

 

The night slowly drifted away into the morning, and the two monsters made sure to watch over Frisk the entire time.


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * wow. first of all, i would like to say thank you. i received so many sweet comments and so many kudos from you all that i dont even know where to begin when it comes to gratitude. i just want to say it again: thank you so much!!! it means so much to me that you all like the story so far. on that note, i have decided to continue it c; 
> 
> *so! in this chapter, reader shall somehow function on less than two hours of sleep, meet a certain skeleton, and receive an unfortunate surprise in the end...
> 
> *enjoy!!

 

You woke with a start, your body jolting. 

  
  


Blinking, you sat up from your position on the small couch and looked around, realizing where you were: the hospital's crummy couch in the staff break room. Taking a shaky breath, you rubbed at your sore eyes, trying to rid yourself of the vestiges of sleep. The memories of your dream slowly faded away in your head, until the only thing you could remember was a strange symbol. What you had just dreamed about, you had no idea. But then again, that usually happened with you _ — _ you never recalled your dreams completely. However, to your dismay, your migraine continued to pound away behind your eyes. You gave a disappointed sigh and rubbed at your forehead again, the familiar action not doing much to relieve the pain. You should probably take up Eliot’s suggestion and take those pills. 

 

After a rather hectic evening, it was no wonder you had to work well past midnight. Patients had seemed to line up one after another and you even had to run to the lab several times to get some tests done. All in all, you didn’t have a chance to take a break until about four in the morning, which was actually a common occurrence with you. You took up residence on a couch in the back of the staff room and tried to get some shut-eye. Luckily, somebody had dimmed the room after you fell asleep and nobody had initially came in to wake you up about something. Lots of times, nurses would do the same, often in between their fluctuating shifts. You could’ve went home after one in the morning, but, you didn’t exactly roll that way. Sleep was for the weak. Plus, you never left when a job wasn’t finished, and last night’s job was most certainly not. 

 

Sadly, sleep sure did help alleviate migraines, so the lack of it wasn’t exactly helping your case. 

 

You pouted to yourself, forcing your tired body to stand and stretch. You could hear your back pop satisfyingly in some areas along your spine. Yawning, you then trudged on over to the bathroom, attempting to make yourself presentable by splashing some cold water into your face. Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you gave yet another sigh. You hair was flattened on one side and flying away on the other, so you ran your hands through it with some water to straighten it out. In the end, you just settled on pulling it into a short ponytail, grumbling as you did so. Cupping your hands, you filled them up with water and brought the refreshing liquid to your mouth, swishing it around to try and get rid of your morning breath. Once finished, you dried your face with a white towel, watching your reflection as you did so.

 

You looked tired, of course. There were bags under your eyes and your skin looked paler than usual. Coupled with your messy hair and wrinkled scrubs, you looked like a bum, not a professional doctor.  _ You shouldn’t be wearing yourself out this much, _ Eliot’s words echoed in your head,  _ Soon enough, you’re going to need a doctor of your own. _

 

It wasn’t like you could help yourself, you argued. You often got so engrossed in your work, treating patients and dealing with those who weren’t as lucky, that complaining about being tired and taking time off when there were so many people that needed your help seemed ridiculous.  _ Your selflessness is going to backfire on you one day. _

 

You blowed air out of your lips, an action you probably already did four times today. Walking out of the bathroom, you went over to the couch and dug around inside the pocket of your lab coat, pulling out the small container of pills. Approaching the sink, you filled up a cup of cold water, holding one of the small, circular tablets in your palm. Tilting your head back, your mouth received the pill with the water right alongside it. You felt it slide down your throat and you finished off the cup before throwing it out.  _ Happy now, Eliot?  _ you quipped, already imagining your friend’s smug grin. You knew he was only caring for your wellbeing, so you managed a smile. You had taken the time to go get the prescription after leaving Frisk’s room, knowing you would’ve forgot if you didn’t do it otherwise.

 

You suddenly paused. Oh! That’s right! You helped two monsters and an ambassador last night. You couldn’t believe that had slipped your mind just now. Taking a glance at your wristwatch, you saw it was almost six in the morning. Knowing that the nurses certainly wouldn’t have the courtesy to enter room 45B, you resigned yourself to the task of doing their jobs: bringing breakfast for Frisk and coffee for Toriel and Asgore. Slipping on your lab coat, you adjusted the lapels and attached your ID to the front, making sure to bring along the medicine you just took. Strangely, as you exited the room and closed the door behind you, you couldn’t help but feel a bit excited.

  
  


******

  
  


Toriel had fallen asleep some time during the night, her head resting by Frisk’s side. She was awoken to light tugging on one of her ears, and her red eyes slowly opened in response. “Frisk?” She mumbled lightly, lifting herself to look up the child. They were smiling brightly down at them, and she returned the smile, sweeping the child up in her arms. “Oh, my child! How are you feeling?” Frisk wrapped themselves against Toriel, burying their face into her fluffy fur. She pulled back to let Frisk respond.

 

[I feel way better now], they signed. [I’m sorry for scaring you.]

 

Toriel shook her head, drawing a gentle paw across Frisk’s cheek. “No, no, don’t apologize. All that matters is that you’re feeling much better.” The child gave a nod, leaning into their mother’s touch a bit. The monster then took a glance around the room, noticing Asgore missing from it. “Do you know where he went?” she asked the child, her brows furrowing just slightly. Frisk raised their hands again to sign.

 

[He said that Sans had called again and they had gotten lost in the hospital, he went to look for them.] Toriel rolled her eyes, but she appeared amused. “Of course.”

 

She peeked over at the clock mounted on the wall, taking note of the time.  _ Six AM, my goodness. I’m surprised Sans had managed to get out of bed that early, _ she mused, looking back at Frisk,  _ No matter, I’m sure they were all excited to see Frisk.  _ Standing up to stretch her stiff legs, she blinked when something fell at her feet. Bending over, she picked up what appeared to be a spare blanket. Now, when did that get there…? 

 

Shrugging, the former queen placed the extra blanket over Frisk, who had started to protest about the heat. Toriel responded that it was good to sweat out an illness, and proceeded to fluff their pillows and straighten out other things in the room. When she turned back around, Frisk had signed a question. “Your doctor? Oh, I believe I don’t know where she is at the moment,” she replied, taking her seat by the child once more, “she’s a very busy human, you know. But, I’m sure she’ll come in soon.” Frisk accepted her answer and then snuggled into their bed, their sleepiness slowly fading away. As both the child and her sat there in peace, Toriel felt her mind wander. She remembered back to last night, when she had been speaking with that small nurse. When you had approached, Toriel recalled the small human calling you ‘Doctor Ebbot.’ 

 

_ What a strange coincidence _ , she hummed, her claw rubbing her chin pensively. You had seemed bothered by the fact that the nurse had named you so, and urged her to call you by a nickname. Toriel couldn’t help but wonder the significance behind it. Why didn’t you want to be called by the last name of Ebbot, the very city they all lived in?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bang of a door being excitedly thrown open. She couldn't help but chuckle when a familiar skeleton sprinted up to the hospital bed and wrapped Frisk up in a massive hug. “HUMAN!” shouted Papyrus, his eyes brimming with tears of joy, “WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!” Frisk let out a laugh and embraced the skeleton in return, almost buried underneath the mass of pillows, blankets, and bones. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Another voice called out, more feminine in nature, “the kid needs some air, Papyrus!” Undyne, dressed in a pair of jeans and a rather stylish leather jacket, dashed forward, pulling back Papyrus. “Plus,” she grinned, her teeth glinting, “I want a hug too!” Frisk beckoned her towards them and Papyrus pouted when the fish lady and child hugged, Undyne also mentioning how glad she was to hear they were feeling better. Once the former royal guard pulled away, Frisk was given a shy hug from Alphys, who also appeared very grateful that Frisk had gotten the care they needed. Finally, Asgore and Sans trailed in, being the ones who had lagged behind the more energetic group. The shorter skeleton gave Frisk a wink as they approached, affectionately rubbing their hair with his hand. “hey kid. good to see ya.” Frisk giggled and nodded, their face split in a wide grin. Seeing all their friends together like this almost made them forget how sick they were last night. 

 

“Now, now,” Toriel spoke up in her calming voice, “let us give Frisk some space. They are still not at their best health.” The group of monsters backed up on command, and Frisk adjusted themselves in their bed so that they could sit up properly. Asgore let out an exasperated breath, but he had a smile on his face. “You guys sure came very early, I’m rather surprised you didn’t get those humans at the reception desk mad…” Papyrus raised his voice, even louder if that was possible. “I DID NOT UNDERSTAND THAT HUMAN’S DIRECTIONS CORRECTLY, I WAS SURE THAT WE WERE HEADED IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION.”

 

“Yeah! And it didn't help that they didn’t want to answer us half the time! It was so annoying.” Undyne agreed, crossing her arms in aggravation. “So sorry, buddy! We would’ve been here earlier!” The fish lady apologized to Frisk, who shook their head and signed a quick ‘it’s okay,’ in response. Toriel could understand why the humans were so apprehensive, they might’ve taken their excitement an entirely different way _ — _ humans were generally not used to Papyrus and Undyne’s enthusiasm… And considering that tensions were still on the rise between the two races, three months wasn’t nearly enough time. 

 

“T-Toriel,” Alphys stuttered from her right side. The former queen looked at her in response to her name being called. “This… wasn’t t-the first hospital you w-went to, was i-it?” At that, Toriel let out a heavy breath, sparing a glance towards Asgore. “No, it wasn’t. Unfortunately, two other hospitals turned us away before we came to this one.” The group's mood suddenly took on a somber tone and Frisk frowned. They had been asleep for most of the trip, but they remembered vague interactions between the doctors and nurses during their bouts of consciousness. 

 

“However,” Asgore had that relieved look in his eyes again, “a kind doctor fought for us to get in. She just snachted up the papers and took us to our own private room!” 

 

“WHAT?! ANOTHER HUMAN HELPED OUT?” Papyrus looked excited. 

 

“Yes,” Toriel replied, a warm smile on her muzzle, “she even treated Frisk. Gave them medicine and handed us a pager to call her from in case anybody started to bother us.” She patted the small lump in her pocket. To their luck, she hadn’t had to use it just yet. 

 

The group of monsters all grinned (Sans even more so). They felt happy that at least one human had shown them some kindness out of the three months of dealing with unwanted prejudice. “WHEN CAN WE MEET THIS HUMAN?! I WANT TO THANK THEM!” Papyrus asked, bouncing up and down.

 

“Yeah!! What’s their name? I’ll go find them now!”

 

“Well, I’m not sure where they are now, but their name is _ — _ ”  Toriel broke off at the sound of the door opening again. In a split second, all the monsters heads whirled around to see whoever had entered the room. 

 

It was you, holding a tray of food with two coffees rested upon it. Once you laid your eyes upon the sudden gathering of monsters, you staggered, a mixture of confusion and surprise appearing on your face.  _ Frisk has some visitors…  _ You thought bluntly, glancing at the tray. You were going to need a lot more refreshments. 

 

“Um. Hello.” You said simply, sporting a dumbfounded expression. You placed the tray on the table next to you, and before you could speak up again, you were squeezed into an embrace, bony limbs jabbing into your sides. You squeaked as you were swung back and forth, the monster who held you seemed to be blubbering, “OH, HUMAN DOCTOR!! YOU’RE THE HUMAN WHO HELPED OUR FRIEND, FRISK, ARE YOU NOT?!”

 

Your face was smooshed into the skeleton’s rather hard chest, so your answer was very muffled. “WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN?” 

 

“uh, pap, you might want to let her go before she runs out of air.” Sans tugged on his brother’s shirt. 

 

“HUH? OH! I AM SORRY, HUMAN!” The tall skeleton released you and you sucked in a breath of precious oxygen, your hand at your chest. Coughing lightly, the monster patted your shoulder and you looked up to face him, his grin wide and bright. You really couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Skeletons were supposed to consist of hard minerals, immobile, completely incapable of creasing, pulling, and expression. Yet, this monster had his eyebrows (bone brows…?) raised, and what appeared to be an orange tint to his cheekbones, similar to… Blushing? 

 

Oh boy, wait until your college professor hears about this… 

 

“U-Um…” you started bashfully, scratching the back of your head with your hand. All eyes  were on you again _—_ and being of a person more used to private, intimate one-on-one conversation with your patients, speaking in front of a much more… _eager_ group left you a bit nervous. “My name is Doctor Ebbot, but I prefer Patch or Doctor Patch.” You introduced, your lips turning up just slightly as you looked at the tall skeleton in front of you. “And, yes. I _am_ the one who treated Frisk.”

 

In a flurry of movement, all the monsters dashed forward to greet you with excitement. You backed up just a bit in surprise, their emotion almost overwhelming. You had never had a human, much less an entire family of monsters, become this grateful with the work you had done. They expressed their concerns for Frisk’s health and how worried they had been the night before. To have heard a human actually accepted them into a hospital and healed their precious friend caused a warm sensation to flood into your chest. Your smile grew and grew as you went along and learned names.

 

A fish lady with blue scales, red hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a singular yellow eye came over to sling an arm around you and noogie you. As you struggled to get out of her grip, she introduced herself as Undyne: former royal guard of The Underground. Her girlfriend _ — _ Alphys _ — _ was a shy, yellow, lizard-looking monster wearing a cute turtleneck sweater that had an anime character of some sort stitched on the front. She shook your hand professionally, “I-It’s nice to meet you,” she greeted, a nervous smile on her muzzle. You returned the greeting just as warmly, and that seemed to put her more at ease. You jumped when the tall skeleton spoke up again, his voice, you noticed, was quite penetrating. “GIVE ME ANOTHER HUG, HUMAN DOCTOR!” he demanded, not giving you a chance to protest when you were scooped up and squeezed once more. You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit _ — _ he was really endearing once you got used to his flamboyant attitude. “MY NAME IS THE  _ GREAT _ PAPYRUS,” you stifled a laugh, “IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.” 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Papyrus,” you beamed, causing the skeleton to laugh heartily.

 

Suddenly, you felt a faint tap to your shoulder. You glanced around to come face-to-face with the shorter skeleton. He was dressed casually; a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. “hey, you aren’t going to ignore me are ya?” He questioned, raising a magical brow. What perturbed you the most about this monster was the fact that his mouth was held in an eternal smile; it hadn’t dropped since the moment you had walked into the room. 

 

He seemed to be teasing you, but you  still covered your mouth in an apology and stuck out a hand, guilty,  “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do anything of the so _ — _ ”  you were cut off when the loud sound of a fart echoed in the room. You stood still for a moment; the chatter had died down and everyone just grew quiet, processing what had just happened. Undyne and Alphys were the first to burst out in laughter, the rest of the room following. Frisk was almost rolling off their hospital bed.

 

You blinked and looked down at your clasped hands. The skeleton’s phalanges were wrapped firmly around your softer ones, but you could tell there was a small bit of plastic between them. Did this guy just… prank you? You flushed.

 

Papyrus seemed generally upset and stomped his foot. “SANS!! YOU ARE MAKING A TERRIBLE FIRST IMPRESSION!”

 

The skeleton before you shrugged, pulling his hand away. He held it up, and you saw the prop clearly. “come on, pap. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick,” he winked with his right eye, “never gets old.”

 

You were about to question how skeletons could even wink, but you were too caught up with trying to stifle your giggling that you forgot about it _ — _ Sans seemed pleased by the sight of this. You slapped your palm to your forehead, “What did I just walk into…?” Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms, giving Sans a dirty look, “MY BROTHER LIKES TO MAKE PUNS AND PLAY PRANKS. PLEASE IGNORE HIS ATTEMPTS, HUMAN DOCTOR.” You couldn’t help but grin at Sans, giving him a thumbs-up for originality. He returned it, his grin seemed to get even wider.

 

“Alright, you four, settle down now. We’ve all been introduced so let’s just have a moment for Dr. Patch to explain things.” Toriel said, all mother-like. Oh, that’s right, you still had a job to do. It was quite difficult to concentrate in a room like this. You didn’t know if it was because of the situation, or the fact that you had met six new monsters in a span of ten hours. Either way, at least you were enjoying yourself. Remembering about the tray, you picked it up again and walked over to Frisk’s bed, pulling out the retractable desk. Handing Frisk their breakfast, you gave them a smile. They appeared much better, the flush in their cheeks was gone, their vitals looked stable, and they shouldn’t be dehydrated by now. “How are you feeling, buddy?” You asked kindly, having them straighten out their arm so you could pull out the needle for the IV. 

 

You waited a couple seconds, but when you didn’t get a response, you looked up. Frisk appeared embarrassed and before you could ask what was wrong, Asgore spoke up. “We’re sorry we didn’t mention this, but,” he approached the bed on the other side, “Frisk doesn’t like to speak very much, so they’re learning sign language.” You blinked in surprise, feeling impressed. This kid was just full of surprises weren’t they? You gave the child’s hand a pat, that warm expression never leaving your face. “Well, that’s very neat, Frisk! Maybe you could teach me sometimes?” They responded with a grin and an enthusiastic nod, relieved at your acceptance. You chuckle as you slowly removed the needle. Pulling out a bandaid, you gave the sore area a little wipe with antiseptic and placed the bandage on, holding up your hand for a high-five. Frisk returned the gesture with a renewed vigor and you laughed. “Looks like you'll be out of here before you know it, kiddo.”

 

While handing Toriel and Asgore their coffees, you straightened your lab coat out of habit and ran a hand through your now disheveled hair. “I can get a prescription of antibiotics for Frisk to take for several more days. Besides that, a quick examination later on this afternoon will be enough to let you go!” There was a collective sigh of relief; the group was clearly happy to have their ambassador back. Toriel couldn't help but stand and give you another hug, her voice a tad emotional. “Oh, thank you again, doctor. I don’t know how we could’ve done this without you.”

 

You wrapped your arms around the former queen, feeling the kindness and heat that radiated off of her. She smelled like spices and sweets, something that you might’ve found on your own mother _ — _ it calmed you. “Toriel, I am more than happy to help. I’m glad that you both came here, it was wonderful to meet you all,” you assured. She pulled back with a flourish, her expression that of contentedness. 

 

“Yo, Patch!” You turned around towards Undyne, who was eyeing you with curiosity, “I wanted to ask earlier, but I didn’t get a chance!” You tilted your head to urge her to continue. She responded after a slight hesitation, “How old are you? You look pretty young to be a doctor!”

 

Alphys nudged her just slightly, giving her a warning look. Undyne made a face as if to say ‘What? Couldn’t help it.’

 

Sans watched you with the same amount of curiosity. It was definitely a shock to have seen someone as young-looking as you walk in and say you had treated Frisk. He almost didn’t believe it.

 

With the monsters eyes on you again, you gave a curt answer, a little bit shy at revealing it, “I’m twenty-two.”

 

Everyone’s mouths dropped open. “EHHH??” Papyrus exclaimed, “DOESN’T IT TAKE A LONG TIME TO BECOME A HUMAN DOCTOR?” Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore and Frisk all appeared equally astonished. Sans kept a level face, but his brows were raised. 

 

“Ah, yes,” you played with the sleeve of your coat, “I… skipped a couple of grades.”

 

Sans burst out in laughter, causing you to jolt, “a couple? kid, you gotta be a genius to have graduated through college and med school that quick. are you?” The skeleton inquired. If he had a good opinion of you before, it now skyrocketed even further. You blushed, glancing away from his gaze. You often didn’t tell people because of this reason _ — _ it drew too much attention to yourself. “I just tried really hard.” You said lamely. Luckily, that answer seemed to satisfy everyone, for Undyne just mentioned how cool you were for a human while Papyrus agreed and eventually dropped the subject. They had started talking amongst themselves about the upcoming holidays when Frisk suddenly made a wide gesture. 

 

You had drifted towards the drawers on the opposite side of the room, sifting through some papers that you knew the monsters needed to sign. You hadn’t been paying attention to what was happening until Asgore spoke up. “... Ah, I think that would be a wonderful idea, Frisk!” A hand on your shoulder pulled you out of your stupor. You turned around to the former king, a friendly glint in his eyes. “Doctor Patch, if you are not too busy, or have other plans, we would love to invite you to our home for Christmas Eve. If you do celebrate, of course,” he revealed. 

 

Your eyes widened in shock. “I-I would love to!” You instantly agreed, almost scolding yourself for not thinking things through. Asgore looked ecstatic; the others practically jumped in excitement and you couldn’t help but laugh alongside them. Since when had you gotten so comfortable with strangers? On the other hand, it felt like a blessing. You would usually spend your Christmases alone with your brother, since your father was too busy to return for the holidays. This year, your brother would be the one visiting from Italy, and, knowing you, you could probably convince him to come over. “Is it alright if I brought along a family member?”

 

“Of course!” Toriel burst out. “This is our way of repaying you _ — _ for helping our dear Frisk.” You held up your hands to reject that statement but the goat monster just wouldn’t allow it. For once, you allowed yourself to sink into the praise, and be glad of your selflessness. 

  
  


******

  
  


You had left room 45B to continue with the rest of your day. Having brought over breakfast for everyone, you let the large family spend some time alone with Frisk. Because of your good mood, you actually had the energy to plow through the later morning, your sleep deprivation never crossing your mind.

 

However, as you were in the lab getting a couple of flu vaccinations, you felt eyes on your back. Throughout your shift, you had noticed that your co-workers avoided you more than usual, steering clear of both room 45B and whoever exited it. You hadn’t spoken to anyone directly all day, and this was beginning to feel rather ridiculous.  _ Just what is wrong with these people? _ You grumbled to yourself, picking up the small jars and grabbing a few needles. 

 

As you slipped them into your pocket, you bumped into a familiar form on the way out.

 

“Oh my God, Patch I’m glad I found you first,” it was Eliot. He sounded exasperated.

 

You gave him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong? Why are you looking so stressed?”

 

He swallowed heavily and let out a breath, his voice strained. 

  
  


“Director Pierce would like to see you.”

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ooooo, that's not a good sign is it? well, will you get fired? you're going to have to wait to finddd outtt
> 
> * i was planning on keeping the exchange with pierce in the same chapter but i had so much fun writing frisk and everyone that it ended up being to long for it xD;; either way, i hope you liked it. i literally wrote this in two days i can't even believe how my lazy self got up to do this sort of thing... a miracle i should say (or just all your heartwarming comments~)
> 
> * see ya in the next one!


	3. All Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * wow. 100+ kudos... 50+ comments... 900+ hits... i am stunned. thank you very, very much!! this makes me so happy c;; im so glad all of you are enjoying this story, it truly warms my heart! <3
> 
> * and so, in this chapter, reader finally meets with the infamous director pierce, pap acts like the huge cinnamon roll he is, and you get asked out on a date... kinda?? 
> 
> * enjoy!

 

Director Pierce’s office was spotless.

 

It was almost as if nothing had ever been touched; the floors were polished, the table-tops were polished, even the windows and picture frames — all clean and buffered to shine and reflect like a mirror. It was sickeningly organized, almost too much. As you sat in your seat, uncomfortably shifting at the front of the director’s desk, you could see that he arranged the pens on the table by size, his spreadsheets were equally spaced and labeled with different tabs. His computer was off, but you recognized  that it was of the highest quality — chrome plating, a sleek keyboard design…  _ Ugh. _ You haven’t even fully introduced yourself to the man and you were already irritated by him. It was no wonder he was in touch with your father.

 

When Eliot had come by to say that Pierce wanted you in his office, you both had assumed he meant right away. But, of course, that wasn’t the case, since the lady that sat outside his door had just told you to wait until he came back from his lunch break.  _ Just who does this guy think he is? _

 

Your fingers rapped incessantly on the arm of the chair you sat in, your eyes glaring daggers into the empty leather seat across from you. Didn’t this guy know you had a job to do? Doctors can’t just spend thirty minutes sitting and twiddling their thumbs! You could feel the tension build in your shoulders as the seconds ticked by, and your thudding heart did nothing to ease your anxiousness. 

 

After some deliberation, you realized you were going to have to prepare yourself for whatever this man would say. The way he ran things around the hospital was proof enough that he didn’t tolerate any sort of rule-breaking. When it came to helping monsters, you were positive he was going to hold you in contempt, especially after Gabriela’s reaction towards you decision. Your mind flashed with images of Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore, and the sweet smile the child had given you after telling them they would attend their Christmas Eve party. Your heart warmed with a familiar sensation — no, no, no, there was definitely  _ no way _ you would ever regret what you had done, even if you end up losing your job. 

 

As if almost on cue, the door behind you opened, and you turned to face the infamous director. He looked exactly the same as you had seen him months before: a tall individual, with silver-gray hair combed back, his suit crisp and symmetrical. All business, and no fun. “Good morning, director,” you greeted politely, although your voice was free of any sincerity. The man gave you a curt nod, his polished shoes clicking on the polished floor. Every move he made, you noted, was precise, clean, and exact. From the way he set down his suitcase — right in the middle of the desk — to what direction he pulled his chair out, and even the rate at which he lowered himself to sit. Despite all your internal remarks about the man, you did feel yourself shrink a bit in intimidation. Up close, you could see why this man held the iron grip around the Ebbot Community Hospital. He had a sharp face, chiseled with experience and age, yet it still held a sort of  _ determination _ to it — albeit a different kind from your own. His glasses sat at the ridge of his nose, to where his cold, blue gaze bore straight into you without any obstructions. They were unfriendly, calculating, and unnerving. You forced yourself to hold the stare and not look away. 

 

“How about we skip the idle chit-chat and go to the real problem at hand here?” His voice was resonant, powerful — fitting for a man of his status. 

 

You felt your hands go clammy with nerves. It was in situations such as these that you are reminded of just how young you really are. This was a matter entirely of its own, but… You couldn’t help to not feel how condescending this man was — his presence alone was a weapon of intimidation.  _ However… _ You lowered your fists into your lap, your palms stinging with the digging of your nails.  _ You can’t back down just yet…  _

 

“Sir,” you began slowly, “I know that your policy is to deny care to monsters, but I believe that  that policy is unfair and falsely portraying the values we set here at the hospital.” You met his steely gaze with your own fiery one. “It is also against my personal morals to deny care to  _ anyone _ , whether human or monster.”

 

Pierce never took his inquiring eyes from you, his expression morphing into what you guessed was a twisted smile. “Is that your excuse for denying my orders?” You winced slightly at that. 

 

“I denied them fully knowing the consequences.” 

 

“Hm… And what do you believe those consequences to be,  _ Miss Ebbot? _ ”

 

You paused, your heart dropping into your stomach. You hesitated with your answer, but you made sure your voice was steady when you finally opened your mouth. “A suspension. Perhaps an immediate… termination of my job here.” 

 

When you said the words out loud, despite all your  _ determination _ from before, you still felt the fear and disappointment. You loved your job, no doubt about it. The thought of losing it made you sick, more-so towards the institution who put it upon you. 

 

The seconds ticked by once again, and you watched with unease as the director folded his hands neatly, feeling him scrutinize you. 

 

“I won’t do that.” He finally said.

 

You blinked several times, obviously confused by his words. “You… won’t?” 

 

He shook his head, “Oh no, your father is much too invested in this hospital, and I wouldn’t want to make such a man angry by firing his daughter, would I?”

 

Anger bubbled from your stomach.  _ Of course _ it had to be about  _ that _ . Your father was the source of most of your demons, after all. He funded this hospital with a generous amount of money. When you initially applied for a job here, it was only out of convenience and general attachment towards Ebbot City and its community. You were accepted right on the spot, and you had believed  it was because of your stellar track record in college and medical school. You had soon found out that your father had essentially bribed the director and the head doctors into keeping you — worried that your father would rescind his funding, the hospital had no choice but to give you a job. This was a big part of why so many of the adults here resented you, coupled with your natural intelligence and young age, it had only created a volatile environment in which you were the center of the spite and envy. You and your father had many things you disagreed on in the past, but this was one of the worst. 

 

“Dr. Pierce,” you protested, “I will not allow that! You need to treat me the same way you would treat another doctor here. I do not need the privileges from my father.”

 

“Yet, you are not just ‘another doctor,’ Miss Ebbot,” Pierce said coldly, narrowing his eyes, “you graduated college and medical school with flying colors, and in less than half the time it would’ve taken ‘another doctor’ working here.” The man leaned back in his chair, his face taking on a sly appearance. “I recognize talent when I see it. You having the Ebbot family name is just a nice addition to it.”

 

“I am also in a good mood today, so, you are free to go.” He added. 

 

You sat there, stupefied. What were you supposed to say? You knew if you continued to protest, he would most certainly recant his decision. It was liberating to have not gotten in trouble, but why were you feeling so…. Cheated? You didn't want to be in the room any moment longer, so you stood up and pushed in your chair, abruptly whirling around and heading towards the door. You stopped right beside the exit when he called your name again.

 

“Oh, and Miss Ebbot?” You didn't turn around. “If this….  _ Incident _ happens again, I will make sure you never have another medical job for as long as you live. I don't tolerate my hospital becoming a bad example,  _ twice _ .” 

  
  


******

  
  


Your face was somber when you left Pierce’s office; a feeling of dread descending over you. Trudging slowly through the halls of the pediatric ward, you let your mind drift off into your dark thoughts. As if it wasn’t bad enough having to meet with the director, it would be even worse explaining this to your father, who would most certainly find out in few hours time. 

 

Letting out a sigh, you looked ahead and managed a weak smile towards some of the busy nurses who passed.  _ Well _ , you decided, _ it wasn’t like you had time to dwell on things! _ Now that you narrowly avoided losing your job, you were ready to jump right back in and work harder than ever. Pushing the thoughts of Pierce and your father out of your head, you started to make your way back towards the reception desk to begin receiving more patients. 

 

However, while rounding the corner into a small sitting room, you recognized a familiar voice. “... AND THAT’S WHEN I,  _ THE GREAT PAPYRUS _ , BECAME THE ROYAL GUARD OF THE UNDERGROUND!” 

 

You blinked in surprise. There the tall skeleton was, standing in the center of the sitting room with a bunch of children at his feet. They all looked up adoringly at him, rapt with attention as he spoke. They clapped when he finished his extravagant tale, and he posed in response. You didn’t know how, but his cape fluttered dramatically with a nonexistent wind. 

 

“IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU TINY HUMANS WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE COOK SLASH ROYAL GUARD SLASH SPAGHETTI ENTHUSIAST?” he questioned the kids exuberantly. They all threw their hands in the air and shouted out replies, excited to hear the skeleton talk again. Papyrus seemed pleased with this, and you saw what appeared to be… stars in his eyes? Man, you learn something new everyday. 

 

Curiosity took over, so you approached the skeleton and watched as one kid asked him to demonstrate the battle between him and Undyne again. “NYEH HEH HEH! I SEE YOU REALLY ENJOYED THAT TALE, YES?” The boy nodded, laughing in unison with Papyrus’s silly gestures. “WELL THEN, IT ALL STARTED WHEN — ” he suddenly broke off when he saw you near, and, in a tangle of limbs and flailing arms, he immediately bound over on his long legs to embrace you. “OH! DOCTOR FRIEND! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN THESE TINY HUMANS SAW ME AND WANTED ME TO SHARE THE STORIES OF MY GREATNESS!” 

 

You laughed, returning the hug with just as much gusto. “Hey, Papyrus. I see you’ve been having fun.” You grunted when the skeleton squeezed you more vigorously. “YES, WE HAVE! COME, COME, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO ONE OF MY STORIES A BIT!” You protested to his demands but the skeleton ignored them, pushing you towards the small group and forcing you to sit down with the kids. You breathed out a sigh. Well, looks like you’d be delayed again.

 

As Papyrus was “readying” himself, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning, you were surprised to see Gabriela, who was sitting criss-cross with another little girl. “Gabriela!” You said, your brows raised. “What are you doing here?” You felt kinda bad that you didn’t notice her, she was pretty tiny for an adult. Gabriela gave you a sheepish smile, her curls hiding her face a bit. “Papyrus was passing by and the kids got so excited to meet him so…” she gestured around the area, indicating the mass of children. You giggled, covering your mouth with your hand. “I see he has some fans already,” you mused. She nodded in agreement, happily turning back towards the front when Papyrus spoke up again. 

 

You glanced at her from the corner of your eyes as the skeleton continued his story about cooking sessions with Undyne (which sounded like a complete disaster from what he was telling everyone… but you weren’t sure if he noticed it or not). Gabriela seemed at ease, braiding the little girl’s hair and completely immersed in the monster’s tales. You were glad. It was rare to see humans behaving this way towards monsters. And from what Toriel had told you, to see all these kids listen to a talking skeleton made you feel hopeful. Perhaps these things could work out — people only needed to try. 

 

After a sudden cry, Papyrus finished his story and the room erupted in more clapping. You and Gabriela joined in, laughing alongside the children. The nurse eventually stood up and gathered the kids attention, a warm smile on her lips. “Alright, everyone! We have lunch that we need to get to. Why don’t we say thank you to Mr. Papyrus for entertaining us?” The children all thanked the skeleton in unison and you swore you could see that orange blush return to Papyrus’s cheekbones. “IT WAS MY PLEASURE, TINY HUMANS!” 

 

The girl that had her hair braided limped over to the monster, shyly beckoning for him to bend over. Papyrus complied and the girl shuffled in place a bit. “W-Will you be coming back Mr. Papyrus?”

 

Your eyes widened at this and you met Gabriela’s eyes. The both of you waited for the monster to answer. “WHY, OF COURSE! WHEN I COME VISIT MY DOCTOR FRIEND I SHALL STOP BY AND READ ANOTHER TALE TO YOU!” He answered. 

 

As much as you didn’t want to deny it, the moment was very endearing. The little girl brightened up like the sun and gave the skeleton a quick kiss on the cheek, hobbling back with her friends and giggling mischievously. You two snickered at his stunned expression and Papyrus only seemed to grow more flustered. “DON’T BE JEALOUS THAT I HAVE ADMIRERS!” He pouted. 

 

You clapped his shoulder and shook your head in amusement. “Thank you for talking with the kids, Papyrus,” you watched as the children excitedly spoke back and forth with each other before disappearing down the hall, “they get really bored being stuck here all the time.” Gabriela nodded in agreement and Papyrus waved his hands. “I DON’T MIND AT ALL! IT WAS VERY FUN!” You smiled at that.

 

“Oh, by the way, I was actually on my way to the reception desk, but I need to stop by Frisk’s room anyways. Want to walk with me?”

 

Being so close to Papyrus was making you increasingly deaf, “YES!! LET US RETURN TO OUR FRISK!” Before you could tell him otherwise, he dashed away in the wrong direction and turned around the corner. Snorting, you made your way to follow him when Gabriela stopped you, a hand on your elbow. Blinking, you faced her and gave her a confused look. “Listen…” she started, letting go of your arm and nervously looking away, “I-I’m sorry for what happened last night. I hadn’t meant to get you in trouble.”

 

You softened and placed your own hand on her shoulder, making her meet your eyes. “It’s fine, I know you were just doing you job. Don’t worry about it!” The nurse seemed significantly relieved and she let out a breath, scratching her cheek.

 

“Everyone’s wrong, you know.” She commented vaguely. 

 

You furrowed your brows. “Who?”

 

“Papyrus is such a sweetheart. I felt so bad when I saw him walk in earlier today and get looks from the other doctors… They’re wrong. No matter what they say about monsters, I have my own opinion on them now.” 

 

Your mouth had almost dropped open, but you forced it to stay closed. Never would you have guessed the timid Gabriela to be the first to openly resist society in their opinions of monsters. It made that hope in your chest manifest even further. You didn’t say anything, but you knew your countenance was more than enough to explain things. After a brief goodbye to the nurse, you rushed to find Papyrus before he got himself into some more trouble, the day seeming a bit brighter.

  
  


******

  
  


Back in room 45B, Frisk was playing an intense match of cards with Asgore and Undyne, expertly losing to the two more experienced players. Undyne cheered raucously when she won a round, earning a “Hush!” from Toriel before bashfully lowering herself back into her chair. Sans was taking his usual nap in the corner of the room, his skull pressed against the wall. Everyone jolted from their spots when the door was once again thrown open by Papyrus. “FRIENDS! I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE HUMAN DOCTOR!” 

 

Sans groaned and leaned forward, slightly annoyed to have been awoken from his nap. Welp, he was the one who lived with Pap the longest, so he got used to it pretty quickly. Looking up, he brightened just the slightest bit when he saw you walk in, that signature smile spread across your lips. “I’m here to check up on Frisk,” you said, your lab coat swishing as you walked, “I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Asgore heartily laughed, seeming amused by your nervous expression. He began sweeping up the cards, “No, no, it was high time you came back to stop Undyne from winning,” he gave the fish lady a pointed look and she only sneered. “We got a sore loser here!” She catcalled. Frisk giggled. 

 

Toriel rolled her eyes at the exchange and stood up from the reading chair in the back, folding the book she was immersed in. “It’s nice to see you again, Patch,” the former queen greeted. You nodded in return and turned back towards Asgore, holding out a clipboard to the bigger monster. “These are the release forms, just sign them and you’ll be ready to go!” Asgore borrowed a pen from you and flipped through the pages, scribbling his signature here and there. It was kind of funny to see such large hands attempt to grip onto the writing utensil, he only used two of the fingers on his paw! Eventually, Asgore finished and handed it back to you. “Alrighty, Frisk! Let’s check your temperature and get you home.” The child was already sitting up and ready when you came over. You listened to their heartbeat and took a look in their throat, eyes, and ears. Everything had cleared up significantly, and that made you very pleased. They had responded well to the antibiotic. 

 

While doing all of this, the monster family had practically surrounded the bed again, wanting to get a look. Alphys seemed just as interested, if not more, at observing you while you worked away. In no time at all, you straightened and told everyone that Frisk was recovering well, and that all they needed to do was take the antibiotic for the rest of the week. “If anything happens, like a symptom flares up or something, please, give me a call,” you handed Toriel the card with your number on it and the smile on her muzzle grew. “Thank you again, Patch, really. We shall keep in touch.” The rest of the monsters agreed in unison, giving you more hugs and hair-ruffling. Frisk had even tugged you down and given you a kiss on the cheek, to which you blushed profusely.  _ This kid is such a flirt _ … 

 

“YOU SHALL BE COMING FOR CHRISTMAS EVE, YES?” Papyrus asked hopefully, his gloved hands pressed together in front of him. You beamed, “Yes, I shall.”

 

The skeleton cheered and jumped in the air, the room rippled with laughter once again. 

  
  


You had offered to walk the monster family through the hospital again, just in case they got lost on the way to the parking lot. Frisk had went against being carried, but there was no way to resist their goat mother, who swaddled the child in blankets and lifted them. Frisk pouted, but you poked their nose, mentioning that their mother knew what was best for them. 

 

Escorting two large bipedal goats, two skeletons, a fish lady, and a yellow dinosaur through the halls of the hospital earned you lots of looks, but there was no shame. This would probably be the weirdest thing you’ve ever done up until now. 

 

When you stepped outside, your face was instantly hit with the chill. You had been stuck inside for so long that you were suddenly glad to got yourself some fresh air; it felt so nice on your heated skin. 

 

Apparently, Asgore would ride with Papyrus in his red convertible, since he was too huge to sit in a normal car. Toriel and Frisk would go with Undyne and Alphys -- the child shouldn't be exposed to the cold air so soon after being dreadfully ill. You were a bit puzzled as a certain short skeleton passed you. “Who are you going to ride with?” You expressed your concern. 

 

Sans seemed to grin even wider, “i got my own ride.” He pointed and you followed his finger to finally rest your gaze upon a black motorcycle. You raised your brows. “I never took you as a bike sort of person.” The skeleton shrugged. “i try to avoid riding with pap as much as i can.” You could probably guess as to why he did so.

 

After the monsters had all said their goodbyes to you (Papyrus and Undyne both gave you a hug at the same time; you probably had some broken ribs by now), Sans seemed to be lagging behind in the process of starting his bike. He startled you when he suddenly spoke up. “hey, thanks for  _ patch _ ing Frisk up, i -- we -- appreciate it a lot.” You scoffed at his cleverly placed pun, giving him a smile. “I told you guys already, it’s no problem.”

 

Sans seemed to stare at you a moment longer, just enough to make you feel a bit uncomfortable. “have you ever been to a place called grillby’s?” He asked out of nowhere.

 

You tilted your head, thinking. “Um, no I don’t believe I have… What is it?”

 

The skeleton chuckled, hopping up onto his bike. “it’s a restaurant. i’m treating you. watch out for a text from me.” Before you could question him any further, the bike started up and suddenly disappeared in a blue flash. Your mouth had dropped open over what just occurred when you heard the sound of an engine roaring. Turning to look behind you, you saw Sans speeding by, slow enough for you to catch the wink he sent your way before heading his way out of the hospital’s parking lot. Papyrus noticed, and after shouting another goodbye, took off after his brother, Asgore screaming bloody murder at the sudden increase in speed. 

 

You waved gleefully after the final car. Frisk gave you a cheeky grin through the window, and you laughed in return. A few seconds later, they were gone, and you were finally left to your peace. Your breath curled visibly with the cold wind, and you felt a wave of exhaustion descend over you. It seemed different without your new friends around, already. Your head tipped to look up at the hospital building, and you palmed your pager around a few times in your hand as you began making your way back. 

 

First things first: finish your extended shift, and then take tomorrow off. You need your sleep. 

  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * as always, i thank all of you who left kudos, comments, and bookmarks, it really makes me happy to see so many of you liking this story. i'm going to stay determined for all of you!! <3
> 
> * in the next one: well, who exactly is reader's father? and when is sans going to shoot you a text? will you get the sleep you've been deprived of? so many questions, will there be answers? 
> 
> * that you'll have to wait to find out~


	4. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * i apologize for the slight delay on this one!! school caught up with me, but i managed to put together a really long one for you all~
> 
> * in this one, reader finally gets the r&r she deserves, practically spends her entire day watching netflix, and then goes on her dinner COUGHCOUGH"DATE"COUGHCOUGH with sansy boy.
> 
> *enjoy!

  
  


_ “Mama, Mama! I wanna read this one!” You held up the purple book, a toothy grin spread across your face. _

 

_ Your mother couldn’t help but chuckle at your selection. “But sweetie, I’ve already read that one to you a hundred times!” a smile graced her lips, “You want me to read it again?” _

 

_ She had that look in her eyesーa twinkle that sparked as she asked you the question. You knew that she loved this story as much as you did.   _

 

_ Nodding vigorously, you climbed into your bed and settled underneath the covers, poking your head out. In response, your mother laughed heartily, “Alright, alright, I shall read it.” She knew it was your favorite after all.  _

 

_ You drew your hand over the beautiful velvet cover before handing the book to your mother’s outstretched hand. The golden Delta Rune embossed on the front glimmered in the low light. Opening up to the first page, you sighed blissfully at the sound of the paper crinkling together.  _

 

_ Slowly, your mother began to read the familiar words. Her melodious voice washed over you, draping you in a sea of calm. _

 

_ “Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth as equals: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races, and, after a long series of battles, humans were victorious. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier…” _

  
  


******

  
  


Your eyes opened to darkness, your mother’s voice still clearly echoing from the vestiges of your dream. 

 

It had taken you a moment to realize that what you were doing was in fact just staring at the ceiling, and that the room was only dark because your eyes had yet to adjust its depth perception. Feeling a sudden chill, you pulled your blanket with you as you sat up, rubbing your right eye slowly.  

 

It had been such a long time since you last dreamt of your mother. 

 

As the words faded from your head, you couldn’t help but be surprised. The experience was so vivid, so accurate, so  _ tangible _ . It couldn’t have been just a dream.  _ No _ , you realized,  _ that had been a memory _ . You had recalled a memory from your distant past. You could still feel your mother's touch as she stroked your head, and the warmth of her hand when she had taken the book from you.

 

While you enjoyed the pleasantness of it, you wondered about the specificness of that memory. Was it just because those were your favorite moments with your mother? Or maybe, you had missed the sound of her voice? You let out a mirthful scoff, remembering a key detail from the dream: the book. It was named “UNDERTALE,” and had been a precious favorite when you were a child. The story told the legend of Mt. Ebbot, and of the war between humans and monsters. How ironic, you regarded fondly, that you had dreamt of that after meeting Frisk and the others yesterday. 

 

Taking surveillance of your surroundings, you recognized that you had fallen asleep on the couch in your living room. After finishing your hectic shift at the hospital yesterday evening, you had come back to your home in a state of complete exhaustion. Somehow, through your daze, you had stripped off your scrubs and tossed them haphazardly to your floors, and promptly collapsed onto the nearest piece of furniture, which was, of course, the couch. 

 

Patting around the blanket in search of your tossed cellphone, you tried to think back to when you had exactly clocked out last night. From what you can recall, you had arrived back at your domain at about 5:30 PM, and then must have fallen asleep. 

 

Whispering an “Aha!” you pulled your phone from between the couch cushions, where it had been unpleasantly wedged due to your constant shifting. Taking a quick peek at the bright screen, you blinked. It was almost five in the morning _ — _ you had slept through twelve hours.

 

_ Wow, guess I was really tired… _

 

Maybe you should take up more of Eliot’s advice, because now, you were feeling light and refreshed _ — _ no migraines had come back to torment you for the time being. The fact that you had two days off also cheered you up a considerable bit. While you loved working at the hospital, you also did need some time to relax and rewind. Considering the tension between you and Pierce, along with the looks you had gotten from some of the doctors _ — _ taking some time away could do you some good.

 

Feeling a burst of energy, you stood up and stretched until your muscles pulled satisfyingly. First things first: a really long, hot shower, and a good breakfast! Snatching up your phone again, you crossed the threshold of your home and climbed the winding staircase to the bathroom upstairs. To be honest, the home was too large for single person to live in _ — _ the six bedrooms, four bathrooms, basement, attic, entertainment area, and massive kitchen were all too void and empty for you. You often spent your time in the living room, where most of your family photos and knickknacks were hung up _ — _ it was really the only place you felt comfortable to be in. Your room was sparse, and most of your stuff from your college days took residence there. This house was the result of your father’s very successful business runs back in high school. Buying it as soon as it hit the market, he meant for it to be a home where you could have easy access to the university and Ebott Community Hospital. But, you knew it was just a convenient way for him to show off his money to the distinguished neighbors.

 

Tapping the screen of your phone, you went to your messages to catch up on any notifications. While grabbing a comfy pair of sweatpants and a college hoodie from your closet, you sent a couple replies to Eliot, who had caught you yesterday evening to ask you about what happened with Pierce. He texted asking if you were alright, to which you replied yes, and to not worry about you so much. You knew he would probably argue with it, after all, when you had told him about Pierce’s discussion with you, he couldn’t have been more furious. After calming him, you told him you’ll tell him more after you got some rest. He complied and then let you leave the hospital in peace. 

  
  


You smiled, glad that you had such a good friend.  _ At least something good had come out of this mess…  _

 

Entering the bathroom closest to your room, you turned on the faucet and let the water heat up as you scrolled through some more missed messages (mostly just a few coworkers concerned about generic work duties). You were about to set the device down and begin peeling your sweaty tank and shorts off when noticed a new message, sent at 11:27 PM by an unknown number.

 

> **hey.**

 

…. was all it said. You furrowed your brows in confusion, but then shrugged and typed out your response nonetheless. 

 

> **Hello. May I ask who this is?**

 

Thinking that it was way too early for this mysterious person to reply back, you went off to grab a couple towels and came back in a few seconds, only to jump at the sound of a loud chime coming from your phone. You picked it up and read through the new message.

 

> **sans.**

 

Sans? How in the world did he get your number? More importantly, why was he up at five in the morning? 

 

> **Oh! Hello, Sans. How come you're up so early?**

 

You jumped again at his quick reply.

 

> **i should be asking you the same.**

 

You huffed.  _ Touche. _

 

> **I slept a really long time and just woke up. Sorry I didn’t reply earlier.**

 

**> that’s fine. i guessed you were asleep.**

 

You paused for a moment. What could you say next? Ask him how Frisk was doing? You weren’t necessarily good at holding conversation with people you just met unless it was about their medical condition. Your thoughts were interrupted by another message.

 

**> are you free today?**

 

You thought ahead. You were most certainly not doing anything today; you had planned to take these two days off relatively easy.

 

**> Yes. I took some days off from the hospital.**

 

**> good. then, if you’re up to it, i wanna take you to grillby’s today.**

 

**> You really don’t have to, Sans. I am more than happy just to see Frisk get better.**

 

**> i owe you one. no exceptions, im taking you.**

 

You blew air past your lips, scratching the back of your head. Oh well, you weren’t going to deny him this if he truly wanted to show his gratitude. Plus, it would be nice to know how the kid was doing. 

 

**> Alright. What’s the address to Grillby’s?**

 

**> ill drive. be ready at 6, and send me your address**

 

You were slightly reluctant to provide this. You didn’t feel like becoming an inconvenience, especially when you were more than capable enough to get yourself there. Your neighborhood was also not a very monster-friendly place; it was your father’s crowd after all. You were also self-conscious about anyone who would see your home, while you didn’t believe Sans to be the type to judge, many of your previous “friends” had taken your lavish lifestyle for their own selfish desires. Despite that, you slowly typed out a response and provided Sans your address. 

 

**> k, see you then**

 

You openly stared at the final message and sighed, placing your phone down. Tossing the rest of your dirty clothing away, you finally stepped into the shower and started washing up. While lathering your hair, you decided spend the morning getting some errands done, and then just watch Netflix to pass the time. Oh! That’s right! You almost forgot. How were you even supposed to dress to Grillby’s? Casual… Fancy…? You were actually very keen on your matter of dress outside of the hospital (mostly because it had been drilled into your head ever since you were little that appearances mattered).

 

After your long rinse, you rubbed at you hair with a towel after changing and proceeded to head downstairs. You made yourself some pancakes for breakfast and spent the next hour lounging and scrolling through your social media (what? You were only twenty-two. Tumblr will never stop being fun for you).

 

When the clock struck 9 AM, you made the effort to finally get up and grab your keys. You needed to go grab some groceries from the store to restock for the following week. You always tried to eat healthy, and, living up to your title of doctor, you always knew which foods were the best for you and your body. But, that unfortunately took some planning in advance, and you almost never had the time to go out and physically get the ingredients. You were glad you might finally have a chance to catch up this weekend. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day had passed by with no problem. You had gotten your errands done and achieved your goal of catching up to the latest episode of your favorite TV show. Feeling accomplished, you now spent the last hour before six getting ready for your dinner at Grillby’s.You decided on a comfy turtleneck sweater _ — _ a very cute one that was mahogany colored. It had been a gift to you from your brother last Christmas; it matched your eyes well. You then settled upon a pair of simple black leggings, and black boots to bottom it off. Taking a glance of yourself in the full-length mirror, you smile and straightened out a few stray wrinkles. Perfect! 

 

Grabbing your phone, bag, and coat, you exited your room and went down your winding stairs just in time to hear your doorbell chime. Looking at your phone, your read the time _ — _ Sans had arrived at six o'clock sharp. Rather impressive if you might add _ — _ considering the short amount of time you had known him, Sans didn’t really seem like the type to do that.

 

“I’m coming!” You called out, slipping on your coat as you approached the door. Once your hand hit the handle, you hear San’s baritone voice speak up.

 

“knock knock.”

 

You stared at the wooden panel and couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“Who’s there?” You asked.

 

“bed.”

 

“Bed… who?”

 

“bed you can’t guess who i am.”

 

You suppressed a snort and finally unlocked the door, coming face to face with the skeleton himself. He was dressed in the same hoodie, shorts, and slippers as yesterday, so you were glad you didn’t embarrass yourself with your own attire. His perma-grin grew wider when he saw you.

 

“Hello, Sans,” you greeted politely. “Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

 

The skeleton raised a hand and you couldn't help but observe the phalanges as they moved _ — _ you could’ve named every single joint, bone, and ligament in this monster’s body. That thought alone probably would’ve creeped Sans’ out, so you refrained from exposing him to your more… eccentric, scientific side.

 

“no prob.” He said.

 

Sans took a knowing glance around your large home, even peeking inside a bit. “big place you got here, it's nice,” he complimented. You bashfully scratched the back of your head, already stepping outside the door and turning around to properly lock it. “Yeah, well, thanks. It’s mostly my dad’s though…” you trailed off and Sans luckily didn’t ask you any questions about him. You were actually wondering if any of the monsters you met yesterday knew who your father was _ — _ if they didn’t, that would be a first.

 

“So!” You chirped, pulling your head of your slightly bitter reverie. “Shall we go?”

 

The skeleton gave a nod, walking down from your entrance on the tiled steps. “i know you’d probably be a bit uncomfortable on the bike, so i borrowed pap’s car.” You looked up and, no surprise, saw the hot rod parked in your driveway, the top had been pulled over. “plus,” Sans added, opening the passenger door for you, “you probably would've been  _ chilled to the bone. _ ”

 

You covered your mouth and let out an amused sound, Sans’ grin widening in response. As you both sat in the car, you concluded that he was right. Even with your warm sweater and coat, it was still pretty cold outside _ — _ that was to be expected of December weather. He didn’t waste any time in pulling out and hitting the road, and, unlike his brother’s reckless driving, Sans appeared more laidback (though perhaps too much, since he had ran a red light once on the way there and didn’t appear too bothered about it).

 

“Um, so…” you began, wanting to break the awkward silence, “what does Grillby’s have to eat? I’m kinda hungry.”

 

Sans glanced at you and chuckled, “only burgers and fries. but they were the best back in the underground.”

 

“The Underground?” You repeated, tilting your head in curiousity.

 

“yup. the owner, Grillby, opened up his new restaurant about a month ago. i always went to the one back in the underground before the barrier broke.”

 

You nodded in understanding, watching as the car took a sharp right and then drove into a more darker neighborhood. You realized this must’ve been where some monsters were relocated to when they arrived in Ebbot City. You were kind of sad to see how gray and bland everything looked. Couldn’t someone have made it a bit more welcoming for them? 

 

Eventually, Sans parked the hot rod in front of a square building with a red awning. Unmistakingly, you guessed this was Grillby’s from the glaring neon sign on top of it, flashing occasionally and bathing the sidewalk beneath it in a red light. 

 

“ready?” Sans asked, suddenly appearing in front of you. Your eyes widened just slightly and you pouted a bit. “Stop doing that!” 

 

The skeleton only seemed amused. “stop doing what?” he said innocently, waiting until you moved to follow him inside. The restaurant, you concluded, was more of a pub, but the atmosphere was comfortable with the dim light. You paused for a moment in fear, however, when you realized how many eyes darted up to you _ — _ monster eyes. The pub, as you guessed, was a popular destination for the monsters of the city. It was definitely rare to see a human walk inside a monster-populated restaurant after the treatment humans had shown them in the recent months. Everything stopped for a moment when the door swung shut; in an attempt to distract yourself, you focused on the hood of Sans’ blue jacket as he walked ahead. You let out a breath after Sans turned and gave you a quizzical look, reassuring him with a shaky smile.

 

While you weren’t necessarily afraid of monsters, you knew about the tensions between them and your own species. It felt like you had stumbled yet again into a place where you didn’t belong _ — _ where you were a sore thumb. You hated this feeling.

 

Sans’ gaze lingered on you as you two made your way to the bar in the back, you still felt the eyes of the monsters staring at you as you sat down with the skeleton. You were only pulled out of your discomfort when another monster, literally made out of fire, approached you two. He faced you for a second, but you were too much in awe over the fact that his clothes weren’t burning to give a response. Sans was relieved you had relaxed a bit.

 

“hey grillbz,” Sans greeted, giving the fire monster a lazy wave. You perked up _ — _ so  _ this _ was Grillby! Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you cut in before Sans could introduce you. “Hello! I’m sorry, I was just a bit taken aback… I, um, my name is Patch!” You held out your right hand and Grillby didn’t hesitate to shake it. His hand felt warm, as you expected, but it also felt tangible and flowing.  _ Magic, _ you reasoned. 

 

The skeleton next to you pointed at you with his thumb. “this is the human doctor that helped frisk, said i was going to bring her, remember?” 

 

Grillby’s flames crackled in acknowledgment. “Ah,” his voice was surprisingly soft and polite, “it’s nice to finally meet you. All of us here are very grateful that you helped out the ambassador.”

 

You blushed, “I-It’s no problem, really!” you stammered in embarrassment, “I was really only doing my job.”

 

Grillby mused, “Well, in that case, I think you deserve a free meal.” 

 

Shocked, you started to protest when the fire monster shut you down by completely ignoring you and pivoting to Sans, “The usual for you?” The skeleton nodded and you two were left alone once again, Grillby had slipped into the back. Your hand was outstretched, reaching towards the monster as if in a failed attempt to stop him. You sighed and slumped in your chair.

 

“so,” Sans rested his mandible on his hand, curiousity apparent in the pinpricks of his eyes, “how’d you get that nickname anyways?”

 

You blinked, turning towards the skeleton. “How’d you know that wasn’t my first name?”

 

Sans tapped his skull twice, smirking, “i just know.”

 

“You just know.” You deadpanned, raising a brow. 

 

“okay, i was curious. i looked in the hospital directory and found your last name.”

 

You chuckled at this, playing with the hem of your sweater. Guess that was a pretty obvious way of finding out.

 

“Well,” you said, your eyes staring off into the distance, “when me and my brother were kids, he was always reckless and getting into trouble. One day, he had said that he would climb the tallest tree in our backyard and jump the branches all the way back down.” Your lips quirked at the memory of him, cheeky, sweaty, and smeared with dirt as he monkeyed his way up the oak tree. “So, as expected, he had slipped from the first two branches and landed awkwardly on his leg, broke it in two places,” you added, holding up the appropriate amount of fingers to emphasize this, “so, while he was panicking, I grabbed the first aid kit from inside the house and bandaged him up as best as I could, cleaning up his scratches and what not.”

 

Sans watched you closely as you spoke, noticing the way your eyes brightened and how the lines in your face softened. He thought you seemed very endearing in this moment _ — _ he could tell you really loved your brother. You continued, “So, when my brother ended up at the hospital, he told me that I had patched him up really well, started calling me his personal doctor and everything” you returned your gaze towards the skeleton, grinning, “and the name just stuck!” 

 

Sans laughed warmly, and you beamed again. “i’m not surprised you were a  _ bone _ ified doctor from the start.” He added a wink to his pun and you only rolled your eyes, managing a sneer at his wordplay. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…” 

 

You both turned away from each other just as Grillby returned with your food, placing a steaming burger and fries in front of you, and a… bottle of ketchup in front of Sans? After telling the two of you to enjoy your meals, the fire monster drifted away towards another group of patrons seated on the other end of the bar. You gawked at the skeleton as he brought the bottle of red condiment to his teeth and then proceeded to  _ drink _ it. Sans felt your oogling and tilted his head towards you, that shit-eating grin had returned. “Is this a monster thing?” You questioned, your eyes still on the ketchup. “nope, it’s just a sans thing.” He replied.

 

You sighed and just went back to your food, deciding to drop the subject. It would still take you a bit of time to get used to monsters’ curious appetites (Toriel had mentioned snail pies the other day while you two were drinking coffee).

 

Sans was right about the burgers, however, they were great. You usually never ate greasy food, but you were so delighted with the taste that you decided to make an exception. Going against all your doctoral instincts, you vowed to come back to New Grillby’s once more. 

 

“you like it?” Sans asked, probably already finished with the ketchup bottle.

 

“Mmm, hmm!” You mumbled through your full mouth, savoring the taste. 

 

Sans snickered at you and waited until you finished before he talked. Unlike the awkward silence in the car, there was a sense of ease between the two of you now. Concluding from the way you spoke, he realized you were more of the type of human to only speak when it was necessary. That was unlike the other humans he had met thus far (besides Frisk of course), the ones in the city had made him especially annoyed, between the looks they cast him to how they catcalled him from the sidewalks where he walked _ — _ and yet, he wasn’t even allowed to do anything in return in fear of tainting the image of monsterkind. At least, he thought, he had met one like you. God, he was grateful. The kid really meant a lot to them all, and if something had happened to them… It would’ve crushed Tori the most, losing another child to sickness would have been the devilish twist anybody could’ve asked for. It would’ve made coming to the surface a waste in his opinion. Who knows what the kid would’ve done if…? He stopped himself right there.

 

As these thoughts hampered his mind, Sans didn’t really know any other way to express them but bringing you to Grillby’s. He was never too great with his words, deciding that actions mattered more, so he only hoped you had understood the immense gratitude through this gesture. 

 

“Sans, that was so good!” You exclaimed, eyes shining. Sans blinked out of his daydreaming and looked at your bright expression. “told ya, grillbz has the best burgs around.” As he met your orbs, he couldn’t help but think of how unique they were. 

 

Golden yellow. Just like those flowers back in the Underground. Somehow, the color suited you. He wondered what your soul was like…

 

“Sans?” you poked the skeleton in the shoulder, “you zoning out on me?”

 

“oh,” he stated, “sorry, i was just thinking. you ready to go?”

 

You looked around, watching as some of the monsters wandered around between tables. Now, there were more of them, but the attitude was jaunty and light, it was a bit loud though, with all the voices speaking up. You faced Sans again, “Yes. Thank you again for treating me. I want to come back again!”  

 

Sans looked pleased at your statement. “heh. then i’ll take you again sometimes.” 

 

You both stood up in unison, and you couldn’t help but blush slightly at Sans suggestion. Would they just be going together each time? That thought made you turn even more red.  _ This is really starting to seem like a date… _ You shook your head. No! You had just met Sans the other day and he was only repaying you, that was  _ all _ . 

 

After giving Grillby a wave goodbye, Sans did the same and told the fire monster to put the meal on his tab. You realized he must’ve been coming around here often to be so friendly with the other. Then again, the skeleton had said he went to Grillby’s old restaurant back in the Underground, so it must have been a while that they knew each other. 

 

The door rang your exit as you stepped out into the cold night once more; you huddled further into your jacket. Sans had once again held the car open for you until you sat inside _ — _ you thanked him profusely for it afterwards. That seemed to be the only thing you were doing today…

 

The ride back to your house was more animated than the way there. Sans slipped in some more jokes and talked about how Frisk was doing. You gave some more advice on their treatment and were happy to hear that the antibiotics were working very well. While the kid would be bedridden for the rest of the week, it was an improvement from two nights before. 

 

Your neighborhood was quiet and peaceful when Sans had once again pulled onto the familiar brick. Idling his car, you opened the door and turned to wish Sans a goodnight only to find his seat empty and that he was already standing beside you. How does he move so quick?!

 

“i’ll walk you to your door,” he offered, his body tilted towards the house. You followed along regardless, but you couldn’t ignore your nagging conscious telling you how similar this all was to a date.

 

As you approached the ornate entrance, you unlocked the knob and opened it, the automatic light already washing the small patio with a yellow light. 

 

“hey.” Sans glanced away from you, seeming embarrassed. You stood still, waiting for the skeleton to continue. 

 

“is it alright if i give your number to the others? they really want to talk to you again.”

 

You blinked in surprise, perking up almost instantly. They wanted to talk to you again? You?

 

“Sure! I-I have no problem with that!

 

Sans nodded, holding up his hand for you to shake (this time without a whoopee cushion). His hand, now that you could really observe, was pleasantly warm, the bone was hard, but it was strangely comforting. 

 

Just as you entered your home and told him to drive back safe, Sans stopped you by calling you by your name. Your real one. The one that hadn’t been used in years. 

 

It made your heart clench slightly. 

 

You peeked at him from around the paneling, golden eyes flashing with an emotion he couldn’t detect.

 

“thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


As he trudged his way back to the car, he just couldn’t get your smile out of his head.

  
  


******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * again, i thank all of you who commented on the previous chapters, i am filled with joy everytime something enters my inbox!! im glad to see all of you are liking it!
> 
> * interesting koinky-dink with that dream huh? im sure it doesnt mean too much........
> 
> * as a note, romance will be taking a little longer to develop here. after all, relationships dont just happen out of the blue, realistically, so sans will get to interact with you more when the others come visit, and it will just develop from there. so dont worry, the love shall come~
> 
> * until the next one!


	5. It's Official: Monsters Love Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * it is once again, a very long chapter xD so please, help me out and let me know if there are any typos, in a work that is 4000+ words, i am bound to miss something. 
> 
> * also, there is a slight non-Undertale cameo in this one... can you guys spot it? and, if you do, can you tell me who they are and where they come from~?
> 
> * reader uses medical terminology... i honestly just googled things so dont hurt me if theyre wrong XD
> 
> * with that in mind... hope you enjoy!

  
  
  


It has now been a week and a half since your encounter with Frisk and subsequent dinner with Sans at Grillby’s. You were now sitting in comfortable silence in the hospital’s lab, observing red blood cells through your microscope. You scribbled some notes on the paper beside you and continued working, making sure to note cell response.  

 

It was put upon you by Dr. Sager to continue your research during the upcoming weeks before Christmas. The hospital would be fully-staffed, as the holidays were a time to make sure every patient was as comfortable as they could be. During your first year, you were found to be the key facilitator of  the holiday spirit. It was hard not to find a moment where you weren’t hanging mistletoes or garlands and buying small gifts for your multiple patients. Dr. Sager, a central figure of the Division of Hematology and Hematologic Malignancies in Ebbot Community Hospital, had inconveniently approached you and asked you to work on a study he himself approved of back in August. While you certainly enjoyed the change in pace (the progress of your research was moving along drastically as well), you felt like you would be more useful back out in the field.

 

_ No matter, _ you thought,  _ I’ll put in the extra time to go around and see everyone.  _ Besides, if you were going to spend your Christmas Eve with Frisk and the monster family, you were going to need to work extra hard to make up for the days you’ll be gone. 

 

You lifted the microscope off the slide and picked it up, carefully replacing it with another and continuing to observe.  _ Paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria… rare blood disorder in which red blood cells break apart prematurely… hematopoietic stem cells in individuals with this disease consistently produce defective blood cells from the bone marrow… immune system attacks as result of the complement system…  _

 

You blinked as you watched the cells shift, the thin membranes that held them together promptly dissolving into the plasma. The remnants of what once were human cells sloshed around  in a concoction of chemicals and hemoglobin, no traces of organelles or nucleus’ to be found _ — _ the experiment had failed. You sighed and pulled back, leaning against the rotating chair. It felt like something was just… missing in the ingredients. You had went through the combinations multiple times; this compound, that base, more catalysts _ — _ nothing had produced a cure. It got close each time, but at the last second, everything literally fell apart. 

 

You tugged away your protective eyewear and tossed it onto the counter, an exasperated sigh leaving your lips. Oh well, back to the drawing board. It wasn’t like finding a cure to a very rare blood disease would be a cinch in the long scheme of things. Standing, you drifted back towards the other side of the room, where a steel gray table housed several quietly whirring machines and computers. You brought up some paper results from the printer and read through them, chewing the inside of your cheek while deep in thought.  _ Maybe I should ask Dr. Sager about this possibility…? _

 

You looked up when the sound of a familiar ringtone pierced the silence. Setting the report down, you went to the front of the room and grabbed your lab coat from its hook beside the door, shuffling your hand in the left pocket in order to grab your phone. You didn’t even bother looking at the caller ID before you answered. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“HELLO, my sweet darling sister!”

 

A massive grin broke out on your face. 

 

“Hi, Nico,” you greeted, giggling, “what’s up?

 

You heard the sound of a car honking and you brother rattling off a few vulgar words in rapid-fire Italian. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, his voice much clearer, “this bastard almost ran over my luggage, can you believe that?”

 

You perked up, “Wait, luggage?” Your eyes widened. “You don’t mean?”

 

“You got it! I’m coming back to Ebbot tonight! But, uh, I’m going to need you to pick me up from the airport when I get there…”

 

You almost squealed then and there. Your brother was coming back home tonight! 

 

“You’re  _ way  _ earlier than last year!” you beamed, shifting the phone so it rested comfortably against your ear, “did Roma cut you some slack this time?”

`

Nico laughed, “Yup, he sure did! Guess he felt kinda bad after the last time we Skyped and you know how big of an actual softie he is.” 

 

You nodded in agreement, even though your brother couldn’t see it. “Oh this is just great,” you said earnestly, finally draping your lab coat against the chair you previously sat in, “I’m really excited right now!” 

 

Nico was pretty much the only real family you had left. With your father gone almost all the time, it was Nico who had steered you through every bump in the road while growing up together. But, he was always much more of an adventurer than you ever were. After one vacation to Sicily in his middle school days, he had fallen in love with the culture and the language, eventually completely moving to the country after graduating with a degree in architecture. In a family filled with businessmen, doctors, and accountants, Nico was the artistic one - you thought it was refreshing. Throughout your childhood, Nico had painted, drawn, and even sculpted, using anything he could as an inspiration for his work. Within his first year of living in Italy, he had gotten himself a job with the two of the world’s most famous architects. You were so proud. 

 

While you did miss him during the long periods of time where you weren’t able to visit each other, you were glad that he was finding his way in life with the things he was passionate about. 

 

“By the way, as I’m walking through this goddamn airport, dad called me earlier today and told me something happened at the hospital,” his cheery tone dropped, “are you alright?”

 

You frowned at the mention of your father. You were glad nobody was in the lab with you to see your face fall so drastically. He had, of course, called you the day after your dinner with Sans and demanded an explanation as to why you broke hospital protocol. As always, you obediently apologized to him and said you would never do it again _ — _ thus, your mood had been ruined for the entire day afterwards. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it when you arrive. It’s, uh, kind of a long story.” You answered quietly. 

 

Your brother was silent for a couple of seconds, but you could hear chatter and movement in the background, signaling that he hadn’t hung up. “Alrighty then, I trust you,” you could practically feel the smile return to him through the phone, “I’m coming in at 7:30, your nighttime. Don’t forget about me!”

 

You snickered, “Hmm, I don’t know if I could make that time… I’ll be a bit late…”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Nico warned.

 

“What was that? I’m getting static on this end!” You teased.

 

After some more playful bantering, Nico ended the call with a wholesome goodbye, saying he had reached customs and needed to get through security. You told him to have a safe trip and rested your cell phone against your thigh, a sigh leaving your lips for the second time that day. 

 

Deciding you were too distracted to continue any more work, you mechanically packed up and put away the test slides, making sure the equipment that kept the blood stable was working properly before you left. You were a bit hungry… Maybe Eliot was free at this hour, you two hadn’t had a lunch together in a long while.

 

You shoved your arms through the sleeves of your lab coat and picked up your phone to type up a quick message to your friend. He had replied with a “THANK GOD STARING AT MRI IMAGES FOR THREE HOURS WAS MAKING MY HEAD HURT ILL BE AT THE FRONT IN 5!!” 

 

You chuckled and sent an okay, already making your way to the reception desk. Before you did, however, you quickly returned back to your makeshift office to grab your medication. This past week had been migraine-free, so you didn’t want a slip up at any point now. You needed to pay Eliot back for his genius - it was truly relieving not to have a pounding headache every single day.

 

Your phone vibrated twice in your pocket and you wrapped your hand around it once more, believing it to be Eliot. 

 

It wasn’t. It was Papyrus.

 

After meeting up with the monster family and going to Grillby’s, Sans hadn’t lied about giving the others your phone number. You were immediately tossed into a flurry of group chats and silly conversations, mostly between Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk, who facilitated a lot of the discussions. Asgore, you noticed, wasn't much of a texter, but Toriel occasionally dropped in when Sans left a pun and just added fuel to the metaphorical fire. You haven’t laughed so hard while texting in your life as you did this past week.  _ It’s so nice _ , you admired,  _ how much they all cared for each other.  _ If they weren’t texting about anime or MTT dramas, they were asking each other about their day and how they were feeling. It was so endearing. 

 

You only wished your family was like that. Nico talked with you every week, but your father… 

 

**> HUMAN! ** You read.

 

**> Hello, Papyrus. What’s up?**

 

**> FRISK IS FINALLY FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO WALK SO WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH US TONIGHT!**

 

**> Oh, I’m sorry, Papyrus. I have to go pick up my brother from the airport tonight… I would come if I could!**

 

You felt a bit disappointed. You hadn’t seen Frisk since their stay at the hospital and it would’ve been nice to meet up with the taller skeleton. 

 

**> YOUR BROTHER?? I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A BROTHER!! :000**

 

**> Hehe. Yes I do. He’s coming in all the way from Italy so I have to be there. I’m sorry.**

 

There was a pause in the replies and you thought Papyrus might have given up on texting you since you weren’t coming. You rested your phone against the table and brought the pill to your mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water. When you looked back down, you saw three more messages underneath Papyrus’s thread.

 

**> HUMAN! THIS IS THE FAMILY MEMBER THAT IS COMING CHRISTMAS EVE, YES?**

 

**> IF IT IS THEN I DEMAND THAT YOU ALLOW US TO COME WITH YOU TO THE AIRPORT!!**

 

**> TORIEL ALSO MENTIONED THAT SHE WANTED TO MEET YOUR BROTHER, SO THAT WE MAY BE ACQUAINTED BEFORE THE PARTY.**

 

You blinked in surprise. You admitted that it made sense, but, how would Nico react to a group of monsters greeting him? You had forgotten to mention the party you had been invited to because you didn’t want to talk about the whole fiasco at the hospital over the phone with him… 

 

You scratched at your head, your fingers rapped incessantly against the desk. 

 

Oh well, he was bound to find out anyways. Besides, this might be a better way of getting everyone use to each other. You didn’t exactly know your brother’s feelings towards monsters _ — _ yet, you knew he wouldn’t do anything bad. He was your Nico, after all, the most amazing brother ever. He’d understand. You knew it!

 

With that in mind, you answered Papyrus.

 

**> That would be great actually! His flight lands at 7:30, but we should get there a bit earlier. **

 

**> SPLENDID! I AM SO EXCITED TO MEET A NEW FRIEND! SANS AND I SHALL PICK YOU UP AT 6:30 TONIGHT! FRISK AND TORIEL SHALL ALSO COME!**

 

**> Awesome! See you then!**

 

You shut off your phone and put it back into your pocket as you made your way to the front door, a smile dancing on your lips. 

 

This is turning out to be one interesting day…

  
  


******

  
  


Sans was jolted awake from his rather pleasant nap by a small hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his right eye and lightly groaned in protest, recognizing Frisk’s beaming face. 

 

“what’s up, kid? i was really sleeping here…” 

 

The child faltered, looking a bit guilty that they had disturbed the skeleton’s rest (Sans didn’t get enough of it, and Frisk knew that), but they brightened soon enough. They quickly began signing and Sans almost couldn’t keep up in his half-awake state. The pinpricks of light that served as his eyes darted back and forth between Frisk’s gesturing hands.

 

“what? Patch’s brother is coming from the airport?’

 

Frisk nodded and continued, a bit shaky on some words, so they had to spell them out slowly.

 

“oh. so we’re giving them a ride? cool.”

 

Frisk backed up from the couch and allowed Sans to sit up. He yawned and then glanced over at the time, seeing that it was almost one-thirty in the afternoon.

 

Welp, a few hours of sleep was better than nothing. ‘sides, he actually had something to look forward to.  _ Patch’s brother huh….. he’s probably the one who’s coming along for the Christmas Eve party. _

 

Sans remembered the conversation with you at Grillby’s. Your expression grew nostalgic and warm while speaking about your brother. He must be a nice guy, then. After all, he found it hard to believe anybody who was related to you would be anything more than complete softie. While he and Papyrus were complete opposites, he thought they fit together pretty well. Maybe it was the same way for you…? 

 

He turned his head to glance at Frisk, who giggled. Sans raised a brow. “what’s so  _ punny _ ?” 

 

Frisk only gave him a delighted grin and dashed off, likely to find Papyrus. He was glad they were feeling well enough to do that. The week after the hospital visit was a rollercoaster _ — _ Frisk stayed bedridden for several days afterwards, and was forced to miss school this week too. They weren’t well enough to keep going the entire day, but thanks to you, their monster ambassador had returned to their former self. 

 

A slight chill ran down his spine at the thought of Frisk getting sick again. He knew it was a common occurrence among humans to get ill, but when he visited the kid at the hospital, he hadn’t expected to see _so_ _many_ humans in the same place as them. Despite Frisk’s determination, and all the attacks they had dodged on their journey to free monsterkind, the smallest creature _—_ invisible to the naked eye _—_ was almost the one to take them down _permanently_. He grimaced at the dark thought. 

 

Humans were frailer than he expected. 

 

Sans decided that the next time he got you speak with you alone, he might ask you about all these things. Biology was never his strong point, he was more of a physics sort of skeleton _ — _ this specific subject was more Alphys’s department. Yet, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to know all he could about his best friend and what could hurt them. He only wished it were as easy as just FIGHTING the problem away.

 

But, he didn’t need to FIGHT ever again. Or so he hoped. 

 

He finally forced himself to stand from the plush couch and head to the kitchen. Sans was positive Toriel had dropped off some ketchup bottles when they came with Frisk earlier, so now he rummaged through the fridge for a cold one. 

 

Since the former queen wasn’t due back from a council with Asgore and some human representatives until five, Sans decided to just continue lounging until the time came around to take you to the airport. 

 

With his ketchup in one hand and remote in the other, he plopped right back onto the same spot on the couch and turned on the TV, already settling on one of Mettaton’s new dramas. 

  
  


******

  
  


After a nice lunch with Eliot at a local Panera Bread, the day flew by rather swiftly. It had been another boring one _ — _ you ended up tending to more of your experiments and adding changes to the logs. Dr. Sager also made you write a report on the general progress, to which you stated, “same as always. Nothing new here.”

 

… Well, alright. Maybe not quite like that… the message was still received professionally, but it might as well been that statement. 

 

You were now slipping another casual sweater over your head, having already selected a matching skirt and black tights to go along with your outfit. You wanted to look nice for your brother, whom you haven’t seen since the summer. How much tanner has he got than you, you wonder…?

 

Your phone buzzed and you saw “THE GREAT PAPYRUS” appear at the top in bold lettering. Your lips curled in amusement. Looks like they were here!

 

You giddily grabbed your shoulder bag and coat and made sure you brought everything along with you, even your passport and ID _ — _ you never know what could be asked of you, after all. Your boots clunked heavily on the staircase and you practically sprinted towards your ornate front door and whipped it open. Your eagerness almost caused you to forget to lock your house, in which you immediately doubled back and did just that. 

 

You saw two cars parked in your driveway. Toriel and Frisk were outside of what appeared to be Undyne’s vehicle _ — _ you blinked, Undyne was coming along too? 

 

A loud voice greeted you, “HEY PUNK!! Long time no see!”

 

Yup, the fish woman was here too. And, from your position at the doorway, it looked like a yellow monster was huddled into the passenger seat beside Undyne.  _ Alphys, _ you smiled, stepping away from your home and walking towards the cars. You gave them all a small wave, which everyone returned heartily. 

 

“I hope you do not mind… Undyne and Alphys were excited to see some airplanes and they just begged to meet your brother…” the goat monster looked guiltily to the side as she explained, but you only laughed. “It’s fine, Toriel, the more the merrier.” She brightened at that.

 

You were suddenly distracted when a small form tackled your waist, squeezing it tightly. You beamed and ruffled the kid’s hair, returning the embrace. “Hey, Frisk! Feeling better?”

 

They looked up at you and grinned toothily. Oh yes, they certainly were. You were so glad to see that youthfulness back in their expression. 

 

Toriel smiled down upon you, and you could practically feel the warmth that emanated from her. 

 

“HUMAN!!” Papyrus sounded flabbergasted. “YOUR HOME IS BEAUTIFUL!”

 

The group all turned to look at the house, which stood in full glory for everyone to see. It was designed in a way that reminded you of the arches in Greece or Rome; elegant, clean, and powerful. Your home was adorned with massive windows, some of which flaunted intricate designs in the panels. Everything leading up to the ornate entrance was symmetrical; the currently dormant flower beds, the cobblestone driveway, even the roof of your house, whose dark tiles contrasted nicely with the lighter tone of the center.  

 

Scratching the back of your head, you blushed and looked away much more quickly than the others. “Thank you.”

 

Undyne shoved her head past Alphys and flashed her sharp teeth in a grin. You noticed her blue scales twinkled faintly in the low light, a rather pretty feature you might add. “YO, are we just gonna stand here and gawk or do we have another human to pick up?!”

 

The others chuckled at this and you set yourself into motion. Undyne was right, it was almost seven and you hadn’t even sat in the car yet! You slipped into the backseat of Papyrus’s car _ — _ as Toriel Frisk and Alphys crammed into Undyne’s _ — _ and promptly anticipated the jolt that would come from Papyrus’s backing up. As expected, your body shifted forward as Papyrus stepped on the accelerator.  The taller skeleton only chortled excitedly when his brother pleaded him to slow down a bit. “NEVER, SANS! WE MUST GET TO THE AIRPORT ON TIME!”

 

“do you even know how to get to the airport, paps?” Sans questioned. The shorter skeleton then turned to you and gave you a slight wink to greet you properly _ — _ you returned it with another small wave. 

 

“NO, BUT,” Papyrus pouted as his brother snickered. You spoke up, “Um… Just take a right at the street up ahead and then go straight. Once you leave my neighborhood, I’ll tell you how to get the highway. I’ll send the address to Undyne’s phone so she can use her GPS!”

 

Papyrus swerved the car and your body jolted back and forth along with it. You gave the skeleton a nervous smile as he screeched a thank you, now rambling about how kind enough you were to help him _ — _ unlike the “pile of lazybones” next to him. 

 

Undyne and Papyrus, as you just found out from Sans, tended to race each other when they were in their cars. After looking back to see your frozen expression, Sans laughed and reassured you that Toriel wouldn't allow them to do that with Frisk around. You breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Papyrus did speed a little bit, but it was fairly unnoticeable on the highway. He tended to switch lanes quickly, often without warning, yet for the most part you didn’t get overly nauseous. You suspected it was because Undyne needed to follow behind _ — _ to make sure they all ended up in the right spot together. Luckily, the airport was fairly close to the city itself, probably only twenty minutes (even less with Papyrus behind the wheel…), soon, the two vehicles arrived in the massive parking area and managed to squeeze into some spaces a bit closer to the general entrance. 

 

The airport was the same as always: busy and filled with the distant sound of planes landing and taking off. As if on cue, a massive jet whipped past at an astonishing speed. You didn’t hear the monsters exclamations until it had passed. Both you and Frisk shared an entertained look at the others reactions. 

 

“WOWIE!! WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT AN AIRPLANE HUMAN??” Papyrus stood beside you, a gloved hand over your right shoulder. You giggled at his starstruck expression. “Yup! That’s an airplane. That one is taking off.”

 

“amazing…” You looked over to see Sans staring after the plane, his brows raised. “how can they fly like that? they’re huge.”

 

Undyne leapt up from her car and dashed over. You hadn’t noticed she was holding onto Alphys’s hand until the yellow monster almost tumbled over with the force her girlfriend tugged her with. “DAMN _ — _ I MEAN DANG!” She squinted at the retreating aircraft, her red hair flying with the gathering wind. “This is insane! How come we haven’t visited the airport before, Toriel?”

 

The former queen appeared beside you and pressed a paw to her muzzle, appearing amused. “Oh dear, these places are very busy after all. Humans who need to travel long distances often take these to get there quicker… yes?” Toriel said, her gaze falling upon you.

 

You nodded in confirmation. “Just like a car, they build planes with several engines capable of giving them enough power to lift off. They also have a bunch of engineering going into them to make sure the shape allows them to fly.”

 

Sans and Alphys both watched you in deep interest, and you jumped at the sudden attention. “S-Sorry, but I don’t know too much. I just kinda know how they’re built.” 

 

The two monsters shook their heads, Alphys started playing with her claws _ — _ you noticed she did that only when she was uncomfortable. “You humans just… Built so many things. Us monsters are still getting used to all of this _ — _ ” she gestured to the airfield, “stuff.”

 

“No, I get it. It must be tough, I’m sure,” you agreed sympathetically. You make sure your voice was relaxed and warm _ — _ similar to how you spoke with patients back at the hospital, “There are lots of new things to learn about, but I’m sure you guys will get a handle on everything very soon!”

 

As expected, Alphys stopped twiddling her claws and the group itself seemed to release tension. You don’t know how you did it, but you were glad your words were so convincing.

 

“Thank you, my child,” Toriel told you, her red eyes sparkling. Frisk tugged on your coat and gave you a smile; both Undyne and Papyrus nudged you in gratitude. When you faced Sans, however, you noticed that a darker look came over his face. He eyed you for a moment, and your grin faltered. His usual complacent expression returned as quickly as it had changed.

  
  


You turned back towards the airport and glanced at your wristwatch, still feeling his gaze bore into you. You didn’t understand _ — _ was it something you said?

 

The group followed along with you, staying close together because of the gathering crowd. There were a few looks cast your way, but for the most part, the seven of you were left alone. The people parted around the monsters, often skirting around the edges and avoiding them. You frowned slightly at this, disturbed by the obvious fear. If the monsters behind you noticed, they made no mention of it. Papyrus and Undyne were dashing back and forth, fascinated by everything they encountered. They both stuck their faces against the glass on the way to the pick up area, gawking at the several planes that rested in the field. You couldn’t help but giggle; when was the last time you were so starstruck by the airport? You reasoned that it was only natural to be so in awe since these monsters had spent their entire lives underground. There was no need for airplanes when there was no sky. 

 

That made you a bit sad.

  
  


Alphys asked you lots of questions on the way to the gate, her curiosity evident by the twinkle in her eye. You tried to answer everything she asked (it mostly regarded how to buy tickets and what security you had to go through to get to the actual airplanes themselves), and even though you were unsure about some things, she seemed appreciative of the fact that you tried. 

 

Toriel held Frisk’s hand as they walked together _ — _ the scene was so adorable it made your heart clench. Frisk seemed so happy, even when their hand was completely engulfed by Toriel’s larger paw, they squeezed tighter and picked up their pace to skip along. The goat monster herself seemed generally at ease in this bustling environment. She was  _ the _ most composed, and  _ the _ most regal monster you had ever seen _ — _ then again, she and Asgore were the first you had ever met _ — _ but that was beside the point. She still held herself like the royalty she once was. 

 

Sans, however, was bothering you.

 

He was trailing behind, seemingly deep in thought. He managed to pop into the conversations to leave a few puns, which left Papyrus vehemently protesting. He didn’t say anything to you, but you were still worried you had done something wrong. 

 

You were beginning to consider talking to him, until you had finally reached the waiting area for new arrivals. You smiled, your previous thoughts disappearing from your mind as you stopped in your tracks. 

 

“I-Is this it?” Alphys asked, twisting her snout to look around. 

 

You nodded, trotting closer to the railing that separated the crowd. “Now we just wait!”

 

The monster family gathered around you and peered curiously over your head, eyeing the doorway just across the hall. The humans that were waiting along with you all shifted away a considerable distance. 

 

Whatever, their loss. With your view cleared, you would be able to see your brother better when he walked in. 

 

With the bustle in the airport, you hadn't expected Papyrus’s voice to carry so well. Unfortunately, it did _ — _ straight into your unsuspecting ear. “DOCTOR FRIEND, WHAT IS YOUR BROTHER LIKE?”

 

You winced at the proximity, partially taken aback by the sudden question. How was Nico like? Hmm…

 

“Well,” you started, your tone filling with pride, “he’s an architect! He designs buildings and homes. He’s very energetic, funny, and silly. He also likes to paint and draw.”

 

“Wow!” Undyne grinned wol _ fish _ ly. “Humans have a job for everything, don’t they?” Alphys nodded vigorously in agreement, her hands clasped together. “Do you think he could draw me suplexing stuff?!” The fish lady suddenly asked.

 

You laughed, clutching your stomach.  _ Oh boy. _

 

“You can ask him, Undyne, but I’m sure he can!”

 

“Yes!” she triumphantly fist-pumped. The group rippled with amusement. 

 

You felt a familiar tug on your pants and you looked down to see Frisk again. They signed something, and you helplessly met Sans eyes for a translation.

 

The smaller skeleton watched Frisk for a moment before bringing his gaze to your golden eyes again. “kid’s asking if your brother can speak italian.”

 

“ITALIAN?” Papyrus tilted his skull. “WHAT IS ITALIAN?”

 

You lips quirked. “It’s a language. And, yes, he can.”

 

Frisk perked up and signed something else quickly. “they’re asking if he could teach them some words.” Sans’ grin grew wider and he waited for your response.

 

“Oh, Frisk. My brother would be happy to teach you. He’s better at it than I am…” you mumbled the last part.

 

“W-Wait,” Alphys stammered in question, “you can speak it, too, Patch?”

 

“Uh, yup. But not as well as my brother. I’m better at German and Japanese.”

 

“JAPANESE?!” You flinched when Undyne practically screeched into your face. “YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE?!”

 

You wilted under her sudden passion. “... Yes?”

 

“OH MY GOD!” Your body was lifted and crushed with a massive force into Undyne’s muscular chest. You squeaked and tried to get out, failing miserably. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?! You could’ve came over to our place and helped us translate some new manga!”

 

You blinked among the blue scales pressed into your face, “Manga?” 

 

“Yes, manga!”

 

Alphys coaxed Undyne to finally release you and you took in a massive breath _ — _ a second longer and your lungs would have almost collapsed into each other. Papyrus patted your back to get some air going. “Heh. sorry dude… Got a little excited. I meant what I said though!” The fish lady scratched the back of her head and gave you a sheepish smile. You managed a giggle and stood up straight, “It’s fine, Undyne. I’d be happy to help.”

 

Her usual ferocious expression returned and she gave you one more hug, albeit with less force.

 

Suddenly, as Undyne set you down the second time, a voice called out your name from behind you.

You turned, your eyes widening when they fell upon who had said it. Your body dashed forward instinctively.

 

“Nico!”

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hehe, now what seems to be the problem with sansy boy? it seems like he's got some skeletons in the closet... 
> 
> * also, this chapter was amazingly fun to write. i always imagined the monsters to be so fascinated with airplanes and flight... guess i finally got to write it! isnt nico such a cutie too? i just loved the idea of a big brother figure for reader that helped them throughout their childhood. siblings should always be close to each other, after all.
> 
> * as always, thank you so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks etc! they fill me with determination! <3 if any of you notice something, want to ask questions, or just want me to consider adding something, feel free to comment!
> 
> * until the next one! c:


	6. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Happy Late Valentines Day! i meant to post this earlier but i just kept adding to the chapter itself to fill up the pages and couldn't stop, so heres the result *sweats* 
> 
> * anyways, its all in the title: nico arrives! 
> 
> * i know things are going kinda slow (i should probably add some tags in case i havent... ) but things will start picking up soon! im still trying to work out a decent plot past the christmas party here, and i know there are lots of things to explain (plus romance) so bear with me yo
> 
> * other than that, enjoy! please point me towards any typos or pronoun slips as well!

It took you literally two seconds to dash away from the group and barrel into the arms of your brother. Your hands immediately found their way around his neck and you lips parted in a joyous laugh.

 

“Hey, sis,” Nico greeted, feeling him pull you close, “I’m guessing ya missed me?”

 

You giggled, your head pressed snugly underneath his chin. “Yes, you dummy!”

 

You two stayed that way for a few seconds as you enjoyed each other’s presence. Through your proximity, you could catch your brother’s familiar scent _ — _ it was like inhaling fresh air. He reminded you so much of home; the burning wood in the fireplace, evergreen needles… Family. It was so nice to have him back; your heart lurched with a sense of completeness. 

 

Finally, you two pulled away and Nico proceeded to squish your cheeks together with his palms, much against your protest. “He, he! Would you look at that? Aww, my sweet little sister needed me so much!”

 

“Nicooooo!” You whined, already shoving him away, “You’re embarrassing me!”

 

He gave you a mischievous grin, ruffling your hair instead. “I know, I know, you hate it when I do that,” he said mockingly, “but you know I can’t help myself.” You whacked his hand away playfully when he lunged to pinch you in the cheek again, giving him the stink eye. “No.” You simply said. “I’m not a baby anymore…”

 

“But you’re my  _ baby sister! _ ”

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t warrant you treating me like one!”

 

“Jeez, you’re a buzzkill…” he grumbled, your words definitely not putting a damper to his mood. 

 

You were about to give another snide comment when a loud voice interrupted you from behind.

 

“HELLO BROTHER OF OUR DOCTOR FRIEND! MY NAME IS THE  _ GRRRREAT _ PAPYRUS! IT IS VERY NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!”

 

You had completely forgotten about the group of monsters that had tagged along. 

 

You turned your head up as Papyrus strode over and held out a gloved hand, his friendly smile wide and stunning. 

 

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise, but he took the skeleton’s hand regardless. Deciding that the firmness of your brother’s handshake was too wimpy, Papyrus enthusiastically returned it with twice the force. “U-Uh, hello there....” Nico tried to get his bearings back, “nice to meet you… The Great Papyrus. I’m Nico.”

 

Papyrus let out a “NYEH HEH HEH” and nodded his head, looking pleased. You laughed awkwardly as your brother looked to you for an explanation. 

 

As the other monsters approached, you scratched the side of your temple. “Sorry about not telling you earlier,” you started, glancing over and meeting Sans’ gaze, to which you instantly turned away from, “I made some friends at the hospital.”

 

Understanding passed over your brother’s face, and his mouth formed a small “o” as he waved slowly at the group. He seemed a bit shaken by the fact that your friends were monsters. After all, he hadn’t ever met one face to face with all the time he spent in Italy _ — _ monsterkind had stayed in and around Ebbot City ever since they left the Underground. 

 

Toriel was the first to approach after Papyrus, holding out a paw for Nico to shake. She gave him a warm smile, and some of his nervousness melted away. “Hello, Nico, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Toriel, mother of Frisk,” The child bounced over to Toriel’s side at the mention of their name and waved a greeting. Nico gave them a nod of acknowledgment. 

 

“Your sister,” Toriel continued, releasing her paw to place atop of Frisk’s head, “saved my child’s life. We owe her enough to come to the airport and help you get back home.” 

 

You bashfully looked away as your brother beamed, “Is that so? Well, that sure sounds like my little Patch.” He nudged you and you only blushed further. “She always makes me proud.”

 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Toriel chuckle. Frisk, the sneaky kid they are, tugs on your shirt and grabs your attention. You tilt your head at them but they only beckon for you to lean down  _ — _ so you did. You were caught by surprise when they planted a firm kiss on your cheek. You shot up, back becoming ramrod straight as the group burst out in laughter, Nico included. 

 

Frisk gave you a wink and you stammered, “F-Frisk! Who taught you to be so, so…!” 

 

_ Flirty? _

 

You huffed _ — _ but your smile betrayed you. Nico snickered and you gave him his second stink eye for the evening. 

 

“Alright, alright!” Undyne yelled, looking impatient, “I wanna introduce myself to the new punk!” She practically stomped up to your brother and got really close to his face, making him arch his back just so they wouldn’t bump noses. Undyne looked absolutely terrifying this way; her teeth glinted and her single eye burned with a bright fire that only made her appear more ferocious. “The name’s Undyne, former Royal Guard of the Underground! Don’t you forget it!” 

 

Nico faltered just slightly as she gripped his hand, probably crushing the life out of it. Nevertheless, he held his own and returned the greetings, keeping up with her passionate handshake. Toriel gave them a sympathetic look as the fish lady stepped back, allowing him to take in a breath and rub at his sore hand. 

 

Alphys introduced herself after, giving Nico a small wave. Your brother had no problem with returning it and giving her a friendly smile. He seemed relieved _ — _ maybe it was because he was glad Alphys wasn’t the second monster to crush his limb. 

 

Sans was the last in the group to approach Nico. In all honesty, you were a bit anxious as to how Sans would act. He hasn’t spoken you since he translated for Frisk, and you had an uneasy feeling the entire way from the parking lot. But, everything seemed normal _ — _ Nico stared at Sans and Sans stared back for a brief moment; the two appeared to be sizing each other up. Then, Sans stuck out his hand, his perma-grin wider than usual. “nice to meet you, pal. names sans. hope we didn’t  _ rattle your bones _ .”

 

You let out a breath of relief as Papyrus groaned. Nico only snickered and took the skeleton’s extension, gripping it firmly (thank god there were no whoopee cushions). 

 

“It’s nice to meet you all, too. I’m just a bit mesmerized by the walking, talking skeletons.”

 

Sans seemed amused by this. “well, it’s not something you see everyday.”

 

Nico glanced at Papyrus beside you, smirking, “That would be true…” 

 

A sudden announcement over the P.A. drew everyone’s attention away. After listening for a moment, Nico snapped his fingers. “Aw, shoot. I still got some luggage to pick up... “

 

You gave him an inquiring look. “How much did you even bring?”

 

Nico shrugged, appearing nonchalant. “Maybe four bags… Possibly five.”

 

Your jaw dropped. 

 

“Five bags?!” You repeated. “Why in the world would you consider bringing  _ five bags _ ?”

 

“Hey, my clothes won't fit into this duffel,” he kicked at the gray luggage by his feet. You responded by slapping a palm to your forehead. 

 

The monsters and Frisk all watched the exchange going on between you two.

 

“IT APPEARS THAT WE MUST ASSIST THE TALLER HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CARRY ALL OF THESE BAGS!”

 

“Nuh uh!” Undyne slugged an arm around Papyrus and clenched her muscles, making the skeleton squirm. “I bet you I can carry all of them  _ PLUS _ the human!”

 

You raised a hand to tell them there was no need to over-exert themselves _ — _ but it was blatantly ignored. Undyne suddenly gripped you by the shoulders and almost made your head spin with the force, “Where’s baggage claim at?”

 

You looked over helplessly at Toriel and the others, but they only backed away and gave you sympathetic looks. Nico _ — _ to your dismay _ — _ strode over and flourished a hand. “That direction. Follow the signs and you’ll get there! All my bags are striped in blue.” 

 

Undyne and Papyrus bolted off in the direction specified at ungodly speeds, and you were left to glare at Nico and his smug expression. “We can’t just have them do everything for us!” You said harshly, feeling guilty.

 

Your brother merely patted your head. “It’s okay sis, we’re heading down there too.”

 

“Nico,” you said, exasperated. “I mean it!”

 

You felt another hand on your shoulder and turned to see Sans, who had suddenly appeared at your side without you noticing. 

 

“it’s alright. they would’ve done it anyways. we  _ are _ here to help, after all.”

 

You swallowed heavily and nodded, your body relaxing just slightly.

 

It seemed that Sans was back to his usual self. His demeanor had completely changed, and he was striking up a conversation at every chance he could with you down to baggage claim. It mostly involved Nico and his travels in Italy, to which your brother excitedly included you in. Yet, because of his behavior, you concluded that whatever had been plaguing him earlier seemed to be forgotten. You couldn’t help but feel glad; you had an inkling that Sans wasn’t the type of monster you wanted to piss off. 

 

When the group finally reached baggage claim, you knew where Undyne and Papyrus were the moment you entered. The two monsters were dashing back and forth among the conveyor belts to snag any blue-striped bags that exited the small flap at the front. They both glared daggers at each other when they spotted one and made a whole show of sprinting to grab it and place it on the cart. How they managed to avoid knocking over terrified civilians you had no idea, but you had to admit: it was pretty funny to watch.

 

Nico snorted when a lady shrieked at Papyrus running by, obviously astonished by the sight of him. “He’s pretty cool,” Nico commentated, watching the skeleton exclaim loudly about how badly he was going to beat Undyne. 

 

Sans ever eternal smile grew bigger. “yup. he sure is.”

 

You sighed lightheartedly, approaching the cart with raised brows. “I see you got one more to go, who’s winning?” you asked Undyne, who was standing at the front of the belt and growling under her breath. She spared you a glance and crossed her arms, looking menacing. You took a short step back.

 

“We’re tied,” she grumbled, squinting as more luggage exited onto the conveyor, “one bag between me and victory.”

 

You nodded and scratched the back of your head as the rest of the group approached.

 

“So, uh,” Nico spoke up, “are they always like this?”

 

Alphys hummed, smiling towards her girlfriend. “P-Pretty much…”

 

It wasn’t long before Papyrus yelled at the discovery of the final bag and a fish lady started barreling towards him. In about five seconds flat, a triumphant Undyne slammed the bag onto the cart and whooped, a sad skeleton trailing behind her. 

 

“better luck next time, paps,” Sans patted his brother on the back, not looking the slightest bit apologetic. 

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ONCE AGAIN BEEN BESTED BY UNDYNE,” he stated in disappointment.

 

Nico, to your surprise, came up to Papyrus and gripped his shoulder. “Even though you lost, I appreciate the help,” he thanked, “you’re a pretty awesome skeleton, you know that?”

 

The look of Papyrus’s face in that moment was something to remember. The dejected expression was replaced with shining pride, and his grin returned back with full force. Your heart warmed at the scene, and you caught the wink your brother sneakily sent your way. He was enjoying this just as much as you were.  

 

“OH, THANK YOU BROTHER OF OUR DOCTOR FRIEND! YOUR PRAISE HAS NOW GIVEN ME THE STRENGTH FOR MY NEXT CHALLENGE AGAINST UNDYNE!” He struck a flamboyant pose and everyone erupted into laughter _ — _ the fish lady included. 

 

“YEAH, PAPYRUS?” Undyne roared, raising a fist, “well, I’ll be training with you tomorrow so you could prove that to me!” 

 

Alphys had managed to calm her girlfriend down enough to help push the cart (which actually was decently heavy with five large bags on it…). Papyrus had luckily left the task to her and  _ not _ raced her towards the parking lot _ — _ you believe Sans had a part in distracting him from this.

 

Somehow, in some way, your brother’s bags had been shoved into the two cars. Frisk had insisted on riding in Papyrus’s car on the way back, so the child was now squished between you and Nico. Frisk, as you found out, really wanted to learn some Italian words, so Sans translated the signing as Nico spelled out words like “buon giorno,” “ciao,” “bella,” and “mangia.” It made you happy to see the kid enjoying the language so much. Maybe, you suggested to the skeleton brothers at the front, Frisk could come over and have Nico teach them some more?

 

Papyrus agreed. “I’M SURE TORIEL WOULDN’T MIND. WE COULD ALL COME OVER AND HAVE SOME FUN.”

 

Sans shrugged, “guess i’d have to come along too, wouldn’t want you guys having  _ pun _ without me.”

 

“SANS, PLEASE. DON’T SCARE AWAY THE NEW HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES.”

 

You three giggled.

  
  


******

 

It was almost nine by the time all of you arrived back at your house. You made your way to the back of Papyrus’s car as soon as you stepped out and opened the trunk, meaning to take some of Nico’s luggage to the door. 

 

As you were reaching for the handle to one bag, it unceremoniously flew out of your reach. Gasping, you saw Sans standing off to the side, his hand glowing a bright blue and pointed up as you watched the bag float beside him.

 

“nuh uh, i’m taking this one.” He said, giving you a mischievous look. 

 

You huffed, crossing your arms. “When are you going to stop playing tricks on me?”

 

He shrugged, “probably never.”

 

“Thought so.”

 

His left eye glowed faintly, switching between yellow and cyan as he propelled the luggage towards your door. Papyrus scolded him for wasting his magic and being lazy, but you couldn’t help but become a bit mesmerized by what he was doing. 

 

“Magic,” you simply said, staring at his hand.

 

He turned back to you, noticing your furrowed brows and frustrated expression. “monsters are all held together by magic. we can tap into this energy and use it to do certain things. what monsters could do with their magic all varies by what kind of monster they are.” 

 

You listened carefully to his explanation as Undyne trotted past, shouldering three bags on her own. It was strange, now that you realized it, how much monsters acted like a species rather than a singular entity. Just like humans and all other forms of life on Earth, each monster was different from one another and held different traits. Magic could be something that connected monsters together the same way the human brain seperated your species from others on the planet. 

 

You were jolted from your thoughts when Papyrus had announced all the bags were brought in. You looked up and gave the monsters all a warm smile as they gathered, hands clasping together.

 

“Really, thank you so much for you help,” you emoted, “it was nice to see you again too.”

 

“It was no trouble, Patch,” Toriel said, holding up a paw, “we were happy to have met your brother as well.”

 

Nico grinned and gave them a heartfelt salute, “It was nice to meet you guys, too! I’m also glad Frisk is a-okay.”

 

Frisk smiled back at Nico and gave two thumbs-up, thankful for the concern. 

 

“Have a safe trip back now, I’ll text you guys!” As soon as the words flew out of your mouth, Papyrus tackled you and almost knocked you over in his exuberant hug.

 

“WE SHALL KEEP IN TOUCH, DOCTOR FRIEND!”

 

You chuckled and hugged the skeleton back, hands resting on his smooth plating of his battle body. “Yes, I promise we will.”

 

With a final hug goodbye from both Undyne and Alphys, and several waves to Toriel and Frisk, the monster group piled into their respective cars and drove away. You managed to catch Sans tilting his skull in your direction _ — _ his own way of a “see you later.” You made to give him another wave, but Papyrus had already speedily pulled out of the driveway before you could. You were left to stare at the retreating hot rod and wonder as to why Sans was the always the last one on your mind. 

 

All that aside, it had been a hectic night, and now you were sure both you and your jet-lagged brother were in need of some rest.

 

About an hour later, after Nico had situated himself in his room, you dropped by on the way to bed to wish him goodnight. He was sitting on his bed, organizing what appeared to be some painting tubes.

 

“Oh, so that’s what you had stuffed in those bags,” you smirked, giving him the once-over from the doorway.

 

He tsked, wagging a finger, “I actually do have lots of clothes in there. Where else would I have bought some snazzy sweaters to wear when I visit you? They’re pretty cheap in a country where it’s sunny literally all the time.”

 

You scoffed and wandered over, noticing several canvases strewn around the floor. You hopped over one to avoid stepping on it. 

 

The mattress dipped as you sat next to your brother, watching as he placed the paint tubes in rainbow order. The silence steadily grew in the room. 

 

“So…” you mumbled, fidgeting slightly with your sweatshirt sleeve. “As a thank you, Toriel had invited us to a Christmas Eve party when they first came into the hospital…” 

 

Nico stopped what he was doing and granted you his full attention. You glanced away.

 

“I-I kinda said you were already coming along so… I just wanted to know if you would s-still be willing.” 

 

You managed to sneak a quick glance of his face, and to your surprise, he was brimming with excitement.

 

“Of course I’m willing, you dingus,” he flicked your forehead and you yelped, “what do you take me for? That family is really grateful, Patch, and I’m really happy that you helped them when no one else did.”

 

“Stop saying that…” you said, rubbing at your forehead with your palm. “I was only doing my job.”

 

You were suddenly whirled to the side as your brother gripped your shoulders. “No! Don’t say it like that! Like it was such an obvious thing to do!”

 

You blinked at the sudden emotion, a frown crossing your face. 

 

“You always do that,” he whispered, appearing torn, “playing things off when you probably did something amazing. I mean, come on, you were the only one who went up and offered to help those monsters, right? I know you were. Who else besides my sweet sister would go up and help anybody, no matter if human or monster, if they were sick?”

 

Your throat constricted and you looked down, anywhere but towards your brother’s loving expression and compassionate words. His grip relaxed.

 

“I would be happy to come along with you at the party. It’s going to be great spending time with those folks rather than being here by ourselves, right? I don’t care what dad says either, we’re going to have our own fun.”

 

You nodded meekly, a weak smile crossing your lips. Your eyes pricked a little, but you didn’t allow your feelings to get the best of you now. Nico saw it, as expected, and drew you into his arms.

 

You didn’t resist the urge to snuggle against him, or the kiss he planted into your hair. You could feel his stubble tickling the side of your face as you hugged him back. The familiar warmth that filled in your chest now threatened to burst from you. You realized why:

 

You had missed him so much.

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * reader really missed her bro. he's such a pivotal person in her life and is probably one of the reasons she turned into such a cinnamon roll... 
> 
> * then again reader is definitely on another level on the compassionate meter i mean seriously, wait till you guys see what i got planned.....
> 
> * again, thank you for all your sweet comments, insights, and kudos! c: i am really happy you all are enjoying this story! 
> 
> * PS remember that cameo in the last chapter? yes, in case some of you havent read the comments, it was a hetalia reference.... im still such a fan of that show i just had to add some thing in. i know some of you really enjoyed it, haha. maybe ill do more of that.
> 
> * until next time!


	7. The Albatross About My Neck Was Hung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * eeeeh, this chapter gets a little bit angsty and sad, so in case you needed a warning - this is it. it's nothing too bad, Patch just has one of those bad days and needs some time alone. nothing like some pie and puns wont help though coughhinthintcough.
> 
> * thank you so much for all your sweet comments and kudos!! c:> you all just make me so happy.
> 
> * enjoy!

  
  


“How does that feel, kiddo? Wasn’t so bad, was it?” You looked up at the young boy amusingly.

 

“N-No!” He replied, appearing relieved. “I didn’t even feel it!”

 

You laughed when he puffed out his chest, attempting to look tough.

 

“Alright, big man, what kind of sticker do you want?”

 

You tucked some loose hair behind your ear as the child picked out what sticker he wanted from your selections, proudly plastering it on the sleeve of his right arm. His mother, who had been seated to your left, smiled and rubbed his back. “Now,” she crooned, fixing some of his lopsided hair, “what do we say to the nice doctor?”

 

The kid beamed and your heart melted at his genuine excitement. “Thank you, Ms. Patch!”

 

You couldn’t stop grinning as you patted his knee, “You’re welcome, buddy.”

 

After a short goodbye and exchange with his mother (also mentioning to the boy that there were some free lollipops at the front desk), you sat back down on your revolving chair and sighed loudly. Your morning had been mostly spent giving out last minute flu shotsーpeople tended to skip getting them at the start of autumn, so there was a rather large influx of participants. 

 

While it was hectic to take in patron after patron with no break, you felt more and more lighthearted with every visitor’s smile. Their looks of gratitude, coupled with the brimming holiday spirit, left you giddy and enthusiastic. You had missed this part of being a doctor. It was always about the patients for you.

 

While being shut up in that lab for an entire shift was fun (cue sarcasm), you were constantly frustrated with the rate your research was going.  _ Torture _ would be putting it mildly. You spent almost every day last week hunched over your papers and running through your data like a madman just to figure out where the flaw was. Nothing caught your eye, of course, and you were left more puzzled and confused than enlightened. You still held true to the fact that your experiment was missing something, an “ingredient” per se, to yield the cure you want. It was going to take a while to figure out  _ what _ that was. 

 

Interacting with the patients was just as rewarding as getting the results, anyways. 

 

Unfortunately, your returning migraines might have been the cause of your unusual muddling. You guessed it might have been because of your generally long shifts the previous week, and lack of rest. Nothing new to you, but clearly affecting your brain and its ability to cope. You took the pills Elliot had provided with utmost accuracyーat the same time every morning. Yet, the distant ache haunted you with a vice-grip _ — _ not painful, just… reminding you it's there. 

 

You clicked your pen rapidly as you flipped through some files to sign, the paper rustling. It was quiet for a long moment as you did so, your tired eyes boring into the sheets until the ink written on it started to blur. You blinked slowly, leaning back in your chair and bringing a hand to your temple, attempting to massage the unwelcome pressure in your head. 

 

_ Again?  _ You groaned mentally. 

 

Today was probably your worst so far. The constant line of patients had distracted you from the aches, but once you were left alone, the vice-grip reminded you it hadn’t been the one to leave.  _ Don’t forget!  _ you imagined it teasing.

 

 As if on cue, a sharp pain stabbed itself right along the left side of your skull, leaving you grumbling and squeezing your eyes shut even further. It didn’t dissipate, instead, it throbbed rhythmically with your heartbeat, causing waves of nausea to wash over you. 

 

This was new.

 

_ Why, why, why, why, why?  _ You practically slammed your clipboard onto your desk in frustration. You thought you were done with these ridiculous headaches! 

 

You made the mistake of standing up abruptly, gripping the table in order to steady yourself the sudden dizziness. Panic gripped your chest at the thought of blacking out. 

 

You know that getting emotional would only intensify your migraine, so you attempted to control your shallow breathing. It was clear that you weren’t okay, it didn’t take being a doctor to know you needed someone in the room with you. Lowering your hand hesitantly from your forehead, you slipped it into your lab pocket and pulled out your phone, scrolling through your contacts and calling the one person close enough to help you. 

 

You felt relief pour into your chest at his immediate answer. “Hey, El,” you said breathlessly.

 

“Um, hey there, Patch. Something up? You don’t sound so hot…”

 

You gulped, noticing pinpricks dash in front of your eyes. 

 

“Not really… It’s back,” you winced. 

 

“What’s back?”

 

“The migraines… It’s centered around the left side of my head again, even more painful than last time…”

 

The line went quiet and you feared that he might have hung up.

 

“Where are you, are you in your office?”

 

You mumbled a yes, sinking into your chair once more. After the initial realization of your headache, you were assaulted with its next symptom: complete and utter exhaustion. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to pull away from an MRI and head to you. Stay there, alright? Five minutes!”

 

You clicked your phone off and tilted your head back, your neck creaking with the effort. Eyes burning, you squeezed them shut once more and just watched after-images dance in the darkness of your vision. As you pressed a palm to your right eye to rub it, the intensity of the shapes increased, swarming around in a flurry. You recognized the recurring outline of your clipboard, the ceiling fan you had been looking at just moments before. You also saw strange… symbols? letters? You didn’t quite understand where they were coming from, so you opened your eyes once more, their image remaining only a mere second later until dissipating completely from your view.

 

You furrowed your brows.  _ Great, crippling migraines and hallucinations. I got the perfect combo.  _

 

You weren’t allowed to lament much longer, however, because Eliot had whipped open the door in that instance, panting. It looked like he had ran all the way from the other side of the hospital to get to your makeshift officeーthat made your heart warm.

 

Once he met your feeble gaze, you smiled shakily, “Hey…”

 

Eliot’s expression softened as he approached you. “Hey.”

 

His steps clipped on the polished floor and you couldn’t help but purse your lips at the sound. Everything was amplified when you had a migraine; normal, ordinary sounds pierced your ears the same way a bullhorn might up close.

 

When you didn’t say anything, Eliot let himself rest a solid hand on your shoulder. While you didn’t move, you appreciated his presence. “I’m calling your brother to come pick you up. The only solution I have for you is to get some rest. When you get better, I’ll see about getting you another MRI.”

 

You frowned, but said nothing. You knew you couldn’t argue with El. 

 

You didn’t think you would’ve been able to complete the shift, either.   

 

“Alright,” you agreed. Eliot let out a breath, probably satisfied with your answer. He could now see your eyes cloud over with pain, a dull film over your usually bright, golden irises. He immediately went over to rummage in some of the cabinets. You kept your head in place, too sensitive to turn at this point to see what he was doing. He appeared back at your side and held a cup of water in one hand, two pills in the other.

 

“Extra-strength pain-killer,” he said, motioning for you to take it.

 

Your clammy hand reached out and gladly took the pills, swallowing both of them while gulping down greedy amounts of water. 

 

“Thanks,” you whispered, giving El a glance. He was worried, you could tell. He held his mouth in a straight line and watched you with a certain intensity. 

 

“I’ll stay with you until your brother comes.”

 

You frown deepened. 

 

“No, I can’t keep you from work, you already did too much. Sager will have your ass _ — _ ” you were interrupted when Eliot raised a hand.

 

“Patch, I can’t leave you when you’re sick.”

 

_ Sick?  _ You paused.  _ Were you sick?  _ The pain was bothersome, yes, and the nausea will get worse before it gets better, but that didn't mean you were sick, did it?

 

You huffed and merely huddled into the chair, not caring that your scrubs were wrinkling. Eliot suggested that you lay down on the bed, but the thought of moving wasn’t very appealing to you. He stayed in the room, nonetheless, quietly organizing papers at the desk. 

 

You almost didn’t catch his voice when he started speaking. “Don’t worry, someone will cover your shift. Sager’ll understand.”

 

You move your arm away from your head and mustered the best glare you could. “You didn’t tell him about… this, did you?”

 

Eliot swiveled in the chair, holding his hands up in defense. “What choice did I have? There was no point in lying about it, Patch. You can’t just keep overworking yourself and getting these migraines, you know better than anyone that it’ll start to affect your work.”

 

Your friend’s gaze was unbearable for you to match, so you closed your eyes again, head continuing to throb. Eliot was right, you admitted. You couldn’t keep functioning like this every day, running on low energy and struggling to manage these episodes. That’s all you were doing, actually,  _ managing it _ . Until there was a solution to the problem, you would have to take it a bit easier _ — _ as much as you hated to say. 

 

He seemed to notice the change in your expression, a light smile spreading across his lips, “I just want you to be alright. I promise I’ll do all I can to help you.”

 

Eliot’s words struck you hard. You don’t know why they did _ — _ they just made your eyes prick and your chest tighten. 

 

Emotions of numerous kinds flared within you. You didn’t know where they were suddenly coming from and you didn’t know how to stop them. 

 

You were fed up with the treatment the other doctors were giving you. You were angry with Pierce and his vileness towards monsters. You were agitated at your father and his disappearance from you and your brother’s life. Most of all, you were disappointed in yourself; your weakness, your flaws, the insecurities you have kept with you throughout your career _ — _ having to deal with them all alone as you attempted to mold yourself into the person others wanted you to be…

 

Why was all of this catching up to you now?

 

You didn’t even realize you were crying until Eliot had stood up abruptly and approached you, concerned. “Patch? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

 

You sniffled, cheeks turning red from both the effort and embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry,” you coughed, swiping your sleeve roughly against your face to rid yourself of the tears. “I-It’s just that… I’m so grateful to have you as a friend, Eliot… I don’t know how I would’ve kept myself together without your help.”

 

The room was silent for a moment, your weeping the only sound filling the space. You were about to get up and apologize for your behavior, but you were interrupted by Eliot leaning in and wrapping his arms around you. All at once, tears came bursting from your eyes again. You scolded yourself for being such a baby, yet you continued to cry heavily into Eliot’s shoulder. He only tightened his grip.

 

“Patch,” he said between your muted sobs, “I’m grateful to have  _ you _ as a friend. You are strong, and intelligent… You deserve so much better than what has come to you in this hospital. You love your job so much, you love the  _ people _ so much, even those who you haven’t met. Even _ — _ ” he chuckled, “even monsters. You’re really something, you know that? Please, whenever you have a bad day, just know that I’m here to support you. Don’t… Don’t shut yourself away and pretend everything is alright.”

 

You nodded feebly, clutching onto your friend’s lab coat. You two stayed like that for a while; Eliot continued to comfort you, rubbing your back gently and letting you cry yourself out. Eventually, you calmed down enough to speak in a shuddering voice.

 

“Thank you.”

  
  


******

 

Curled underneath a soft wool blanket, you sipped at your hot chocolate, taking care to not burn your tongue on the warm liquid. The steam curled over the mug as you stared distantly at the TV, the current news program doing little to keep you interested. 

 

You let out a breath and set the mug down to your side on the table, wrapping the blankets more thoroughly around your shivering body. 

 

After your breakdown at the hospital, Nico had speedily came by to pick you up and drive you back home. You gave Eliot your thanks once again and said your goodbyes. He said to text you as soon as you could, and to feel better. You reassured him not to worry, and that you would get some well-needed rest.

 

To be honest, you haven’t improved since you left the hospital. Your migraine had dulled, but your mood had been exponentially lowered. You fell into these ruts, and sometimes you couldn’t pull yourself out for whole day, maybe even two. You blamed your brain and the hyperactivity of your neurons on this one. It would only take some wallowing and you’d be back to normal _ — _ at least, that’s what you hoped.

 

Nico was frantic. He hadn't been completely aware of your migraines while he had been in Italy, and he was upset with you for not talking about them when he had called. Despite that, he spent some time with you on the couch, watching a comedy movie to lighten up your spirits. He understood you better than anyone that you needed some space, so he made you some hot cocoa and said he would be up in his room if you needed him. Giving you a long embrace and his signature smile, he kissed your forehead affectionately and told you you could discuss it with him tomorrow. You returned his smile, wishing him a goodnight before he went upstairs. 

 

That was an hour ago. You now flipped through channels dejectedly, trying to find something to distract you. Finally settling on a Mettaton drama, you leaned back against the pillows and allowed yourself to relax. Lifting you mug, you took another sip of the drink and hummed in satisfaction. You spent a couple more minutes watching… until a familiar chime drew your attention away. Blinking, you glanced at your phone on the side table and read the messages that you had just received. 

 

**sans the skeleton:**

 

**> hey **

 

**> you havent replied in a while, whats up?**

 

**> tori just made some pie and she was wondering if you wanted to drop by tonight to come pick it up**

 

You lifted your phone and typed out a response with your free hand.

 

**> Sorry about that, I left early from work today, didn’t check my phone.**

 

**> thats fine. still up for that pie tho?**

 

You hesitated for a second. Would it be wise to have Sans become aware of your current state? Were you even allowed to bother someone that you’ve only known two weeks with your problems? You carefully constructed the next message.

 

**> I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling 100% right now. Maybe next time?**

 

Your phone was quiet for a minute, so you resumed watching the show until Sans replied again.

 

**> are you okay? **

 

That caught you by surprise. Was he concerned? Your fingers hovered over the keys. You don’t know why you suddenly felt like honesty was the best policy, maybe it was your fuzzy brain, but you didn’t even hesitate to answer him.

 

**> Not really. Today wasn’t my day.**

 

**> well, nothing like a little bit of pie wouldnt help.**

 

**> Sans, I already said I can’t come over.**

 

**> who said you were the one coming over?**

 

You stared at the text, lips pursing in confusion. Did this mean he was coming over  _ here _ ? What is up with this skeleton?

 

**> Um, Sans? You wouldn’t mean that you’re coming to my hou**

 

You didn’t get a chance to finish the text. You heard the  _ ding-dong _ of your doorbell and you sat up so quickly that your head spun. You twisted your body and peered over the edge of your couch to glance into the foyer, squinting at your door. The sound was followed by two hollow knocks, most likely from bone on wood contact. 

 

**> are you coming to answer or do i have to keep ringing the doorbell?**

 

You sighed and finally stood up, cocooning yourself in the blanket before shuffling over. You opened the door slowly, peeking out the side. Sans stood there in his usual attire (he actually exchanged his t-shirt for a grey turtleneck, however), his jacket was zipped up and the fluff of the hood pooled around his skull. His ever-present smile grew a bit wider when you stuck your head out. 

 

“H-How did you get here so fast?!” You asked incredulously, brows furrowed. You didn’t know whether to be impressed or suspicious. 

 

He gave you a shit-eating grin, hunching his shoulders. “shortcut.”

 

You weren’t satisfied with his vague answer. “W-Well…” You looked away. The frozen bushes in your driveway seemed very interesting to you right now.

 

“i brought the pie,” he said, holding up a plastic container for you to see. You forced a smile, stepping out a bit further to take it. His phalanges brushed your own hand as you took the pie from him, and you shyly moved to the side so you didn’t feel like you were invading his space. The bone of his fingers were curiously warm, like the same way way your clothes would feel after coming out of the dryer. 

 

“Thanks,” you whispered, gripping the container. “I’m sorry to have had you come all the way here…”

 

The skeleton shook his head. “nah, it’s no biggie. it seemed like you needed some cheering up.”

 

You lifted your eyes and met the pinpricks of Sans’ again, your smile relaxing into something more genuine. “Heh. That I do…”

 

The conversation dropped and the mood tensed with awkwardness. You fought with yourself to say something, anything, to alleviate it _ — _ yet, no words fell from your mouth.

 

“well, i guess i should be going now. have a good night, patch.” Sans raised a hand to wave and turned around to head back home. Before you even realized what you were doing, you stretched out your arm and grabbed the sleeve of the skeleton’s jacket. 

 

“Wait!” You exclaimed, tugging him. 

 

Sans blinked and tilted his head, visibly surprised.

 

Noticing his expression and your hand, you instantly pulled back in a fluster. “S-Sorry, it’s just, uh,” you fumbled over your words, you mind running to find the appropriate ones, “would you like to come in? For some tea? If you have to be somewhere I understand.”

 

He stared at you again and you shuffled in place, a feeling of discomfort washing over you. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked him that…? 

 

Your jumped when you heard the low rumble of Sans laugh. “sure, that’d be great. didn’t know you wanted to  _ jump my bones _ so badly, kid,” he teased.

 

Your face grew red and you speedily opened the door wider, practically hiding behind frame as he passed his way inside. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!” 

 

He only laughed again in response. 

You led the way into the kitchen by passing through the living room. “You can have a seat anywhere you like, I’m going to boil the water and slice up the pie. Do you have any preference for tea?” You asked Sans as he glanced around your house in curiosity.

 

“nope. anything is fine.”

 

You nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back then!” 

 

When you dashed away, Sans wandered around the room, admiring some of the household decorations and pictures. He saw a few with younger versions of you and Nico, playing in the grass on a sunny day. You were a pretty cute kid, he thought, eyes scanning over the familiar cherubic face of a six-year-old girl with golden eyes. He could see you carried some of your childhood with you into adulthood.

 

As he moved on, he could hear you clinking plates in the kitchen, humming lowly to yourself. He took this time to continue observing, snickering at some of the more sillier pictures he found you in. He paused when he got to a large one on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a family portrait, with two adult humans and two smaller ones at their sides. He recognized you immediately, brimming with joy as you flashed a grin to the camera. Nico had an arm slung affectionately around you, his fly-away was combed town and brushed neatly to the side, giving him a handsome appearance. The man situated behind your brother was tall and professional-looking. His dark locks were expertly slicked back, and his icy eyes made him stand-offish and cold. However, there was a smile on his thin lips, his expression content and proud and he faced the camera. 

 

The last person _ — _ who stood beside you with a hand on your shoulder _ — _ was a beautiful woman. You shockingly resembled her features; round face, laughter lines, warm smile. Honestly, Sans believed you were a spitting image.

 

Instead of facing the camera, she had her head slightly turned downwards towards you and Nico _ — _ her expression was one filled with love and kindness. What caught Sans the most wasn’t how much you looked like her, but rather, a feature of yourself that he thought only pertained to you _ — _ the  _ color of your eyes _ . This woman, who Sans guessed was your mother, also had golden eyes. The color of sunshine, warmth, happiness, justice… a very important color to monsterkind, just as much as red. He couldn't tear himself away at this point, too mesmerized by his discovery. It was only until you called his name several times and tapped his shoulder that he finally shifted his focus. 

 

“I have your tea,” you reminded, “I’m sorry if you don’t like mint, I kinda ran out of anything else.”

 

The skeleton scratched the back of his skull, you could faintly catch the sound of bone scraping bone and felt goosebumps travel across your skin. “heh, that’s fine,” Sans assured, “any kind of tea is good with me.”

 

You nodded and let out a sigh of relief. You took a glance at the portrait that Sans was previously staring at and felt your face melt into bittersweet smile.

 

“That was taken fifteen years ago,” you reminisced, seeing Sans revert back to you at your words, “that’s my father to Nico’s right and to my left…” 

 

He noticed the flash of pain that crossed your expression. “... that’s my mom.”

 

Sans felt his grin drop slightly at your wavering tone. Did that mean she wasn’t around anymore? He didn’t want to ask, since it felt like something too personal to be prodding about. He waited to see if you would go on. 

 

“She passed away when I was young _ — _ from a sickness,” you uttered. 

 

“i’m sorry,” Sans apologized, giving you a sympathetic look, “i didn’t mean for you to remember that.”

 

You shook you head, bangs covering your eyes just slightly. “No, it’s okay. You were just wondering. Besides,” you told him, “I miss her a lot, but I also love her a lot. Talking about her does make me sad, but it also makes me happy because she was such a great mom.”

 

Sans closed his eyes, understanding the feeling. 

 

You perked up, “How’s about we have some of that pie now? I’m kinda hungry,” you suggested.

 

Sans brightened at the improvement to your mood and agreed. “same here, you’re gonna love tori’s cinnamon butterscotch pie.”

 

You plopped back down on the couch, Sans settling in right beside you as you handed a plate to him. He grabbed his mug of tea, first, bringing it to his teeth and drawing out a long sip. You eyed him with squinted eyes but didn’t say anything, knowing that the best response you’ll receive for Sans’ biological differences was “ _ magic _ .”

 

You plucked a piece of the pie on your fork and brought it to your mouth slowly. The taste was amazing; you could differentiate between the cinnamon and the butterscotch on your tongue, but the two flavors balanced each other so delicately that you almost groaned in pleasure. It was just the right amount of sweetness and tartness in a pie. There was also something else, a tinge of another ingredient you couldn’t recognize. Nonetheless, you were in love.

 

“good, ain’t it?” Sans quirked a brow in amusement.

 

“You bet!” 

 

The both of you ate in comfortable silence. It had been a good idea, you thought, to allow Sans inside. The company was well-needed and the skeleton was just such a naturally laid-back person that you couldn’t help but feel at ease around him. 

 

Sans lifted the mug and drank from it again, letting out a breath. His sudden words caught you in your peaceful stupor. 

 

“how does moses make his tea?”

 

Your mouth quirked. Sans had shifted so that he was facing you, a mischievous glint in the lights of his eyes. He rested his mandible in his free hand, brows raised as he waited patiently for you to respond to him.

 

“I don’t know,” you said, trying to hide the amusement in your voice.

 

“hebrews it.”

 

You guffawed. The loudest, ugliest, laugh you have ever allowed to exit your throat had now made its full escape for the entire house to hear. You would’ve been groaning in embarrassment had you not already been rolling around on the couch snickering. 

 

Sans made it worse. “im serious, that israeli how he does it.”

 

You covered your face in an attempt to stifle the noises coming from you. Your eyes teared up and your stomach ached all at once. This was unbelievable,  _ completely unbelievable.  _ Why are you laughing at such a horrendous joke?

 

“Oh god, Sans…” you shoved your face into a pillow. “I hate you.”

 

He chuckled. “no jew don’t.”

 

You screeched and threw the pillow at him _ — _ it was  futile, for he dodged it expertly and only waggled his brows. You continued to laugh, clutching your sides and shoving him weakly. Finally, after several minutes of hiccuping, you rubbed away the tears from your eyes and calmed down. 

 

“Thanks… for that…” you breathed.

 

Sans hummed, “for what?”

 

“For making me laugh and telling me silly jokes. It made me feel better.”

 

For a second, you saw the most excited look on Sans’ face. His perma-grin widened and a flash of pure pride replaced his teasing smirk, brightening him up. You also saw the faint dusting of… blue? on his cheek bones as he nudged you with his elbow.

 

“no problem, kid.”

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yeee sans comes to the rescue! i just love the idea that sans always tries to make others feel better through his puns, such a sweet little skeleton. hope you liked this roller coaster of chapter tho ;;; its an important one~
> 
> * also, i dont think ive mentioned this, but what height do you guys believe sans is in this story? i cant really seem to decide how i should take this when the right moment comes along for me to describe it... lend me your thoughts!
> 
> * i hope you all liked it and i thank you all once again for your praise! it truly means alot to me! <3 until the next one!


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * eugh, i apologize for the delay to this one. school and sports are catching up to me, so i might be reduced to updating only on the weekends ;;
> 
> * edit: 3/01: my musical inspiration for this chapter is the entirety of Madeon's album, Adventure. Specifically the songs "OK," "Beings," and "La Lune." Check him out if you like EDM, I absolutely love him! Madeon and P!ATD probably gave me the ideas for this story in the first place! ^^'

  
  


Sans placed his mug back on the the table, its contents now empty. 

 

The two of you had spent the last hour talking, sipping at your respective drinks as you chatted about the random things that happened over the last few days. Before you knew it, the pie was halfway gone, and you took the last gulp of the lukewarm hot chocolate. Logically, this would mean the end to the eveningーSans would say his goodbyes, you would thank him for stopping by, and that would be that. 

 

However, the both of you made no intention to move from your spots. In fact, you probably sank further into your couch. It was quiet for a moment as you both allowed yourselves the opportunity for the food and the drinks to settle.

 

You were idly running your hair through you knotted brown locks when Sans said something so distantly, you had to ask him to repeat it.

 

“i, uh, don’t know if you want to answer this or not, but…” he trailed off for second, the bone above his eyes pinching, “are you really okay? did something happen earlier?”

 

You were a bit taken aback, and struggled to find the correct words, “Yeah… For the most part.”

 

The pinpricks of Sans’ eyes settled on you, and you couldn’t help but flinch internally at them. They glowed with an ethereal light in the dimness of your living room, the pits of darkness behind them hard to read. Sans didn’t provide much expression in the first place, since his permanent grin took up most of it, yet his eyes seemed to emote more. You noticed that they could grow wider, brighterーor smaller and fainter. 

 

“that’s not a very convincing answer,” he stated.

 

You pursed your lips, “I know, it’s just a bit hard to explain.”

 

“well, i’ll listen and try to understand.”

 

Hesitating, you sat down the empty mug next to his and let out a sigh. Sans was a very persistent skeleton, and you knew you couldn’t dismiss the question anymore. 

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” you huffed, wrapping the blanket around you more snuggly, “I often have these migraines, been going on about six months now. Work today was rough, and I guess I just didn’t realize how much pain I was in until I got to relax for a bit.”

 

Sans listened patiently, not making any comment until you continued, “Migraines are...  Well, they suckーto put it bluntly. I was hit with a really bad one today, so I had to come home early. Couldn’t have kept working even if I wanted to.”

 

You gave a shrug, trying to play it off nonchalantly, but you ended up sounding more bitter than anything. Sans seemed to catch the shift in your tone. 

 

“how come you didn’t take some medicine or something? you humans have a lot of that stuff.”

 

“It wasn’t working…” you answered him, focused on the patterns of your blanket, “I was fine for about a week but then the medicine started losing its effect.”

 

Sans looked perplexed. “it lost its effect?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes, people just don’t respond well to a certain type of medicine. That’s usually a sign to switch medication or run more tests and reassess the diagnosis.”

 

The skeleton rubbed his mandible with his left hand, pensive. “hey, patch, you wouldn’t mind me asking you a few questions… would ya?”

 

You raised your brows. “Questions? Of course not, depends on what they are.”

 

“on human biology.”

 

“Oh. Well,” you chuckled lightly, a smile spreading across your lips, “then I would most certainly have some answers.”

 

Relief flashed across Sans’ face. “okay, great. uhh, where should i start?” He seemed to be asking himself this more than he was asking you, so you let him think. 

 

“could you describe migraines in depth to me, what they really are and why they happen?” He finally spoke up.

 

You paused, finding the correct words to describe it to him. You decided to go for the actual textbook definition. “A migraine is a recurring headache that often results in severe to pain to one side of the head, sometimes both. It’s often accompanied by a sensitivity to light and sound, along with nausea. It’s mostly caused by changes in hormones, certain drinks and foods, and even stress.” 

 

Sans nodded slowly, his eyes flinting with a sudden curiosity. “what about… germs? what are they?”

 

You almost laughed. The skeleton looked hilariously fascinated. You could feel yourself grow excited at the prospect of being able to “nerd-out.” You rarely got to do that, and it was hard to find a person outside of the medical field who was generally interested in biology. 

 

“Well, before I get into that, I wanna ask you something,” you gave him a smug grin, “what do  _ you _ know about germs?”

 

He chuckled, scratching the side of his skull, “not much… i just know you can’t see them, and they make humans sick.”

 

You suddenly realized something. “Sans, are you asking me all this because of what happened to Frisk?”

 

He stiffened, refusing to meet your gaze. “yeah… that’s mostly it. i guess i just wanted to know how to prevent frisk from getting sick like that again… but, i also wanted to know more about you guysーhumankind i mean. i thought, hey, if we’re going to be up here together, might as well start learning more about each other. ”

 

Your heart clenched for the skeleton in front of you. He seemed so torn, so  _ scared _ . You could only imagine how worried he must have been when Frisk was denied care to those other two hospitals. Placing a hand on his bony shoulder, you tilted your head so he could see you clearly. “Listen, I’m happy to provide you with any information I can. So ask away.” You smiled warmly and saw a faint blue tint to his cheekbones. Sans’ let out a long sigh, and you felt his shoulders loosen. 

 

“thanks, pal.” 

 

You nodded, leaning back. Somehow, in some way, you two had gotten a bit closer together on the large couch. 

 

“Oh!” You exclaimed out of the blue, Sans tilting his head in confusion, “I got the perfect thing to help us!”

 

You scrambled up and tossed your blanket back onto the couch, holding a finger up to the skeleton. “Be right back! Wait here!”

 

Dashing out of the living room, you practically bounded up the stairs to get to your room, a specific object in mind. Sans let out a snicker at your excitement; you were a completely different person away from the hospital. He guessed the guessed the person he met that day formalized themselves while on the job. After all, you were still pretty young, it was only natural for you to behave in a more carefree way outside of the professional environment. 

 

After several minutes of rummaging around your bookshelves, you ran back down to the living room with a massive textbook in your hands. Sans’ sockets widened at the sightーit had to have a thousand pages,  _ at least _ . You dropped it onto the coffee table with a  _ thunk _ , beaming at him. All traces of sleepiness had been wiped away from your faceーnow, it shone with that contagious light. He liked it that way.

 

“what's that?” he hesitated to ask, hoping he wouldn't have to read the thing. 

 

You lifted the book again, turning the cover towards him so he could see it. “It's my college medical textbook! It gives a general summary of all the systems in the human body, how they work, how they work together, and the common diseases associated with them. I thought it would be a good reference.”

 

You could've sworn there were beads of perspiration on Sans’ skull. Could skeletons even sweat? 

 

“it’s a pretty big book….” He observed.

 

You rolled your eyes knowingly. “Yeah, it is. Don't worry, I know what you're thinking. We’re not going to read all of it. Besides, I’m never doing that again even if my life depended on it.” 

 

“you read this whole thing before?”

 

“Yup! Had to for my classes. It was torture…” 

 

Sans shook his head in shock. “what are you even made of?” 

 

“Do I have to answer that or is that rhetorical?”You gave him a sly smirk.

 

He snorted, “you might as well.”

 

Plopping back into your seat next to the skeleton, you flipped open the book and dragged your finger down the index. “First, we’re going to talk about what Frisk had.” 

 

You brought the book to rest on your’s and Sans’ lap, the both of you leaning over so that you were able to see the pictures clearly. You pointed out the lengthy description on pneumonia, reiterating on how such illnesses were caught and some of the early symptoms. Sans was rapt with attention as you explained how fluid filled the lungsーthe organ that allowed humans to breatheーand the ways on how to prevent contracting it.

 

“Basically, if you wanna stay healthy, wash your hands as often as you can, especially before you eat.”

 

“just wash your hands? that’s it?”

 

“Yeah! It’s actually the number one reason people get sick,” you said, “humans touch something covered in germs and then they touch their faceーthat’s where the germs get in. We can catch germs that are airborne, but washing your hands goes a long way.”

 

“huh.” Sans rubbed flipped to the next page, his eyes skimming over the list of other diseases. “you… are these all things you could get?”

 

You felt his voice waver slightly in uncertainty. You stared at the words, the familiar medical jargon bouncing around in your head. “Yes,” you reluctantly answered him, your hair shrouding your face, “even with all our advances in medicine, we still don’t have all the answers nor the cure to everything.”

 

The monster beside you was quiet, soundlessly reading the text.

 

“Sans…?” You whispered, slightly perturbed by his silence. 

 

“sorry,” he finally jolted from his thoughts, “i’m just… surprised, is all.”

 

Your brows furrowed. “A-About what?”

 

He lifted his skull and you almost wheeled backwards at the same time. His face was less than a foot away from yoursーso close that you could see short, faint lines etched into the bone of his cheeks. You realized that, unlike normal human bones, his appeared softer, more defined in some areas. As he spoke, you saw those spots shift, more particularly around his mouth and between his eyes. Sans’ magic, in some way, must be the thing giving him so much facial control. 

 

“back in the underground,” he recalled softly, “humans were said to be the strongest beings. they were unstoppable, powerful. an army of monsters could’ve taken on one human and they would have all lost. somehow, some way. no matter how strong a monster was, a human could always bring a monster down.” he grimaced.  

 

“monsters may have magic, but humans have their SOULS.”

 

“Souls…” you echoed, staring down at your hands. The concept of a SOUL was mind-boggling to you. You had been raised on the more scientific side of the familyーyou never really believed in silly things such as that. But, then again, you hadn’t believed in monsters either, and you were now sitting with a walking, talking skeleton. 

 

“yeah, SOULS.” San’s sighed turned the pages back towards the index. “guess i just wasn’t expecting something as small as a germ to bring you guys down, especially after…” he trailed off. 

 

Sans’ wasn’t turned towards you anymoreーhe swiveled his body forward, focused on the textbook. You could feel the tension hang in the air. In an attempt to lighten the sudden drop to the mood, you chirped, “You know, humans think about that too. Humans… We don’t have anything special about us. Other animals on Earth, they have teeth, claws, poisonーthe ability to change colors. We don’t.”

 

You clasped your hands together in your lap, away from the book. “The only thing that separates us from them all is our brains. It was our intelligence that supposedly got us to move forward in the world… We might be frail but… I think we got something that makes up for that, you know? Something that makes life worth living.”

 

The monster glanced sideways, seeing the small smile on your lips and the thoughtful look on your face. His expression shifted into what you could define as recognition. “heh,” he grinned, “you’re right.”

 

You beamed back, now a bit self-conscious of how scruffy you must seem to him. It wasn’t like Sans had given you enough time to get presentable before he decided to pop in. Your old t-shirt was probably wrinkled and your hair was a complete mess. You considered getting up and changing, maybe brushing your teeth, but the couch was just so comfortable… 

 

“oh, by the way,” Sans asked, “have you ever read a book about hands?”

 

You squinted at him, obviously suspicious of the random question. 

 

“No…”

 

“that’s too bad. it was a real page-turner.”

 

You wheezed and almost tore the textbook from Sans’ grip. “ _ Moving on _ .”

 

Sans merely snickered and watched you skim through another section. “Before you get to sneak anymore puns in, I’m going to give you a general rundown, that fine with you?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Alrighty then.”

 

And that’s what the two of you did. For the next hour, you went into detail of all the different systems in the human body. You described how the circulatory system moved blood and other important substances, how the respiratory system diffused oxygen and allowed you to breathe, and how the muscular system connected itself to your bones and gave you the ability to move. To say Sans’ was interested would be an understatement. He was enthralled, completely caught up in what you were saying. If you hadn’t known any better, you would’ve said that Sans was a science sort of guy. He just radiated curiosity, and wanted to know more about everything. What amused you the most was when you moved on to describe the skeletal system and how it protected vital organs in the body. You giggled when you cracked your fingers and his face twisted with disgust. Apparently, his bones never made sounds like that, nor did they break upon sudden impact with something. 

 

In the heat of the moment, he had grabbed your wrist and brought it up to his face, inspecting it closely. “so, all humans have a skeleton?” He turned your arm over so that the underside of your forearm was facing up.

 

You had a hard time keeping a straight face. “Yes. I don’t understand why that’s so freaky to you.”

 

“it’s weird, you know?” He looked frustrated. “you’re all mushy so i just assumed you were made out of something else.”

 

Your laughter was like bells. Sans looked up in surprise. “Well, I guess you know now.”

 

“yeah….” his phalanx prodded at the protruding bone of your thin wrist, his hand slowly moving upwards to feel around for your radius and ulna. You shivered slightly at the sensation, feeling goosebumps erupt along your skin. Sans noticed and pulled back hesitantly, “uh, are you okay?” He sounded so unsure that you couldn’t help but cover your mouth with your hand and dissolve into another fit of giggles. “I’m fine, they’re just goosebumps.”

 

“goosebumps? what are those?” Now that you had confirmed you were fine, he continued his journey up your arm, entranced by the shifting of your brachioradialis. 

 

“It’s just something that happens when I feel a chill, no worries.”

 

The skeleton nodded, stopping when reached your elbow. “are these your veins?” he pressed his thumb into the crook of your arm. You could feel it throb heavily underneath the slight pressure, and you were confused about why your heart rate had picked up so much. “Yup, those blue lines you can see are my veins. They transport blood back to the heart.” 

 

Sans had his brows furrowed again, and to your dismay, he seemed to have noticed the throbs. “is this your… heartbeat?” 

 

You flushed, “Yes, it is…” 

 

The two of you were so closeーless than a foot seperated your faces from each other. Sans concentrated on the beating, noting the rhythmics of it. “heh. that’s so cool… it’s weird knowing that it never stops your whole life. monsters don’t have anything like this, the closest thing would have to be our souls.”

 

You hummed in agreement. “There’s so much to the human body, it’s insane. That’s probably the number one reason why I became a doctorーto learn all about it.” 

 

It was quiet for a moment. Sans’ hand never left your arm; he seemed peaceful, content. You made no move to disturb him as his eyelids closed halfway. 

 

But, you suddenly had the perfect joke. After your discussions on human biology, you were certain Sans would love this one.

 

“Hey, what happened to the heart that went to jail?”

 

Sans grinned, “what?”

 

“It went under  _ cardiac arrest. _ ”

 

Sans started laughing so hard that he had to pull away his hand from your arm and wipe away at the blue tears from his sockets. You contemplated the possibility of a skeleton being able to shed tears in the first place. “good one, kid,” he complimented. You smiled in response and thanked him, ignoring the sudden emptiness you felt on your forearm. 

 

Before either of you could say anything more, a phone started ringing loudly. You were caught off guard and jumped a little, causing Sans chuckle again. He rummaged around in his blue hoodie until he pulled out his phone, tapping the button to answer it. 

 

“oh, hey paps. yeah, i’m still at the doc’s place… what? shitーit’s that late already? sorry, bro, got caught up and didn’t notice the time pass,” he explained.

 

Your eyes widened at his words. Soundlessly, you pulled out your own phone from the covers and checked the time. It was almost midnightーyou and Sans had been talking for an upwards of three hours. You blinked.  _ How did the time pass away so quickly? _

 

Sans sighed and shoved the device back into his pocket before standing up. You immediately followed, almost bumping into him upon doing so. In this position, you noticed that Sans was just about the same height as you, as his eyes met yours levelly when he spoke, “welp. better be on my way. paps gets cranky when i don’t read him his bedtime story. sorry for taking up your time.”

 

You shook your head vigorously. “No, no! Thank you for coming to keep me company, it was nice. The pie was really good too!”

 

Sans’ grin spread as you lead him slowly towards the front door. “i appreciate the all the help, by the way,” he stepped outside into the cold, turning back to the doorway.

 

“It’s no trouble, really…” you mumbled. The skeleton only scoffed, patting you once on the shoulder. “listen, the others want to see you again. would you mind if we swung by sometime and helped you decorate or something?”

 

“D-Decorate?” You questioned. “Decorate for what?”

 

Sans flicked your nose playfully and you squeaked. “for christmas, silly. what else?”

 

You rubbed at your appendage, feeling a bit dumb, “Oh,” you replied lamely, “yeah, that would be nice.” 

 

The pause in the conversation was deafening. The night was still and there was no signs of life in the street. That was the benefit of living in such a fancy neighborhoodーsilence was probably the  _ only _ perk. However, in this instance, you wished for a distraction of any kind. Sans was staring at you with an intensity that you had trouble matching. The space between your words grew longer and you almost slammed the door shut against the awkwardness. Annoyingly, your heart had started to pick up again, and you could feel your face flush from the coldーwas it from the cold? You didn’t know. He was standing close once againーgod dammit, why does your proximity to him something you always point out?

 

“goodnight, patch.” Sans winked, seeming way too teasing.

 

“Goodnight, Sans.” You returned. Managing a small smile, you hoped he didn’t catch your sudden nervousness. 

 

He took a single step back, and, because you saw no car in the driveway, you were going to question how he was getting home. Before you could do that, Sans disappeared in a flash of blue light. The smell of ozone was the only reminder that he had even been there. Dumbfounded, you speedily shut the door and leaned against the wood, placing a fist to your chest. Your heart was still there, fluttering at an uneven pace.  _ What is this? _

 

Straightening your back, you realized something.

 

Could this sensation be…? Nah, it was just your imagination, a spur of the moment.

 

It wasn’t like you hated it, though. In fact…

 

… you kinda liked it.

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yeah, reader, it was probably just the high intake of sugar from earlier, nothing like a... crush im sure. nope, totally not.
> 
> * as always, thank you all for your support and sweet comments! you guys give me so much DT <3 let me know if there are any typos or anything that might not sound right. comments are always appreciated!
> 
> * until the next one!


	9. Christmas Lights and Ice Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * german: READER HAT EIN UNFALL. 
> 
> * yes, have fun translating that. im sure when you read the chapter youll find out what it means :P
> 
> * this is a pretty cute, short chapter. i plan on making the next one super long, since a certain flamboyant robot will be making their appearance~ it'll be great i promise.
> 
> * low-key nico is gone for the entire day;; no worries tho, he isnt gone for no reason! hehe
> 
> * as always, thank you so much for reading. let me know if there are any typos! enjoy!

  
  


“Little bit to the left, Papyrus!”

 

“I AM TRYING UNDYNE BUT THESE LIGHTS ARE BEING RATHER DIFFICULT!”

 

“Um, you guys really don’t have to do this… I appreciate all your help with the tree, honestly!”

 

“NONSENSE, TALL HUMAN. WE ARE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HELP YOU DECORATE THE WHOLE HOUSE. WHAT KIND OF CHRISTMAS WOULD IT BE IF YOU  _ ONLY _ PUT A TREE UP?”

 

_ Maybe a normal one?  _ You smiled bemusedly. 

 

Undyne cackled, slapping you just a bit too roughly on the back. “Come on, Patch! This is gonna be so cool! Your house is so huge, too, the lights will look  _ awesome! _ ”

 

You smiled lightly at her, gently rubbing at your neck. “Alright, alright. This doesn't mean I won’t help, though.” 

 

Rubbing your chilled hands together, you wandered back into your open garage, scanning the room for the spare ladder. It was hooked onto the right wall, above a pile of cumbersome boxes. You shifted some of them around before attempting to shift the thing from its hooks. It was rather heavy, so it was a struggle to get it out of the garage without knocking into anything. To your embarrassment, Undyne had noticed your stumbling and came over to help you. You were appreciative, but you still felt a bit jealous at the way she effortlessly carried and straightened it beside Papyrus. You took tentative steps on the rungs after thanking the muscular fish lady. She responded with a cheeky grin. 

 

“AH, GREAT IDEA! WE SHALL FINISH THIS IN NO TIME!” Papyrus cheered gleefully before casting a dark glare in the direction of another skeleton sitting on the porch steps. “YOU KNOW, THIS COULD BE FINISHED EVEN FASTER IF A CERTAIN LAZYBONES GOT UP TO HELP…”

 

Sans merely winked at his brother and proceeded to take a swig from his second ketchup bottle. “i’m just  _ chillin _ ’” the shorter skeleton joked, “after all, who’s making sure you’re hanging those right?”

 

“UNDYNE IS!” Papyrus grumbled, picking up his pace in frustration.

 

You giggled as you dragged some blue lights along with you. “It’s alright, Paps,” you assured, “we’ll make this the best decoration ever  _ without _ Sans’ help.” You stuck your tongue out at said skeleton just as Papyrus nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“YOU’RE RIGHT, DOCTOR FRIEND! IT ISN’T LIKE THE LAZYBONES COULD EVER DECORATE AS WELL AS _THE_ _GREAT PAPYRUS!_ NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Despite the insult, Sans laughed; Undyne could be heard chortling behind you. You shook your head, but the grin never left your face. “Alright, alright, let’s get these lights done! My fingers are freezing.”

 

Humming a tune, you and Papyrus set to work on stringing the Christmas lights along the gutters of the roof once more. It was a lot of lights _ — _ as your house was annoyingly huge and the gutters extended underneath the eaves as well as the entire length. However, you had help, and you were rather glad you had accepted Sans’ offer the day prior. Just like he said, he brought Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk to assist you in setting up your tree and hanging some wreaths and garlands. 

 

The only thing that was left was the outside of the house. Your humble abode of the past six years looked rejuvenated and alive _ — _ finally partaking in the holiday cheer. You made the effort to try and decorate before, but with traveling back and forth from Italy, and Nico coming to visit the last week before New Year’s, you two had no willingness to do it yourselves. Besides, what’s the point if only two people are there to celebrate it? You don’t know why this year was any different _ — _ was it perhaps you finally had some… friends? Could you even consider them friends yet? All you did was help their child a few weeks back, did that qualify you as something more?

 

As much as you tried to remain distant from the monster family _ — _ more so in the professional way than the anti-social _ — _ you found yourself becoming closer. The monsters kept staying in touch with you through texting, and when Sans had stopped by the other night to comfort you, you realized you couldn’t take the upcoming Christmas Eve dinner in a neutral way anymore. Frisk’s family was so kind, considerate, and compassionate _ — _ they made both you and Nico feel like part of the group, despite knowing them for less than a month. You couldn’t help yourself in inviting them over again, just to remind yourself that this was real. It was hard for you to let go of this warm feeling, especially when you haven’t felt it in forever. 

 

And so, you had Papyrus holding up one end of the blue lights while you hooked the other side, complimenting the way you arranged them to fit. You gave the taller skeleton a bright smile, tucking some hair behind your ear and thanking him. Undyne continued to watch from down below, her arms crossed as she squinted with her one good eye. 

 

After several more minutes of shifting the ladders around, you finally attached the last light and leaned slightly back, breathing a sigh of relief. “There! That should be good for the roof!”

 

Papyrus looked ecstatic. “WOWIE! I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL IT'S NIGHT AND WE CAN TURN THEM ON.”

 

You giggled, the words flying out of your mouth before you could stop them. “You’re more than welcome to stay and see them, Papyrus.”

 

“WAH! ARE YOU FOR CERTAIN DOCTOR FRIEND?!”

 

“Yes,” your cheeks were starting to hurt pleasantly.

 

“YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WOULD HUG YOU BUT I DO NOT WANT TO FALL FROM THIS HEIGHT.”

 

You laughed again, gripping the cold metal of the ladder to steady yourself. Papyrus’s enthusiasm was contagious, it seemed.

 

The front door suddenly opened with a creak and you craned your neck to see Frisk sticking their head out, breath fogging in the cold. They signed something very quickly and Undyne perked up.

 

“Alphys is calling me? Okay, I’m going back inside. It’s cold as shit out here, anyways!”

 

Frisk pouted and flailed their arms before the fish lady clapped her gloved hands against her mouth. “I  _ mean _ shoot! Haha, yeah! No bad words here, Frisky, ya didn’t hear anything!”

 

She sauntered over and noogied the kid, who snickered and dashed back inside after her. You bemusedly rolled your eyes, slowly beginning your descent down the ladder. Papyrus was already halfway down, his long limbs able to skip several rungs at a time. 

 

Once the skeleton hit the ground, he took off in a flurry towards his reclining brother, who appears to have drained your last ketchup bottle. You mentally noted that you might have to refill your pantry and fridge the following morning. 

 

“SANS! LET’S GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING TODAY!” The taller skeleton exclaimed, grabbing Sans by the shoulders.

 

“but, bro. we already went the other day.”

 

You tossed the outlet to the lights down, making sure they were close enough so you could plug them together. 

 

“SO? I HAVE MORE GIFT IDEAS!” Papyrus continued. “PLEASE, SANS? I ALSO WANT TO TRY THIS  _ EGGNOG _ AGAIN AT THE MALL!” He clasped his gloved hands together and made the most endearing expression _ — _ you almost melted then and there. You focused yourself on getting down the ladder so you could join in on the conversation. It wasn’t hard to hear Paps voice from this far at all.

 

Sans scratched the back of his skull as he contemplated his brother’s words. “how’s about we bring along _ — _ ”

 

Sans was interrupted by the front door slamming open and Undyne shouting your name. “HEY, PUNK! WANNA GO SKATING WITH US TODAY?!”

  
  
  
  
  


You didn’t answer. Instead, Undyne’s sudden entrance had startled you, causing your foot to skid over an entire rung. While you had been careful about your ascent, you had not noticed the patch of ice that spread along the edges of one of the steps. 

 

To the group’s horror, your second of hesitation forced your momentum backwards.

 

Being more than ten feet in the air, a fall like this would probably give you some nasty bruises and a concussion. Pinwheeling your arms, you attempted to regain your balance, but your grip merely landed on air. Your heart jack-knifed in fear as your vision tilted to meet the blue sky. 

 

Just as you saw ladder tip with you, you squeezed your eyes shut and curled into yourself, bracing for the impact _ — _

  
  
  
  


But it never came.

 

Instead, you heard the loud clatter of metal on pavement, and the cries of Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk as they dashed towards you. There was quick  _ whoosh _ , like a massive gust of wind. Eyes still closed tightly, you felt two hands gripping you underneath your knees and arms. The bone dug into your clothes, and it was only then you smelled the faint traces of ozone. When you slowly opened up your vision, you were greeted by the smiling face of Sans _ — _ however, his expression was tight, and his left eye glimmered with the faint traces of cyan. Energy thrummed in the air around you, and you could feel the skeleton's chest vibrate slowly with what you guessed was magic.

 

You breathed heavily through your mouth, your heart still throbbing painfully with adrenaline. You hadn’t realized how tightly you were gripping onto Sans’ hoodie until the skeleton’s baritone voice reverberated into your ears. 

 

“you alright, kid? didn’t know you would be  _ falling _ for me so soon,” he winked, still managing a smirk. You loosened your hold and flushed a bright red, your mouth pressing into a thin line. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to _ — _ ”

 

“PATCH!” Papyrus’s concerned tone pierced your hearing and you felt yourself get engulfed in another set of bony arms. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT! OH MY GOODNESS, THAT WAS SUCH A SCARY FALL!”

 

“I-I’m fine…” You said meekly, smushed into Sans’ ribcage. Papyrus continued to sob dramatically, checking you over to make sure you weren’t hurt in any way. You felt your blush spread to your ears. 

 

Undyne and Frisk appeared at your other side just as Sans finally got the chance to set you on your two, albeit wobbly, feet. You could still feel his hand hovering over your lower back. 

 

The fish lady looked guilty, pulling you into a tight embrace. “NGAH! I’m sorry… It’s my fault for calling you out  and scaring ya…”

 

“No, no!” You disagreed, gripping her arm, “I wasn’t looking where I was going. Accidents happen!” You gave her a reassuring smile, and she squeezed your arm in return. Despite your comforting, she still didn’t seem quite convinced. Frisk tugged on your free hand and gave you a worried frown.

 

“We’re lucky that Sans managed to get to you in time… Don’t know how bad it would have been if he didn’t.”

 

All eyes landed on the shorter skeleton, who lifted his hands up in a shrug. “no biggie.”

 

You huffed, getting flustered again, “Don’t say ‘no biggie,' Sans. You saved me. T-Thank you very much for that.”

 

He stared at you, noting your bashful appearance and tousled hair. He couldn’t have been more relieved that you were okay. If he hadn’t gotten in time, like Undyne said, then you would have been a human pancake. He didn’t know what had come over him in that instance _ — _ seeing you tilt back dangerously, that look of fear in your face… It spurred his body into action and he teleported faster than the speed of light to get to you before you hit the pavement.

 

Before you could ramble on further, Sans placed a hand atop your head and affectionately rubbed it, shifting some more hair into your face on purpose. “it’s fine, patch. really. don’t sweat it. i was only helping a friend.”

 

Your eyes widened as you felt his phalanges thread through your locks, feeling heat creep back into your cheeks. 

 

“UH, SANS? WHY IS THE HUMAN CHANGING COLORS? IS THAT NORMAL?”

 

You were on fire now. Oh, why couldn’t you just melt into a puddle and slip between the cracks in the cement?! 

 

You laughed nervously and turned your head to the side, “W-Well!” you said, attempting to change the subject, “what were you talking about earlier, Undyne? You know… before…?” 

 

Undyne was grinning too mischievously for your tastes, all traces of her previous concern evaporating. Her teeth glinted in the light and her eyes shone with a fire. “Oh, that’s right…” She drifted towards the front door as her voice carried raucously. “WANNA GO SKATING WITH US?”

 

You blinked. 

 

Skating, huh?

 

It has been a few years since you last skated. You used to be really good at it, even making it to the national championships when you were sixteen. After starting college, you had drifted away from the sport you had loved so much. Occasionally, you had went out and skated in solitary around the small pond in the back of your house, but other than that…

 

Papyrus was putting away the treacherous ladders when he heard. “SKATING? WOWIE, THE LAST TIME WE SKATED WAS BACK IN SNOWDIN. RIGHT, SANS?”

 

Sans nodded towards his brother. His ghosting touch had moved away now, but his body was shifted closer to yours. You walked back to the front door in sync, the redness in your cheeks still hadn’t faded. “i remember those  _ cool _ spins you did, very  _ ice _ .”

 

“NO, SANS, STOP RIGHT THERE. I WILL NOT HAVE OUR EVENING SPOILED BY YOUR HORRENDOUS JOKES.”

 

“but _ — _ ”

 

“NO!”

 

The skeleton next to you slumped, and you laughed. He didn’t appear too upset with his brother, though. You had an inkling that Sans made  _ lots _ of puns with Papyrus while skating. It was a great opportunity to do so, after all. 

 

You almost tripped over Frisk when you realized the monsters were all waiting for you to respond. You looked up and blinked, seeing Frisk’s excited grin and Undyne’s raised brows.

 

Sucking in a deep breath, you gave all of them a massive smile. “I’ll go.”

 

******

 

After cleaning up the mess outside, the group all went back in the house to warm up with some hot chocolate. You were now sitting on the couch with a steaming mug of your own, Frisk seated snugly in your lap and sipping at their drink. They were absolutely adorable _ — _ Frisk was making some pouty faces as they had to wait for the hot chocolate to cool a bit. 

 

They were too precious for their own good, you thought. 

 

As soon as you had entered the house, Frisk had pulled you away and gave you a big hug. They had pulled out their phone from their pocket and typed out a message for you to read:

 

**> I’m glad you’re okay.**

 

Yup, too precious.

 

You couldn’t help but sweep Frisk up and pull them into yet another embrace. It was then they suggested you make hot chocolate for everyone, with extra whipped cream.

 

_ Oh, you sneaky little…  _

 

You still did it, anyways, and now everyone was pressed together on the couch and watching some TV. Sans had instantly taken a spot to your left, his shoulder jabbing into your arm and rendering it practically useless. Undyne squished in after him, leaving Papyrus draped across everyone’s laps. 

 

It was strangely comfortable. 

 

“So, guys,” you piped up over the TV’s ridiculous volume, “don’t tell my brother I almost broke myself, kay? He’ll never let me decorate ever again.”

 

“NO, PROBLEM!” Undyne raised a thumbs-up, giving you her signature grin. “We still got some stuff left to do, too!”

 

“W-What do you mean? We did the whole house!” You couldn’t think of any other spot that wasn’t covered in a sickening amount of red and green. 

 

She winked. “You’ll see.”

 

That only made you worried. 

 

After a few minutes of channel flipping, Sans nudged you, getting your attention. “is it alright if some more people come along to skate with us?” he asked.

 

You shook your head, “Nope! The more the merrier! Who’s coming if I may ask?”

 

Sans looked like he wanted to answer you but Papyrus beat you to it.

 

“ALPHYS IS MEETING UP WITH US AND SO IS THE KING, QUEEN, AND METTATON!”

 

You almost spit out your hot chocolate. 

 

“Wait… Mettaton?!” You echoed incredulously.

 

“YUP! METTATON!”

 

“You mean the renowned mega-star that is currently on an international tour?!  _ That _ Mettaton?”

 

“YES!” The taller skeleton rocketed forwards in a sitting position to face you. “AFTER ALL, ALPHYS WAS THE ONE WHO CREATED HIM. SHE DECIDED TO INVITE HIM OVER FOR THE HOLIDAYS, AS A BREAK FROM HIS BUSY SCHEDULE. HE AGREED!”

 

You couldn't help but notice how Sans grit his teeth at his brother’s seemed general excitment over the prospect of the robot visiting. You beamed at him, deciding not to question anything now. “Wow… Mettaton… Never thought I would get to meet a celebrity!”

 

Undyne spoke up, “Yeah! He was a star back in the Underground too! We always watched him on TV.”

 

“that’s because we only had one channel,” Sans reminded, his gaze shifting towards the fish lady.

 

“YES, BUT IT WAS THE BEST CHANNEL EVER!”

 

Papyrus continued to rattle on about some of his favorite Mettaton movies and shows as you eyed the skeleton next to you. His brows were etched again and you could practically feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. “Hey, Sans,” you ventured, “something bothering you?”

 

Those pinpricks flitted back to you and you met them with no sense of fear this time. “yeah, ‘m fine,” he answered. 

 

You pursed your lips, shifting a bit with Frisk still leaning against you. The kid was entranced by the cartoon Paps had changed the TV to, so you decided to freely press him.

 

“You don’t look like nothing is bothering you.”

 

He sighed audibly, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “i’ll tell you later when alphys comes by.”

 

In the hum of the discussions around you, the pounding volume of Steven Universe, and the sleepy dimness of the Christmas lights, you could still only hear and see Sans in front of you. Everything seemed to slow down, even the hesitating nod you gave him. He gave you a soft smile, turning his attention back towards the front. It took forever for your fuzzy head to do the same, still feeling his hand linger over yours.

 

Yes, later would be totally fine.

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * there will be some major fluff in the next one, so keep an eye out! ; ) 
> 
> * i also wanted to let you guys know that i have a tumblr. if you wanna come bother me, ask me some questions, or just fangirl and reblog funny things with me, my url is: skainswrites.tumblr.com 
> 
> *i also have some ideas for some new undertale fics... one of them should be posted within a few weeks! if you wanna know more you can always ask! 
> 
> * also, thank you all so much for your gracious comments and kudos! i love you all so much ^^' geez, i never would have imagined to get 4500+ hits, so thank again and again!
> 
> * okay, ill shut up now. until the next one!


	10. You Skate with an Internationally Famous Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU HERES A 6000+ WORDED CHAPTER
> 
> * geez it was hell trying to find time to write this past week. im finally on spring break, however! so updates will most certainly become commonplace.
> 
> * this chapter is fluff, sweet cute fluffy-fluff. enjoy you little rascals c:>

  
  


Undyne had somehow, in some way, discovered a large portable stereo in one of the abandoned rooms upstairs. When she heaved it back down, you questioned her as to why she was bringing it along.

 

“For some tunes to skate to, of course! Gotta set the mood somehow.” 

 

She nudged you in a particularly uncomfortable way and you furrowed your brows, “What do you mean by ‘set the mood’ _ — _ ” 

 

The doorbell suddenly rang loudly in the foyer and a certain excited skeleton flew past you to greet the new guest. The conversation between you and Undyne was dropped (literally, she let down the stereo with a loud thud), and dashed forward to hug the small, yellow dinosaur that had entered. Alphys, dressed warmly, hugged her endearing girlfriend back, her cheeks lighting up in a blush. You smiled at the scene, attempting to push the heavy stereo to the side so it wouldn’t be in the way.

 

You didn’t want to interrupt the exchange between the three monsters, but you scooted your way closer so that you could politely gather their attention. “Um, I just wanted to ask when we are leaving. If we have some time, I wouldn't mind making some more hot chocolate for you, Alphys!”

 

She looked very touched at your suggestion _ — _ Undyne gave you a knowing wink. “O-Oh! You’re too nice, Dr. Patch, really. I-If it wouldn’t b-be too much trouble…”

 

You beamed, “No! It’s no problem at all. I’ll get going on that,” you patted Alphys’s shoulder then, “by the way, no need for the title. When I’m off of work I’m just Patch, okay?”

 

The smaller monster nodded gratefully and you left them to their devices, humming quietly as you made your way to the kitchen. As you brought out the pot to heat up the milk, you combined the necessary ingredients, skillfully preparing the chocolatey mix. You poured a decent amount of the remaining milk into the pot, and stirred gently with a wooden spoon. It was when you were debating about Alphys’s preference towards vanilla cream that you felt a presence behind you. Whirling around from the stove, you met the familiar grinning face of Sans, your heart jumping just slightly at the surprise. “Hey…” you breathed, pressing a hand to your chest, “mind not doing that again?”

 

“heh. sorry.”

 

He didn’t appear sorry at all.

 

“your phone started ringing so i wanted to give it to you,” he held up said device, your eyes flickering towards the brightened screen. You gave him a thankful smile before taking it and answering. You must have left it back in the living room when you all had sat down earlier. Sans migrated over to the fridge to give you some personal space, casually leaning against the door of it. You squinted at him, but he shrugged and made no indication he was going to move. You huffed and nestled the phone against your ear regardless. 

 

“Hey, there, Nico!” You chirped happily, swirling the steaming milk with one hand. “Where have you been all day? You missed out on decorating.”

 

“Sorry, sis,” Nico apologized, his voice sounding sheepish, “I, uh… went to visit somebody.” 

 

Your smile dropped, but not enough to be noticeable. “Oh? Who was it? You know, if it was Rosa, you should've brought me with!”

 

Rosa had been the family nanny back when you and Nico were still children. She was very good friends with your mother, and stopped by every week on clockwork just to see you two. You both loved her dearly, but, when your mother passed away, her visits declined in number _ — _ especially when your father indirectly sent her away. You had always suspected it was because Rosa had been so attached to your mother, and your father just couldn't withstand the sight of her. She only started coming over to the new house when you had called last year, finding some time every few weeks to drop on in with some cookies or bakery treats. You owed it to her for all the care she provided to you over the years _ — _ your first semester in college would have been hell without her support. 

 

“No, it wasn't Rosa,” Nico said, hesitant with his next words, “you're not going to like this but… I visited dad _ — _ at his office.”

 

Your stirring of the milk slowed, smile now completely gone. You didn’t say anything _ — _ waiting for Nico to explain himself.

 

“Listen,” he cleared his throat over the line, “I know that it was probably a stupid thing for me to do… but… he asked me to come. I haven’t seen him in over a year, Patch, and you know how he gets. He said he wants to be with us on Christmas Eve,” he stilled, “for  _ real _ this time.”

 

You were quiet for a moment, your heart thudding unevenly in your chest. Out of all the times for your father to act concerned and sentimental, it had to be now? You had the party with the monster family that night, and in all honesty, you felt no sudden urge to drop everything and go scampering along with him. The man had left you alone all these years, becoming too busy with work to even bother setting aside time for his own daughter. When Nico left the house and moved to Italy, you were tailored into the family figurehead _ — _ intelligent, obedient _ — _ the manifestation of the Ebbot name. You had lived your entire life adhering to  _ his _ rules,  _ his _ beliefs,  _ his _ likes and dislikes _ — _ and you hated him for it. He is your father, yes, but you certainly did not treat him like one.

 

“Tell him I’m not coming and that’s that,” you retorted, “you know we have the party that night with Frisk’s family. If you want to run along and join… him, then go right ahead.”

 

Nico faltered, “Patch, please don’t _ — _ ”

 

“That’s all I’m saying, Nico. You know how I feel.”

 

With that, you hung up.

 

Not even a second later, you felt guilty.

 

Nico was never at fault _ — _ even now. While you and your father continuously worsened the rift in your relationship, Nico had been trying to mend it every time he came back. He had always disliked grudges; he wasn’t the type to hold one, either. He didn’t approve of what your father had done, but he forgave him, nonetheless. Whether it be with small luncheons or a “family group chat,” Nico kept plastering bandages on the deep wounds. You just couldn’t; the rejection you felt deep inside you was something that had no chance of being fixed _ — _ no chance of being forgotten. Maybe, slowly but surely, you would begin to speak more to your father _ — _ perhaps do the things you did before _ — _ at least,  _ tolerate _ him. But nothing more. However, your biting words to Nico were ones that were undeserved. You felt like a complete douche now, and almost dialed his number back to apologize _ — _ to say you didn’t mean to act so cruel and that you just really wanted him to be there at the party. 

 

A hand on your shoulder and the smell of burning milk brought you out of your thoughts. Sans had quickly taken the wooden spoon and began swirling the pot, trying to get the singing to go down. You fumbled, apologetically turning off the flame, “sorry, sorry, oh gosh, I’m sorry.”

 

Sans gave you a sympathetic look. “what’re saying sorry for, kiddo?”

 

You took a breath, taking a step back and glancing away, “I _ — _ uh _ — _ I don't know.” 

 

You had completely forgotten Sans had been standing there, and now you were mortified about what he might have overheard. What kind of a host were you, to cause a scene in front of a guest? Trying to pretend like nothing happened, you quickly took out a mug for Alphys’s drink and began mixing in the chocolate to the milk. Luckily, Sans had caught it just in time before it started to boil. It was silent for a few moments, and you felt Sans watch your erratic movements carefully. His hand squeezed your shoulder, and it was only then you turned towards him, hair shading your face.

 

“do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, his expression solemn. You allowed your hands to move away from the now filled mug, instead, rubbing them nervously against your jeans. Could you tell him this? A monster you’ve only known for a couple of weeks? Was this okay to just spill your inner turmoil to someone you’ve barely had the chance to get to know? Someone who might not take what you were going to say so lightly? 

 

You were afraid; terrified over the prospect of being judged again. It was an aching pressure in your chest, warning youー _ beseeching  _ you to not mention anything.  _ Just play it off, it's fine, Patch. Everything is okay and you don’t need everyone knowingーyou know they’ll just leave, or they’ll stay to mooch off of you,  _ **_just like the otー_ **

 

You bit your lip to stop the pervading thoughts. You’ve already spoken to him about certain things you probably would have never mentioned to anyone else. His laid back, casual personality was rather calming _ — _ it also felt like he understood these feelings way more than you initially realized. He seemed to know exactly what to say, and also have the appropriate amount of puns to cheer you up. Sans, you concluded, was probably the most trustworthy person to vent to right now. 

 

“It was Nico,” you ended up saying, “he told me he visited my dad today.”

 

Sans appeared puzzled, which is what you were expecting. “then why do you seem so upset?”

 

You took a deep breath, turning so you could lean against the counter. Sans shifted so he was right next to you. “It’s complicated… I-I don’t really like my father. Nico is always trying to get us to talk more but I just can’t do it.”

 

Sans thought back to the portrait in the living room. He could still distinctly remember the man’s cold gaze and sharp countenance. He almost felt himself beside with anger _ — _ what could have that man done to make you so sad?

 

He snapped from his thoughts as you continued. “My father…” you hesitated, “gosh, I don’t know if you guys know already, but… he’s a very important figure in Ebbot City. He owns a multi-million dollar company that he is continuously expanding, and has ownership over most of the businesses in the region. He travels out of the country a lot to do business abroad… he is practically second-in-command to the mayor.”

 

Sans could recall hearing about a figure like that _ — _ Asgore had brought him along on a political meeting with Frisk about a week after breaking the barrier. He had mostly just sat there, drifting off occasionally, and only providing his input when it came to life in the Underground. Asgore had went off to speak with a group of humans when Frisk had talked to him about the well-dressed man eyeing them across the room. William Ebbot _ — _ the skeleton had his suspicions about your connection to that man. He just never really thought too deeply about it. At that time, he was more worried about the state of monsterkind then of a simple human casting him dirty looks. Now, he was absolutely certain that he meant bad news. His blossoming friendship with you now seemed like a coincidence. 

 

“patch,” Sans said, his hand at your elbow this time, “listen. we’ve all taken a guess as to who your dad is _ — _ like you said, he’s a pretty popular dude.”

 

You flinched. The skeleton noticed your panicked expression and made to correct himself. He could only guess what was running through your head, taking your reaction into consideration. 

 

“however,” he reiterated, “that doesn’t mean we’ll treat ya any different. you’re our friend, and we owe you one for helping frisk, remember? to us, your dad has nothing to do with who you are. and we won’t act like he does. so, don’t worry, okay?”

 

You gulped, trying to get rid of the lump that caught in your throat. You finally lifted your head to look up at the skelton, a mixture of relief and gratitude filling your chest. “You know, Sans, I don't know how you do it,” you giggled, nudging him.

 

He tilted his skull in question, his grin spreading wider. “do what?” 

 

You gave him a watery smile, “Making me feel better.”

 

He blushed a light blue, unnoticed by you, “it’s no prob.”

 

It grew quiet, and you enjoyed the silence for once. Standing there, side by side, Sans’ shoulder brushing against yours… You felt comforted. Sure, you were still upset with Nico, and you certainly weren’t looking forward to a discussion with your father, but Sans had  _ understood _ . That was more than enough for you.

 

A sudden shriek of laughter from the foyer brought your attention back to the hot chocolate. “Oh jeez, I didn't finish Alphys’s drink!”

 

Sans chuckled as you scrambled for the cream, “don't get too  _ whipped  _ up now.”

 

You growled at him, your smile betraying your mirth. “Shush.” 

 

You returned back into the foyer with the skeleton, holding the still-steaming mug in your hands. You blinked in surprise at the scene before you. Papyrus was sprawled on the ground, wrestling playfully with Frisk, who had been the source of all the laughing. Undyne was seated beside Alphys, who was nonchalantly taking apart the stereo and fiddling with the mechanics of it. There were tools strewn all across the hardwood floor; nuts, bolts, screws, flatheads, wires, and metal pins all scattered around the yellow monster as she squinted at the stereo in concentration. You walked up to the couple with a small smile, holding up the mug.

 

“Here you are, Alphys,” you handed the drink over and she beamed in happiness, “careful! It's a bit hot.”

 

“O-Oh thank you, Patch! This smells so good!”

 

You nodded in response and watched as she took a sip, watching her face melt with pleasure. You felt proud that you could make someone so happy by merely heating up some milk. 

 

“So, what are you doing here?” You leaned over and placed your hands on your knees, inquisitively peering at the insides of the stereo.

 

“Alphys is installing some cool Bluetooth features! She's really good with tech,” Undyne praised her girlfriend, giving her the sweetest grin. Alphys flushed, covering her mouth with her claws, “I-It’s nothing really…” she murmured bashfully.

 

“No way!” You exclaimed, dropping down beside her. You faintly recognized Sans going over to Papyrus and Frisk, his baritone voice low on the air. “This is so awesome, Alphys, don't sell yourself short! Will I be able to play my own music on this then?”

 

She nodded, a sudden air of confidence striking her as she described the stereo’s new features. “It shouldn't take too long, really. I just have to install a couple of new hard drives and the program I developed and assemble it all back together. Then, it'll have Bluetooth, give off its own WiFi, and have long-range speakers!”

 

“Wow…” You pressed a hand against the cold surface of the box, “never thought I would use this thing ever… Thanks for improving it!”

 

She bobbed her head, her face flushing again. “I’m glad to be of help… Ehehe.” 

 

While Alphys tinkered on the machine and took careful sips of her hot chocolate, you and Undyne assisted her in any way you could. You both really just handed her the right tools, or shifted the stereo this way and that. With Frisk’s cheerful laughter and Papyrus’s booming voice as a background, you leisured on the hardwood floor of your foyer until it was time to get ready, feeling quite content with the slow pace of the day.

  
  


******

  
  


Unfortunately, Mettaton wouldn’t be joining the group so soon.

 

Alphys had said that the robot would meet up with them at the skating rink, saying that he needed to escort the king and queen first, “as it is only respectful to do so.”

 

Papyrus seemed anguished at the news _ — _ he really wanted to ride in the robot’s fancy limo (which apparently held stores of spaghetti?). Alphys explained that Mettaton stocked up the vehicle with some of Papyrus’s favorite things _ — _ puzzles and the like. You couldn’t fathom as to why a superstar like Mettaton went to such great lengths to please the skeleton _ — _ not that Papyrus wasn’t great; he’s the biggest, purest, cinnamon roll you have ever met.  _ Everybody _ loves him! But, you shrugged _ — _ this still held some suspicion. 

 

Sans grunted his disapproval at Papyrus’s enthusiasm over Mettaton quite often, you might want to add. When you and Frisk buckled up in the back of the taller skeleton’s hot rod, Papyrus was pouting about Sans complaints over the robot’s new TV show.

 

“i don’t understand why you like the guy so much. we watched him all the time in the underground…”

 

“SANS! YOU DON’T GET IT! METTATON IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE MY FAVORITE ACTOR! I CANNOT DENY MY LOYALTY TO SUCH TALENT! HE IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM.” 

 

Frisk rolled their eyes and made a heart symbol with their fingers. You snickered.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO MUSING ABOUT BACK THERE,” Papyrus called, narrowing his sockets.

 

You and Frisk just dissolved in laughter. Sans clenched his teeth and huffed.

 

How interesting. 

  
  


******

 

Instead of heading to the rink in the city, Papyrus started driving the car towards Mt. Ebbot. When you asked Sans about how come they weren’t going to the other one, his face dropped into a grimace. 

 

“ya think the humans there won’t bother us? nah, we’d rather be at our lake.”

 

You immediately apologized, “Oh god, I didn’t know… I just thought that they would be more accepting over thereー”

 

Sans shook his head, his face back to normal, “it’s fine. not your fault.”

 

And the subject was abandoned. You, for one, were once again astonished by how cruel your species could be. How many times would you have to be reminded of how much humans were jerks? You sighed and merely sunk back further into your seat, Frisk squeezing your hand gently. You both shared a mutual understanding, it seemed. 

 

Needless to say, the base of Mt. Ebbot was quite beautiful. Trees surrounded the hillsides, swathed in a light dusting of snow. They stood tall, curving around the road and bathing the path in a reflecting light, suspended in place as their branches reached for the sky. The forest stayed perpetual and eternal all the way up the mountain, in which they slowly began thinning out.

 

As described, the trees gave away to small houses, which dotted the landscape until they came into clusters. It was here, you realized, where most of the monsters from Mt. Ebbot all resided. You saw several of them wandering around the town, giving the occasional wave to the the familiar car passing by. Papyrus had pointed out their house as they passed, a big, comfy-looking square nestled deeper into the town. He continued to drive past, for the lake was a bit of a distance away, but he mentioned the idea of you stopping by later on to warm up (which you agreed to). 

 

A lake, frozen perfectly, with just a faint dusting of frost on its surface, was where Papyrus stopped. It reflected the low light of the evening; the deep blues, purples, and silvers all blended to create a sheenーsmooth enough to see your face in it. It was mesmerizing; you were left staring, mouth agape. It certainly was cold outside, but you had never seen a lake so meticulously smoothed over. It was unlike any rink or pond you have ever skated in. Did they perhaps have a Zamboni? 

 

“like it?” Sans chuckled, appearing at your side. 

 

You nodded absently, a smile spreading across your flushed lips. “It’s so… gorgeous! How is it so… so…?”

 

“smooth?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Sans looked amused as he explained, waggling his fingers, “magic. just takes a couple of ice monsters from Snowdin and we got a nice place to skate on.”

 

“Snowdin, huh? Is that where you and Papyrus are from?”

 

Sans now looked towards the looming mountain, stark gray and towering against the light blue sky. “yup. it snowed there all the time.”

 

He didn’t say anything more, and you were about to prod further, but the nostalgic look on his face made you stop. He was acting more detached, you noticed. Ever since they stepped out of the car and greeted Toriel, Asgore, and Mettaton, he fell back in the group and merely watched on, almost cautiously. He often glanced at the mountain, with an occasional deep-set frown, or a flash of angerーbut it was gone as quick as it came. You wondered if maybe you were just seeing things. 

 

Speaking of flamboyant robots, Mettaton was  _ exactly _ how he was on TV _ — _ dazzling, loud, charismatic, and entertaining. As soon as you waved hello to the king and queen, he had dashed over to you and brought your hand to his cold lips to kiss. You blushed profusely, barely managing to return a greeting before he laughed richly, “Oh, my! How cute you are! I am so happy to finally meet the famous doctor. Papy talked about you a lot over the phone you know!”

 

“H-He did?” You gave the skeleton a weak grin and he held up two thumbs through his mittens.

 

“Why, of course! Now, I also did some of my research on you, darling, and I for one was astonished!”

 

“Eh? Why would you be astonished?” You blanched slightly at the prospect of him mentioning your family relations.

 

“You _ — _ ” he poked your forehead, “were a national figure skater! The best of the best! I’ll have you know I watched many figure skating championships in my time above ground _ — _ it is a fascinating sport. So delicate, so graceful _ — _ !” Mettaton punctuated each of his words with a pose _ — _ you swore you could see stars flashing in front of you. “I  _ MUST _ skate with you! No exceptions!”

 

You laughed nervously. This guy was even more over-the-top in person…

 

“Well, you see… It’s been a while since I did and I most certainly _ — _ ”

 

“Nope! I will not accept no as an answer!”

 

Your hand was grabbed and you were then promptly tugged away from Sans, who now sported a very irritated look on his face. The others simply cheered on. Frisk was bouncing up and down and struggling to get their skates on as quickly as possible. You sighed in defeat.

 

You saw Undyne stomp over to the edge of the lake and drop the stereo, a smug grin appearing on her face. You didn’t exactly like the way her teeth glinted…

 

“Wonderful!” Mettaton skated over, his high-heel boots already transformed into a pair of pink blades. “Now… I have just the song…” 

 

You fumbled with your skates for a moment, looking out onto the lake as you clipped them on. It was still, a thin layer of fog just barely clinging to the edges. Despite the sudden nervousness, you admired the beauty of the ice. It has been a long time since you performed a routine… and by the looks of it, Mettaton was certainly picking out a song for one. You shook your head _ — _ no matter! You might mess up a few times, and sure, you weren’t exactly  _ ready _ to skate with someone so suddenly… But what could one little dance do, right?

 

Papyrus and Frisk finally got their skating gear on, and the taller skeleton carried the child over to the edge. “DOCTOR FRIEND! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU SKATE! WE SHALL ALL WATCH YOU FROM HERE!”

 

You chuckled lightly, scratching the back of your head. “T-That’s great… Thank you…”

 

Sure enough, Toriel and Asgore had taken a seat at one of the numerous benches surrounding the lake. They weren’t sitting near each other, however. Instead, they were faced away, on the completely opposite edges. You tilted your head in curiosity, wondering why the former king and queen were being so aloof with each other.

 

Undyne and Alphys came up next to Papyrus and Frisk, giggling happily with one another. “Let’s go, punk! I wanna see if Nico was right or not!”

 

You blinked.  _ If Nico was right…? _

 

Mettaton had taken your elbow and once again dragged you away from the group, his laughter light on the air. “Now, darling! I’m sure you recognize this piece… Don’t you?”

 

You waved your hands in the air to balance yourself on the ice, bending your knees just slightly. You focused on the music playing from the stereo, taking a moment to listen.

 

It was  _ your _ routine song. 

 

You paused, eyes widening in surprise. How had Mettaton managed to find this out? 

 

You looked up at said robot, who was smugly beaming down at you, his long lashes fluttering. 

 

“Well? Shall we start?”

 

He held out his hand, and you hesitantly placed your own in his. It was warm, covered in a stylish, pink glove. Despite being a robot and insensitive to the cold, he had dressed himself in a fancy burgundy coat, with matching earmuffs and scarf. It was unbelievable how much glamour this guy possessed.

 

_ Is he also wearing… earrings? _

 

Damn, you were jealous. 

 

You both took your positions, his hand gently raising your arm up, and his long legs spreading just slightly. He towered over you, and you wondered how in the world you were going to pull off some twists with him being so tall…

 

The area around you grew silent, and you could feel the eyes of the group burning onto you two. You gulped, tension building in your chest.

 

Just relax, it will be okay. Just…

 

Let go. 

 

The music swelled, and you immediately flowed with the familiar tune. Your body twirled, your hand reaching towards the sky before swirling around in dizzying circles. Mettaton was good,  _ very _ good, at following along with you. He mimicked everything you did, each scrape of your blade and turn of your heel. You guessed it was because of his robotic abilities, but he seemed too passionate, too much  _ alive _ , for you to describe him as a mere computer. It was strange, really, how you could slip out of reality and let skating take you away to a different world. Facing Mettaton now, he pulled you in by the hips, and with no hesitation at all, lifted you into the air and let you spin in three swift circles. You smile grew and grew, your heart pounding with excitement and happiness _ — _ you allowed this pure and innocent joy just fill you as you moved to the music. 

 

Oh gosh, how you missed this. 

 

You didn’t notice anyone else as you glided across the smooth ice. Mettaton and you were in perfect synch, dancing through spins and dips and pirouettes. The music rose like the high-tide in an ocean and you both picked up your pace, flying across the lake like seagulls would against the water. It was exhilarating, wonderful, absolutely  _ fantastic _ _ — _

 

The both of you finished, hands in the air in an improvised pose as the crowd erupted into cheers.

 

Wait.

 

Crowd?

 

Oh yes, while you had been skating, more monsters had shown up. Monster children and their parents _ — _ even some humans and their own kids! _ — _ had wandered over after hearing the commotion. They were all now rushing forward on their skates, clapping and shouting praise. You, the bashful person you are, backed out skillfully, allowing the famous robot to get some of the attention. You laughed when he sent you a kiss, winking slightly in a form of thank-you. You returned it with a smile, even patting some young children on the way out of the ice. 

 

You were smothered by a tall skeleton and a small child when you finally allowed your skates to touch the snow. You giggled into Papyrus’s battle body, your breath fogging up the hard material. “THAT WAS SO GREAT! NOT AS GREAT AS ME, OF COURSE, BUT VERY PRETTY TO WATCH!”

 

You grinned so much your face was starting to hurt. He had finally pulled away enough for you to see Frisk’s excited face and rapid signing. “THE HUMAN WOULD ALSO LIKE TO TELL YOU THEY LOVED YOUR PERFORMANCE!”

 

“Thank you so much,” you blushed, clasping your hands together, “It’s been such a long time since I last skated so I was worried…”

 

“WORRIED ABOUT WHAT?!” You winced as the loud voice yelled in your ear, an arm winding around your neck to secure you as a fist noogied you. “YOU WERE SO COOL, PATCH! How come you couldn’t tell us about this earlier?”

 

Undyne was roaring with laughter at your feeble flailing when Toriel finally walked up to you. Her purple coat brushed against the snow on the ground as she pressed a paw onto your shoulder. “Wonderful performance, Patch,” she cooed, her muzzle lit up in a warm smile, “you were beautiful.”

 

Undyne released you from her death grip and you gave the queen a grateful nod of the head, “Oh, please stop… I’m glad you liked it so much… But, really, enough with t-the praise!”

 

It was true, your cheeks felt like they were on fire. It didn’t help that you were a bit disheveled by the wind _ — _ it had tossed your hair around and you struggled to fix it now.

 

“D-Don’t say that!” It was Alphys, who had squeezed in beside Undyne. “C-Could you maybe teach us some m-moves?”

 

Your eyes widened just slightly, your chest filling with warmth. “Sure! I would be happy to…”

 

The group appeared pleased and almost didn’t notice the small child next to you tug on Papyrus’s flowing scarf. “WHAT’S THAT, HUMAN?” He paused to watch them sign. “NYEH HEH HEH! THEN LET’S GO! FRISK AND I SHALL START SKATING NOW, YOU SLOWPOKES.”

 

Almost as soon as Papyrus had picked up Frisk, Undyne called him a cheater for taking a head start and sprinted off after him, leaving a stumbling Alphys to follow along. You then gazed around the edge of the lake, looking for a certain skeleton. “Where’s Sans?” You hadn’t seen him since Mettaton had dragged you away.

 

“Hmm, Sans? Oh, dear… I believe he went off towards the other end of the lake. He always does that…” Toriel pressed a paw to her cheek and appeared a bit concerned. “You wouldn’t mind going to look for him? I haven’t seen him in a while either…”

 

You frowned, turning to look over on the other end of the ice. It stretched wide and looped around, but it wasn’t too far off that you couldn’t see the other edge of it. “Yes, I’ll go.”

 

The music from the stereo carried all the way down the lake. You were rather impressed, and made note to thank Alphys one more time later on. The children mostly stayed near the machine, either playing in clumps of snow or skating wobbly with their relatives. The crowd ebbed out by the time you crunched your way through, a blue hoodie in sight. Relieved, you picked up your pace until you made your way beside Sans, breath fanning into the air.

 

_ Been around the world _

_ The wonders to view _

_ Been around the world _

_ Looking for someone like you _

 

The song gently played around you two, echoing off the ice. When Sans made no indication of your presence, you took a seat next to him, not minding your pants getting soaked.

 

“Hey.” You said, staring forward.

 

It took him a few moments to respond. “hey.”

 

“Why are you all down in the dumps back here?”

 

He finally turned his hood up so you could see his face. He looked as placid as usual, calm and collected, but his eyes spoke of something different.

 

“i was jus’ thinkin’ about something.”

 

You pursed your lips, curling your feet up so you could rest your chin on your knees. 

 

“Have you skated before, I mean, back in Snowdin?” You asked innocently. 

 

You heard him scoff. “yup. paps loved it. he still does.”

 

You nodded at that, watching amusedly as the said skeleton allowed Undyne to lift him. You almost started to panic when it appeared like she was beginning to suplex him, but luckily, the robot convinced her otherwise.

 

“i don’t like him.” Sans stated bluntly.

 

You blinked, glancing at him, confused, “Who?”

 

“mettaton. that piece of scrap metal keeps flirting with my bro and it annoys me.”

 

You covered your mouth to prevent a laugh from slipping out. Was  _ this _ the reason Sans had been acting so butthurt today?

 

“hey! don’t laugh! i’m worried about him.”

 

You felt bad.

 

“Listen, now that you mention it… it is a little bit obvious.”

 

Sans nodded vehemently at your words.

 

“But, Mettaton isn’t all that bad, is he? I mean sure, he’s a bit _ — _ ”

 

“narcissistic, over-the-top, only cares about himself?”

 

You pouted, “No! Don’t say that… Maybe he’s just flirting with your brother because… It kinda looks like he’s flirting back?”

 

Sans paused at this, and you two watched Papyrus as he laughed along with the robot, even taking out his phone and snapping a selfie with him. The shorter skeleton growled and shoved his hands into his pockets, tearing his gaze away.

 

“i don’t want his feelings to get hurt. god know what mettaton really thinks about him…”

 

“Sans…” you placed your hand onto his shoulder, squeezing the bone in comfort, “if your brother is happy with him, why deny him that? Papyrus is precious to you, I know, but I also think he knows what he’s getting into. Why don’t you try getting to know Mettaton? It wouldn’t hurt to at least see how he truly is before you jump to conclusions. Maybe he’s a different person around your brother and that’s why Paps likes him!”

 

_ Pyramids try, Babylon too _

 

_ But the beautifullest treasures lie in the deepest blue _

 

Sans went quiet, his skull lowered. He didn’t say anything and you huffed in annoyance.

 

“Alright, Mr. Grumpy, guess I have no choice.”

 

He looked up, perplexed, as you dusted off your pants and hobbled over to the ice, stepping on expertly. You held out your hand and smiled, beckoning. “Come on! Skate with me for bit.”

 

Sans eyes flitted from your hand to your face, his cheekbones turning the slightest bit blue. “sorry, kiddo, i don’t really skate much.”

 

You stomped your heel as best as you could with your blades on. “Saaaaansss!” You pleaded. “Skate! I didn’t walk all the way over here for nothing!”

 

After a few more seconds of persuasion, the skeleton finally sighed in defeat and stood up. Luckily, he was already wearing his pair of skates and only needed to walk on over with you. “fine. just because you’re asking  _ icely _ .” He winked in the most corny way possible and you groaned, rolling your eyes.

 

He wasted no time in taking your hand, his phalanges gently wrapping around yours in partial hesitation. Your cheeks were now red, but most certainly not from the cold. Your heart began pounding once again, similar to how it was on the night he visited you back at your home. 

 

_ So I never say die, aim never untrue _

_ And I’m never so high, as when I’m with you _

 

Together, you two shyly glided away from the edge, moving away from the crowd and taking a more distant way around. Neither of you said anything, merely enjoying the soft music and the slow pace you were setting. You couldn’t bring yourself to take a glance at Sans _ — _ you just couldn’t. You could feel him sneaking glances at your flushed face and tousled hair; your lashes fluttering against the cold wind and making your nose adorably pink…

 

He turned away.

 

_ And there isn’t a fire, that I wouldn’t walk through _

_ My army of one is gonna fight for you  _

 

What were these butterflies in your stomach? This inherent… nervousness around Sans? You didn’t think it was anything bad. He didn’t make you uncomfortable either - quite the opposite actually.

 

You didn’t question the feeling any further. Instead, the two of you brushed shoulders, skating side by side to the music. He occasionally gave you a surprise twirl, leaving you yelping in laughter when you finally righted yourself. 

 

_ Been around the world, universe too _

_ Been around flying, baby, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do _

_ Tanzaku stars, Lasso the moon _

_ And be standing there beside you _

_ Right when the storm comes through _

 

You finally lifted your head to face Sans. His perma-grin was wider than usual, and he had that blue tint to him again. His eyes were brighter and wider, and you almost swore they looked like mischievous twinkling stars. With the sun at his back, his features were sharper, handsome even. Bone was such a strange substance to admire, yet Sans was of course the exception. He was animated, alive, the edges of his skull and spine starkly contrasted in the low light.

 

You were just as beautiful, he thought. The dying sunlight cast an orange glow against the ice, and it matched your golden eyes well. They flashed ethereally, a wonderfully innocent light that Sans just wanted to capture and hold onto. He could feel it; your soul radiates warmth and sunshine, happy and optimistic. It was intoxicating to someone like him. Someone with a hopeless soul. 

 

He squeezed your hand tighter, his fingers now threaded between yours. This was platonic, right? Yup, totally platonic. He would let go as soon as he got back to the group.

 

He didn’t want to, however. 

 

_ And I know, and I know and I know _

_ I know I’m out of luck _

_ And I know, I know and I know _

_ I know what you’ve got _

 

_ So I put my hands up to the sky, the feeling is like _

_ I’ve got a rocketship that I want to ride _

_ I put my hands up to the sky, the feeling is like _

_ Wherever you are, I’ll find that treasure…  _

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * song: Army of One by Coldplay. i recommend listening to the entire album, it's so beautiful and has been my inspiration for a big part of this story *_*
> 
> * a video that i used as a reference to the skating scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l30Ua6KTEfM
> 
> * as always, thank you so much for your sweet comments! i love you all so much ;;; here's my tumblr if you wanna chat or send me some questions: skainswrites.tumblr.com
> 
> * as always, i thank you for reading! until the next time! mwuhahah more fluff shall be coming!


	11. Something Perplexing and Then Something Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * shorter than the last, but still filled with cuteness and patch shopping with her delightful brother c: 
> 
> * this break is passing by too fast and i wanna cry. anybody know how to stop time???

 

You made a mistake. 

 

A very big mistake.

 

What was the mistake?

 

Deciding to go present shopping four days before Christmas _ — _ right after a hectic night shift _ — _ with an overly rested Nico. You knew you were doing this so last second, but you just didn’t have the time or the energy last week to actually get up and physically face the bustling crowds of Ebbot City’s new supermall. 

 

Now, shifting through the massive selection of DVD packages, you were frantically trying to decide which anime to get Alphys, and while her present had been the easiest to figure out, you were at a complete loss as to what to do for the others. 

 

You were never the type to just buy a simple gift and be over with it. You wanted these sorts of things to come straight from the heart. However, finding meaningful presents should be done a month in advance, not in the time crunch before the start of the holidays (when practically everybody in Ebbot City lined up to get their last minute shopping done). 

 

_ Well… It wasn’t like you were expecting to buy a present for anybody but Nico a month ago... _

 

You sighed heavily, placing down some Fullmetal Alchemist merchandise into your small cart. You knew Alphys particularly enjoyed Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, so you were looking for some similar phone accessories to pair with what you had already gotten. 

 

Just as you were about to select another option, a voice calling your name distracted you. You blinked and turned your head, seeing your brother run towards you exuberantly.

 

“Patch! Patch!” He barreled up to you, excited, “did you know they sell mochi on a little cart out there?”

 

You raised your brows. “They do?” That would be a perfect way to top off the present to Alphys! You could also sneak in some of those for Undyne as well. 

 

Nico held up the mochi, having already bitten off half of it. “It’s so good!” 

 

You thumped him playfully in the forehead and giggled, “Don’t talk with your mouth full! Here… I’ll go pay for these and then I’ll go buy some too!”

 

He bounced in place and continued munching on his treat. You couldn’t help but shake your head in amusement _ — _ he could really be like a little kid sometimes. 

 

After you had returned home from skating yesterday evening, Nico had been waiting for you in the kitchen. You, of course, had to start getting ready for the graveyard shift, so you decided you would ignore your brother and head upstairs. He didn’t let that happen, however, and you were dreading the impending conversation. But, to your surprise, Nico had merely hugged you and apologized, saying that he shouldn’t have pushed you into righting things with dad. Some teasing followed, and just like that, things were okay between you two again. That was another thing Nico didn’t allow to happen _ — _ fights with his sibling never lasted longer than a day. It had been that way since you two were children. 

 

In all honesty, you were glad to have your brother by your side again. He had just arrived from Italy, after all! You missed him dearly. Also, he had a knack for picking the perfect Christmas presents… 

 

The vendor was a kind, old man. He smiled when you approached, obviously remembering Nico, who was still chewing on the mochi behind you. Luckily, the man allowed you to buy a nice packaging of a dozen small mochis, perfect for a double gift for Undyne and Alphys. You thanked the man in your fluent Japanese, and he seemed very pleased by that. He wished both of you a wonderful day and you and your brother continued on your Christmas odyssey through the red and green labyrinths of the supermall.

 

Ugh, you should’ve purchased a map when you first walked in… 

 

As Nico scanned the stores for their next misadventure, you took out your phone and decide to text a certain someone for some help.

 

**To: Frisk (10:03 AM)**

 

**> Hey… I’m trying to buy the group some presents… I already got Alphys’s, and I have an idea for Undyne, but what about Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Paps? Don’t tell them you’re giving me hints!! **

 

You nodded slightly to yourself, deciding it would never hurt to ask. You felt like the monster family deserved the best gifts, considering how kind they were to you the past several weeks. It wasn’t long before Frisk sent you a reply.

 

**From: Frisk (10:05 AM)**

 

**> Asgore likes to garden! Toriel really likes baking. Papyrus likes to cook too! In case you don’t know, he’s a big pasta lover.**

 

**> Sans… Well, you know he likes jokes.**

 

**> But he likes science-y things too. Anything in that subject really interests him.**

 

**> What are you getting me, hmmmmm? : ) **

 

You chuckled. You weren’t going to tell them much, but let’s just say this kid is going to have one chocolate-y future in store for them… 

 

**Patch (10:06 AM)**

 

**> Thanks, Frisk!!**

 

**> And nope, not telling you! It’s a secret!**

 

You happily shut off your phone and tucked it back into your coat pocket, finally determined to go shop some more. Nico, who had been yet again observing another food stand, was promptly directed away from it by you, guiding him into the nearest athletic store to get some things for your fish lady friend. 

 

******

 

Several hours later, with a trunk full of bags and packages, Nico finally pulled out into the road and started driving home. You, exhausted, leaned back and groaned, sipping at some of the lukewarm coffee left over from earlier. Nico smirked and glanced at you, pulling onto the familiar streets. 

 

“Tired, I’m guessing?” 

 

You gave him a look. “Ya think?” 

 

He laughed, “I know, I know, I’m just pulling your leg, Patchy-kins.”

 

“Yes, you do that often,” you suddenly bristled, “don’t call me that, either! You can’t make a nickname out of a nickname!”

 

Nico guffawed, “Just  _ watch me _ !”

 

You slapped your palm to your forehead, trying to fight the smile off your lips. 

 

It had been a long day, yes, but nothing could make you feel better than the satisfying haul of presents rattling in the back. To be honest, Asgore, Toriel, and Papyrus had been cinches when it came to finding the perfect gift. Sans, however…

 

He was another story.

 

You weren’t too surprised by the fact that he enjoyed science _ — _ he showed that trait with you on the evening he came over. However, there were so many things to select from when it came to “science-y things.” So, as Nico went to mooch on some donuts in the next door cafe, you pondered over the massive amount of textbooks and cool models, frustratedly rubbing your hands. You didn’t understand why, but you felt the need to make sure this gift was the best as it could possibly be. Sans… Just thinking about him made warmth pool into your chest. Your heart fluttered almost annoyingly, and you were beginning to question if you needed to get your heart checked as well as take another MRI. It needed be extra-special, something he would really like…

 

You were wandering around the small store, about to give up and go find your bottomless pit of a brother, when there was a twinge of pain across your skull. You winced slightly, pressing a hand to your skin to briefly to rub it away. At first, you were disappointed. Out of all the times to get another migraine, it just had to be in the middle of present-shopping. 

 

Then, you were a bit disturbed. 

 

It was almost like… something was telling you to turn around and look at the second shelf to the right. Why the second-shelf specifically, you didn’t know. When you didn’t turn for a few moments, those familiar lights prickled in your vision, and the pain flashed through your head again.

 

Okay, you were now slowly moving towards that shelf, deciding to follow this sudden hunch of yours. Your eyes almost immediately rested on _ — _

 

A telescope.

 

A beautiful telescope, of a new make and model, sleek silver with accents of blue. Your grin grew wide as you went over and brought the box down, practically flying over to the cashier to purchase it. Sure, it was a bit expensive, but a doctor’s salary wasn’t something lightweight. To see the look on Sans’ face _ — _ _ that _ will be priceless.

 

As you exited the store with your appropriately found gift, you couldn’t help but notice how your migraine had disappeared. Hit two birds with one stone, you supposed. You ordered a coffee with your brother and made to head home for the day. 

 

Now, you giddily thought ahead to the party. You had some wrapping paper back at home that you were dying to use. In fact, that had reminded you _ — _ Nico had been disappearing upstairs into his room often, carrying some of those papers. He had mentioned to you that he was just “measuring something.” but you knew what he really meant. While you didn’t pry, you guessed Nico was also working on a present for the monster family _ — _ despite being the one who knew them even for an even less amount of time. You snuck a glance at him, smiling to yourself. You really did have such a great sibling; you could see this was the relation between you and Sans.

 

There you go, thinking about that skeleton again.

 

You were furiously rubbing your flaming cheeks when Nico’s tense voice made you pause. Confusedly, you brought your head up. 

 

“Oh shit,” he breathed.

 

You opened your mouth to question what he was talking about, but then closed it again when you saw the unpleasantly familiar Tesla parked in front of the garage. Your heart instantly dropped to your feet and you gave Nico a frantic look, “W-What’s he doing here? Did you tell him to come?”

 

Your brother shook his head, looking just as perplexed. “No… I didn’t say anything, I swear!”

 

You bit your lip, slowly unbuckling your seatbelt, as if only to extend the time between your confrontation. Nico gave you a look, one of understanding. He rested a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently to comfort you. You gave him a gracious smile, appreciating the effort he was giving. Unfortunately, you two had to leave the car eventually, so you reluctantly opened the door to the rushing cold and braced it all the way to the door of your home.

 

It wasn’t that you were afraid _ — _ more so trepadatious. Today had been great, probably the most fun you've had in a while, but you had the sinking feeling it wouldn’t end that way. As you slid off your shoes, silently and with extreme caution, you barely registered Nico following behind you. Nearing the kitchen, you clenched your fists, trying to formulate ideas on what to say. It has been a while, after all. 

 

You didn’t have to wait long _ — _ as soon as you stepped into the light, the tall, dark man that you had both the honor and the disappointment of calling your father, moved forwards, his lips pulling into a tight smile. 

 

You took an uneasy breath, meeting those icy blue eyes.

  
  


“Dad.”

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * YES, I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER. IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME MR. EBBOT MADE HIS APPEARANCE. 
> 
> * you're so welcome. also, mochi is really good. if you havent had any before GO BUY SOME. they're hard to chew tho... maybe thats just me but ;;; 
> 
> * i want to have the next chapter up in several days. i plan on having the christmas party be the one afterwards, and possibly extend into another. ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE: reader is running on no sleep. DO NOT BE LIKE READER. GET YOUR SLEEP. ITS VERY CRUCIAL TO YOUR HEALTH. It'll catch up to her eventually, trust me.
> 
> * all that being said, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask! im going to put my tumblr link on here somewhere in cause you want to ask about things in detail, but other than that...
> 
> until the next one! *audible wink*


	12. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * here it is! the final chapter before the "christmas arc" - as i like to call it. enjoy!
> 
> * also, i need to thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos, you all are too much, really. love you guys! can't believe this story has already gotten so far... i have never written anything this long before, so i leave all the credit to you!! thank you, thank you!
> 
> * EDIT: 3/28: minor grammar changes. added a descriptive paragraph towards the end.

Human politicians, Asgore decided, possessed the best and the worst kinds of SOULS.

 

Each human carries certain traits within them that make up who they are. It was the strongest trait that eventually decided the color of their SOUL. Among the politicians, JUSTICE was most prevalent.

 

Monsters _ — _ especially Boss Monsters like himself _ — _ had the ability to catch faint glimpses of SOULS. As he waited for his chance to speak, he was able to observe many of them.

 

While these humans each held a sense of righteousness, it was clear to the King of Monsters that some were not directed along the correct path. Most of them had dark spots within them, places where their corruption and vileness festered. He knew that as soon as the barrier broke, he was going to have to deal with their laws and government, but he never imagined it was going to be this difficult. 

 

The humans had many rules _ — _ many boundaries that he couldn’t cross. They were stubborn, arrogant, and disregarded much of Asgore’s attempts to resolve matters peacefully. Many times he was pushed towards the edge in frustration _ — _ a great feat, considering he was a very level-headed monster, and he never resorted to his anger as means of persuasion. Those days, he had Toriel with him to calm him down and speak on his behalf. She always knew her way around humans better than he ever did, as much as it hurt him to admit. 

 

Today, he was here alone. While Frisk was their child ambassador, they were still what their title entailed _ — _ a child. After struggling to recover from their pneumonia, Asgore excluded Frisk from most of the political meetings that had occurred over the following weeks. Worried about both their health and wellbeing, he made sure to keep the disappointing results away from their ears _ — _ as to not stress them. He didn’t lie, but neither did he say the truth. Things were “making their slow progress,” or “beginning to work out.” 

 

Frisk was too smart, however, for Asgore was sure they figured out his words were the farthest from being true. 

 

Toriel, despite their craggy relationship, maintained herself by his side until Frisk fell ill. She was now paying more attention to them than ever, spending her days focused on their care and teaching at her newly opened school. Asgore couldn’t bring himself to directly ask her to accompany him on these political expeditions, after all, they yielded no great results _ — _ yet, it was the only way to get her to spend time with him. He had missed her achingly over those years in the Underground, and being treated with the cold shoulder right after the barrier fell… well, he won’t admit that he had been hoping they could reconcile things together. Now, several months later, nothing had progressed _ — _ it left him disheartened. 

 

Frisk could also not keep attending these meetings, even if they had said they would help the monster cause. The child needed to begin their life. When Asgore had first met them in their battle, he was shocked to see how maturely they were handling the situation. Like himself, the experience and harshness of the Underground had worn into Frisk’s young face. To him, Frisk’s circumstances in the Underground led them to forcefully grow up _ — _ there wasn’t the time to be playing around or having fun like a child should, when a whole race was trapped under the mountain and begged to be freed. Asgore wouldn’t allow them to do the same on the surface _ — _ he would have deal with the politicians himself. 

 

So now, here he sat, waiting for a human to finish their opening statements before the discussion began. 

 

Over the past four months, monsters slowly migrated from their old homes in the Underground. Most had stayed at the base, building new communities in the shadow of Mt. Ebbot. While the monsters who stayed at New New Home (as he recently named it), those who left for the city were met with severe backlash. They were forced into scanty settlements on the outskirts of town, either unable to pay for better homes in the epicenter, or fiercely denied access. 

 

In these places, human crime ran rampant _ — _ there were no records of any monsters being dusted, but that was a statistic that was sure to change. Prejudice amongst Asgore’s kind was high, and it wasn’t uncommon for there to be violent outbreaks. Monsters were hurt, and it was only a matter of time before someone was killed. 

 

Today would be a deciding factor for change. 

 

When a human gestured for him to take the floor, he nodded and drew himself to his full height, his cape swishing at his feet. He was pleased to see, despite his good-nature, that some of the politicians shrunk back in apprehension, eyeing him closely. He will need the leverage for what he was proposing today. Luckily, this meeting consisted of a smaller group. These humans were of the law-making branch, as he found out earlier, so much of what would be discussed here would be crucial towards the fate of monsterkind. 

 

“I thank you all very much for allowing me to speak here _ — _ at your prestigious hall,” he boomed, meeting the human's gaze levelly, “I understand that tensions amongst both our peoples are reaching a boiling point, so I have come to propose a solution.”

 

He brought out a sheet of paper from the folds of his robe, clearing his throat as he began to read from it. The politicians around all watched on coldly, not even attempting to hide some of the discomfort on their faces. 

 

“In the recent months, many monsters from the Underground have finally gathered enough courage to approach your city and begin their new lives aboveground. Just as they were met with an extraordinary amount of opportunities, they were also met with… unfairness. I’m sure you all remember the tax that was imposed upon my kind _ — _ voted upon and passed about two weeks from the time the barrier broke. I hold complete regard to your matters on taxation and yearly stipends, but I must implore you, on behalf of my people, that these demands must be lowered.”

 

Asgore paused momentarily, letting his gaze sweep along the small crowd. The humans were either pursing their lips or furiously scribbling in their notepads, obviously displeased.

 

An older gentlemen raised a hand, his expression neutral. “Those laws are in place for a reason, King Asgore. Your kind’s sudden appearance at Mt. Ebbot shocked a large number of people, so it is only natural that our government reacts in the way it would to foreigners.”

 

Some muttered in agreement, nodding to each other. Asgore almost sighed, but he retained his composed figure. 

 

“I understand that, sir, but I have also looked into these matters, and what I found not only contradicts what you have told me, but it clearly subjects my people to your tactics. These taxes are triple in living cost, leaving many monsters unable to pay off simple things such as rent or mortgage. Those that still live near Mt. Ebbot have to pay more for transportation into the city _ — _ or perhaps in purchasing a vehicle. I find this greatly detrimental _ — _ for if we are discouraged to go about the same processes as you, to where shall we go? If your mayor suggests we work together to achieve a common understanding, I implore you to look into this matter. Us monsters are hard workers, we have many talents in many areas _ — _ and while I have agreed to the prohibition of magic, I have not agreed to your methods of keeping us out of the city.”

 

Asgore’s deep voice continued to vibrate in the room as he finished, his expression stoic and professional. He wouldn’t allow these humans to step on him _ — _ on his people _ — _ in the form of money laundering. Taking the silence into consideration, he almost felt like he had won.

 

Almost. 

 

“King Asgore,” a saucy voice gathered his attention from the front, “you must have realized by now, that,  _ if _ we take your words to heart and eradicate the tax, you will have to provide us with compensation?” 

 

He stilled, feeling the fur bristle on the back of his neck. The woman blinked impishly at him, her wicked smile painted with the brightest shade of red lipstick.  _ She dares… _

 

“And what might this compensation entail?” He asked carefully, noticing how her disturbing grin widened. 

 

She took her time in rotating in her chair, seated so that she was facing the king completely. Her next words were laced with an underlying venom, speaking of another purpose. 

 

“I _ — _ the mayor and the rest of my colleagues here would agree _ — _ believe that we should be granted full access to the Underground.”

 

Asgore didn’t miss a beat, despite the encroaching dread upon his soul. “No. That is absolutely out of the question.”

 

“No?” she echoed, her eyes glinting knowingly, “if you think we would just take away the tax and receive nothing in return, you are mistaken,  _ King Asgore _ .” 

 

The goat monster stiffened, his muzzle forming a thin line.

 

This human… This human is mocking him. Just like the others before her, she means to exploit monsterkind to benefit herself. Humans couldn't be given the Underground _ — _ it was dangerous. It contained traps meant to kill humans, and harsh environments meant to subdue them. Whatever relations they had managed to establish between the humans would all be brought down as soon as they discovered what had happened over the past years _ — _

 

He clenched his paws, the memories flashing before his eyes. 

 

No, the humans cannot be given the Underground. No matter what.

 

If they found out what had been done _ — _ what  _ he _ had done _ — _

 

There would be no hope on the surface anymore. 

 

“The Underground is not a place for exploration. You attempts at influencing me into giving it up is not working. I will not discuss this with you any further. That is my final answer. Shall you help me in my initial request, or am I here for naught?” His tone took on a much harsher quip, and he returned his steely gaze back towards the woman.

 

She merely sighed, delicately placing a stray hair behind her ear. “Then it is for naught, Mr. Asgore. We know of the invention that has kept the Underground electrically powered for all these years _ — _ that type of energy is very much needed on the surface. This kind of knowledge could benefit both of our kinds, considering you are now sharing it with us.” She gave him a pointed look. “I will respect your decision on the matter, but I believe your reason to keep it closed to the public is based upon something else. Have you monsters actually stashed a secret weapon and plan to use it on us?”

 

Creating doubt in the room, the other politicians whispered amongst themselves, throwing cautionary glances at Asgore.

 

He took a breath, trying to quell the sudden buzzing in the room. “The CORE is not only a behemoth of mechanical proportions, it is also magical. To allow human scientists to approach it would be ludicrous. Us monsters had very little to do with it. We merely borrowed the energy _ — _ it is a very dangerous machine.”

 

“And what of the monster who created it? Can he not do it?” A man piped up from the back of the room.

 

Asgore paused, furrowing his brows. “We… Nobody created the CORE… It was there from the beginning.” The king himself pondered this for a moment, slightly confused. He couldn’t remember a time when the CORE was being built. But, something was tugging faintly at the corners of his memories. Just barely out of reach, and when he grasped for it, it slipped from his mind. 

 

“What do you mean it was ‘there from the beginning?’”

 

“How can something that big just show up?”

 

“This makes no sense. There had to have been  _ someone _ smart enough to create that thing!”

 

“ _ Are you hiding something down there? _ ” 

 

He gulped, grinding on his teeth. 

 

In more ways than one, his answer would provide a chain of reactions _ — _ good and bad. Whatever he said here would likely carry itself well into monster-human relations. This would make or break any future attempts at reconciliation. But, Asgore knew that whatever he would say would cause doubt. There would never be enough of that.

 

He  _ really _ wished Toriel were here.

  
  


******

 

You nearly shattered the mug of tea you had in your hands when your father spoke of his purpose in coming here. 

 

After an eternity of staring (it felt like that long), you finally slipped passed the man and made to brew yourself something to relax your nerves. Nico had awkwardly trailed after you, mentioning to your father that they should all take some time to talk things over with some drinks. Luckily, the man had agreed and stepped back. Now, all three of you sat around the island in the kitchen, nursing the cups quietly. 

 

Your father was, of course, the first to talk. 

 

“I would like for you both to attend a party I am hosting for New Year’s.”

 

Your face contorted between shock and disgust. “Why?” You snapped.

 

He gave you the look, the one he shot your way when he would chastise your attitude in your teenage years.

 

“I barely see the both of you. I would like to spend some time with my children,  _ if that is acceptable _ .”

 

He held your smoldering glare until you finally broke away. “I don’t understand why you would bother with spending time with us now, it’s too late for that.”

 

In that moment, you could’ve sworn there was a flash of pain across his face. It disappeared too quickly for you to confirm it. 

 

“[Name],” he said softly, causing you to raise a brow at his sudden gentleness, “Nico told me about your migraines.”

 

You whipped your head up and took the chance to glare at your brother now, completely outraged. Nico gave you a guilty shrug, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“[Name], listen,” your father continued, “I realize that I might have handled things terribly in the past, but please, don’t blame your brother for telling me. It was a good thing he did.”

 

You closed your mouth, now tracing dejected patterns on the marble countertop. 

 

“Even though I’m not around a lot, I’m worried about you both. [Name], you might not remember, but these headaches…”

 

You paused, noticing the strained expressions on your family members.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?” You were becoming fearful. 

 

Nico sighed heavily, his brown eyes filling with a heavy sadness.

 

“Your mother also had these kinds of migraines before she died.” 

 

Your heart skipped a beat. You could feel it beating erratically in your chest, the adrenaline pumping through your veins in panic. The words kept echoing in your head. 

 

“W-What? But you always said that mom died from an infection _ — _ ”

 

“That was part of it,” Nico muttered, “she had these migraines for about a year, on and off, until one day she caught a fever and…” he trailed off. 

 

The tea was forgotten as you brought your forehead down into your hands. “This doesn’t mean that I…” 

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to utter it. Your father shifted in his spot, as if wanting to comfort you, but then deciding against it. “No… It doesn’t… but that doesn’t mean we can’t be careful.”

 

Nico probably gave him an inquiring look because your father continued to reiterate, “There is a friend of mine that specializes in these sorts of cases. Diagnoses. Your mother was never diagnosed because her condition was so bizarre that _ — _ ” he faltered, “I want you to meet him at our New Year’s Party. He’ll make sure that what’s happening to you will be caught in time.”

 

You grew still, tossing the situation around in your mind. Your mother had… the same migraines before she died? If that wasn't foreboding, you didn’t know what was. What if this was a genetic thing? What if this disease, or whatever it was, passed through your family? What if Nico was next? Would you end up dead in a few months too? Bile settled in the back of your throat and you gulped to get rid of it.  You met your father's face again, and immediately regretted it. It was expectant, and warmーthe warmest you've ever seen it. His icy eyes, the ones that usually regarded you coldly, were lit up, sparkling with an emotion you could only describe as... Love. He appeared tense, eagerly waiting for your answer. It was nostalgicーyou could almost recongize the man that had been absent for most of your life. The way he held himself now was the same as a more than a decade ago, before mom died. A paitient man, filled with love and ready to give it. Adoring his wife and his children, joining their games of tag, baking cookies with them in the kitchenーyou couldn't help yourself. 

 

“Fine.” You managed to say. “I’ll go… but… I won’t stay the whole time.”

 

A weak, albeit pleased, smile appeared on his lips _ — _ it surprised you, really, because you hadn’t seen his eyes crinkle in that sort of way in forever. He stood up, gathering his coat and placing a hand on your shoulder. “Alright. I’ll leave you two alone until then.”

 

He went over and gave Nico a quick pat, slipping on his outerwear. “Merry Christmas.”

 

You didn’t dare move until you heard him close the front door, and promptly broke down on the kitchen island. 

  
  
******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Asgore makes a much bigger appearance in this one, as you can see. i really love writing the big guy - he has such a tragic past and i honestly believe he was just doing those things for the good of his people. it's really difficult being a king, after all. so, i hope you liked that small "meanwhile" script. 
> 
> * but hmm, new years party, huh? wonder how that'll go...
> 
> * if you guys catch any typos, please let me know! as always, thank you for reading - until next time!! c:


	13. XMAS EVE PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * yowza, i apologize for such a long wait! i had so many exams this past week. it was difficult finding the time to write, especially with sports. but, finally, FINALLY, i finished this chapter. there'll be three parts to this "arc" as i like to call it. XMAS EVE Parts 1 & 2, and then Christmas Day. 
> 
> * mentioning school, i am not too proud about this chapter. i was having a sort of a slump, so i apologize if some things are stagnant or repetitive. let me know if there are typos!
> 
> * other than that, enjoy! c:

  
  


“Perfect!” 

 

You patted the red bow you had neatly placed on the box and smiled, proud of your accomplishment. You just packaged and decorated all the presents in under an hour, and right on time to begin getting ready for the party. After gathering up the remaining packages, you ordered them in size from largest to smallest and, one by one, brought them to the idling car outside. Nico beamed as you approached, his red scarf gathering around his neck.

 

“That it?” He asked, his breath fogging the air in front of him. 

 

You nodded excitedly, placing the last present in the trunk, “Yup! I’m guessing that covered thing in the backseat is  _ your _ present?” You gave your brother a sly look, brow raised. Despite the gift being for the monster family, Nico still didn’t allow you to see what it was. 

 

He smirked, “Yes. You’ve gotta wait to see it in all it’s glory, sis.”

 

You pouted, crossing your arms, “Not fair…” 

 

He rolled his eyes and ruffled your hair, causing you to protest. “You’re such a child!  _ This _ is why I’m the older sibling here.” You squinted your eyes at him and huffed playfully, walking back inside with him at your side. “Well, this child has to go get ready. We have to leave early you know! You’re always late to everything we decide to do together. At least I’m the responsible one here.”

 

Nico nudged you and laughed. “Touche. Alright, I’ll meet you back outside in thirty minutes.”

 

You grinned and separated at the the top of the stairs, immediately dashing towards your room to pick your outfit. Considering this was a party, you decided to doll yourself up a little bit more than usual. You brought out a cute red dress with thick straps, matching it with a pair of black leggings and a similar cardigan. What the heck, you added in a green scarf, too. To match the festivity, of course.

 

Afterwards, you went to your bathroom and brought out some makeup. It had been a while since you last used mascara or any of the expensive blush and concealer _ — _ there was never any need with you running back and forth between the hospital and home. So, you opted to go for some small sweeps of mascara and just a little bit of color to your cheeks and lips. The lipstick you had was your favorite _ — _ a pale pink that wasn’t too gaudy, and perfectly matched your golden eyes. Satisfied with your improvising, you gave the mirror a smile and smoothed over your dress.

 

Your hair was looking a bit frazzled, so you dragged a brush through the locks, wincing when the teeth snagged onto some knots. You sighed lightly, bringing the bangs away from your face. Moments like these _ — _ where you got to stare at your reflection long enough _ — _ were the most sobering. After all, you were the spitting image of your mother _ — _ more than once, you had shocked yourself with how much you resembled her, especially with your hair down like this. Although, after a while, your eyes caught the flaws. The tiny scar on your hairline, your dark circles, a sharper nose and higher cheekbones _ — _ your father’s traits. 

 

_ Maybe I should cut all this off… _

 

You gripped the ends of your hair and tugged lightly, trying to imagine yourself in a different style. It would certainly be a nice change, probably easier to manage too. 

 

You continued to daydream _ — _ until you remembered where you had to be in the next half hour. Scrambling, you quickly put your makeup away and hurried back into your room, taking your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. From out the window, you noticed that Nico had pulled the car onto the road, patiently waiting. You smiled, the anticipation welling inside your chest. This was going to be so much fun! 

 

You went downstairs, taking the keys and finally exiting and locking up the front door. You rushed into the car as quickly as you could, desperate to get out of the cold. Nico gave you one wink before backing out of the long driveway, already blasting some Christmas music. 

 

The GPS immediately brought you two onto the same path that Papyrus took the other day when you all went for ice skating. It was easy to assume that the former queen would be living in the small monster establishment at the base of the mountain _ — _ great numbers of them did. You supposed spending centuries underground had given the monsters a sense of unity. It must have been frightening to leave the place they called home for so long and suddenly become face-to-face with an unknown world. It was common to see monsters flit about each other naturally in the city, often exchanging greetings as if they were old friends—which, now that you think about it, might have been the case.

 

The icy trees upon the familiar road brought on another emotion. Memories of the night you went skating flashed through your head, demanding attention. There were numerous things to ponder about. You wanted to think about the good times you had, how much fun you had spending time with Frisk and the monsters. Sadly, that wasn't the case, because the darker sides of your worry became first place. As your brother jammed out his music distractedly, you slowly succumbed to your thoughts. 

 

After your father had left that evening, you spent the rest of your night tossing and turning in bed, your mind too wired to properly relax itself. It took forever for you to fall asleep. And when you did, you had to wake up early, yet again, for a morning shift. 

 

The final days before your break were the worst _ — _ it had been so busy, and another incident with a fellow doctor left you in a much more sour mood. It wasn't even a big deal, at least—that was what you kept telling yourself. One of the women in your department had made a snide comment about the way you handled an upset patient, also casually mentioning you would've done better in a monster facility than a human one. You usually didn't allow yourself to get bothered _ — _ these people were just frustrated with themselves and were having a bad day too! There was no need to become unnecessarily defensive. Right?

 

Despite your thinking, you finished up your job with haste and exited the room, laughter at your back. You ended up in your makeshift office for your early lunch break, sniffling over the meager sandwich you had packed yourself.

 

You were weak, absolutely weak.

 

How could allow them to talk to you like that? Why were you becoming so _disturbed_ by it? It wasn't like you haven't dealt with this kind of cruelty before _—_ in fact, it was as common in college as it was in the workplace. You could have brushed it all off and picked yourself up _—_ _moved_ _on_ with your day. Screw them! 

 

How come you couldn't now? 

 

You assumed it had been because of what your father said. The uneasiness and fear had burrowed itself deeply into your mindset. In more ways than one, it had left you jumpy and dissociative, completely unlike your usual sharp and deft manner. You had returned home that day and slept through the night, ready to ignore the rest of the world. The only thing you had been looking forward to was Christmas. 

 

Nico’s words brought you out of your stupor, “Yo! You listening to me? We’re here!”

 

You blinked slowly, trying to shake the heaviness in your head. You looked up and noticed that your brother had parked the car inside of a neat little driveway. The pathway lead up to a warm, medium-sized house. It was bathed in rich tones, swathed in numerous Christmas lights and decorated with holly and… Snowmen? There appeared to be figures of a dog with a long neck in the lawn up front, which earned a tilt of the head. How did snow defy gravity like that?

 

“Earth to Patch!” Nico poked you again. 

 

You jumped slightly, attention brought towards him once more. “Sorry! I was just daydreaming.”

 

He smirked, luckily not noticing the shakiness in your voice. “Well, wake up and help me with the presents!”

 

You gave him a smile, a sudden excitement brightening you up. What were you doing, thinking about depressing things now? You were finally on your long break! You were going to have fun tonight and enjoy yourself _ — _ you didn't have to worry about the hospital or anything else for two weeks.  _ That _ thought made you joyful. 

 

“Yes! Let's go!” 

 

You both got out and opened the trunk, beginning to separate some of the larger presents with the smaller. You were about to lift Papyrus’s gift into a bag when a certain someone with blue scales tackled you from behind.

 

“Hey there, PUNK!” Undyne screeched in your ear purposefully, laughing when you cried out in surprise.

 

“H-Hello, Undyne…” you greeted with a nervous smile, rubbing your ringing ear. Apparently, the fish lady had seen you pull in from the window and sprinted from the front door to help out with the presents. 

 

“Nice to see you again, Undyne!” Nico raised a hand from his position, bent over into the car. 

 

Undyne nodded likewise, her single yellow eye casting a glance at the presents. It grew wider as she realized what the boxes really were. “Are these presents?!” 

 

You nodded, giggling. “Yup! These are all of your presents. If you're going to help you better not peek!”

 

Jaw dropped, showing her sharp, glinting teeth, she picked one up gently. “They're so many! Don't tell me you got all of these for us?!” 

 

You rubbed the back of your head. “Yeah, well…” 

 

You squeaked once more when you were crushed against a muscular chest. “Thanks so much, dude! This is so nice of you. To be honest, we weren’t expecting anything!”

 

You pouted a bit at this, stifled from her tight hug. “Of course I would get you guys something. Y-You’ve been nothing but kind to me these past few weeks!”

 

Undyne let out a roaring laugh and finally released you. While sucking in precious gulps of oxygen, she had unceremoniously taken the presents out of Nico’s hands, dashed towards the front door _ — _ almost ramming into Toriel before side-stepping at the last second _ — _ and disappeared inside. You shook your head, your own smile dancing on your lips as you listened to her distant cackling. Nico looked just as amused as you were when he brought his covered present out (the only thing left to carry, since the maniac fish lady ran off with the rest of the boxes). 

 

When you approached Toriel, she swept you up in a gentle hug immediately, her honey voice soothing to your ears. “It’s nice to see you again, Patch. Welcome to my home.”

 

You nodded brightly, returning the embrace just as genuinely. “Nice to see you too, Toriel. I’m sure you remember Nico?”

 

Toriel looked over at him and her eyes lit up in recognition. “Ah, yes! It is very nice to see you too, Nico. I am glad that you decided to join us in our celebrations this evening.”

 

Nico shook her fluffy paw, sporting his signature grin. “Happy to be here! Can’t wait to get the party started.”

 

The three of you all headed inside, away from the biting cold. To your great joy, you had found out from the weather forecaster that there was going to be a 75 percent chance of snow tonight. A White Christmas. How fitting. You took it as a sign that the universe was telling you to enjoy yourself, which was certainly what you were planning on doing. 

 

Toriel’s home was what you had expected: cozy, warm, garnished with the bright colors of the seasons and absolutely covered in Christmas lights and decorations. You had never seen a house so festive. Underlying all that, the space wasn’t too large, but it held a mother’s touch _ — _ which wasn’t surprising. The ceilings were rather tall, which you guessed was accommodated to fit the monsters’ enormous heights. Everything was neat and orderly, placed exactly where it needs to be. The front door opened into a hallway of sorts, where you could already see several coats hung up on the rungs. The former queen gave you a large smile and guided you and your brother into the living room, where the entire gang was gathered.

 

Undyne was gesticulating wildly beside the massive Christmas tree, Papyrus practically vibrating in place as she pointed at the gifts. Alphys was squeezed beside Frisk, speaking happily with the child as she looked upon her girlfriend. Even Asgore had showed up, his bulk taking up most of the space in the room. He was occupying a large rocking chair, slowly moving back and forth as he chuckled on in mirth.

 

Sans was the first to notice you two, his skeletal hand raising up in some form of a greeting from his blanket pile on the floor. “heya.” 

 

The entire group swiveled their heads to see who had arrived. You only just noticed they all seemed to be wearing matching Christmas sweaters. How cute… 

 

Frisk hopped down from the couch and tackled you into a hug, a laugh escaping their lips. It wasn’t long before you heard a “HUMAN!” and bounding feet until you were once again crushed into long, bony arms. You returned the greeting with just as much gusto, attempting to wrap the two up with your shorter arms. “Okay, guys…” you wheezed, “can’t breathe!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY PLEASED TO SEE YOU JOINING US FOR OUR CHRISTMAS FESTIVITIES, DOCTOR FRIEND. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF THE EGGNOG?” Papyrus asked enthusiastically, beaming. You couldn't help but give in at the sight of his genuine smile _ — _ the skeleton was really too much of a sweetheart. 

 

“I would love some, Papyrus, thank you!” You said. 

 

He dashed off, allowing the rest of the of the family to approach. Amidst the hand-shaking and playful noogies (which Undyne provided, of course), Nico finally introduced himself to Asgore, who seemed just as pleased to meet him. Your brother, even with his six-foot height, was dwarfed by the goat monster. In fact, you giggled just the slightest bit when you saw him appear nervous around Asgore’s hulking figure. 

 

“I am so glad you arrived just now,” Toriel said, “I just finished up dinner! How's about we all go and sit down?”

 

The group agreed in a chorus. Frisk had taken your hand and smiled up at you, tugging you gently in the correct direction. You returned the smile, given the child’s hand a squeeze. A warmth spread through your chest at their affection.

 

The dining room was just as grand. The table was already set, and you could see the enormous amount of food piled in the center. Your stomach rumbled and you could feel your mouth watering. It smelled so  _ good _ .

 

While you're settling down next to Frisk, a bony hand brushed against your elbow. You turned around to see a grinning Sans (well, he was always grinning but… ). 

 

“you didn't get a chance to say a proper hello to me.” He stated, looking smug.

 

You raised a brow, “Oh? I'm sorry about that. What would be a ‘proper hello’ to you?”

 

Sans hummed, “a hug. like you gave all the others.”

 

You stiffened just slightly in surprise, your cheeks dusting pink. Well… It wasn't like he was suggesting something lewd… Why were you embarrassed? 

 

Sans _ — _ you realized _ — _ Sans was different from the others. In what way? You didn't exactly have an answer to that. 

 

Regardless, you gave him a shy smile and leaned over to wrap your arms around him. One of his hands wound its way casually around your waist. You were now close enough to see his spine peeking out of his turtleneck, the smooth bone shifting as he moved. Sometimes you forgot how much of a real skeleton he actually was. A dumb observation on your part. You were probably just still getting used to the fact that  _ monsters _ were real, and as different as they were from humans, they were also strangely similar.

 

A voice clearing itself caused you to back away from Sans. Papyrus was holding a glass of your eggnog, smiling pleasantly. “HERE YOU ARE HUMAN! SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR LOVING EMBRACE!”

 

You blushed several dark shades of red and stammered a quick thank you, hearing the shorter skeleton snicker beside you. When you turned to glare at him, you were surprised to see a blue tint to his own cheekbones. His eyelights were also flickering around the room, trying to avoid meeting your eyes. Before Papyrus could continue to embarrass you two any further, the doorbell rang, and the skeleton shot up ramrod straight. “THAT MUST BE METTATON!”

 

Oh. That explains it.

 

“I SHALL GO OPEN THE DOOR. BE RIGHT BACK!” 

 

As Papyrus left the room, the rest of you all took places at the table. Alphys and Undyne seated themselves across from you and Frisk, all giggly and holding hands (they were adorable, you had to admit). Frisk plopped down to your right, and Sans sidled in on your left. Nico was seated just past Frisk, brimming with excitement. With his eyes wide and trained on the food, you could probably guess as to why he seemed so happy. There was an open spot beside Sans, which was meant for his brother. The only chair left empty was the one at the head of the table, saved for Mettaton. 

 

You took a sip of your non-alcoholic beverage and sighed happily, your tastebuds tingling with the wonderful taste. Frisk tugged on your cardigan to gather your attention, you leaned towards them so you could see their hands better. While you weren’t fluent in sign language, you had taught yourself some basics as a start. Most of the time, Sans or Undyne would translate for you. 

 

They moved their hands in some slow sweeping motions, a mischievous smile on their lips. You pouted and furrowed your brows, not understanding. Frisk only grinned wider and hugged themselves, making exaggerated kissy faces and pointing at Sans.

 

Your jaw dropped and you abruptly grasped Frisk’s hands, shushing them. They laughed, trying to squirm out of the way and continue making gestures at Sans _ — _ you didn’t know what they meant, but you knew for a fact that the skeleton mustn’t see them. Luckily, a very glamorous robot strode into the room well before the kid could do anything else. Frisk huffed in defeat and crossed their arms, still looking very impish. You almost considered scolding them _ — _ _ almost _ .

 

Mettaton posed, his long legs striding forward gallantly. “Hello, darlings! Missed me?”

 

Papyrus was right behind the robot, ‘Nyeh heh heh’-ing as he settled into his chair. Alphys was the first to be greeted, earning a big smooch from Mettaton. He went down along the line until he came upon you, giving you a massive hug. His metallic arms creaked as they wrapped around you. Just how many times were you planning on being squished today?

 

“Oh, darling, how I missed you! How are you? You look a little pit peckish I might say. Have you added some powder to your cheeks?” Mettaton’s optics focused in and out with a soft whirring noise. You awkwardly leaned backwards as to not bump heads with him. Sans stiffened just slightly from the corner of your eye, a dark look passing over his face. “buddy.” he warned, “back off of her _ — _ ”

 

Nico bursted out loud before Sans was able to finish his sentence. “PATCH! How dare you never tell me you met Mettaton himself?!”

 

Oh, shit. 

 

Nico had his arms crossed, somehow ending up on the other side of your chair. Couldn’t you just eat dinner already?!

 

“Uh, well, um… You see that’s a long story because-”

 

“Who might you be?” Mettaton cut off, his eyes sparkling, “perhaps another fan?”

 

You sighed, “This is my brother, Nico. Nico, this is Mettaton.”

 

Nico’s face could only be described as a firecracker. It exploded with a million different emotions, the most prominent being adoration.

 

“Wow… It’s so nice to meet you! I am a HUGE fan of your work, especially your newest movie!” He took the robot’s hand and shook vigorously. “I read that recent article about you on People, so awe-inspiring I gotta say!”

 

Mettaton seemed to flush? He had pressed his cheek into his free hand and swayed back and forth. “Thank you so much, precious. It warms my soul to meet fans! I do hope you’ll tune into my visit on that daytime show for New Year’s.” He gave Nico a wink and you almost swore he passed out then and there.

 

Rolling your eyes and giggling, you turned back towards your plate. Your mouth just wouldn’t stop smiling. You were so happy Nico was having just as much fun as you were.

 

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!” Undyne yelled out, “Can we eat?! I’m starving over here!”

 

“I AGREE. THIS FOOD SMELLS DELICIOUS LADY TORIEL.” Papyrus was readying his fork and knife.

 

“me too. i’m wasting away to bones over here.”

 

The room groaned in unison. Undyne almost chucked a salad bowl at the skeleton next to you. Sans merely chortled and winked at the fish lady, who grumbled that if there were any more puns she was going to “suplex somebody.” The thought of that happening terrified you.

 

“Now, now,” Toriel chided from her seat across from Asgore, “let’s all relax ourselves and enjoy the meal. Take as much as you like!”

 

As soon as she finished, the group lunged towards the food like wild animals. Well, that might have been a stretch. Like  _ monsters _ , to correct yourself. There was back-and-forth passing of bowls and utensils. Soon, your own plate filled with meats of various kinds, a delicious looking salad, some yams and sweet potatoes, along with numerous other goodies you snacthed from the baskets. It didn’t take long for everyone to settle in and begin eating. Once you took a bite of the food, you let out a sound of pleasure. The flavors were exquisite, and there was a similar tingling feeling on your tongue after you swallowed, just like with the eggnog. You guessed it might have been the complex spices, which you were currently downing yourself in. 

 

There appeared to be some sort of eating contest between Papyrus and Undyne (to be honest, you were pretty sure they made everything a contest). It was a close tie, Undyne was tearing apart the meat of a poor turkey’s leg and Papyrus was chomping through another end. 

 

Despite the rambunctiousness _ — _ you were loving dinner. The atmosphere was warm and heavy with laughter. Sans cracked his jokes once more, earning hidden smiles from everyone in the room. Toriel unbelievably joined along, and you were all clutching your sides by your second helpings. It had been a long time since you’ve had such a hearty laugh. It was so… so…

 

Nice.

 

While cleaning off your plate, Asgore tapped a claw to his glass, raising it up in the air. The dinging brought the attention of the group back forwards, and you just caught Nico’s expression when he glanced over. He gave you a big grin and nodded just slightly, turning back towards the goat king. Your heart warmed. 

 

“Cheers, to our first Christmas on the surface. And to the new acquaintances we have made along the way.” 

 

The former king lifted his glass higher and the others followed, you and Nico included. “And thank you,” Asgore continued, his eyes settling graciously upon yours, “to Doctor Patch, who saved our dear Frisk’s life, and helped us when nobody else would.”

 

Your cheeks heated up, and you inclined your head respectfully as the rest of the monsters whooped and applauded. You settled back into your seat, “I am honored that I was the one to do so. You are all so wonderful…” you trailed off for a moment, “... I thank all of you as well, for showing my brother and I this kindness and generosity.”

 

You tipped your glass and toasted with those around you, smiling all the way. When you all sat down to continue you meal, a gentle tap to your shoulder brought your attention to Sans. You blinked at him, noticing the content expression on his face. He reached over with his hand and placed it on your shoulder, parallel to how you did to him numerous times at your home and on the ice rink.

 

“thank you. really.” he murmured, holding your gaze steadily.

 

You chuckled, closing your eyes for a brief moment before squeezing the hand that was touching you. “You’re welcome.”

 

Amongst the chatter of the holidays, the glittering of the Christmas lights, the falling snow, and the warm presence to your left _ — _ you were finally put at ease. 

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mettaton is so fun to write, hehe. can't wait to have him interact more in the next chapters~
> 
> * if you guys want to stay updated with progress on the chapters, my tumblr is linked below. i update often there, and even post how far along i am on writing. who knows? i might also answer some interesting questions... hehe. (Related to Patched and undertale of course).
> 
> * hope you enjoyed the chapter! thank you for all of your support, it means the world! until next time <3


	14. XMAS EVE PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * more fun at the christmas eve party! i hope you all enjoy!

 

It was unbelievable how delicious Toriel’s pies were. You couldn’t get enough of them. 

 

It wasn’t just cinnamon butterscotch. There was raspberry, apple, pumpkin, and even snail pie (which you avoided like the plague). Apparently, the goat woman had a strange affinity to snails, and, not surprisingly, so did Asgore. Papyrus even scarfed down a slice. 

 

Maybe it was a monster thing, because you and Frisk both made slight faces at each other with the thought of eating one of them. You had politely thanked Toriel for the meal, and now all of you had settled comfortably back in the living room, either bunched up in some blankets or squeezed next to each on the couch. You were currently pressed against Undyne, tipping just slightly off the edge. Alphys, Frisk, Sans and Pap all insisted on crowding onto the same piece of furniture, and, while it was snug, it was also strangely pleasing. 

 

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND,” Papyrus said, squinting at the TV screen, “HOW COULD THIS BOY JUST BE FORGOTTEN BY HIS OWN FAMILY?”

 

Oh yes. You guys were watching Home Alone. A perfect family Christmas classic from the human world. The monsters of the group seemed to be loving it so far _ — _ you got the feeling that they didn’t get to see Hollywood films often. Nico, who was resting against your legs on the floor, gave you a knowing glance. He had brought another piece of pie over and was currently finishing it off. 

 

Giggling, you brought a hand to your mouth, “They were in a rush, I guess… They had a lot to take account for so they might have just assumed he tagged along.”

 

The skeleton huffed and continued watching. You gave him a smirk, “You know, Papyrus… There will be lots of puzzles later on…”

 

At your words, he whirled around to gape at you. “NO WAY,” his voice pitched even higher than what seemed possible, “HMM, MAYBE THIS HUMAN FILM WILL MEET MY STANDARDS THEN…” 

 

You smiled, “You’ll love it! I promise!”

 

The sight of stars in Papyrus’s sockets left you feeling complete and warm. His excitement was practically contagious. Frisk also bounced in place, able to relate to the age of the boy in movie. You could see the two of them in the places of the characters in the film _ — _ Papyrus would be the one setting up all the traps and Frisk, the clever kid they were, would be the one to lure the robbers in. It was perfect. 

 

The sound of a spoon clanging drew your attention back to your front, where Nico had finished off his pie. The empty plate sat next to him on the carpet, and you pouted a bit. Sitting up from your cocoon next to Undyne, you made to pick it up. The fish lady called you out for your movement. “Hey! Where are ya going, punk? Better not be leaving!”

 

You laughed, nudging Nico as you bent down to grab his plate. “I just wanted to clean up after my silly brother here _ — _ do some of the dishes.”

 

“Oh my,” Toriel instantly waved her paws, “no, no, there is no need for you to do the work, Patch. I'll get to it later! It wouldn't be right if I allowed a guest such as yourself to do the dishes…” 

 

You beamed at her graciously, “It's alright, Toriel. It's the least I could do for everything you've done. You spent the entire day cooking! Get some rest, I don't mind.”

 

Toriel appeared as if she wanted to protest, but Undyne shot up. “Yeah! What she said! I'll help her too, Toriel, it's all good.” The fish lady nabbed you in a noogie and you squirmed, whining. The goat monster sighed and pressed a paw to her muzzle, her eyes twinkling. “If you must…. Thank you.”

 

Undyne gave her a thumbs-up and you two barreled into the kitchen (Undyne shoved you along the way). 

 

“So!” She rolled up her sleeve, looking ready enough to literally  _ tackle _ the dishes in the sink. “You wanna wash or dry?”

 

“Uhh… I'll wash.” You offered a shy smile, hesitantly approaching the sink. “I'm sure you know where everything goes around here.”

 

To that, the fish lady nodded. “Yup! Been here lots of times to either visit or babysit Frisky! Good thinking there, nerd.” 

 

She affectionately pat your back this time, and while wincing at the sheer strength behind it, you couldn't stop the grin from growing on your face. You brought your hands into the filled sink, the water sloshing up to your forearms as you dragged a sponge across all the plates and pans. Undyne was very efficient in drying the utensils. She hummed a catchy tune while doing so, even swaying her hips a bit as she opened cabinets and drawers. 

 

“So…” she drawled, eyeing you curiously from her position by the fridge.

 

“So…” You echoed, raising a brow.

 

“What's up with you and Sansy?” 

 

The words made you pause. You turned in question and took in her sly grin. 

 

Oh hell no.

 

“Nothing,” you started, quickly looking away from her. You could hear her snickering in response, tauntingly moving closer to you. “Are you sure? Cuz it sure seems like you two are really buddy-buddy.”

 

You didn't dare give her the satisfaction of seeing you blush. “We’re just comfortable around each other. That's all. Nothing else… Hehehe.” 

 

Curse you and your inability to articulate. Undyne was obviously suspicious of your behavior. 

 

“Sure doesn't  _ seem _ like it, punk,” Undyne stuck her face in front of yours, earning a squeak from you, “why are you all red, huh?!” 

 

You sputtered and took three enormous steps back, almost tripping over your own feet. Undyne was grinning widely, smug over the fact that you were equivalent to a roadside fire-hydrant. “I-It’s nothing! I swear! Stop asking me things that others might hear…” you whispered the last part urgently. The monster in front of you only seemed the more entertained, her shark-like teeth glinting. “Oh boy, this is just great! You totally have a thing for hi _ — _ ”

 

She was cut off by the sound of someone calling her name in the living room. You held your breath as she glanced between the doorway and the blushing human in front of her. Undyne sneered, jabbing a finger into your chest. “You got lucky this time!”

 

You let go of your breath as soon as she left the kitchen, bringing your hands to rub at your burning cheeks. She was  _ wrong _ , completely and absolutely  _ wrong _ . You did not have a thing for Sans! Not even a crush! You had only known him for a month, and sure, you two were a bit more closer to each other than what was normal… But was it really that obvious? You had lots in common, it was only natural to gravitate towards someone who was interested in the same things. (Plus, who else wanted to know more about human biology besides Sans? It was nice getting to teach him more about your species). 

 

In your daze, you didn’t hear the loud cheering in the room over. A sudden yell of “KISS!” made you jump, and you walked away from the sink to see what was going on. The sight made you gush.

 

In the entryway to the kitchen, a mistletoe hung _ — _ underneath it, Alphys and Undyne were shyly holding hands, having been caught. It looked like Alphys had wanted to help with the dishes, because she had set down an empty mug on the table beside her. They must have both stopped beneath the holly and the others noticed. Mettaton was freaking out, his eyes flickering like a shutter camera _ — _ wait, no. He was actually taking pictures, with his eyes. It seemed like he was the one who screamed for them to kiss, because now the couple was _ — _ Undyne nuzzled her lips onto Alphys’s muzzle. They were both smiling while doing it.

 

As the robot did extravagant poses and took photos, the rest of the group cooed happily, clapping when they finally pulled away. You had never seen Undyne so bashful before _ — _ she scratched the back of her head with a hand and continued giving mushy looks to her girlfriend. Alphys herself was a bright hue, but she returned the gesture. It was too sweet. 

 

Chuckling, you walked back into the kitchen and made to finish off the plates, allowing the fish lady to enjoy her precious moment. You made a casual mental note to avoid the entryway for the rest of the evening.

 

Finishing off on drying the last utensil, you opened the cabinet and frowned a bit when you saw where the plates were being held.

 

All the way at the top, only accessible to seven-foot-tall goat monsters.

 

Huffing, you picked a singular plate up and attempted to reach the spot by standing on your tiptoes. Just as you were about to start hopping, the plate was encased in a blue glow and  _ floated _ to its place on the shelf. Blinking in shock, you turned around to see who had performed the magic.

 

“looks like you had a  _ full plate _ .”

 

It was Sans. Of course.

 

You snorted at the pun, gesturing towards the rest of the clean dishes. “Looks like I still do.”

 

His grin spread. “want some more help? i’m really good at this, you know.”

 

You scoffed, opening the rest of the cabinets and sweeping a hand. “Go right ahead, lazybones. You’re just cheating by using your magic.”  

 

He shrugged nonchalantly, already lifting his left hand and directing the plates into their designated spots. It felt like you were right in the middle of fairytale, with all the dancing dishes cleaning themselves up. Any moment now and a fairy godmother would appear and tap you upon the head with her wand. But, it wasn’t. It was Sans and it was so  _ cool _ .

 

As the last cabinet shut itself, Sans raised his brows and waited for your approval. You merely crossed your arms. “This is no fair. You know how easy my life would be if I had magic? I would never do the laundry ever again.”

 

Sans laughed, his masculine voice trembled through the air. You shivered a bit at that. “that’s probably the most work i’ve done with it, actually. never do chores anyways.”

 

You rolled your eyes at that, “Of course you don’t.” 

 

With an empty sink and squeaky clean hands, the both of you returned back to the living room. Asgore was now seated on the floor with Frisk, tinkering with what appeared to be a Wii remote. The kid must have been showing him how to use it. 

 

Alphys and Undyne were snuggled on the couch, as to be expected. Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel, and Nico, however, were all gathered around the tree, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. At the sight of you and Sans approaching, Papyrus perked up. 

 

“DOCTOR FRIEND! THERE YOU ARE.” Papyrus exclaimed, confronting you. “I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO THANK YOU FOR THE NUMEROUS PRESENTS.”

 

You smiled warmly, “You don’t need to thank me, Papyrus. It’s Christmas! Everyone deserves a present for the holidays.”

 

The skeleton beamed joyously, bringing you up into another tight hug. You laughed regardless as he spun you in a circle. You didn’t know why seeing Papyrus so happy was so satisfying, but it was. And you accepted the feeling wholeheartedly.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH. YOU ARE TOO NICE, HUMAN!” 

 

You thanked him sweetly as he set you down, his gloved hands still on your shoulders. “CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GOT ME?”

 

His puppy-dog eyes almost made you give, but you shook your head. “Nope! That would ruin the whole surpri _ — _ ”

 

You stopped yourself. Papyrus tilted his skull curiously, confused at your sudden break.

 

“DOCTOR FRIEND? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK A LITTLE BIT FUNNY.”

 

You swallowed heavily, unable to say anything. A heavy dizziness settled upon you, and you would have fallen backwards if the skeleton wasn’t holding onto your shoulders. You could faintly hear Sans shifting beside you, his concerned expression coming into view. But, even his voice was starting to sound distant.

 

“hey, kid, what’s wrong? is something hurting you?”

 

The peals of laughter that previously took up the room now died down, replaced with worry. You opened you mouth to say something, your vision swimming until the figures in front of your became indistinguishable. 

 

The last thing you felt before falling unconscious was the press of hands against your back and your eyes fluttering closed.

  
  


******

  
  


A crushing stillness surrounded you. It pressed against your sides and chest, trapping your arms. You couldn’t move, you couldn't even open your eyes. 

 

Were you dreaming? You had to be. There was no other way to explain this sensation. The darkness seeped over you, filling you with a terrifying chill. It was like you were suspended between falling asleep and waking up _ — _ that thin line that separated your consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and fantasy. You could hear strange noises. Whining, moaning, a deep whirr that seemed to seat itself in the background. It crackled louder and louder, until you could barely hear yourself think.

 

It took a while for you to realize that the sound was coming in intervals. Like words.

 

Someone was speaking to you.

 

You strained to catch what they were saying.

 

_ “Wake,” _ it buzzed intermittently again and you missed the next words.

 

_ “Wake… Up…” _

 

You jolted and snapped your eyes open. 

  
  
  
  


Nico was hovering over you in a panic, brushing your bangs away from your eyes and mumbling about something. You coughed lightly, and literally everyone in the group crowded around the couch. 

 

“Patch!”

 

“DOCTOR FRIEND ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

“Jeez, punk, ya scared us half to death!”

 

You groaned and made to sit up, suddenly feeling very stifled by the amount of people gathered around you. Nico placed a hand on your back and helped you. “I-I’m fine…” you managed, biting your lip against the fading headache, “I just, uh, got really… dizzy I guess.”

 

Your brother did not appear happy at all. His face was pinched with worry, and he couldn’t stop drawing a hand over your own, squeezing it urgently. You mirrored his expression. “How long was I out?”

 

“A couple minutes,” Nico answered slowly, searching your eyes, “I was about to call 911.”

 

You hung your head. “I’m sorry… I must have ruined the fun.”

 

“N-No!” Alphys pushed through the group and gave you a sad look. “Don’t say that, Patch! It wasn’t your fault you aren’t feeling w-well.”

 

“Yes, exactly what Alphys said.” Asgore shifted his body from behind the couch, able to gaze over all the other monsters’ heads. “Are you sure you are alright, Patch? Considering your brother’s reaction, I take this is something serious.”

 

The others all stared at you, waiting for an answer. You gulped again, your throat tight and feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. “I’m okay. I just need to sit for little bit. This has happened once before, already. It’s just a side effect to my migraines”

 

This did not seem to reassure anyone, especially Nico. His lips parted to speak, but no words exited his mouth. He just increased his grip on your hand.

 

Toriel said your name, making you look up. You noticed Sans standing beside her, his expression as steady and as unreadable as always. “Why don’t you stay the night? Join us for Christmas. I do not feel right with sending you two back home so abruptly.”

 

Your eyes widened, “Toriel, I couldn’t possibly do that! We’ve already overstayed our welcome and to spend time with you all on such a special day _ — _ ”

 

“Ah, ah!” She wagged a finger. “I didn’t say this was negotiable.” A smile spread on the goat monster’s muzzle, her face warm and welcoming. “We would be more than happy to have you here, Patch. You too, Nico. After all, wouldn’t you like to see how everyone reacts to your presents?”

 

You stared at her, not believing your ears.

 

Toriel was too fair, too kind, and too angelic to be real. Everyone was. Who were you to decline?

 

Sneaking a glance at Nico, you can see the doubt in his eyes. Yet, despite this, he inclined his head slightly, managing a weak grin. You breathed out slowly through your nose, trying to rid yourself of the incoming tears. Not now, Patch, not now. No reason to get mushy yet. Frisk gave you the biggest grin, seeming hopeful.

 

After a moment of deliberation, you finally agreed.

 

“I would love to.”

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i want to thank you all for your kind support. you guys keep me going with your sweet comments and kudos and JUST EVERYTHING YOU ALL DO. thank you thank you.
> 
> * that being said, things are finally starting to pick up! i'm glad that the story is finally headed down the path i want it to go. i still have to work out some kinks with the plot, but other than that, it's all pretty much planned out! hope you'll all stay tuned!
> 
> * i am currently working on a one-shot of flowey, as well as plotting out a fic for a grillby/ready, so keep an eye on that! it'll be while before i actually get time to post either one but ;;; might as well give a heads up!
> 
> * until next time! thanks for reading!


	15. midnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * this is a quick little blurb between two chapters ~ i wanted to write the Christmas chapter, but then i had another idea, and instead wrote this first. this chapter would've been way too long if i added Christmas morning to it too, so i decided to leave it here! (plus, this will give me some more time to write an exceptionally longer chapter). 
> 
> * hope you like! enjoy!

  
  


**12:03 AM**

  
  
  


You woke with a jolt, disoriented and muddled.

 

You stared at the patterns on the ceiling, blinking slowly as your consciousness was brought forth. It took you a moment to realize you weren’t in your own bed. There were thick woolen blankets tossed all around you, trapping in your body heat. Grunting, you moved some of them away, already sweating underneath the bulk. 

 

Stilling, you listened to the familiar snoring coming from your right. Turning your head to the side revealed a slumbering Nico, strewn haphazardly across his own bed. The sight brought a soft smile to your face. 

 

Oh, that’s right. You finally remembered. You had agreed to spending the night in Toriel’s home. 

 

The evening had been a blast, to say the least. Despite your tumble, the group didn’t allow the rest of the night to become a waste. They made an effort to include both you and Nico in their activities, which brightened you up greatly. 

 

Frisk had set up Just Dance, which explained why they were so adamant about showing Asgore the Wiimote after dinner. You weren’t much of a dancer, but you certainly tried your best to win against the others. Papyrus was surprisingly good at the cha-cha, coming in second only to Mettaton (who of course, kicked everyone’s asses with his fancy poses and spins and twirls. He was  _ good _ , too good. You didn’t exactly know if it all came from practice or if he just had it in him from the start. You were impressed, you had to admit).

 

Sans didn't join in because dancing was “too much work,” which earned him a lengthy monologue of how laziness can wear away bones _ — _ provided by Papyrus. The smaller skeleton merely replied in a dull “ok, bro” and zoned out for the entire game. Toriel and Asgore didn’t join in, either, much to Frisk’s disappointment than anybody else’s. You swear this kid was up to something, you didn’t exactly know what, though. 

 

Undyne had so much stamina, but terrible technique when it came to specified dancing. She was more attuned to hip-hop than anything. It suited her fiery personality as well. Frisk was too cute during the ballet stage _ — _ how you are ever able to restrain yourself from pinching their cheeks around them was beyond you. Alphys shyly stood to the side and cheered the rest of you on _ — _ you didn’t blame her, by the end of everything, you were sporting last place and would have rather been on the sidelines. 

 

At the end of it all, Toriel finally decided it was time for bed. Frisk protested at first, but was then sated by the prospect of opening presents earlier. Papyrus went along with the same philosophy, he practically jumped into a pair of Christmas footie pajamas (he and Frisk matched, it was too precious) and went to sleep. Sans followed alongside him, saying he had to read him a bedtime story before he hit the hay as well.

 

Asgore showed you and Nico the guest bedroom, where you now resided comfortably. It was quaint, but large enough to fit the twin-sized beds. There were also two corresponding bedside tables and two reading lamps, all neatly plugged in and ready to use. The dark-purple curtains were covering the window now, but you could see the moonlight stream in from outside. Its light dappled across the dark hardwood, creating patterns as the shadows swayed between them. 

 

You let out a breath and carefully sat up. Whatever had caused you to pass out earlier had completely vanished by now. There were no remnants of a migraine or anything else that might have caused the sudden pressure to your head. You mulled over the words that had been spoken to you.

 

‘Wake up.’ 

 

That’s what this voice had said. It was most likely another one of your dreams (you refused to call them hallucinations). You had seen strange things while under pain before, but you had never  _ heard _ anything in that way. This brought you back to the present _ — _ why were you up again? Taking a glance at your charging phone, it read 12:08 AM. You felt sluggish and tired, but your body was alive with a strange restlessness. 

 

Rubbing your right eye, you placed your socked feet on the cold floor and stood up. Your throat felt dry again, so you decided to go get some water. Maybe you’ll head out onto the porch and take in some air. It didn’t seem like you were going to fall back asleep so quickly, anyways. 

 

Tiptoeing out of the room, you navigated your way through the dark, bumping lightly into a table once or twice. Recognizing the living room, you moved into the kitchen and made towards the fridge to search for a bottle of water. As soon as your hand touched the handle of the fridge door, the hairs of your neck prickled and stood up. A cold feeling settled over your shoulders, and you had a strange inkling that someone else was in the room with you.

 

Whirling around, you were met with the strikingly pale face of Sans. You let out a gasp, backing up into the fridge in shock. Your fist clenched the front of your hoodie and your heart pounded with adrenaline.

 

“S-Sans! You scared me!” 

 

The skeleton didn't say anything at first. His eyes had gone dark and the low light made a terrifying contrast to his face. His sockets were dark and deep _ — _ they bored into you from his position a few feet away. He appeared apprehensive, wary even; analyzing your every slight movement and catch of breath. Sans’ mouth was spread in a malicious way _ — _ so unlike his usually friendly grin. The shadows etched themselves heavily into the creases of his skull, standing his expression out starkly. 

 

The dark look passed as soon as he stared long enough at you. Almost instantly, the tension dropped away and his shoulders slumped, his eye lights returning. They glowed and provided meager light in the dim kitchen. 

 

“oh. heh. sorry about that, pal, i thought you were someone else.”

 

You nodded meekly, loosening the grip you had on your hoodie. “I-It’s fine…” 

 

It was silent for a few moments.

 

“I, uh, just wanted some water. Sorry that I made you think I was a burglar or something…” You whispered. 

 

Sans looked guilty. “no, no,” he protested, “i didn't mean to scare you. you weren't doing anything wrong.”

 

You smiled sheepishly and shifted to his right. His eye lights continued to train themselves on you, calculating and nervous. His behavior was unsettling. It seemed as if he… didn't trust you? 

 

“W-What are you doing up so late?” You asked him hesitantly, “Christmas doesn't start this early you know.”

 

Sans let out a weak laugh. “yeah, i know. just couldn't sleep.” 

 

You nodded again, swallowing heavily. Your thoughts returned back to your parched throat, remembering the reason as to why you came into the kitchen in the first place. You opened the door and pulled out a bottle of water. The cool liquid was heaven against your dry mouth. You gulped greedily until the bottle was halfway finished, soon letting out a sigh and closing the cap to it. As you were doing this, Sans continued to stand near, a solid presence in the room.

 

“i was wondering,” he spoke up, casting his gaze somewhere else now, “i kinda wanted some air. you wanna sit outside with me?”

 

He gave you a shy look, obviously still regretful of his actions earlier. You smiled regardless, accepting his offer. “Sure, I was thinking the same thing.” 

 

He let out a shaky breath, inclining his skull towards the back of the house. You grabbed your jacket, scarf, and hat, ready to bare down the freezing winter air. Sans had slipped on his own blue hoodie, and nothing more than his regular black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. You supposed the cold didn't bother him as much as it did you? That certainly would make some sense _ — _ considering he was a skeleton.

 

When you two walked out, you were stunned. It had snowed more way than what you had initially expected _ — _ probably a good two feet. The backyard was covered in it, so it was hard to discern what was what. But it was beautiful regardless. 

 

The stray storm clouds were trailing away, opening the night sky up to the both of you. The moonlight shined down, reflecting off of all the snow. It caused everything to glitter and sparkle, like tiny diamonds. The brightest stars paralleled the surface; frozen trees reached up to the glowing expanse, lighting up the backyard like fluorescents. Your nose nipped against the chill, but you ignored it as you took a seat on one of the steps, mesmerized. You would never get tired of how gorgeous nature was _ — _ you could've sat out here for hours.

 

Sans seemed to have been having the same thoughts as you, because his eyes widened by a fraction. He had tilted his head back, admiring the constellations that peppered the black sky. You giggled a bit at his expression, finding it endearing.

 

At the sound of your laugh, he turned towards you, raising an ivory brow. “what’s funny?” 

 

You shook your head. “Oh, nothing…” 

 

The skeleton merely huffed, but he appeared way more relaxed now, even moving to sit next to you. He still kept a reasonable distance away _ — _ about several feet. 

 

“it’s so pretty…”

 

At first, his voice was so quiet you were barely able to hear it. When you finally registered what he had meant, you agreed. “Yeah, it is… It's a really good way to unwind.”

 

“bad dream?” he inquired.

 

“No… I guess I was just not that tired when I actually went to sleep.”

 

“oh.” 

 

You played with the hem of your jacket for a moment, picking your words cautiously. “How about you? Did you, uh, have a bad dream? Your  _ bones _ seemed pretty  _ rattled _ back there.”

 

Sans appreciated the pun, snorting lightly. His hand scratched the back of his skull as he made to answer. “kinda. i just don't sleep.”

 

You sensed the growing nervousness and moved away from that topic. You really didn't want to make Sans upset again. So, you just faced forwards and continued admiring the sky. One thing you really loved about winter was how much the snow muffled background noise _ — _ the silence permeated the atmosphere, giving you a sense of peace. It was so relaxing.

 

So relaxing in fact, that you started to nod off.

 

You only jumped in place when you felt your cheek come in contact with a padded shoulder. 

 

“getting tired?” Sans asked innocently, his eyelids also half-lidded. 

 

You rubbed yours again, trying to chase the sleepiness away. “Yeah… I think this whole sleep thing caught up to me finally. Guess I just needed some fresh air.”

 

He nodded, standing up slowly. Holding out his hand, the skeleton gestured to help you up. You immediately obliged, hauling your soaking wet butt off of the icy step. Sans hand momentarily lingered in yours; the briefest of squeezes indicated by the increase of pressure from his hard bone. You flushed, hoping he mistook your rosy color as an indicator for the chill. 

 

“ready to hit the hay, then?”

 

“Yup… You too!”

 

He gave a shrug, “maybe i’ll catch up on some tv shows.”

 

You pouted, “No, Sans, you need your rest. Everyone will be waking up super early, so you should at least get a few hours!” 

 

The skeleton appeared to hesitate, but then breathed out in compliance. “alright.” You smiled at him. 

 

Passing by the kitchen, you quickly dashed inside to grab your water bottle. Sans waited for you by the doorway, his hands in his pockets. You stopped beside him and took another sip out of the bottle, feeling content and a bit fuzzy from the lack of sleep. No matter! You'll make it up soon enough.

 

As you made to go wish the skeleton good night, you noticed his face had gotten  _ very _ blue, to the point of you worrying whether or not he might implode. Concerned, your brows furrowed. “Sans? What's wrong?”

 

“um… uh…” he stuttered, burying his skull deeper into the fur of his hoodie. You began to worry. Was it something you said or did again? He seemed to be completely unlike himself tonight. 

 

“Sans…”

 

The skeleton flinched but then slowly flicked a phalanx upwards, pointing at a familiar object hanging from the ceiling. As your blurry mind recognized what it was, your own face erupted into a bright red. Now equivalent to a blueberry and a strawberry, you two awkwardly shuffled in place.

 

“Um, we don't really have to if you don't want to _ — _ ”

 

“i don't want to force you or anything _ — _ ”

 

You both spoke up at the same time and ended up laughing, shyly tugging at various parts of your clothing. 

 

“I don't mind, Sans,” you finally said, looking up to meet his eyes. Your heart pounded as you observed his nervous state _ — _ the wavering eyelights, the deep flush… How come you had to get caught NOW? How come it had to be SANS? You weren’t sure how you felt about this situation. 

 

“i don't mind either.” 

 

He said it so confidently that you became even more flustered. You didn't know how to proceed. What would you do? How do you even kiss a skeleton? Does he even  _ have _ any lips to kiss?

 

These thoughts continued to jumble around inside your head. You were frantic. You were beginning to debate whether or not to just turn tail and run.

 

Of course, Sans beat you to it. 

 

He had leaned in while you were distracted and pressed his teeth onto your cheek, teasingly close to your lips. Sans kept himself there for a moment, his hand reaching up to place itself on your shoulder before he finally pulled away, a gentle expression on his face. “good night, patch,” he murmured _ — _ sweetly, earnestly _ — _ before a blue flash took up your vision. Sans had teleported away, leaving you alone underneath the mistletoe, at midnight, on Christmas Day.

 

You promptly sprinted back into your room, huddling underneath all the blankets until you allowed yourself to quietly squeal.

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * DARN IT HE MISSED.
> 
> * hehe. thank you all for your support and sweet comments! you all make my day and im so happy this story is being well received. i will continue doing my absolute best!! next chap is finally christmas morning, so it'll be a good one! 
> 
> * i wonder if everyone will like their gifts? 
> 
> * until next time *wink wink*


	16. Christmas and the Golden Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * yo yo yo oooo, finallyyyy. it's time for christmas! hope you enjoy this chapter! and of course, let me know of any typos or strange mishaps.
> 
> * love you all! c:

  
  


Just as you expected, you were awoken bright and early by the sound of squealing laughter. 

 

Frisk ran past the guest room, being chased by a very excited skeleton. 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I SHALL GET THERE BEFORE YOU, FRISK!” Papyrus yelled down the hall, his feet pounding against the floor. You chuckled, sitting up and stretching. Nico groaned beside you, tossing the blankets around.

 

“Five more minutes, please…”

 

You rolled your eyes, tugging the blankets away from his prying fingers. “Let’s go, sleepyhead. You’ve lazed around enough.”

 

Your brother pouted, reluctantly leaving his warm cocoon. “You’re really hurtful sometimes, you know.”

 

You nodded in agreement, bending over to kiss his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Nico!”

 

He smiled up at you, all traces of annoyance gone from his face. “Merry Christmas, sis.” 

 

The two of you exited the guest room, meeting up with Asgore in the hallway. He was dressed in a green sweater, and was wearing a Santa hat that flashed with holiday lights. It was kinda funny seeing such a large monster with garland on his horns.

 

“Ah, Merry Christmas, Patch and Nico! I was just about head downstairs. Care to join me?”

 

The both of you nodded, exchanging the greeting. “We’d love to, Asgore! I’m sure Frisk and Papyrus are really excited to open their presents,” you said amusedly, hearing the chatter from the room over. 

 

“Indeed they are,” the monster rumbled, his laughter deep and resonant.

 

Upon entering the living room, you saw the two miscreants already shifting through the gifts, sorting them in groups. As soon as they saw you three approaching, they dashed over. Frisk was practically vibrating with excitement, signing at a rapid rate.

 

“THE YOUNG HUMAN SAYS THAT THEY WILL GO WAKE THE REST OF THE HOUSE UP. WE HAVE ALREADY NEATLY ORDERED ALL THE PRESENTS FOR OPENING. NO TOUCHING UNTIL EVERYONE IS HERE!”

 

“Don’t worry, Papyrus,” Asgore reassured, “we shall all abide by your rules.”

 

“WONDERFUL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOW PREPARE A HEARTY CHRISTMAS BREAKFAST!”

 

The skeleton beamed, placing his hands on his hips. The scarf that he always wore fluttered with a nonexistent wind, and you stifled the urge to snort. You still didn’t understand how that worked. Frisk bounded their way upstairs, Asgore disappearing right after them, saying something about he still had to get his presents downstairs. 

 

You perked up. “Do you need some help?”

 

He looked utterly pleased that you had suggested that. “WHY, YES, DOCTOR FRIEND! LET US MAKE THE OMELETTES TOGETHER!”

 

Omelettes? Yum. This was already turning out to be a great day. 

 

“You just going to sit around, Nico, or do you wanna help too?”

 

“Nah, I’m just going to…” he grinned slyly, adding the last bits of his sentence in Italian, “... wait for you to make me coffee.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, very displeased with his response. He  _ knew _ that you were shaky with your Italian! He goaded you with it just to get you to practice _ — _ but he always ended up laughing at you in the end. 

 

_ “You know, maybe if you acted like a proper guest I would.” _ You replied sharply. 

 

Papyrus glanced confusedly between you two, clearly not understanding what was going on. 

_ “You know,” _ he echoed,  _ “you used the incorrect tense in that sentence there.” _

 

_ “Do you think I care?” _

 

_ “Yes, I think you do.” _

 

_ “It’s Christmas, Nico, do you want to spend it outside in the snow?” _

 

_ “Seems like fun.” _

 

After a few moments of trying to figure out a decent retort, you threw your hands up in exasperation. “Okay! I give up! I suck at Italian. Sue me.”

 

Nico looked pleased, winking at you. “Thank you for admitting it.”

 

Papyrus’s sudden burst of laughter made you jump. “YOU TWO ARE SUCH GOOD SIBLINGS! SANS AND I JOKE AROUND ALL THE TIME LIKE THAT. IF I MAY ASK, HUMANS, WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS ITALIAN?”

 

Nico’s face brightened exponentially and you covered his mouth with your palm. “I’ll tell him, thank you very much. Let's get cooking first and I’ll explain things to you, Papyrus!”

 

Nico gave you an amused smile despite your interruption, reclining comfortably on the floor. “Yup… You go do that. I’ll be here.” Papyrus gleefully dashed over to the kitchen with you, unable to contain his excitement for the day ahead. 

 

“YOUR BROTHER IS SO MUCH ALIKE TO SANS! WE HAVE MANY PARALLELS I SEE,” he commentated as he brought out the egg cartons.

 

You sighed, a smile still gracing your lips. “He always lounges around during the holiday season. He’s very busy back in Europe, so I kinda just spoil him while he’s here.”

 

“EUROPE,” Papyrus repeated, stars in his eyes, “THIS IS ON ANOTHER CONTINENT, YES? IS THAT WHERE ITALY IS?”

 

You nodded, giggling at the wonderstruck look on his face. “Yup, as are many other countries.”

 

“WOWIE,” he placed his hands on his cheekbones in awe, “THE UNDERGROUND WAS NEVER AS BIG AS THE SURFACE. THIS IS TRULY ASTONISHING. I WOULD LIKE TO VISIT THIS ITALY!”

You felt a twinge of guilt over Papyrus’s words. It was bad, but sometimes you forgot how much monsters had struggled while being underground. They were trapped in such a small space for hundreds of years, unable to the see the sun, the sky, or the stars… 

 

It must have been unbearable. 

 

You didn’t allow this emotion to show on your face, as to concern Papyrus. “I’m sure one day you will! Maybe I’ll take you! You know…” you rubbed your chin in thought, “Italy is really famous for their pasta.”

 

If it was even possible, Papyrus’s sockets widened even further. He almost smashed the eggs against the counter by accident. “NO WAY. NOW IT IS MANDATORY VISIT. IT SHALL BE WRITTEN ON MY BUCKET LIST!”

 

You laughed as you took an unharmed egg from him, cracking it on the large bowl. The two of you then worked on the Christmas omelettes, talking about all the various kinds of pastas and of the many countries that existed on planet Earth. 

 

******

 

Breakfast didn’t take as long as you expected _ — _ Papyrus was exceptionally skilled with keeping up pace, as he had all the omelettes cooked, stacked, and ready to be served within twenty minutes. By the time an appropriate amount of coffee had been boiled, Papyrus had set the entire table and even helped you with pouring the hot refreshment. 

 

Eventually, the rest of household straggled into the dining room, enticed by the delicious smell. Toriel had clasped her paws together, delighted by the sight on the table. “Oh, this looks wonderful, you two. Thank you!”

 

You and Papyrus both smiled. “IT WAS OUR PLEASURE, YOUR MAJESTY. IT’S NOT EVERY DAY THAT THAT YOU ALL CAN ENJOY MY CULINARY EXPERTISE. WITH THE HUMAN’S HELP, OF COURSE.” 

 

“you're right about that, bro,” a familiar baritone voice spoke up behind Toriel. She shifted to the side to reveal Sans himself, who was rubbing his left socket blearily, “not like i don't have your spaghetti all the time or somethin’.” 

 

Papyrus huffed, “I DETECT SARCASM, SANS, AND I WILL NOT ANSWER TO IT!” 

 

His older brother chuckled, obviously joking about the monotony of Papyrus’s spaghetti. You had a feeling he would never deny Paps of his food, no matter how tired he was of it. 

 

In that moment, Sans had turned and met your eyes for the first time. Heat pooled into your chest and you quickly looked away, whistling nonchalantly to yourself. From out of the corner of your vision, you saw the skeleton do the same. If anybody noticed the awkward exchange, nothing was mentioned. 

 

Gah, what were you doing?! You were the one who said you didn't mind the kiss _ — _ how come you were acting like an embarrassed school girl all of a sudden? Just…. Just play it cool. You could do that, right? Yeah, just relax and enjoy the day. With that in mind, you took your seat in the center of table, mixing some sugar and cream in with your coffee. 

 

Sans sat off to your right, surprisingly, and Nico ended up to your left. His hair was tousled annoyingly, and your hand twitched with the eagerness to fix it. You almost did, until Undyne entered the room.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA NERDS!” she bellowed, effectively trapping a helpless Frisk in a side hug. Asgore’s chair scraped as he took his place at the front, rumbling with laughter.

“Merry Christmas, Undyne. To everyone as well.” He cast his gaze over the group, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Was it just you, or did Asgore always have those dark circles? The rest of the group responded cheerfully, and the monster leaned back, breathing out slowly _ — _ his expression dropped. You glanced at him curiously. He must have slipped into the room after everyone else.

 

He was haggard; the golden hair that cascaded around his shoulder was dull and frizzy. His own cream-colored fur seemed to be tinged with grayness. His curling horns weren’t liable to puncture anything in the supersized house, but you thought they looked menacingly larger _ — _ if that even made any sense.

 

Perhaps he did not get a good night’s rest? It was likely. It happens to you on the daily. However, you had a strange inkling this was not so. You hadn’t seen Asgore since the visit at the hospital, and a lot could have happened between then and now. You watched the news often, and there was never a time the former king wasn’t being discussed. Whether it was treatises, campaigning, or even the general welfare of Ebbot City _ — _ Asgore Dreemurr and the monsters attempts at political reconciliation were top concern. It was safe to assume that he was busy, and the stress was beginning to show. Your heart clenched in sympathy for him _ — _ it was unfair that humans were purposely making things harder on your new friends.

 

Friends. 

 

Your thoughts shifted.

 

You called them your  _ friends. _

 

Glancing around the table, you took in all the members present. Undyne had finally seated herself with Alphys, giving her light pecks on the cheeks. Frisk was munching happily on the omelette, their cherubic face bright and healthy. Papyrus was discussing matters of great importance with Mettaton, as it seemed, since the robot was enraptured by the skeleton (all googly-eyed and everything). And then, there was Toriel, the furthest away from the other goat monster, who watched Frisk with complete adoration and love in her gleaming eyes. 

 

And Sans. You couldn’t describe him right now (mostly because you still had trouble facing him without profusely blushing). Yet he was pouring a ridiculous amount of ketchup onto his eggs, even uncapping the whole bottle to get the remaining bits out.

 

Yes, friends. This was okay to assume… wasn’t it? You wouldn’t make the same mistake as you had before. They were different. 

 

So, you just smiled and dug into your omelette.

  
  


******

Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for.

 

You sat criss-crossed on the floor, amidst all the colorful boxes and wrappings. While you were excited about what kind of gifts you might have received, you were also nervous about how the others would react to yours. You hoped that they would like everything you got them _ — _ it took you a while to pick out each one. 

 

Your palms dragged against your jeans as you watched Undyne rattle one of her presents, a pink box with a cute red bow. The one you decorated for her. 

 

Her grin grew wide as she dug her nails into the wrappings, tearing it apart within seconds. You bit your lip as she tilted the box to look inside, her single eye observing the material.

“No way!” She exclaimed, bringing out the several CDs. “NO WAY! ALPHYS. Check this out! Look at all these new animes!”

 

The yellow lizard blinked owlishly and adjusted her glasses, scooting closer to her girlfriend so she could see better. As soon as she observed the titles, she gasped, “O-Oh my gosh! The special edition of Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie! A-And Fullmetal Alchemist?! Oh my gosh!”

 

They both squealed and continued digging through the box. If it was even possible, their voices pitched to an even higher tone when they found the mochis. “I a-always wanted to try more of these!” Alphys grabbed the packaging, her snout wide with happiness. Undyne beamed, “Don’t worry, babe! I’ll let you have some.”

 

Alphys gave the fish lady the most affectionate look, and you almost melted for the both of them.

 

Undyne paused when she struck something else in the box. She pulled her hand out and showed a small card, little glittery snowflake stickers were plastered on the front. “Now…” she twisted around to look at everyone, “let’s find out who gave me this AWESOME present!”

 

Opening the card, another slip of paper fell down and to the bottom of the floor. Alphys picked it up for her, and you shyly hid behind your hair as they both read the card. 

 

“Whoa…” Undyne breathed, her eyes growing wide, “this is…”

 

The group suddenly grew immensely interested, and leaned forward to catch a look. Undyne sprung up out of nowhere, almost whacking Mettaton upside the head. “It’s a gym membership! Free for life!” Undyne zeroed in on you, a finger pointed in your direction. “YOU.”

 

“Hehe… Well… I knew you liked to workout so I kinda dug around until I found a monster-friendly place and persuaded them…” you trailed off sheepishly, burning underneath all the stares.

 

“THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER.” 

 

Just as you expected, you were smothered underneath a burly fish lady, the life squeezed out of you. Undyne laughed and swung you around, thanking you over and over for such a thoughtful gift. “Now I got the perfect place to take Papyrus to work on our training! You should come sometimes, too!”

 

You laughed, a wave of relief washing over you. A contentment filled your chest over her approval of the gift. “Nah, I’ll leave the benchpressing to you two.”

 

She grinned, her teeth glinting. “No, really, thanks punk! Guess you’re a pretty cool nerd after all!”

 

You returned the smile, pressing your hands together earnestly, “It’s really nothing, Undyne. That’s what Christmas is for!”

 

She merely beamed back, slugging you once more on the shoulder before pulling away. You wouldn't be surprised if the skin bruised there later on.

 

Alphys soon opened your gifts for her, loving them just as much as Undyne had her’s. By the end of it all, the family seemed elated over the amount of wonderful gifts they received. Papyrus especially liked the cooking book you got him. He gave you another tight squeeze and rambled on and on about how many wonderful dishes he was going to make. 

 

You had gotten a great share too _ — _ several new sweaters, lots and lots of sweets from Undyne and Alphys, perfume, even a pair of nice shoes (Mettaton made sure to give you the exact details of these Prada shoes). Their generosity was almost too much when Frisk came up to you with a special thank you card, a drawing of you and them on the front. You were sniffling and hugging the small child, overwhelmed by their kindness. You didn’t deserve all of this, you kept saying, you had just been doing your job as a doctor. But the monsters wouldn’t have it. It was enough to bring you to light tears.

 

Once everyone had settled down enough, there was only one more person who hadn’t opened their present. 

 

Sans was holding the rectangular box in his hands, peering at it curiously. Undyne excitedly told him to open it, nudging him a bit. He looked up and met your eyes again, this time holding it for a several seconds. Some undetectable emotion flashed across his face, before he dragged a hand across the wrappings and revealed the gift. You sucked in a breath, hands clenched in anticipation. You just hoped that inkling you had in the mall had been right.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Sans stared at the cover of the present, his expression steady and controlled. Once the rest of group saddled over to look at what had gotten Sans so quiet, he burst out laughing. A hand flew to his forehead as his perma-grin widened to astonishing proportions, “it’s…” he breathed out, “it’s a telescope.”

 

Papyrus seemed to understand Sans glee. He patted his brother’s shoulder. “ISN’T THIS THE EXACT ONE YOU WANTED AT THE MALL, SANS?”

 

Said skeleton chuckled, holding up the box as if it was his prized possession. “yeah… it is.” His bright eye lights casted themselves onto you, his expression now soft and genuine. “thanks, patch… this really means a lot.”

 

You dipped your head, warmth filling your chest. “Y-You’re welcome, Sans…” A recognizable fluttery sensation filled your stomach, and you wilted under Sans’ gaze. How come his happiness meant so much to you? 

 

“i… uh… also have a present for you.”

 

You blinked, a little surprised. Oh, that’s right _ — _ Sans had not yet given his gift to you! Gosh, why were you suddenly nervous again?

 

He shifted closer to you, rummaging around in his pockets. You couldn’t help but notice the sly look Alphys and Undyne were giving you. You managed to throw them a teasing glare before Sans spoke up to you, holding a velvet box. You heart instantly stopped.

 

“this might be a bit much but…” he opened the box, and you gasped. 

 

It was a beautiful necklace; a long silver chain adorned with a yellow gem that sparkled and shined. You saw small little decorations _ — _ silver stars. Your hand went to your chest as you stared at it, your eyes glittering in response. “Oh, Sans…” you said quietly, reaching out to touch it. He seemed rather embarrassed by all the attention, and retracted his hands so that you could take the box. 

 

“i saw it and kinda thought it fit you… you know,” he gesticulated towards his sockets, and you stared at him with your own golden irises.

 

“It’s gorgeous…” you beamed, taking it out and holding it gently. “I love it. Thank you, Sans.”

 

Without any warning, you leaned over and pulled him into a hug, hoping to convey all your gratitude and joy. Underneath all the scrutiny, he still managed to rumble with laughter and return the embrace, his hands rested on your waist. “i’m glad,” he said into your ear. 

 

“Well, I’m sure you two lovebirds would like some more time, but _ — _ !” Nico interrupted, carrying over the covered canvas. You and Sans both looked at each other and promptly backed several feet away, awkwardly scratching the backs of your heads. 

 

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the front, where Nico gripped the sheet in his hand, ready to reveal the painting. “Now, I know I only knew you all for a very short while, but I still wanted to give you all something meaningful for Christmas. I hope you all like this. Both Patch and I really appreciate you inviting us for the wonderful feast, and allowing us to stay here _ — _ it's been a lot of fun! And I don’t think we’ve ever met a family anymore nicer than you guys.”

 

You nodded in agreement, giving your brother a thumbs up. He drew himself up to his full height, and then pulled the tarp down. “I present you, ‘Mount Ebbot in Golden Light.’”

 

The monsters stared in utter awe and reverence, mesmerized by the sight of the painting. From you position, you could see Nico brimming to the top with pride. You knew from the way he held himself that he considered this work of art to be one of his best _ — _ and that it certainly was. 

 

“Oh my gosh…” Alphys adjusted her glasses to observe more clearly. 

 

“This is amazing… Look at all the colors!” Toriel’s eyes watered with emotion. “You captured the moment perfectly…” 

 

You furrowed your brows at that statement, confused _ — _ until you noticed Frisk. They were giving Nico the biggest of grins and Nico knowingly tilted his head in their direction. You scoffed and shook your head, smiling. So it was the kid who asked your brother. 

 

You had wondered where he had gotten these ideas from. 

 

Nico had created a watercolor of Mt. Ebbot at sunset. The mountain gleamed in a red light as the sun kissed the horizon. The blue mixed in with the dying rays of yellow, and the purples drew themselves out in the shade of the twilight. You could see familiar landscapes _ — _ Ebbot City, the oceans, the forest… It was timeless, eternal, and most likely the greatest thing you’ve seen your brother paint. Never before had you seen such impressionistic art come from him, it was… wonderful. And it seemed like it meant a lot to the monsters. That Frisk… 

 

Nico gushed under Asgore’s praise, who had clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him profusely. Papyrus’s sockets were filled with stars again, and even Mettaton was silent with appreciation. 

 

“This will be hung right up on the fireplace,” Toriel stated, running a gentle paw along the easel. “This is a precious gift, something no one has given us before, Nico. We thank you so much for being so thoughtful.”

 

Nico shook his head politely, meeting your proud gaze (he smiled wide). “It’s really nothing… I am just pleased you like it so much.”

 

Toriel’s muzzle upturned, a nostalgic look passing over her face. You couldn’t describe her emotions, but she appeared pleased. The monsters all converged on the human, and enveloped him in  a group hug. You tossed yourself into the mix, laughing when Nico screamed about his lungs being crushed. 

  
  
  


Maybe, just maybe, you thought much later on, seated comfortably on the couch around all your new friends _ — _ maybe things will work out okay this time.

 

You don’t have to worry about your migraines now _ — _ not even your job or your dad. You and Nico probably just had the best Christmas in years, and maybe it was time for you two to earn back the happiness you lost.

 

Maybe it was time.

  
  


No, it definitely  _ was. _

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * patch is literally never going to take off that necklace, let me tell you. 
> 
> * i am so happy that i've gotten so far with this fic... i literally have not EVER written anything this long before - and its all thanks to you wonderful people. yes you. thank you so much.
> 
> * i can't wait to bring this fic forward and begin kicking the main plot into gear. thanks again for sticking around so long!
> 
> * until next time!


	17. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * I am so sorry about the wait! School really caught up with me. It's just been super busy with exams and everything! Luckily, summer is coming up, so I'll definetly be more on top of updates when it comes around. 
> 
> * other than that, enjoy!

  
Things got awkward with Sans.

You didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing—after all, you two had shared a somewhat intimate moment the night before. It was only natural to feel a little bit nervous around each other.

However, after the gift exchange, you could see the difference in Sans’ behavior. It was subtle, and you seemed to be the only one to notice it; his cheekbones dusted blue when you moved closer, his gaze word flicker to anywhere but directly at your face, he would fiddle with the drawstring of his hoodie…

You thought it was cute, honestly.

In the amount of time that you’ve known him, you had never seen the skeleton get so flustered. As it goes, you were perhaps acting the same way. Probably worse.

While Sans was much harder to read, Alphys and Undyne certainly figured out that you weren’t. They consistently questioned you about your friendship with him, even going so far as to throw less than subtle winks your way when Sans was nearby. It frustrated you to no end, and while you knew that the two monsters were only teasing, you couldn’t help but reevaluate your own emotions. You never really experienced this sort of thing before. You had spent most of your life busy with studies and just burying yourself into books. You hadn’t socialized much outside of some college acquaintances, and being thrust into such a friendly environment made you sort of… overwhelmed. Is this how you were supposed to feel as friends?

Luckily, the day passed by without much incident. You and Sans spent the entire day gingerly stepping around each other, and quietly observing from a distance.

It wasn't until the afternoon—when you and Nico finally decided to leave—that Sans managed to catch you alone, packing up at the front door. For a moment, you had just fondly stared, amusedly watching the way Sans’ face shifted between unreadable to expressive—until he seemed to remember what he seeked you out for.

“thank you… for the present. i really love it.” He said gratefully, his eyelights growing wide and bright.

You perked up, a giggle bubbling in your chest. “You're welcome… I'm really glad to hear that! I was so worried, you know?”

Sans chuckled in response, nodding in an understanding way. “yup. i know how that feels.”

Those words had brought his attention to the item being carried in your hands.

“do ya… uh, do ya need some help putting that on?”

You blinked, realizing your hold on the necklace case. The feeling of the soft velvet made you smile. You thought about his question for a moment—a moment too long, however, because Sans faltered and looked like he was about to back out of the suddenly awkward situation. You quickly answered him.“Yes, please! T-That would be fantastic actually... ”

After setting your other bags down, the skeleton approached you slowly, taking the box from you and opening it up. The chain glittered vividly from its spot inside, the yellow of the gemstone contrasting sharply with it. It's beautiful light danced in your vision as Sans held it up, unclasping it to put around your neck. He waited until you had shifted your hair to side to put it on. His arms went over and around your head, his smooth bones brushing against your skin.

You shivered internally at the ivory sensation, feeling the cold necklace settle rightfully on your chest. He was gentle—even running his phalanges through your locks and neatly arranging them back into their place. You placed a hand over the golden stone, running a thumb over it. “Thank you,” you murmured, watching as he casually slipped his hands into his pockets.

“no prob.”

Once again, the both of you just stood there, cautiously expectant. You wanted to say something —anything!—but you couldn’t get the words going. There was something deeper between the two of you now. You could proudly say that he was your friend, and not have any regrets about the statement. You wanted to thank him over and over for such a thoughtful gift—such a gemstone must have cost a pretty penny. You wanted to thank him for being so kind to you—the joy and friendship you felt over the past several days had been more than you had seen in years. You wanted to say so many things, things that you had been distracted from saying the entire day—

“Patch! Hurry your butt up! I just started the car!” Nico’s voice carried effortlessly into the hallway, and you let out a sigh, the unsaid words joining their place in the empty air.

“Coming!” You answered exasperatedly, shouldering your bag of gifts once more. The velvet case was still clutched in your right hand. You looked at Sans again, the light in his eyes knowing.

“See you later then.”

His shoulders sagged.

“see you later, pal.” His voice was soft, calm—unlike his usual lazy drawl. He was watching you such an innocent visage—

You don't know what brought you to do this. Ignoring every part of yourself screaming no, you dashed forward and pulled Sans into a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment, probably in complete suprise over your action. His hands then brought themselves down in the embrace; they were hesitant upon your waist, but his skull pressed into your shoulder affectionately.

When you finally pulled away, Sans was beaming. His eternal smile spread in the most joyful way. You returned it with one of your own, before waving and following your brother out the door.

Nico had noticed your starstruck expression when you dashed by, and the light blush on your cheeks. But, like the great brother he is, he didn’t mention anything. Instead, he just let you enjoy yourself.

The two of you finally pull away from Toriel’s house, one more obnoxious honk signifying your goodbye.

  
******

 

You now sat with your sleeping brother on the living room couch. It had been an uneventful few days thus far—most of the time was spent lounging and eating. You didn't mind, though. It was probably the most relaxed you had been in forever. Your migraines returned, of course, but they were considerably weaker than before, and also happened intermittently. You had no clue why that was so, but you didn't complain. You embraced those moments where your head didn't feel like it was going to implode on itself.

Eliot had checked in later in the day, after you and Nico finally arrived back home from Toriel’s house. He wished the both of a Merry Christmas and even sent an adorable selfie with himself and Lisa. You texted him back and wished him the best as well. To your surprise, Gabriela sent you an e-card of cute dancing Christmas tree. You laughed to yourself and reminded yourself to buy her something before you went back to work after New Year’s.

Suddenly reminded, you stood up from your brother’s napping side, grabbing your coat and scarf —which was strewn haphazardly across the chairs of the dining table.

Because Nico definitely won’t remember to do it, it was your job to bring in the mail every couple of days. Usually, most of the stuff that ever came in was Mr. Ebbot’s numerous stock summaries, and letters from business colleagues. Everything else was usually sent to his office in the city—especially if it concerned bills or other proprietary expenditures.

You grumbled, stumbling through the snow and ice on the driveway. Wouldn’t it kill the man to just have _everything_ sent over to his office? Not like you necessarily _wanted_ him to come here looking for an excuse to talk to you. The thought of braving the cold and icy fury of Ebbot’s bitter winter for a couple of magazine advertisements made you groan inwardly. Luckily, your shuffling pace was pretty quick. You managed to get there in record time.

Your numb fingers carefully unlatched the metallic box, pulling out the slips of paper and envelopes. You wouldn’t allow yourself to sift through them until you got back into your house, where the blissful heat could finally dull the stinging on your cheeks and nose.

Sniffling against the cold, you moved your way back up to the front door, holding the mail close to your chest to preserve warmth. Just as you trudge your way past your some of the dormant begonia bushes, a tittering voice called to your attention.

“Yoo hoo! [Name], sweetie! Slow down there!”

Whatever patience you had for the mail completely vanished. You begrudgingly turned around to the obnoxiously familiar voice, forcing a smile on your lips.

Just as you thought, it was your next door neighbor—Mrs. Jane. The most uptight rich grandma you had ever met in your entire life.

She had always pestered you when you were still in high school, complaining about your “unkempt, unladylike attire,” and your eating habits. She was an unfathomable, endless droner, never ceasing to catch you in the worst time of the way. Such as now.

Frustratingly, the only reason you believe she even bothered you was because her husband was so well acquainted with your father. She seemed to take it upon herself to “look out for you,” and provide you with lessons in “proper etiquette.”

She only succeeded in making you gag.

“Oh, dear [Name],” she crooned, her neon green coat visually assaulting your eyes, “I’m so glad I caught you! I have a fruit cake for you here, you see. You’ve been out and about these past couple of days, haven't you? I didn’t get a chance to wish you Happy Holidays! I hope you’ve been telling your father what you’re up to!”

You accepted the plastic container from her, letting out a strained laugh, “Oh… How kind of you…”

“No, please! I would bake these for you children all the time! God knows what you eat on a daily basis. You should have someone like me in your life to whip up some hearty meals!”

She let out another shrill giggle and you fought with yourself to maintain a neutral expression. You wanted to leave, now.

“Well, thank you so much for the fruitcake! I will make sure Nico has a delicious slice. I shall see you around, Mrs. Jane, hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Ye—”

You were walking your way backwards up the driveway to escape the woman, but she had latched herself to your arm and gave you a serious look. You returned it with a confused expression of your own, brows furrowing. “Uh. Mrs. Jane? I would appreciate it if you let go of my arm.”

She was twisting the fabric in an unpleasant way, forcing you to drop it in order to hold the mail properly with the other. “Now, listen, dear,” she said lowly. “I saw you putting up lights the other day. You know, with those… those creatures—”

Your mouth thinned into a straight line, all traces of your forced politeness evaporates like mist underneath the hot sun.

“—I wanted to come warn you, to plead with you. Stay away from them. They are dangerous and only seek to hurt and pillage a-and do whatever it is they came up from the underground to do.”

“You don’t know anything about them.” You stated harshly, ripping your arm away from her deathly grip. “I don’t see how who I hang out with is any of your business.”

She stilled, rubbing her gloved hands together. “Your father wouldn’t approve.” She muttered darkly. “That’s why I came over here, you see. I might have to let him know that what you are doing is unsafe.”

You gaped in disbelief. “Is that what my father has you doing? Spying on me?”

Mrs. Jane faltered for a moment, her nose wrinkling. “I do not spy, my dear. I just merely drop in every now and then to let your father know you’re okay. After all, you are still his daughter, no matter your age, and he isn’t home very often. With what happened to your mother I am not surprised he would take extra precautions—”

“You can tell him then.”

Your interruption had Mrs. Jane reeling. When she didn’t say anything, you continued. The shocking calm in your eyes betrayed your actual thoughts. Your voice came heavy, and filled with a strange venom—a concoction of different emotions. The stinging pain of hurt and rebellion surged forward as your sentence sounded towards finality.

“Tell him everything that I’ve been doing. Tell him that I am friends with monsters. If he can't come here and tell me himself then I have no reason to listen to him at all. You are not allowed to say anything bad about those monsters, ever again. You are wrong about them, and my father is wrong about me.”

With that, you strode away, leaving Mrs. Jane behind with wide eyes and an open mouth.

  
******

  
Any amount of fury you might have felt mere hours before had now changed into crushing disappointment.

In your rush to get back inside the house, you had dropped all the mail on the driveway. If that wasn’t bad enough, the wind had begun to pick up and it was scattering all the papers around. But, you didn’t dare go back out until you saw Mrs. Jane disappear back into her mansion. Taking a slip of paper into the kitchen, you quickly scribbled a note and left it on the counter for Nico to see when you woke up. If anything, you needed to calm down before you could allow yourself to face him. Your sibling would be the first to notice how you were feeling.

Nico was still asleep when you wandered back into the living room. The TV was still droning on, and it provided the only mute light in the room.

You watched your brother, the shadows dancing across his relaxed face as the commercials flipped back and forth. A small smile fitted onto your lips, regardless, as you brought a slow hand over the tufts of his hair.

You left the house soon after that, locking the door behind you. Quickly, you gathered up all the mail and proceeded to turn on your parked car. Cursing yourself for not warming it up, you placed your hands on the cold steering wheel and backed out of the driveway.

You ended up at your favorite cafe, sipping hot coffee in the back—facing the window. Notepad and pen in hand, you let your thoughts flow upon the paper, taking inspiration from the things around you.

It had been a while since you last had time to do this. Writing short blurbs about the silliness of the passing pedestrians, describing the beauty of a snow-filled night and flashing Christmas lights, the smells, the sights, the sounds… It did more than just relax you—it pleased you.

Before you had wanted to be a doctor, you wanted to be a writer. Like your mother.

She had been an amazing storyteller. You could still remember the days she had sat at her desk, furiously typing away on her clunky computer. Her publications had been best-sellers. Her articles award-winning. Her work was recognized worldwide.

Your favorite ones, however, would be the ones she told you.

Stories about valiant knights and beautiful princesses. Valiant princesses and beautiful knights. Dragons, fairies, trolls, mages, magic, monsters—fantasies that she told only you, late at night, when you had trouble falling asleep. Her sweet voice always managed to lull you,. just as much as UNDERTALE had. This love had blossomed into so much more.

Of course, your father hadn't approved of such a thing. While he allowed your mother to do so, being a writer, he said, would “waste your talents.”

That was the time you still had the will to argue with him. A time where you had no problem fighting for your dreams and believing them. Your mother pushed for you to do so, saying she would be proud no matter what you went for. And you trusted in her words—had the determination to keep going.

That all changed when she died.

Today, you just wrote as a hobby. A side activity that you only did when stressed or had free time. Despite being denied of it, it still made you feel better, and at a time like this, it was welcome.

Pausing in your script, you glanced up at the opening cafe door, watching as a young, blond man walked up to the counter. A cat monster had just recently started working here, but he appeared to greet the human in recognition. The man happily ordered his coffee and even continued to chat with the monster (who you saw by his nametag to be called BP). It was nice, you realized, to see the two races finally opening up. BP appeared to be a student at the local college, because you had occasionally seen him around while traversing the city. Talking with the human, you concluded he might be a friend.

You sighed, looking at the strewn mail on the table.

Well, at least things were going better in this part of town.

You took another gulp of your coffee and reluctantly shuffled through the mail, separating it into piles. Most of it was trash, as to be expected, but as you neared the bottom, something caught your eye.

A small blue letter.

Curious, you turned it over and read the front.

  
**TO: PATCH EBBOT**

**FROM: ROSA**

You smiled, setting down the cup to hold the parchment with two hands. You opened it up, pulling out the paper inside. Two slips came falling out, one plain white with a signature front, and another blue, embossed with some sort of symbol that kept it closed. You furrowed your brows, mulling over the insignia. You didn’t recognize it from anywhere, and you couldn’t fathom as to why Rosa would send you something like this at all. Mindlessly picking at it in curiosity, you winced when the wax slightly tore the paper. You now cautiously placed this one down, going for the open letter first.

It crinkled as you straightened out the page.

_Dear Patch,_

_I am sorry I was not able to pay a visit this holiday season. Things have been busy over this end in Brazil. I miss you and Nico so much, and I’m sad that I won’t get to see your faces soon enough._

Your hands tightened slightly over the material, warmth filling your chest.

_Because I am not there, I decided to send my present to you. It was about time for you to have this, after all these years. I want to warn you, Patch, because this gift is not something to be taken lightly. Your mother had entrusted this upon me many years ago, and I will uphold it as best as I can. Please, whatever you do, do not attempt to open this letter until you absolutely have to. When that time comes, you will know. I trust you._

_Much love, Rosa._

You blinked at the words, reading them over and over until they started to jumble around inside your head. You looked again at the red wax, the symbol flashing back at you, as if daring you to open it. You snatched it up again, fingers poised over the mark.

What in here was so important that you couldn't open it now? What did your mother want you to know? How could Rosa even believe you could possibly resist the temptation to find out-

You fingernail had dug itself under the stamp just as you realized what you were doing.

You placed it back down on the counter, taking a nervous sip of your coffee. It had begun to cool.

No, you decided. You can’t just do that. You couldn’t break Rosa’s trust, and she knew that.

You spent the rest of your time staring at blue letter, gulping down your lukewarm coffee. The sight, sounds, and smells around you were ignored, your mind now caught up in the attempt to solve a mystery.

When you finally got back home, Nico greeted you cheerfully from the kitchen, having made some pancakes to eat while the two of you watched a movie. He didn’t notice your pensive expression.

Regardless of the events of today, you flashed him a bright grin, telling him you’ll be just a second. You then ran up the stairs and slipped the letter from your jacket and into your drawer for safe-keeping. Tucked underneath a massive pile of socks and underwear, you left the growing doubt back in your room, heading downstairs to enjoy the last moments of peace with your brother.

  
******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so while I was gone... This fic reached over 10000 hits. liKE, HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?? I CANT BELIEVE THIS. You have all been so sweet, writing nice comments and giving kudos.... I wanted to thank all of you!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will keep doing my very best!! c:
> 
> * also, special thank you to my new beta reader, gigiree! Please go give thier amazing story "Just Enough," a read! IT IS SO WELL WRITTEN AND AMAZING AND aHH. GIGIREE YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. 
> 
> * until next time my readers! I should have the next chapter up within a couple days!


	18. Dark Dress and the New Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in like with   
> Not in love with you quite yet   
> My heart’s beginning to  
> Slightly overrule my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ehehee, you guys are both gonna love me and hate me for this one ;)

The thin black dress fit snugly against your curves, hugging your waist in a way that put models to shame. It had thin straps, resting comfortably against the top of your bare shoulders. It was long and elegant _ — _ you particularly liked the slits on the side of your thighs. You weren't used to showing much skin, especially when it came to this more scantily designed dress, but it fit you so perfectly that you couldn't help but select it from your wardrobe. The dress flared out at the bottom, just enough for legs to peek out as you swished around.

 

You had been saving it for a special occasion. Or, perhaps, any time you had enough courage to try it on. You suppose New Year’s was a special occasion. You would rather have spent it snuggling up in a blanket and watching the ball drop on the TV, however. The thought of parading through lines of people and acting all polite and prim and proper was enough to make you nauseous. 

 

Your hand instantly brought itself to the necklace that rested against the top of your sternum, a thumb drawing over the smooth surface in a loving way. The feeling of the gemstone brought a warm smile to your face, already melting away some of your internal troubles. You had still not taken it off since the the Christmas Party over a week ago. It was too precious, too intimate of a gift to be left out of your sight for too long. 

 

Turning your attention back towards the mirror in front of you, you continued to doll yourself up, putting on eyeshadow and mascara, along with some blush and concealer. Through the end of it all, your hair was swept up fashionably, the curls cascading over your shoulder, and your skin was pampered to the point of perfection. Sighing lightly, you adjusted your dress once more, smoothing the silky material down as you stared at your reflection. You gave the mirror a bright smile, attempting to look the slightest bit excited. With that, you finally shouldered your purse and coat, and went downstairs to search for your heels. 

 

Nico was poised by the mirror in the foyer, grumbling as he fiddled with his tie. You let out a chuckle, approaching him with your hands out. “Hand it over,” you smirked, pointing at the tangled tie. Your brother pouted, his shoulders sagging with defeat as you took the material from him. “It's not fair,” he said, watching you with relieved look, “after all these years I still can't get it.”

 

You giggled again, straightening out the tie and rested it neatly against his dress shirt. “That's because you haven't been practicing, silly.” He puffed out his cheeks, but he still appeared grateful. 

 

As you finished with the tie, his eyes landed upon yours, a nostalgic light emitted from them. “You look beautiful.” He stated. Your cheeks flushed red, and your arms dropped from his chest to cross over yours. “Thank you…” you said softly.

 

Nico laughed heartily, patting your shoulder affectionately. “Aww, getting a little bit shy? Don't worry, Patchy-kins, I'll stave away all the handsome men that will claw through crowds to get to you.”

 

You turn even more red, now resembling a tomato. “S-Shh!” 

 

Nico was amused, his grin widening slyly. He continued snickering, enjoying the way you stomped your foot in half-hearted irritation and embarrassment. You knew he was just teasing, but you still couldn't help but be flattered. Just as his laughter died down, his expression turned more sober, a finger reaching up to tap at the gemstone at your sternum. “This necklace really suits you, too…” 

 

You went quiet at his words, your ears still burning. “Yeah…” you murmured, glancing at the necklace. “I really like it.”

 

And Nico realized that, then and there. This present meant so much to you, almost as much as anything he could have gotten you. He might have guessed that it was because the necklace was the first meaningful gift you received from someone other than himself or Rosa _ — _ who was almost always distant from them now. The way you looked at it, however, led him to think that…

 

You smiled again, eyes brightening as you observed the necklace.

 

Oh, yes. You definitely were. Knowing you, Nico guessed that you probably didn't notice it yourself. At that moment, he was kinda grateful for that skeleton, and his family, for being so kind to you. 

 

“How's about we head out now? It's almost nine. Dad wouldn't want us to be late,” he suggested, head tipping towards the door.

 

You sucked in a deep breath, nodding as you slipped on your coat. 

 

“Let's just get this over with.”

  
  


******

 

**GROUP MESSAGE (12:00 AM)**

 

**> Undyne: HAPPY NEW YEAR, YOU PUNKS!  >:)**

 

**> The Great Papyrus: YES, HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FRIENDS. THIS SHALL BE A FANTASTIC YEAR, I CAN FEEL IT!**

 

**> sans: hny**

 

**> The Great Papyrus: SANS!!! AT LEAST PROVIDE SOME EFFORT!!**

 

**> sans: sorry bro**

 

**> Frisk: Happy New Year, everyone! You too, Patch!!! Hope you’re having fun :)**

 

**> Alphys: Yes! Happy New Year! **

 

You looked down at your phone, giggling to yourself. With a bright smile, you quickly texted back the group. 

 

**> You: Thank you all so much! Happy New Year to all of you as well!! **

 

**> You: To be honest… I’m kinda bored here… Where are the rest of you right now?**

 

You expectantly waited for someone’s response when an irritated voice distracted you. You almost missed it in the raucous cheering.

 

“[Name], could you let go of that phone for one second? The mayor is giving a speech.”

 

Your smile dropped away instantly, and your hand lowered down to your side, device clutched in a tight grip. Your father eyed you for a moment longer, before turning his piercing gaze back towards the stage. 

 

The mayor was up there, dressed in a very dazzling suit. He was speaking into the microphone, but his voice was muted and distant to you. It wasn’t helping that you were bored out of your mind. With it being so late, you could already feel your eyes drooping lower and lower with every monotonic syllable that the man spouted out.

 

In fact, the whole evening had been the same way. Despite your somewhat positive outlook, the party ended up being the same as the years before. You met with your father at exactly nine, from there, he paraded the both of you to greet the mayor, his wife, and numerous political officials. During this, he always bragged about your accomplishments, recent happenings, and intelligence. Like a trophy, you and Nico were forced to smile and glitter, meant to be stared at, to be jealous of, to be revered _ — _ rather than talked to and understood like normal human beings. 

 

Even the meeting with your new doctor didn’t go well. You didn’t like the man from the instant you met him. He had beady little eyes, and very large ears _ — _ giving him the impression of a clown. You two merely exchanged greetings, but other than that, there wasn’t much to him. Nothing that stands out and says:  _ I’m here to save your life!  _ You thought he regarded you as more as a test subject than as a patient. 

 

Your phone vibrated in your hand, but you hesitated, glancing slightly to watch your father. He was still sipping at his wine, now leaning into another man and speaking to him. His head was inclined just enough so that he couldn't see what you were doing. 

 

Speedily, you brought your phone back up.

 

**(4) New Messages (12:04 AM)**

 

**> Undyne: At Grillby’s! Frisk and the king and queen already left tho, too late for them.**

 

**> Frisk: Yeah… Not happy about that… **

 

**> The Great Papyrus: DOCTOR FRIEND! IF YOU ARE IN A DULL ENVIRONMENT… WHY DON’T YOU JOIN US? WE HAVE MUCH OF THE NEW YEAR’S FESTIVITIES TO PARTAKE IN. I ASSURE YOU IT IS MUCH FUN.**

 

**> Alphys: Aren’t you at that gala thing? I saw posts about it on the web...**

 

**> You: Yes I am. Sadly, it’s not as great as the internet makes it out to be.**

 

You paused, your thumb hovering over the letters.

 

What else could you say? You wanted to leave so badly, but you were afraid of what your father would do. The last thing you needed was a scolding.

 

But…  _ You didn’t want to be here anymore.  _

 

You were sick of all of it. Walking around like a figurehead. The room was filled with the most narcissistic, narrow-minded, and ambitious people in all of Ebbot City. People who were only in it for the money and the fame. Fake people. People who spoke with honeyed voices and told of their successes and riches that were only possible with the hard work of those below them. The thought of staying here for another few hours, chatting reluctantly and acting diplomatically… 

 

You hadn’t realized how angry you were becoming until you felt a sudden dark pressure on your chest. You sucked in a breath, squeezing your eyes shut just briefly. You opened them only when you were certain you weren’t going to scream in frustration. 

 

You took this moment to chance another peek at your dad. He was still speaking to the man, now laughing uproariously at something the other said. You turned your phone on once more, going through the messages.

 

 

  * ****New Message Thread****



 

 

**> sans: hey… u need a way to get 2 grillz?**

 

You bit your lip. 

 

Were you really going to go through with this? You didn’t want to leave Nico alone either… But, maybe your brother would understand? 

 

Your father’s voice filtered towards you again, and you nervously looked up to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. Again, you lowered your head, eyes wavering over the singular message.

  
  


**Just say yes. You know you hate being here.**

  
  
  


Yes. Why were you being so meek? Would you allow your father to dictate your entire life? He didn’t have any power over you anymore, and you knew it! 

 

That's when you decided. You were going to do something you enjoyed for a change. Who cares what your father would say? Who cares how this would look to the damn  _ community _ ? You were going to have fun! With people that you actually considered your friends! 

 

With that resounding thought, your thumbs started to fly over the keyboard.

 

**To: sans (12:11 AM)**

 

**You: Come pick me up. I'll be waiting outside.**

  
  


******

  
  


Waiting outside was a great idea, you thought sarcastically. The cold had penetrated your thin dress, and your fancy coat was not doing much to protect you from it. So, you shivered violently as you waited for a certain skeleton, who you guessed was coming on his bike. The thought of hopping on that thing and riding it all the way towards Grillby’s in the biting wind made you sort of regret this decision in the first place. But, oh well. What's done is done.

 

Sans didn't come in his bike, however. He snuck up behind you. Purposefully. Even going as far as to whisper “boo” into your unsuspecting ear. You jumped, squealing a bit as you practically launched upwards three feet into the air. Whirling around in a false anger, you pouted as you were met with the laughing skeleton, who merely clutched his ribs and chortled at your embarrassed expression. 

 

“you get scared way too easily.” He said, wiping a stray tear from his eye socket.

 

You huffed, crossing your arms again _ — _ partially because of the chill. “That's not funny! Stop doing that…” 

 

Sans held up his hands in a mock surrender, winking a bit. “sorry, sorry,” in that moment he seemed to have realized how you were dressed, and for some reason, Sans’ sockets grew enormously wide, “er…”

 

You tilted your head at his sudden silence, and then said his name to gather his attention. He didn't appear to hear you, as his cheekbones only glowed a brighter and brighter blue hue. 

 

“Sans!” You called again, this time earning a sign of recognition from the skeleton.

 

“wuh? oh, uh, sorry there doll, you just _ — _ uh _ — _ you look really,  _ really _ , nice…” He stuttered out.

 

First of all.  _ Doll?  _ Since when had you become a doll? If that didn't make you blush hard enough, then his compliment did. Extra hard. Your cheeks bloomed red. 

 

“Oh…” you deadpanned, “thank you…” 

 

Managing a light smile, you tried to make things nonchalant by nodding towards the building. “Had to look really nice for the party. It's required.”

 

Sans looked towards where you were pointing, whistling lowly. “this looks pretty high end.”

 

“Pfft, no kidding.”

 

The skeleton turned back toward you, his eye lights roving over your body in a way you disturbingly did not mind.

 

“aren’t you cold?”

 

You blinked, glancing down at you exposed legs and black heels. “Well, I guess I am a little bit. But I wasn't expecting to wait outside _ — _ ”

 

A sudden heavy warmth dropped on your shoulders, and it took you a moment to realize it was Sans’ familiar blue jacket, which he was now wrapping around your cold torso. 

 

“there,” he said gently, giving you a grin, “now you won't become a popsicle.”

 

You managed a nervous little laugh over his endearing gesture, even taking the time to bundle yourself completely in the material. "T-Thank you..." Your teeth chattered, but luckily, you were already feeling warmer.   


"no problem, doll. how's about we get going?"    
  


There it was again, that word. Doll. 

  
For some weird reason, you didn't protest to it. In fact, in some way, you must have particularly liked it.   
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  


Your cheerful answer was good enough for the skeleton, because he took your right hand with his left, pulling you just a bit closer. "hang on tight, okay?" he winked again, "i know a shortcut."    


You furrowed your brows at him, a bit apprehensive at what this might entail. Nevertheless, you stepped towards him, gripping his bony hand tightly as you waited for whatever was about to unfold.  
  
"close your eyes."  


You obeyed, and within seconds you felt something strange. This pulling, squeezing sensation _ — _ like your body was stretching abnormally into different directions. This pressure was accompanied by the recognizable incense of ozone, and a faint light that was distinguishable by the feeling of it against your eyelids.   


It passed as quickly as it came, and when Sans finally said it was safe for you to open your eyes, you were met with the glowing neon sign of Grillby's.   


You gaped incredulously, staring at Sans with fascination.    


"Did we just teleport?!" You croaked.   


Sans seemed amused. "sort of. it's just a shortcut."    
  


"Oh, wow!" You exclaimed, still squeezing Sans' hand. "So that's how you were able to go from place to place so quickly!"   


He gave a lazy shrug, a content look passing over his face. "yup."    


You beamed, laughing joyously at you new discovery. "Magic is so cool..."   
  
When your wonder passed, it had probably been a good minute of you two just standing there… awkwardly. You finally moved out of your shock and towards the door, Sans still trailing behind with your intertwined fingers. "Jeez! What are we still doing out here? We'll freeze to death!"   
  
The skeleton paid no mind, but chuckled at your expense. He would never tell you this, but he really loved the way you looked in his jacket, especially with all the attention you were giving him just seconds before. Your bright, shining eyes _—_ the excitable way in which your face shifted.... Your hair, your dress, oh god _—_ your dress...!   
  
"It's really packed in here, Sans! Where's Undyne and Alphys?"   
  
Your voice jolted him out of his daydreams, and he cleared his nonexistent throat to reorient himself.   
  
"uh... oh. she's still playing the piano over there."  
  
You smiled at the fish lady, who was banging away skillfully at the keys, bringing up a great jive for the surrounding monsters to dance to. Alphys was in the seat next to her, staring lovingly at her girlfriend as she continued to play.   
  
Looking at the rest of the bar, to say it was chaos would be an understatement. But, boy, did monsters know how to throw a party!   
  
You could see several dog monsters playing an intense game of poker in one of booths, howling loudly when one would win a round. There were several others, of all shapes and sizes, crowded around the bar or in the booths, sipping away at their drinks and merrily celebrating the new year. You even recognized some faces! There was that spider monster you had seen in town one day, who was always dressed in cute clothes and carrying bakery goods. She was speaking to Grillby, who was, as you last saw him, polishing a glass at the front of the counter.   
  
The door rang when the two of you entered, and the fire monster raised his head in greeting. As soon as he recognized you, he pardoned himself from the spider lady and went over.   
  
"Ah, Doctor, it is a pleasure to see you again..." he said quietly (somehow you were still able to hear him over the racket).   
  
"It's nice to see you too, Grillby!" You returned happily, waving your free hand, "and please, it's just Patch."  
  
He gave you a solemn nod, his flames sparking into an orange hue. Gesturing a glowing hand towards the booths, he inclined his head as if to ask a question. Your eyes widened at his offer. “Oh… You don’t mean there are seats open…?” The whole entire restaurant looked filled to the brim, you didn’t expect there to any space. Hell, even the stools at the bar are occupied! 

 

Grillby just gave another nod, casting Sans an unreadable look, to which you didn’t quite understand. “Yes… Just for two.”

 

The implication of the statement was enough to make your heart jump. The fire monster looked just a little bit too smug for your taste. Glancing at Sans, his expression seemed completely normal _ — _ as if he just casually ignored what Grillby just said. Maybe you were being a bit too analytical? Yeah, that was it. This was just because there were no other seats in the restaurant. What was the big deal, huh, Patch?

 

You shook your head slightly to rid yourself of your inner rantings. The two monsters were already looking at you curiously. “Well, uh, thank you for saving a spot, Grillby! That’s very kind of you.”

 

His flames crackled again in response. He gave a slight bow, pressing a hand to his chest, before he straightened and left you and Sans to tend to other customers. The skeleton turned to you with a gigantic grin, looking rather pleased with himself. You squinted at him, already wary of his behavior. “That was oddly convenient…” you started, “having two spots free.”

 

You caught Sans’ sudden nervousness. His skull dotted lightly with sweat as he brought a hand to brush against his temple. The scraping sound of bone on bone reached your ears and you shivered internally. “yeah… well… couldn’t just have you stand all night, right?”

 

You paused for a moment but then giggled, nudging the skeleton with your elbow. “You got that right,  _ bonehead _ .”

 

Sans stared at you in surprise, his mouth twitching in mirth, “ya tryin’ to pick a  _ bone _ with me, doll?”

 

“Oh god, please no. I shouldn’t have even mentioned that word around you.” You immediately started wandering over to the booths in search of the free table. 

 

“what? am i,  _ ticklin’ your funny bone _ ?”

 

You groaned half-heartedly, plopping down in the booth in order to hide your smile. “Stop it. There isn’t even an actual funny bone in the human body. Its a nerve in your arm.”

 

Sans laughed again _ — _ this time his full-bodied laugh; it was deep and rich, and it vibrated the air around you with his happiness. You stopped trying to obscure the smile, you were now brightly grinning. It was so easy, you realized, to unwind around Sans. His very presence exuded a friendly attitude, one that you were glad you were receiving the full blunt of. His laughter… You didn’t get to hear it that often. To make someone as  _ punny _ as Sans laugh that genuinely? Man, that felt good. 

 

The night wore away, eventually lost in the conversations you had with Sans. You both talked about random things _ — _ sometimes about the hospital, and sometimes of the hilarious things that happened back in the Underground. You stopped glancing at your phone so often, even placing it back into coat pocket to keep it out of sight. 

 

Papyrus had finally noticed you two right after ordering drinks (a soda for yourself, mostly because alcohol increased the intensity of your migraines). He was particularly exuberant tonight, and you half-wondered if Papyrus had something to drink as well. But you just chalked it up to the festivities. 

 

The taller skeleton squished you into a tight hug, greeting you happily and saying he was glad you were able to come. Undyne and Alphys soon joined him, effectively trapping you in a barrage of clenching muscles and bony arms. Alphys, as shy as she was, gave you a small wave in greeting, to which you returned kindly. The fish lady single yellow eye flashed between you and the skeleton _ — _ she grinned wryly. “Looking pretty good there, punk! Wouldn’t you say so, Sans?”

 

Both you and the skeleton erupted into blushes. You ducked your head, your hair curtaining your face. Sans coughed awkwardly into his arm (he had since removed his thick jacket). “.... yeah.”

 

“Thank you, Undyne,” you said quickly, attempting to quell the growing look of excitement on her face. Alphys clicked her claws together, also beaming brightly and glancing between the two of you. What was going on with everyone today?

 

Undyne laughed heartily, trapping you into another noogie. “I’m glad to see ya here!” You attempted to say something back, but your were once again squeezed underneath her bulging bicep. It was becoming a little bit hard to breathe. Amidst your wiggling and whining, Grillby had arrived to your table, drinks balanced carefully on a tray. The fish lady finally released you and you sucked in a deep breath.

 

“N-Nice to see you too, Undyne…” you croaked, giving the flame monster a nod as you took your soda. 

 

She smiled cheekily, “Guess that gala was really boring, huh? You missed out the countdown here! It was a blast! Papyrus accidentally broke a glass! You should’ve seen his face!”

 

Papyrus’s mouth somehow formed into a pout and he stomped a foot. “UNDYNE! YOU DON’T NEED TO MAKE ME FEEL MORE GUILTY!”

 

“it’s on my tab, pap,” Sans spoke up, his grin widening.

 

“YOU NEVER PAY YOUR TAB, LAZYBONES!”

 

“Don’t remind me…” came the slightly irritated voice of Grillby. His flame jumped and his brows furrowed at the sitting skeleton, who just shrugged. You chuckled. 

 

“A-Anyways… How’s about we go back to our spots and l-leave these two alone?” Alphys suggested, giving you a smile.

 

Papyrus suddenly slung his arms around the girls, his voice pitching even higher. “NYEH HEH! I AGREE! THERE IS STILL SOME MORE PUNCH TO DRINK. AND FOOD TO SAMPLE!”

 

He left the booth only after giving Sans an exaggerated wink (Really. He boomed out “WINK WINK” before he bounded away). Sans gave you no answer to this action and merely shrugged at your inquiring look. Was everyone here in on some sort of inside joke? 

 

When the three had whisked themselves away,  you looked over to say a proper thank you to Grillby, but the monster ended up being gone as well. You sighed lightly, shaking your head in amusement before turning back towards your drink. That was when you noticed Sans was staring at you again. You blinked and tilted your head in question. “Something up?”

 

Sans closed his eyes, the bone descending down from his socket. He was chuckling lowly. “heh. it’s nothing.”

 

You huffed, taking a long sip of your drink. “Yeah, sure…” 

 

Lifting a hand up, you attempted to fix your frizzled hair, but halted when you brushed against something else _ — _ something that was not yours. 

 

It was Sans hand. He had leaned over the small table and was threading his phalanges through the part in your hair. As soon as your hands touched, he paused, and then retracted his hand as quickly as it came.

 

“s-sorry, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything… there was just _ — _ your hair… uh,” he stuttered. He took a hasty sip of his ketchup, avoiding your gaze. You kept a blank face for a moment, until you busted out in laughter. Honestly, this skeleton was a total  _ dork _ . 

 

You apparently said that last part out loud, because Sans darkened into lovely shade of blue. He ducked his head again as you continued to laugh. Eventually, your laughs faded into giggles, and you rested your hand back on top of Sans. “It’s okay, silly,” you grinned, your cheeks dimpling with your smile, “I appreciate the help.”

 

Sans stared at the hands on the table, his smile somewhat less nervous. He didn’t say anything for a moment, becoming bold enough to drag his thumb over your knuckles. “you know…” he murmured pensively, “you look better when you smile.”

 

Your expression faltered, yet again feeling the heat creep into your face. Sans continued to speak, “you didn’t seem too excited about the gala thing. somethin’ happen? ya know, if you feel like talking ‘bout it.”

 

You blew air slowly out of your lips, your body sagging forwards to lean against the table. “I guess…” you mumbled,  “I would like to get some things off my chest.”

 

You looked up at him hesitantly, a soft look overcoming your features. Sans couldn’t resist that, he doesn’t know if he ever will be able to. 

 

And you did let things off your chest. You told Sans about everything. The doctor your dad had introduced you to, the people who you had to talk with. All your frustrations about your father’s behavior, and how he had treated you like some sort of prize or medal. How you felt guilty about leaving Nico behind and your conflictions in staying. 

 

By the end of it, your drinks were both gone, and Sans was still squeezing your hand tightly. His expression twisted into something much more angrier, but you knew it wasn’t for you. “you know, i haven’t even officially met the guy, and i already don’t like him.” He grumbled.

 

You laughed bitterly, “I’m not surprised.”

 

He looked up at you then, his eyelights hard. “do you mean to tell me you’ve treated this way your whole life?”

 

You chewed the inside of your cheek, contemplating his words. “No… Not the whole time. He just… changed after my mom… you know?”

 

Sans nodded, now shifting into a more pensive stance. He played with the cap of his ketchup bottle, having been emptied long ago. You took the pause in conversation to glance around some more. The lights had dimmed considerably, and you noticed many more open seats. Grillby was stacking some glasses in the back, in tune to the sounds drifting in and out of your hearing. 

 

The music had also shifted into something much softer. A while back, Undyne had stopped playing her piano, and instead turned on Grillby’s new jukebox. The music rang out clearly in the subdued environment. By now, there were only stragglers in the restaurant. Many of the monster and human party-goers had left over an hour ago, drunk and still in a tizzy from the high-energy celebrations. This made you realize something.

 

How long have you and Sans actually been sitting here?

 

Blearily, you dug through your coat pocket to search for your phone. Sans still hadn’t let go of your right hand, so you had to do everything with your other. You brought the device out, almost wincing at the sight of the numerous notifications. It was now almost 5 AM. 

 

The disappearance of the warmth on your hand made you look up. Sans had stood up, shoving both his hands into his short pockets. “you look tired. how’s ‘bout we go?”

 

You gave him a warm smile, then accepting the blue jacket he offered. “Sure.”

 

Once again, you found yourself pressed up against him. Now, however, you had wrapped your arms around his neck and face buried into his collarbone. You caught the fading scent of snow and smoke _ — _ and not surprisingly, of ketchup, from his white t-shirt. It was strangely comforting. 

 

The tugging sensation washed over you, but it was over even quicker than the first shortcut. When you finally opened your eyes and recognized the cobblestone of your driveway, you were much steadier on your feet. After confirming that you were alright, Sans followed alongside you to the front door. 

 

The lights were out in the house, and an eerie calm seemed to settle over the cold night. You shivered again. despite the jacket tossed over your shoulders. “Thank you again, Sans. I had a lot of fun tonight.” You gave the skeleton a happy smile as you reached the top step, hoping to convey your utmost gratitude. You were in a much better mood than you thought you would’ve been earlier in the evening. 

 

“no problem, kiddo,” he chuckled, ruffling your hair affectionately. You managed a short whine, patting the locks down for the second time that night. 

 

Sans’ expression pulled again, into something much more genuine and heartfelt. “ya know, that necklace looks great on you.”

 

Your cheek alighted into a flame as you palmed the gemstone, your eyes sparkling gently as you glanced at it. “It’s all thanks to you.” You whispered. “You sure know how to pick them.” 

 

Sans’ squeezed your elbow once, holding your gaze for a little bit longer than necessary. He shifted, as if to say something, but then shook his head and offered a simple goodbye. He held a meaningful look. “night, doll, get some rest.”

 

“You too, Sa _ — _ ”

 

The door swung open in a haste, almost smashing itself into the glass windows. You whirled around in shock, the yellow light cascading down from the automatic light inside. It casted a glow onto your features, making you appear haunted. 

 

And haunted you were. 

 

Your father stood in the doorway, his expression fierce. His chest heaved in anger and his expression was pinched with emotion. You saw so many things flash in his icy eyes _ — _ disappointment, suspicion, exasperation _ — _ but the most importantly: wrath. 

 

It had been a long time since you had seen him this angry. And by long time you meant more than a decade. Since mom had died, your father took upon himself to manipulate in a more subtle way. And because you and Nico were the perfect Ebbot children, there was no need for him to ever get that angry.

 

But now _ — _ now you were terrified. 

 

Several things happened at once. Your father grabbed your elbow, where Sans’ hand had been just moments before, and harshly tugged you inside. He shoved you behind him, turning himself back towards the skeleton that stood outside. In your fearful daze, you missed half of what your father was shouting. His booming voice was the only thing that brought you back to the present. 

 

“ _ — _ if I ever see your kind around here, or so much as look at my daughter, I will make sure all you monsters won’t  _ ever _ have a chance of living with us humans equally on the surface,  _ ever again _ . You’ll be back in that hole,  _ where you belong _ _._ ”

 

Your heart jumped to your throat, immediately spurring you to push past your dad. Concern had overtaken your fear, and you just needed to get your dad to  _ stop talking — _

 

Sans’ eyelights had gone out. Malice had taken over his features. His grin spread out wide, menacingly, not at all friendly. He was hunched over into himself, his skull lowered,

 

_ No no no no no no no no…. _

 

You stepped forwards to grab him, to tell him not to listen, to do  _ anything — _

 

But in a brief flash of blue light, Sans was gone.

  
  
  
  


And you were alone.

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL IN ONE WEEK BEAR WITH ME. these updates will be sporadic until i finally finish with testing. other than that, thank you for all the support, my dear readers! i'm so excited for this fic because this chapter is the starting point of where everything starts picking up!
> 
> * i hope you liked! get ready to hop aboard the angst train ;) until next time!


	19. Lean Towards Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ahhhhh finally! sorry for the massive cliffhanger! i've finally reached the point of the story ive been planning for months to get to. butttt there's more angst, and some violence, so tw for that. ^^"

  


The sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the foyer. 

  


You stood in front of the ornate wood, trembling slightly. The tension settled heavily in the air around, so thick that you could’ve cut it with a knife. You heard your father pacing behind you, but you didn’t dare turn around to face him. If you were doing anything at all, you might have been wishing for Sans to come back. The expression he held… the utter devastation he must have felt… the thought of it was wrenching your heart. You  _ needed _ to leave, to find him and explain things. Tell him not to worry about your father. You needed to reassure him, and yourself. 

  


But you couldn’t.

  


“Tell me, how long have you been consorting with those  _ things _ _?_ ” William Ebott spoke, his voice unsteady and biting.

  


You swallowed thickly, trying to work through your dry throat. “They’re not  _ things ." _

  


“Don’t even try to convince me!” He yelled, his grating words piercing your ears. “I didn’t spend all this time on you to just let you throw away your reputation. Especially not for some  _ monsters _ .” 

  


You clenched your fists, finally getting the courage to whirl around. Your eyes burned with a determined light. “What’s the big deal anyway? They’re better than all of the humans I have ever met in this godforsaken town! They’re better  _ friends _ than any I could’ve asked for! Who cares if they’re monsters?”

  


Your father strode forward, his tall body leaning over you as he gripped your shoulders. You instinctively flinched, trying to yank yourself away _ — _ his hold merely tightened. 

  


“[Name], listen _ — _ listen!” He shook you once to end your struggling. You frowned up at him, feeling your chest sear in anger. “I can’t have you speaking with monsters, interacting with them,  _ talking with them. _ I just  _ can’t _ . You have to understand.” 

  


You met his gaze hesitantly, his blue eyes sparking with a different emotion.

  


Fear. Desperation.  _ Concern. _

  


This only made you confused. How could you understand, especially when he could barely explain himself?

  


“Why? Tell me why,” you whispered. Your eyes were starting to get blurry with incoming tears, but you had to hold them back. Not yet. 

  


Your father’s eyes flickered between your features, saying nothing. Your anger flared again at his silence, and you now slapped away at his hands, shoving the man away. “You  _ always _ say things. Always ask of me to believe you, to  _ trust _ you. But all you are is empty words. If you don’t have a valid reason for all this, then I won’t listen to you at all!”

  


You made to push past him, to go to to your room, slam the door, and bawl your eyes out on your bed. Like a baby. There was only one thing whirling around in the tempest of your mind. 

  


Your father had taken away your chance at a long lasting friendship. 

  


He had ruined things once again. Now you had no more hopes of fixing your relationship with him. You were just  _ tired _ of it. Tired of everything. 

  


But, before you could scurry up the stairs, your father stopped you.

  


He grasped your hand with a strange conviction, making you face towards him again. He swallowed, and then let out a breath of air, letting your eyes meet once more. 

  


“[Name]... I need you to understand,  _ want _ you to understand,” he repeated, his voice cracking,  “so I’m going to give you a reason, so you’ll believe me _ — _ ” he faltered now, looking conflicted. His hand dropped away, and you now watched him carefully.

  


“What is it? What’s the reason?” you quipped, only faintly registering the anxious way you were gripping at your dress. 

  


Your father cast his chin down, a dark expression gliding over his features. His eyes grew dull, an old pain visible in the light irises. In that moment, he looked so much older. The wrinkles in his face and the gray in his dark hair contrasted sharply. His next words were chilling, and struck you directly in the core of your very being.

  


“Your mother was killed by a monster.”

  
  
  


Dread bubbled in the pit of your stomach, forcing its way up to your throat, where it tightened against you like a vice. You could feel your eyes widening, both in shock and disbelief. Over and over you turned the words around in your head, until the sound of it began to pound repeatedly in your temple.

  


“W-What do you mean?”

  


Your voice was quiet _ — _ scared even. The possibilities, the severity of the answers themselves… it was enough to terrify you. How could a monster kill your mother? They hadn’t stepped foot out of the Underground for hundreds of years _ — _ up until a few months ago. Was this yet another ruse your father planned to convince you to stay away? 

  


You couldn’t allow this, you couldn't accept this. 

  


“She spoke of _ — _ ” 

  


“You’re lying.” You hissed. Your expression melted away from the hard look you had tried to maintain. It was now sagging with a deep frown. You trembled, the muscles in your arms clenching as you brought them around your chest _ — _ a desperate attempt at security. “You’re lying, just to trick me. That doesn’t even make any sense.”

  


“It isn’t a lie,” your father pressed, trying to continue his explanation. He sighed again, scratching the back of his hair. There was a hesitant tone to him, like something deep within him exposed itself, raw and intimate. He was fighting with himself, and you noticed it. You tried to quell the enormous amount of protest within yourself; the  _ need _ to shoot him down with your words and catch him off guard was visceral. 

  


“Back when your mom was sick, she started becoming much more interested in that blasted mountain. At that time, I just left it up to to her heritage, the stupid idiot I am. I didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late.” 

  


Your heart palpated in your chest as you looked at your father, his eyes now holding a crushing melancholy. “Your mother was  _ poisoned  _ by that mountain. She was obsessed with it. Repeatedly going over to visit, even at the strangest times. She was so unlike herself, [Name], I was so afraid for her. Whatever she was doing when she disappeared, I will never know. I don’t think I ever will.” He took a break to grasp your shoulders again, squeezing them in a pleading way.

  


“I’m worried that it will happen to you. Whatever was down there, this  _ magic — _ it's evil. It changes people, [Name]. Your mother went too deep into it, and she wouldn’t listen to me when I told her to stay away from there.  _ Children _ have disappeared there, never to be found. These monsters are mysterious, they could be influencing you in ways you would never know. Can’t you see?”

  


He was watching you now; expectant, almost hopeful. As if he was waiting for your submission  _ — _ your agreement to his words. The hold on you was burning through the blue jacket you still wore, suffocating you. The air seemed to press on you from all sides, squeezing your lungs in such an unpleasant way _ — _

  


You had shoved yourself away from the man, your hair shading your face. You didn’t offer another word as you ran up the stairs, ignoring the calls of your name. Blindly turning around corners, you ended up at the door to your room, promptly slipping inside and slamming it shut. You took large gulps of air, trying to quell your sudden rising anxiety. When that didn’t help, you brought your hand to your mouth and bit your knuckles, the tears tracking down your cheeks unwillingly.

  


Something rustled on your bed, and you started at it, not able to tell what it was in the dim light. A familiar mop of hair suddenly became visible in the moonlight, and you let out a relieved gasp, dashing over to hug your brother tightly.

  


You gripped onto him, burying your face into his chest. Nico stiffened in surprise, but then relaxed and placed a gentle hand on the small of your neck. “I-I’m sorry… I-I didn’t m-mean to leave you alo-ne-ne at the party…” the words came streaming out of your mouth before you could stop them, mixing in between your dry sobs. 

  


“Patch…” Nico murmured, wrapping you up in his reassuring embrace, “It’s okay… Don’t be sorry…” 

  


You blubbered into his dress shirt, clenching the fabric with your fists. Now that you were slowly beginning to realize what had happened, everything simply crashed down upon you, trapping you in a sea of confusion and sadness. You didn’t know what to do, what to  _ think — _

  


You let yourself fall apart, crying your eyes out into Nico’s hug. Tears dripped down your face in fat blobs, staining your previously pampered cheeks and smudging your mascara. You caved inwards, recusing yourself internally. 

  


You would regret this in the morning, you surely would. You would scold yourself for being such a cry baby _ — _ for being so  _ sensitive _ _._ But then again,

  
  


Isn’t that how you’ve always handled your problems, by not confronting them at all?

  
  


******

  
  


“Patch _ — _ Dr. Patch! Hello?” The nurse called, waving a hand in front of your face to catch your attention.

  


You blinked, looking up from the floor. “Oh, shoot. Sorry, Sarah… What did you say again?”

  


She let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. “I said that you have another patient waiting for you in room 101A.”

  


“Right, right,” you accepted the folder she held out for you, thumbing over the papers, “is there anything else I missed?”

  


Sarah clicked through something on the computer next to her, shutting off the program before turning to face you, her eyebrows quirked. “Yes, I have a question for you, girly. You got something on your mind? You’ve been distant all day today. It’s not like you.”

  


Your eyes widened at her question, enough to get some form of surprise on your previously neutral face. You didn’t exactly know how to answer her; the past couple of days had worn on you already, and to be back at work all of a sudden, like nothing had happened… could she really understand any of that?

  


“I just, uh, didn’t get very much sleep last night, that’s all.

  


Sarah watched you for a moment, a sympathetic look passing over her face. She gave you a solemn nod, patting your shoulder lightly. “Well, I know how you feel on that one! Must’ve been partying hard on New Year’s, huh?” She belted out a laugh and nudged your arm. You managed to chuckle along with her, feeling a smile spread across your lips. “Oh yeah,  _ totally! ” _

  


A couple more giggles later, you wished the nurse a good afternoon and went off towards room 101A, the folder tucked underneath your arm. As soon as you passed around the corner, your smile dropped, your small blip of happiness washed away by a much larger, more unpleasant emotion.

  


Pausing before the hallway you were meant to turn into, you slipped a hand into your lab coat pocket and pulled out your phone, immediately turning it on. The screen brightened with a picture of you and Nico, in a group huddle with the monster family _ — _ all smiles and holding up mugs of eggnog.

  


A breath escaped your lips as you observed the picture, and you quickly swiped to your lock screen before you could allow any thoughts to overtake you. You tapped on your message inbox and scanned over it to see if there were any replies.

  
  


**You (7:09 AM)**

  


**> Sans…?**

  


**> Sans, please, answer me.**

  


**> We really need to talk.**

  


**You (9:56 AM)**

  


**> Sans, you need to tell me if you’re okay.**

  


**> This isn’t how it seems. **

  


**> Why are you ignoring me?**

  
  


You gulped at the sight of the sent messages, feeling a sense of loss over take you. It has been two days since New Year’s, and Sans had yet to contact you in any sort of way. You suspected that he told the others what had happened, because the group chat had gone dead silent as well. You had wanted to send a message to everyone, ask them why they weren’t chatting, why they weren’t talking _ — _ but that was obvious enough. They were afraid.  _ Sans _ was afraid. Your dad had basically threatened the entire monster community, and Sans  _ knew _ that your father  _ would _ go through with the process of getting rid of them if he wanted to. Your father had deep ties with the mayor, and his mere opinion could have swayed the man in a totally different direction. You understood why he left, why he wasn’t talking. 

  


It still didn’t make you feel any better. 

  


You gripped your phone hard enough to turn your knuckles white. Sucking in a slow breath, you put your phone back into your coat pocket and continued walking down the hall, ignoring the sudden pit in your stomach. 

  


Looking at the hospital’s surroundings, you realized you couldn’t let your emotions distract you now. No matter how terrible you were feeling, your patients always come first. Your job wasn’t to wallow in self pity, it was to help people. 

  


With that singular resolve in mind, you pushed away any thoughts about Sans or your father out of your head, and continued into room 110A.

  
  


******

  
  


You buried yourself in your work for the rest of the day. Your very first day back did you no justice; it was hectic, nurses and doctors alike were scurrying back and forth to finish their duties. You were beyond exhausted. But, the patients’ bright smiles were enough to lift your mood. You spoke casually with a senior citizen about the wonders of prunes, compared high school experiences with an older woman, and even played a short game of tag with some of the kids in the pediatric ward. It was… fun. You had missed working during your extended break. Honestly, you had never taken a vacation as long as that _ — _ it left you feeling out of practice, and you always hated feeling out of practice. Now you were trying to make up for all the lost time! 

  


You took a swig of water from the fountain, breathing out a relieved sigh. The coolness of liquid soothed your parched throat _ — _ you had been talking nonstop for the past several hours, so it had worn your voice thin. A small break wouldn’t hurt, especially before the final stretch of the day. Glancing at your wristwatch, you took note of the time. Just one more hour of your shift left. _“_ _ You’ll be fine,”  _ you told yourself.

  


You made a point of ignoring the weight of your phone in your coat pocket. 

  


You leaned down to take one more sip of water, only lifting your head when a familiar voice called your name. Blinking, you moved some of the hair out of your face to properly see who it was.

  


“Hey, Patch! Welcome back!” It was Gabriela. Her curls bounced as she hopped over, bright and bubbly as always. 

  


You gave her a warm smile as a greeting. “Hi, Gabriela, it’s nice to see you again! Had a good time over the holidays?”

  


She nodded exuberantly, her wide, brown eyes shining. “Yes! I got to visit my family in Argentina. It was great! How about you?”

  


You giggled, thinking back to the Christmas party at Toriel’s. “I had fun too.”

  


“That’s good!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Oh, by the way, wanna go for lunch sometimes? I know this great bistro in town that just opened up.”

  


You looked at her in surprise, rather touched by her offer. “Uh, s-sure! Whenever you decide to go is fine for me. I could use the change in scenery.”

  


Gabriela seemed relieved to hear your answer. Her eyes glimmered happily and she squealed, “Awesome! I think you’re really going to like it!” 

  


You couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh. “You seem rather excited today. Did something happen?”

The woman suddenly blushed, fidgeting in place a little. “Well… You see… I was going to talk to you about it over lunch…” 

  


Your expression turned sly as you leaned your head towards her, “Is it a guy?”

  


Gabriela turned as red as a fire hydrant. “How’d you guess that so quickly?!”

  


Your lips twitched in mirth as you sang out, “I just know!”

  


She pouted and crossed her arms, not appearing angry in the slightest. Her face softened and she got that half-lidded look in her eyes _ — _ thinking about that guy, most likely. “I’ll tell you more about him later, but…” she grinned, “we met over the holidays! He’s really sweet _ — _ ”

  


A sudden loud beeping sound filled the hallway you two were in, cutting off Gabriela’s words. In shock, you shoved your hand into your left coat pocket and brought out your pager, which flashed incessantly with a red light. Gabriela held hers up too, the words quickly flashing across the screen in an urgent manner. 

  


MALE, TWENTIES, SEVERE INJURIES, ER

  


MONSTERS

  


You and Gabriela both looked up at each other the same time, taking off immediately down the hall. While sprinting past all the confused patients and curious onlookers, you couldn’t help the onslaught of questions arising in your head.

  


_ Monsters? Perhaps another attack? _

  


You hoped it wasn’t. You sincerely hoped that when the pager said “monsters,” it didn’t mean that there was a skirmish in the city. 

  


You were wrong. It was worse.

  


The Emergency Room was in a chaos. Nurses were spilling in from all sides, crowding around the bed of a young man _ — _ or, what you  _ think _ was a young man. He was bloodied, beaten to a pulp. His face was smashed in so much that his gender was practically unrecognizable. You faintly heard Gabriela gasp beside you, but your attention wasn’t focused on the patient anymore. It was on the monster, struggling,  _ clawing _ , his way past the multitude of doctors trying to hold him back.

  


“Let me go!  _ Let me go!  _ That’s my friend! You have to let me help him, goddammit!” He screeched. 

  


It took you a second until you realized it. 

  


It was BP. The cat monster that worked at the cafe you visited. You had almost mistaken him for someone else. His fur was sticking on end, fluffing him up rather threateningly. Ears pinned to the back of his skull, slit-like pupils dilated into a frantic gaze, his claws gripped the fronts of the doctors’ lab coats. You recognized the faint tingle in the air _ — magic. _ It was the same as when Sans had teleported you, or when Toriel emerged from the kitchen after baking a pie. It was unmistakable. The energy, the  _ fear _ coming from him _ — _

  


You took this time to approach BP, not wanting to waste another second. His eyes landed on you, the recognition flickered in them _ — _ along with relief. “You… You’re… You’re the one that’s friends with Sans!” 

  


The other doctors looked at you curiously, and BP took their hesitation to finally shove away from their grip. He came over to you now, gripping your shoulders pleadingly.

  


“Listen, you gotta help me! These humans… They caught us off guard tonight… Tommy and I were walking home and they jumped us. I m-managed to avoid the confrontation but they c-caught Tommy and I didn’t know what to do so I brought him here because I heard your friends with the Queen and everything with Frisk _ — _ !”

  


You held up a hand, now rubbing it soothingly on BP’s shoulder to calm him down. You could feel his chest heaving with the onset of a panic attack, his panicked expression proving it. “Shh, BP, it’s BP right?”

  


He nodded frantically, his pupils wavering with your soft words. 

  


“It’s okay, Tommy will be fine. We got the best doctors working on him right now, he’ll be okay! What you need to do is relax and try to get your thoughts straight… Can you do that for me, take some deep breaths?”

  


The bristling fur on his neck finally lessened, and his shoulders sagged underneath your hold. The effects of your words were almost immediate _ — _ BP took in a shuddering breath, his right paw now clenching the front of his shirt.

  


You ignored the cacophony behind you as you continued to coax him into stability. “That’s it… Slow breaths… Good, good. Count to ten slowly. Think of something that grounds you here, right now. Everything will be fine.”

  


BP halted his struggling, just in time for one of the doctors to pass you and give you an acknowledging look. You heard the sounds of a heart monitor beeping, and hushed voices speaking of blood pressures and broken bones. 

BP finally breathed a sigh out, looking more defeated than anything. He looked over at his friend, who was now being surrounded endlessly by nurses. You squeezed his arm to bring his attention towards you again. 

  


“It’s alright, see that monitor there? He’s stable now. All you have to do is just be patient, and we’ll let you visit him in his room soon enough. Then, you can talk to the police about what happened.”

  


BP nodded, a choked sound coming from his throat. Your heart lurched for him _ — _ nothing made you feel worse than seeing someone so hurt and broken. You have seen a lot of things in the hospital, even in the mere year and a half you’ve been working here. Sobbing mothers, devastated fathers, friends and family who all crowded the beds of their beloved and watched them die. It was terrible. You wanted to help them all feel better, to give them the comfort they need. So you would talk to them, give the reassuring hugs _ — _ try to encourage them, despite the circumstances. Just like you were trying now. 

  


You wrapped your arms around BP, said monster instantly collapsing into your awaiting arms. He weakly cried into your open shoulder, allowing you to pat his back as you murmured soothing words to him. The bustle continued around you, the nurses and doctors already finishing their evaluations of Tommy. It was only when another gentle hand tapped your back that you finally pulled away from BP. 

  


Gabriela gave you two a kindly smile, speaking in a soft voice, “Tommy is going to be moved to ICU, he needs to go into surgery to fix his broken arm.”

  


BP swiped at his eyes, trying to dry the wet fur around it. “Okay…”

  


Gabriela continued, “He’ll be fine. We promise we’ll take good care of him.” 

  


The cat monster looked slightly better as she walked away, managing a strained smile of his own. “Thanks, Patch…”

  


You shook your head, “It was nothing, BP, you two didn’t deserve any of this.” You gripped his arm once more, “Don’t worry, we’ll make this right.”

  


BP looked like he was about to burst into tears again, but he closed his eyes and sucked in another breath, attempting to reorient himself. When he opened his eyes again, he appeared much more solid, and  _ determined.  _

  


Finally, the nurses started moving Tommy’s bed, carrying the IV bags and bandages. You were about to follow, giving BP one more pat on the hand, when a presence at the front of the door stopped everyone. 

  


You first heard a piercing wail,  _ “Tommy! Tommy, oh my god!” _

  


“Ma’am, Ma’am! You need to step back! Who let you back in here? Your son needs to go to surgery right now!”

  


Blinking, you peered over the heads of the nurses in front to see what was going on. A woman with golden hair was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, forcefully pushing her way past to reach Tommy. She was cradling his limp arm, whimpering and calling out to her son. A man suddenly appeared behind her as well, most likely Tommy’s father, and grew extremely pale at the sight _ — _ the mauled boy resting brokenly upon the hospital bed.

  


“Can someone get these people out of here?!” An exasperated voice called from the front. Blinking, you moved yourself forward, seeing yourself as the only free-hand in the situation.

  


“Sir, sir please,” you made yourself visible to him, attempting to shield him from the gruesome sight, “these people need their space to do their jobs, I’ll speak with you about your son once they work on him.”

  


The man finally tore his gaze away to focus on you, his eyes dilated with shock. “You… You know who did this to my son?”

  


The nurses were finally able to pry the woman off of Tommy, and push away the bed before she could latch on again. She now clung onto her husband, burying herself into his steady embrace. You gulped heavily, shaking your head sadly, “Unfortunately, we do not know the culprit. But I assure you that we shall bring this to the police and we’ll catch the people who did it.”

  


Tommy’s dad appeared as if he was going to say something more, but then his eyes flickered to something behind you. Almost instantly, his demeanor changed. His shoulders raised threateningly, and his lips pulled back from his teeth as he spit out,  _ “You.” _

  


Confused, you turned around to see BP, standing just a couple of feet away from you. He must’ve followed after you into the hallway. After seeing Tommy’s dad, he shrank back, ears flattening against his head again. BP looked absolutely terrified. 

  


“It was you! You goddamn monster! You’re the one who did this to my son!”

  


The man lunged again and you reacted, standing in front of BP, shielding him with your body. “Whoa! H-Hold on!” You said, “BP did not do this! Some thugs attacked them on the street!”

  


The man looked at you with contempt, a vein bulging on his forehead with anger. “Yes! Some thugs attacked him. Why? Because of this monster! If this monster wasn’t here, then they wouldn’t have attacked my boy!”

  


Things escalated quickly. Time slowed between the words you were beginning to say, and your sudden intake of breath. Within mere seconds, you were staring down the barrel of a gun, the cold steel glinting as the man reloaded its chambers.

  


In that moment, something overcame you. Perhaps it was sheer will to protect BP, or the fear that, even if he was aiming for the monster behind you, this man wouldn’t stop shooting _ — _ even if you were in the way. He would kill both of you.

  


You couldn’t allow that. 

  


As soon as the screams tore through the hallway, you pushed yourself into BP, effectively taking him to the ground with you. Landing with a thud, you heard the singular bullet ricochet off the sides, just barely whizzing past you two. More nurses screamed, running away from the sounds of the gunshots. 

  


Just as you thought, you heard the sound of the gun reloading once more. Distantly, the mother screeched at her husband to stop, obviously surprised at his actions. Whirling around once more, you draped yourself over BP to shield him, staring right back at the man’s crazed expression. 

  


_ Shit! Shit! What were you supposed to do?! _

  


Hysteria settled over you; images of your brains being splattered all over the linoleum filled your mind. The blood, oh god, the  _ blood — _ You didn’t want to die, not yet. You had so much to live for, so much to accomplish! You still had yet to get your own office. You still had yet to find a cure for your research. You still had yet to thank the monster family, to see Sans again _ — _

  


**Tell him to stop.**

  


**You have to tell him to stop, now!**

  


Bracing yourself, you sucked in a massive breath of air, focusing all your energy into one word. 

  


_ “Stop!” _

  


The results were instantaneous. You didn’t understand how you did it, how much different you said things _ — _ but he stopped. The man dropped his gun. He stared at you with wide eyes, frozen in place. The nurses cowering on the floor were watching you with haunted expressions, not moving an inch. In more ways than one, yes, everything had stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing _ — _ the screams, the cries, even the approaching security guards halted.

  


The energy threaded in the air pulsated, swirling around you, filling your mouth and nose with its touch. What had you just done?

  


Then, everything continued. People shook themselves out of their trance and came over to help. The guards kicked away the man’s gun and cuffed him _ — _ he himself was struggling once more. The remaining doctors were swarming around you and BP now. You two were slowly helped up to stand, taking in your surroundings in a different light.

  


You blinked, trying to steady yourself again. 

  


Had that just happened?

  


You pressed a hand to your forehead, only to flinch when something wet hit your skin. Looking down, your heart skipped a beat. 

  


Red, red everywhere. All over your hand.

  


“Patch!” came the horrified sound of Gabriela’s voice, “Patch, oh my god, you’ve been hit.”

  


That’s when you felt it. The rushing of blood from your side. The sudden overtaking  _ pain. _ It hit you like train, your ears beginning to ring. You felt your legs buckle, your eyes fluttering closed with them. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was…

  


Nothing. 

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mwuhahahaa. fear me. 
> 
> * im squinting at that suspicious "reader might be able to use some form of magic" tag. you guys got any ideas on what it might exactly be? after dropping hints along the way, it has finally been revealed, sort of. im curious to see what ya'll say XD
> 
> * also, i'll explain things from Sans perspective in the next chapter, so you guys could know what he was up to for the two days. other than that, thank you all so much for your sweet comments, kudos, and bookmarks! you all make my day and inspire me to continue trying my best! c:
> 
> * special thanks to gigiree, again, you are an amazing individual and i appreciate all your help on this chapter! (PS GO CHECK OUT "JUST ENOUGH" IT IS A BEAUTIFUL FIC)


	20. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes it back to Grillby's and just regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i love all you guys, seriously. i don't deserve any of you

 

Papyrus was just finishing up a phone call with Mettaton when Sans stormed back into Grillby’s. 

 

At first, the taller skeleton didn't notice anything out of place. Sans merely took his usual seat on the bar and buried his skull into the fluff of his jacket. It wasn’t until he came over to ask him about their doctor friend that he felt it.

 

The sparking energy of his magic - rolling off in waves, jagged and angry. Papyrus instantly placed a gloved hand on his brother’s shoulder, his brows now pinched with worry.

 

“SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

Papyrus saw the clenching and unclenching of Sans’ jaw. He didn’t answer him.

 

“SANS! DON’T IGNORE ME WHEN I’M ASKING YOU AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!” He huffed, squeezing the fabric of the blue sweater he was wearing. 

 

His brother finally turned around to face him, and Papyrus could feel his soul grow colder. Sans’ sockets were pitch black, void of his eye lights. The lines etched into the bone of his smile grew longer and more striking, completely empty of any and all amusement. Papyrus now gripped both of Sans’ shoulders, his own mouth turning downwards into a frown. “SANS? WHAT HAPPENED? DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH OUR DOCTOR FRIEND?”

 

He visibly winced at the mention of her, now shifting back towards the counter. Before he could question the context of his actions, Papyrus was interrupted. Alphys and Undyne had sauntered over, the latter of which carrying several trays filled with dirty glasses. As soon as they walked up to them and noticed the tense situation, their chatter fell. With a loud clang, Undyne settled the glassware onto the counter and sidled right up next to Papyrus. “Yo, what’s up, Sansy? Ya look pissed.”

 

Sans lowered his head again. When he finally spoke, it was so quiet and soft that even the fish monster right next to him could barely catch it.

 

“something happened with patch.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, the only thing heard was the squeaking of glass (which Grillby casually started cleaning so that he may listen in on the conversation). Then, Undyne burst out in raucous laughter, surprising both her girlfriend and the two skeletons. 

 

“HA! WHAT? Did you try to kiss her and she rejected you?! Oh man!” Undyne continued howling, not realizing the growing darkness that passed over Sans’ face. 

 

“U-Um… Undyne, sweetie? I-I don’t think that’s it…” Alphys piped up meekly, raising a single claw. She backed away from Sans just a bit - his magic was beginning to spark again, and she did not want to be around him when he exploded. 

 

“Huh?” The fish lady looked back down at Sans, her face falling, “aw shit. I’m sorry, dude. But… If that’s not it… Then what happened?” Now she appeared just as confused as Papyrus had from the start.

 

Sans let out a long sigh, his body finally releasing its tension. He drew a hand across his face, his eyelids closing. “such a stupid mistake, i can’t believe i didn’t even think of it.”

 

The other monsters waited for him to continue. Sans took another second, slowly allowing his eyes to open up again. The lights were back, but they were harsh and unsteady with emotion. “i dropped patch off at her house, ya know. and before we could say goodbye, her bastard of a father opened the door and went ballistic. he was spouting nonsense about monsters influencing his children, screaming about how he was going to ruin all our chances on the surface…”

 

Sans also expressed the concerns he had about the man from the start. When he saw the guy at one of the town hall meetings, he  _ knew _ that Mr. Ebbot was going to be a problem. It was only a matter of time before they finally got around to confronting him - in an extremely awkward way too. How would a man who hates monsters react to seeing his daughter with one?

 

“we can’t screw this up. we just can’t. this man can take back all the progress we’ve made, ruin everything that tori and asgore have worked towards. we have to… stay away.”

 

It was quiet, the silence permeating. Sans gulped, bringing a small handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe at his glistening skull. “there’s no point,” a shaky breath, “we shouldn’t have gotten so close to her in the first place. humans are all the same -”

 

“So WHAT?! You’re just going to let this guy win?! Did you even think about how Patch might feel?” The group visibly jolted at Undyne’s loud outburst. 

 

“I don’t think any of us want Patch to leave our lives like this - especially you, Sans - even if this guy threatens us! Don’t you think that, as her friends, we should try harder? Like, WHAT THE HELL?”

 

The fish lady’s words crashed over Sans in an overwhelming wave of guilt and sadness. The mistake, he realized, wasn’t them getting close to the Ebbot family - it was  _ him _ . IN his sudden emotional clarity, he remembered the coldness of his actions. He had run away, like a coward, leaving you to the wrath of your father. He was known for being a judge, for being able to see a person’s intentions as clear as day. How could he not notice your desire for peace? Your fairness, your  _ kindness _ ? What kind of monster would leave a friend behind in utter despair?

 

He let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward into his hands. He fucked up,  _ royally _ .

 

“Undyne is right, Sans. I think w-we should at least bring this up to the king and queen? I’m sure they’ll be able to handle anything that comes from Mr. Ebbot.” Alphys piped up, not noticing the smaller skeleton’s inner turmoil. He managed a short nod, barely feeling the weight of his brother’s glove on his left arm.

 

The light from Grillby’s flames cascaded over the group as he approached. It crackled with a renewed brightness as he spoke. “Thank you for helping me clean up, you three. I have everything else handled. Go home and get some rest.”

 

When Sans looked up, the fire monster gave him a knowing glance, tilting his head just slightly. “heh. thanks for everything, grillbz. i think we’ll take your advice and do just that.”

 

He stood up from the seat, instantly gluing himself to his brother’s side. Papyrus flashed Sans a comforting grin as he led him away from the restaurant, raising a jubilant goodbye to the bartender. 

 

Once outside, it was decided that Undyne would be the one driving her car to Toriel’s. Both of the skeletons had arrived to Grillby with a shortcut, which meant they had no hot-red convertible to drive with tonight. Of course, Sans put up no protest, merely settling in the backseat with his brother, watching the lights race by as the fish lady sped her way through the city. 

 

The former queen’s home was nestled closest to the mountain - Sans and Papyrus lived just a short walk over. Asgore had taken residence up in a bigger home back in the center, saying that it was pertinent that he was nearer to the denizens of Newer Town. Conveniently, this was also furthest from Toriel’s - a factor that Sans believed wasn’t a coincidence. 

 

Ever since they emerged from the surface, Toriel and Asgore had been operating on a short string with each other. It was a miracle they even managed to speak together after all that had happened in the Underground. Reluctantly, Tori accompanied the king on his expeditions with the humans in the city. Outside of work, they avoided each other like the plague. While they never admitted anything out loud, Sans could easily see that it was eating away at them.

 

So imagine the group’s surprise when Asgore himself answered the door. An unspoken amount of curiosity swept through the air, and was only broken when the goat monster cleared his throat. “Ah. Howdy! What brings you all here so late? I heard that you had your New Year’s celebrations at Grillby’s. A shame I couldn’t come - but, these papers won’t finish themselves!” He greeted, attempting to brush away the awkwardness. There was a clear blush appearing his cheeks.

 

Sans almost laughed. Almost.

 

“SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, SIR ASGORE, BUT WE HAVE A TROUBLING SITUATION WE WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS WITH YOU.”

 

Papyrus - his smooth-talking brother. What a great guy.

 

“A situation?” There is now a glint in Asgore’s golden eyes. “What kind of a situation? Has anybody gotten hurt?”

 

“N-No, sir…” Alphys said, adjusting her glasses, “it is about Pa - well, I believe this is something that should be talked about inside…”

 

The former king nodded, looking convinced. He stepped his massive bulk inside and widened the door so the group may enter.

 

Now, Sans was even more surprised. There sitting at the dining table, sipping a cup of tea, was Toriel. There was a seat pulled out next to her, which indicated that someone had taken a spot and sat down. Asgore most likely. Before Sans could really process this new information, the former queen noticed their presence. 

 

“Oh my. What are you all doing here so late?” she set down her teacup, scanning each of their faces, “and looking so grave? Has something happened?”

 

That’s when the group dispersed, taking seats along the table. Everyone glanced amongst each other, until Sans finally pushed himself to explain the situation. While he was doing so, Asgore maneuvered his way around to take his place next to Toriel. Other than providing some nods and mutters, the two monsters listened intently, watching on with inquiring eyes. As Sans finished, they both leaned back, a pensive expression on both of their muzzles. 

 

“This is troubling, indeed.” Asgore commentated, placing his arms on the side of the chair. “But I do not believe the man could just attack the monster community, and so abruptly too.”

 

Toriel wrapped her paws around the teacup once more, her eyes trained on the golden liquid swirling around. “I think we should be cautious. Mr. Ebbot… I knew that man held discontent towards monsters from the start. He was looking at us in such a horrid way at one of the meetings. It is strange behavior, considering his background.”

 

“background?” Sans rasped curiously, already feeling his nonexistent throat dry at the thought of talking much more.  _ Too much work. _

 

Toriel blinked. “Oh, yes, that’s right. You all wouldn’t know. Well, like I’ve said, I’ve had my suspicions about him from the start. So, I looked up his information - in order to get a better sense of him. It turns out that Ebbot is not his true last name. It was his wife’s. His wife’s family was rich and powerful, their ancestry dating back as far as the founding of Ebbot City. The man took on her last name, in order to preserve the lineage.”

 

She looked up at the group with solemn eyes. “That lineage extends to the last war between our kind and theirs. It is very likely that they had ties with monsters, and the magic that came along with us. I would’ve assumed that they embraced this heritage, perhaps trained their children in order to use the magic instilled within them. However, it appears not to be so.”

 

“Wait… So you’re saying Patch might be a descendent of humans who lived during the war? That long ago?” Undyne questioned, her hand curling into a fist.

 

“That is true. But it appears that Mr. Ebbot broke off all contact with that part of his life. At least… when Annelle Ebbot died, that is. She wrote about all kinds of things in and around the mountain, even elaborating upon the “myth” of the barrier, which she continually tried to prove was real.”

 

Sans thought back to all the times when you had mentioned your mother - which was few. The night he came over to talk to you about Frisk’s illness, that was when you had explained the beautiful woman in the photographs. 

 

Annelle Ebbot, a descendent from the fighters of the war.

 

“does this mean… patch has magic?”

 

There it was, that stilling question. The room grew colder, the words hanging emptily in the air. Toriel and Asgore both shared a worrying glance, exchanging a quiet discussion.

 

“It… might be possible.” Toriel finally admitted to the room. “Although, I have never had a moment where I felt a magical pull from her. It wouldn’t hurt to pay attention to that. But, Patch has good soul - I believe you can tell us the best, Sans. What do you see in her?”

 

All eyes turn to him, and he sunk deeper into his t-shirt - or, tried to, at least. He had just realized he had left his blue hoodie with you. Toriel’s statement left him blushing slightly. Did she have to ask in such a blunt way?

 

“she… she has a great soul. that’s for certain.”

 

“Then even if she has magic, it’s alright, because it is within such a kind person.” She gave the skeleton a wink, obviously noticing his discomfort. This only prompted him to turn bluer. 

 

“I agree with Toriel,” Asgore spoke up, “Patch has saved Frisk, and has acted so generously towards us. If anything, we are still indebted to her. I say we wait a day, just for things to settle down, let Patch get herself in order before we go bombarding her. I’m sure that her father isn’t very pleased with her at the moment, by the way you described things, Sans.”

 

They all nodded, agreeing to the terms. Sans himself could feel his smile falling - what would he even say to Patch the next time they talked? “ _ hey. sorry for being a douche and running away.” _

 

He almost scoffed.

 

Pathetic. 

  
  


******

 

The waiting was killing him. 

 

It had already been two days since New Year’s, and Sans was still stuck at Toriel’s. The goat lady had insisted on the group staying - just until things get better with Patch. 

 

However, the whole “don’t contact Patch until things are okay” wasn’t working out for him. Sans was a patient skeleton. He didn’t mind waiting, as long as it meant he could laze around, and take a quick nap.

 

When it came to you, he became  _ impatient _ . Every time his phone vibrated - telling him you texted once again - his soul would churn and he would quickly type out an apology, only to delete it soon after.

 

After a while, you stopped, and he felt even worse. 

 

The guilt was horrid. He could still see your devastated face, and the pain in your golden eyes, flashing tearfully in the dim light. He could see your father’s spitting rage, his disapproval, his hate - Sans would repeatedly smack his temple in order to get himself together. 

 

Then, he was just tired of waiting. 

 

Later on in the afternoon, he picked up his phone and scanned over the numerous messages, already typing the words out in the text. Hopefully, he pressed the send button, and waited for a reply. 

 

An hour passed. And then two. Then three. It was already eight when Sans finally set his phone down, just within reach - just in case.

 

Had you given up? Did you really not want to see him anymore? Were you so disgusted with his actions that you finally decided he wasn’t worth it?

 

The worry gnawed at him, clawing the insides of his ribs and filling his head up with negative thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed Frisk and Papyrus take a seat in the couch next to him, readying a TV show. 

Frisk glanced over at him, seeing the darkening expression on Sans’ face. They tugged on the sleeve of his new sweater, offering a bright smile in order to distract him.

 

Sans let out a breath, rubbing the top of the kid’s head with his gloved hand. “sorry, kiddo. have a lot on my mind.”

 

They giggled, holding up their hands to sign. “ _ It’s alright! I understand. Wanna watch some Steven Universe with us?” _

 

Sans chuckled, looking up at the TV. “why not? you two seem to be really into this show.”

 

“IT IS VERY ENTERTAINING, SANS! AND IT ALSO HAS VERY GOOD TUNES. IT REACHES MY STANDARDS.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the smaller skeleton snuggled deeper into the couch, allowing himself to get lost in the world of Steven and the Crystal Gems. 

 

It was almost nine by the time that Frisk had slipped into a deep rest, their head lolling onto Papyrus’s shoulder. Sans smiled warmly at the sight, feeling his soul thaw just a bit out of its reverie.  _ Maybe _ , he a thought,  _ maybe things will be okay, this time around.  _ Frisk had promised him they would never do it again, and Sans had believed them. He had all the time in the world to fix things with Patch - and he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

 

Lifting his phone up again, he decided to give you a call instead. 

 

Just as soon as his thumb opened your contact - there was a loud banging sound at the front of the house. Frisk jumped out of their slumber and squeaked in surprise, obviously startled. Even Papyrus seemed rattled.

 

The voice that penetrated through the wood of the home was easily recognizable, and seems to have been amplified with some sort of microphone. 

 

“Hello?! Is anybody home? I have something urgent to tell you! This is not a drill!”

 

The metallic drawl was unmistakable.

 

Papyrus perked instantly, “IS THAT… METTATON?”

 

The violent banging drew everyone’s attention from around the house. Toriel and Asgore moved into the hallway from the kitchen, and Undyne and Alphys barreled down from upstairs. It was Mettaton, from what Sans could see in his position behind all the other (taller) monsters. He was in his box form, or, as Frisk called him, “calculator.”

 

The lights on his body panel flashed incessantly, frantically. He was waving his arms back and forth as his singular wheel swayed along the hardwood. 

 

“Oh, darling! Oh, god, I have terrible, terrible news!”

 

“What is it, Mettaton?” Toriel asked in her soothing voice, growing concerned over the robot’s behavior. Papyrus looked just as displeased - he was standing in front of Mettaton, trying to get him to calm down (before he knocked over any of Toriel’s precious vases).

 

Finally, through the beeps and fizzing of his hardware, Mettaton sputtered the words out. “Bratty just called me! I came all the way over in a flash from my tour! She said that BP and his human friend were attacked by thugs, and had to go to the hospital.”

 

Alphys gasped, her eyes widening, “What…? You don’t mean…? A-Are they okay? Are they alright?”

 

Mettaton was fanning his face, continuing quickly, “BP is fine but his friend isn’t! He was terribly injured. But, that isn’t all… the hospital is the same that Patch works at, and she was there to help BP and his friend. There was an altercation and -”

 

Now it was Sans’ turn to push forward. “what kind of an altercation? what happened?!”

 

Mettaton grew still, his voice quivering.

  
  


“Patch was shot.”

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * MORE CLIFFHANGERS IM SORRY! don't worry, next chapter will switch back to Patch's POV and i'll stop being an ass c:
> 
> * thank you all so much for your sweet comments! i'll try to get the next chapter up within a few days ~


	21. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone... new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGS. HUGS. HUGS EVERYWHERE. ENJOY THE HUGS.

  
  


You floated in and out of the darkness of your consciousness. It was like resting on a boatーreality was merely a wave beneath it, crashing and flowing past. You could sense itーthe movement around you, the words spoken, the shoutsーbut everything was subdued… distant. You couldn’t bother to wake up.

 

You don’t know how much time had passed until you were finally able to open your eyes. The lights above you seared into your vision, and it took you another few minutes just to get them adjusted.

 

You peered around the room, breathing growing shallow. The memories were quick to rush backー _ Tommy, BP crying, the man with the gun, you shielding BP, feeling the blood rush to your headー _ it was almost too much.

 

To rid yourself of the internal buzzing, you glanced around the room once more, trying to focus on something solid. You recognized that you were in a larger, single patient roomーone of the private holdings in the building. The bed was raised, and you were swathed with multiple blankets and covers. You saw the IV attached to your left arm, prickling uncomfortably when you shifted around to sit up. The tightness around your stomach indicated bandages, and when you slipped a hand underneath, you felt the rigid gauze wind all the way around your torso. Sighing, you placed your arms beneath you to carefully straighten yourself. It seemed like they had also given you painkillers, judging by the fact that your wound only throbbed lightly.

  
  


**You’ve finally awoken.**

 

You started, and the pain was almost instant as it tore through your stomach. Regardless of your body’s protest, you frantically looked around.

 

“W-Who’s there?” You hoarsely whispered to the empty room.

 

The laughter that followed was rich and smoothーbelonging to someone with an oddly deep and mesmerizing voice. To your surprise, it continued speaking, as clear as dayーlike the person it belonged to was sitting right next to you.

 

**You are unable to see me. I am invisible until I wish myself not to be.**

 

You didn’t say anything, choosing to lick your dry lips instead. Your heart pounded erratically in your chest.  _ Invisible? _ You thought.  _ How can somebody be invisible? _

 

While contemplating this possibility, the voiceーwho, by the sound of it, appears to be maleーspoke again. This time, he sounded sincere, almost… relieved?

 

**I have been waiting a long time to speak with you. I’m so glad we could finally meet.**

 

You folded one hand over the other, vainly trying to spot where the voice was coming from. “W-Who are you exactly?” You asked, now more curious than terrified. “You’re not a… ghost or something, are you?”

 

There was silence for a good minute. At first, you thought you must still be dreamingーthe painkillers made you loopy and the anesthesia probably had some adverse effect to your hearing. Until, the rolling bass filled your ears again, sounding amused. 

 

**I am no mere ghost, I assure you. However… I am not at liberty to discuss who I am at the moment. In fact… I don’t know…** **_what_ ** **I am, exactly.**

 

You then pursed your lips, “Well, this isn’t a very good introduction on your part.”

 

Another laugh.

 

**I suppose not.**

 

Clenching the blanket in your hand, another question already reeling through your mind. 

 

“You make it sound like you’ve been around for a long while. Why are you here  _ now?” _

 

The voice didn’t miss a beat in his reply. 

 

**In my state, it is very difficult to manifest myself in the real world. It took more than a decade alone to finally become capable enough to speak with you.**

 

You were now starting to wring your hands together. On top of the twinging pain you were just now beginning to feel, talking with a sentient entity (hidden to your sight, no less) made you slightly uneasy. How had this being stayed with you for over a  _ decade? _

 

“But w-why are you with  _ me, _ specifically?”

 

**A number of reasons, but I’m not able to discuss those, either.**

 

“And why not?” you huffed.

 

**Let’s just say it’s… classified. I’ll tell you this, however: you called me. When your life was in danger, I was the one who helped you save yourself.**

 

You halted, mulling over his words. “Saved… myself?”

 

**I believe you haven’t noticed, or perhaps, you haven’t had much thought about it.**

 

**You have an ability, child. A very special one, I might add. I am here to help you harness it.**

 

“Wait, what do you mean? What kind of abー”

 

You winced, a wave of fire spreading across your chest. You leaned back into the pillows, squeezing the fabric in front of you.

 

**I would advise no sudden movements for the time being. The bullet had ricocheted and shot clean through your left side. You are lucky it had missed vital organs.**

 

You slid a hand back to your side, the bandage very much tangible through the hospital gown you were wearing. Resting your head back, you squinted once again at the light above you. Already, the eye strain was starting a familiar headache. 

 

“So… What should I call you? It seems like you’ll be around for a while,” you asked the voice innocently.

 

**You do not have to call me anything.**

 

Now, you deemed this reply to be a little bit  _ too _ quick. “I believe it’s only fair to call you by your name, since you know mine already,” you grumbled, trying to train your eye on something while talking. 

 

**Hmm. Alright. I will accept that fair argument.**

 

**You may call me… Aster.**

 

“Aster? Okay then, Aster. I guess it’s nice to meet you?”

 

There is another pause in the conversation, and you let out a breath, dragging a hand across your face. “I-I’m going crazy, am I?” you said, shutting your eyes for a moment, “I’m just imagining all of this.”

 

**I assure you that I am quite real.**

 

There it was againーthat teasing tone. It was so familiar, so well-rooted in your memory, and yet you couldn’t pinpoint the feeling of where it came from. Your eyes widened slightly as you slowly began to realize it. 

 

“Well, can I see what you look like, then?” You ventured.

 

**That isn’t possible.**

 

“Why not?”

 

**I am but a shadow of my former self. It will be a while before I am able to present myself to you.**

 

Your heartbeat quickened once more. “A shadow, huh…?”

 

You thought back to what you could remember of the shooting. The moment you cowered on the floor, staring up at the steel barrel of the gun. You could hear your own inner turmoilーthe horror and boundless fearーand, something else. A call for help. Something that awoke itself and rushed to the surface, bubbling up through your throat and into the air for all to hear.

 

“Were you the one… that spoke to me in the shooting?”

 

Aster didn’t hesitate.  **Yes.**

 

“And… the one on New Year’s Eve, at the party?

 

**… Yes.**

 

You didn’t know whether to be grateful, or uneasy. It wasn’t simple picking through your emotions now, especially with all the medicine pumping through your veins. A voice comes out of nowhere and begins speaking to you, apparently declaring himself to be your subconscious mind all this time. You had thought that those short quips, which came up often throughout your life, were of your own doingーyour gut instinct. Discovering the fact that you basically had no self-imposed inner voice, but rather, a weird phantom-like being that was taking residence in your brain and speaking to you with telepathy…

 

It didn’t sit well with you.

 

“If you could speak to me then, why didn’t you? Why talk to me now?” You pressed.

 

**I already told you.**

 

Aster let go of an exasperated breath before explaining further, realizing his answer to be too vague.

 

**I was incapable of of broadcasting myself until now. The moments I was able to push through this… barrier, was when I was desperate enough to do so. Times where, for example, your emotional state is very poor.**

 

You nodded, but couldn’t be very reassured. In fact, there was just one more daunting question in your mind.

 

“Have you been here, with me, all this time then? Just waiting? Are you like… a companion?”

 

When Aster spoke again, he sounded surprised, his voice gentle and quiet.

 

**Yes, you can consider me as such. I have watched you grow up, protected you from unseen things… However, I don’t believe I have fulfilled my purpose just yet. There are still many things I must do for you.**

 

You nodded once more, sinking deeper into the blankets. A sudden exhaustion swept over you, but you did not let yourself slip underneath the embrace of sleep quite yet. A nagging worry continued to drag itself around in your chest.

 

“What about BP? Do you know if he’s alright? And Tommy?”

 

Aster didn’t get a chance to reply. A nurse that you didn’t recognize just walked into the room, flipping through papers on a clipboard. When she saw you awake, she stumbled and almost dropped it. 

 

“Oh goodness! Doctor Ebbot, you’re awake! We didn’t expect you up so soon.”

 

You managed to give her a weak smile. “Heh… Yeah, me neither. What’s the damage?”

 

She smiled back and approached your bed, immediately checking your vitals and the IV drip. As she rambled off some of the injuries you sustained, you heard Aster’s voice penetrate your thoughts again.

 

**Do not speak to me until you are completely alone. At this time, you are the only one capable of hearing my voice. If you end up talking to me in public… Well, that's when you really** **_will_ ** **be considered crazy.**

 

You bobbed your head again out of habit, not really knowing if Aster could see you or not. The nurse suddenly said “Good!” and you noticed that you just completely missed everything she babbled about for the past minute.

 

“Well, now that I know you’re feeling up to it, you’ve got some visitors.” She gave you a little wink, which you really couldn’t decipher. “You have an entire group of people just waiting to see you. They’ve been very worried.”

 

You blinked in surprise, perking up a little bit. “Ah… W-Well then… Yes, I would love to see them.”

 

The nurseーyou finally remembered her name: Lindaーgiggled a bit and finally left the room. No sooner had the door swung closed that it had opened again, a frazzled Nico bolting inside. He looked around the room with wide eyes before landing on you, the nervous light evident in his irises. Your throat closed up instantly with emotion. The sight of him was too much for you, already. 

 

_ “Patch.”  _ he breathed, running over to your side. He didn’t hesitate as he brought you into a tight hug, mindful of your wounds.  _ “Oh god… I-I thought I lost you… They wouldn’t let us see you.” _

 

Your brother’s voice quivered, and you started to feel a certain wetness soak your shoulder. Within seconds, both you and Nico bursted into tears, gripping each other in a desperate embrace. 

 

Nico never broke downーhe was your rock, a solid presence in your life.  He was the one that was stable, reassuringーto see him crying like this,  _ broken _ and worried, it twisted your guts unpleasantly. He was the one to comfort you, not the other way around. 

 

“Nico…” you sobbed, digging your nose deep into his shirt. Inhaling his familiar scent brought comfort to you; the warmth he exudes relaxed you. It gave you a sense of reality, a feeling of safety. You had survived getting shotーhow did you play this off earlier? How were you not in hysterics?

 

It took a while before you two calmed down enough to part from each other. Once you took a glance up at your brother’s tired eyes, he burst into laughter. “You dummy,” he teased, squeezing your shoulders at your confused expression, “Leave it up to my sister to be the one to get hurt this time around.”

 

You bottom lip trembled, and you bumped your head back to his chest, laughing along with him. “Silly me…” 

 

He rested his hands on you for a moment longer, only pulling away to speak to you again. “By the way… I wasn’t the only one to drop by. The othersーwell, you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“Who exactlyー”

 

You were interrupted by a very,  _ very _ recognizable reedy voice.

 

“HUMAN!!”

 

You grinned joyously at the skeleton who just jogged in. It couldn’t beーbut it was.

 

Papyrus had donned his signature “Battle Body” and red scarf, and couldn’t look any more heroic. As soon as you two met gazes, his sockets filled with what appeared to be… translucent, orange tears? He dashed over to you and gave you a massive bony hug, muttering quiet “nyoo hoo hoo’s” and almost knocking Nico off the bed. 

 

“OH, DEAR FRIEND! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WE WERE SO WORRIED! ESPECIALLY WHEN THOSE OTHER HUMANS WOULDN’T LET US SEE YOU.”

 

“It’s okay, Pap. I promise that I’m fine.” You patted his back gently, appreciative of him not crushing you. This time, he seemed aware of your injuries, and only gingerly pulling you closer. 

 

He pulled back, and you confirmed that the liquid running down his face was both orange and tear-like. “ARE YOU SURE? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE IN A LOT OF PAIN…”

 

Your heart swelled at his genuine worry for you. “I am,” you sniffled, “I just need lots of rest and I’ll be good!” 

 

You were rewarded with his relieved grin. “WELL THEN, I MUST TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU SEE, EVERYONE DROPPED BY TO COME VISIT YOU! BUT THOSE NURSES TOLD US TO COME IN ONE AT A TIMEー”

 

As soon as the words flew from Papyrus’s mouth a brown blur flew by and latched itself to your arm. Upon looking down and seeing the pink and blue sweater, you heard a sob erupt. Frisk rubbed their face against your arm, clearly distressed. Your chest tugged painfully again, and you attempted to comfort the child. 

 

“A-Are you okay?” came their hesitant voice. While surprised at their lack of signing, you still rubbed their back, also pulling them into a hug. 

 

“I-I’m alright…” you slowly answered, your vision already beginning to swim with incoming tears. 

 

It wasn’t long before Toriel and Asgore themselves appeared behind Frisk. Toriel had her paws clasped, and her large eyes glistened. 

 

“I’m so glad to see you, dear…” she whispered, brushing a claw against your cheek in a warm gesture. You start to feel the fat tears trail their way down your cheeks. 

 

“You guys all came to see me?” The question was meant to rhetorical, and personal, something that you only asked yourself. You were quiet and unbelieving, and even more shocked when somebody answered.

 

“Of course we did, PUNK!” Undyne peered over the front of the bed, beaming wide with her glinting teeth. “We’re your FRIENDS!”

 

“I mean, honestly, darling. What kind of a question is that?” Mettaton, goddamn Mettaton was hereーin his box form nonetheless, wheeling around your hospital room with crossed arms. “We were scared for you!” 

 

You couldn’t help it. You started blubbering, pathetically shaking underneath Nico, Papyrus, and Frisk’s arms. Somebodyーyou thought it might’ve been Asgoreーhanded you a tissue, and you graciously accepted it. You didn’t understand it. You had thought they had cut off all ties with youー

 

“W-We didn’t mean to make you so upset… we can leave you y-you want!” Alphys said, squeezing in next to Undyne. 

 

“N-No don’t leave…” you tried to speak out, albeit thickly through your sobbing, “I’m j-just really happy…” 

 

The group gave you warm smiles, drawing you into several individual hugs. Everyone made sure to watch the numerous wires sticking out of you (you had never thought you’d see Undyne doing something so  _ softly _ ). Despite the tenderness, they all still managed to give you the most loving, genuine embraces. You might not even need painkillersーthe compassion these monsters radiated… the love they held for both each other and for youーyou could feel it. And that was enough for you.

 

Just as Nico pulled away from his second hug, you craned your neck over the tall monsters, trying to get a glimpse of a certain someone. Your heart tugged sadly when you couldn’t find  _ him. _

 

“Where’s…” you trailed off as Toriel got your attention. She parted from her place beside Asgore, making more space next to the hospital bed. 

 

You were about to question why, but was cut off when a hesitant figure approached.

 

There he stood.

 

_ Sans.  _

 

You didn’t know what to do. What could you do? You were attached to an IV bag and wrapped up in several layers of gauze. You probably looked awful - blood in your hair, knotted, all tangled, pale skin, a dull film over your usually bright eyes, weak and anxious. 

 

You could distantly feel your body begin to heat upーbut you didn’t think it was out of embarrassment or pain. Rather, relief. Just  _ relief. _ Relief over the fact that Sans had come to see you at allーrelief over the fact that nobody was mad at you. You had so many things you wanted to say, the words danced at the tip of your tongue. You needed to apologize and explain things to him properly this time. 

 

However, the skeleton probably looked just as worse as you. His skull was bleached white, and there were dark patches underneath his sockets, like he hadn’t slept in days. He looked haggardーthe consistent tugging of his sweater confirmed his nervousness. Overall, he was a mess. As soon as he saw you, he flinched, most likely because of how you must appear. 

 

“heya, doll,” he greeted quietly, his eternal smile now more of a frown. 

 

His eye lights were bright. They were wide and expectant and watching you so carefully, so closely, as if you might disappear all over again. You didn’t know what to do, what to say. But, you tried anyways, in the only way you knew how. 

  
  


You opened your arms, leaning forward as far as you can in hopes of getting Sans to understand.

 

Within seconds, once again, you were enveloped in a hug. Sans buried his skull into your neck, and you could feel his intake of breath against your flushed skin. He had wrapped his arms underneath yours, coming around to touch his hand gently against the small of your back. He was closerーmore urgent. Almost… guilty. Like he was trying to right a wrong. 

 

You couldn’t let him feel this way anymore. 

 

You dug your fingers into his sweater, feeling the bumps and ridges of his spine.

 

For now, you would save the talking for later.

 

For now, hugging was enough. 

  
  


******

  
  


It had taken a while to separate you two. Eventually, Toriel tugged the skeleton back, making sure that everybody stood at least a foot away from the bed to give you proper space. 

 

In all honesty, you felt much better when they were all closer. You missed Sans’ warmth, his smell, and his gentle touch.

 

But, you couldn’t say that out loud, of course!

 

Later on, your surgeon entered the room to speak with you about your injury. He was a distinguished man by the name of Dr. Roberts. You had never gotten a chance to speak to him, but you casually admired his work from afar. It made you feel better knowing one of the best surgeons in the country was the one who did your operation. 

 

He explained to both your brother and the monster family that your bullet wound had missed all vital organs, only coming in contact with muscle and tissue. There was a lot of bleeding, so that would mean consistent recuperation on your part. Besides that, the stitches were set to dissolve in a couple of weeks, and you would be discharged from the hospital in about two. 

 

You had protested this idea vehemently. The thought of skipping work again for an unbearably long amount of time made you sick. It was useless argument on your part, though, because Nico almostーaffectionatelyーsmacked you upside the head at the mention of it. You felt awful at making him stay a couple extra weeksーhe was skipping his work too, after all! You had no doubt in your mind that Roma would be pissed as hell.

 

But, just like the stubborn guy he is, he said he would stay behind and take care of you all the time if he could. 

 

Cue you blushing frustratedly and almost crying… again. 

 

It was about ten in the morning when Nico finally got a call from your dad. He explained that the press had caught him while he was on his business trip in another town, and that’s how he found out. He told Nico he was on his way to the hospital and hung up.

 

When you asked how he sounded, Nico shook his head and shrugged. “Don’t know… He seemed pretty calm over this whole thing. I was freaking out when the hospital called me. I just thought they called dad too and didn’t think about telling him at all.”

 

You nodded, rubbing the skin of your temple a bit. As the excitement of the whole morning wore down, you found the fatigue catching up to you. Your hands were kinda clammy and the headache continued to pound on. 

 

To your shock, the monster family stayed with you the whole day, all the way until the evening, when visiting hours ended. You spent the day talking with them and explaining some things about the roomーwhat certain machines do, what the IV was for, how the doctor sealed up your wound, and so on. Alphys was the one particularly curious about the biological processes of a human, and was the one to often question you about some of the devices used to treat patients. It was rather fun talking with her, and you wondered why she seemed so distant about the science in the first place. It was like she had avoided asking you anything until now. 

 

Papyrus had even played around with the extra gauze that sat on the table next to your bed. Frisk had the fantastic idea of wrapping him up in it, to the point of mummification. It was really funny when he tried to hobble around the room, especially when Sans cracked puns the entire time he did it. 

 

“looking a little bit _wrapped_ _up_ there, bro.” 

 

“SANS! STOP IT!” 

 

Frisk giggled manically at the scene, even going so far as to get Papyrus to spread his arms out and moan like a mummy himself. “I REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND THIS AT ALL, TINY HUMAN. WHAT IS THE POINT?”

 

“you’re the walking dead, of course.” 

 

“SANS, I MEAN IT.”

 

“aw, come on, you don't have to be so…  _ wound up.” _

 

Papyrus stomped ferociously, or, at least, he tried to before falling over. One of his legs had gotten caught by a stray piece of bandage. The room filled with everyone’s laughter, even your’s, despite wincing in pain because of it. Papyrus shook his head in disbelief, still grinning brightly - he was obviously thoroughly enjoying this. Frisk bounded over and gave him hug - and that was how the day continued. 

 

Gabriela and Eliot had soon dropped by to visit, holding flowers and get well cards. They told you that BP was with Tommy, and both were slowly progressing for the better. You made it a given to visit them when you were allowed to move around the hospital. 

 

“Well, how’re feeling?” Eliot piped up, rubbing your head. 

 

You swatted his hand away playfully, giving him a small smile. “Better. But still awful. I’m lucky that it missed my intestines, that wouldn’t have been pretty.”

 

Gabriela scrunched her nose and her expression turned pale. “You were really brave, you know that, Patch? Shoving yourself in front of BP like that? I don’t think I would’ve done it.”

 

You shook your head, “No I wasn’t, I was completely terrified andー”

 

“But you acted!” Eliot exclaimed, now placing a hand on your shoulder. “You stood up to that guy and did something selfless. Give yourself some credit. You even managed to talk the guy down!”

 

You blushed.

 

“Talk the guy down?” Undyne questioned from her seat in the back, holding a flustered Alphys in her lap. 

 

Gabriela looked excited to explain. “W-Well, she just kind looked up at him and yelled at him to stop, and he did! It was awesome!” She turned back towards you. “Hehehe… In the moment, of course… I guess he just got  _ really _ scared by you, Patch.”

 

“Yeah,” you murmured gently, thoughts already shifting to something different. In your daydreaming, you didn't notice the pair of eyes watching you from across the room. 

 

After another brief discussion, Eliot and Gabriela took their leave, saying they would stop by one more time before their shifts ended. The monster family soon exchanged goodbyes, saying that they would be sure to drop in again tomorrow, all the way up until you were discharged. You thanked all of them for coming, and happily hugged each of them back once more. 

 

“YOU GET BETTER NOW, YOU HEAR?” Papyrus and Frisk both stared you down, giving you determined looks. You giggled, “I will, no worries.”

 

Toriel was next, her soft fur tickling your face as she leaned her body down. There was concern in her warm eyes. “We shall be in and out, my child, we have some major business to attend to,” Toriel paused, brushing some hair out of your face, “... unfortunately.” You squeezed her paw and gave her a reassuring look, to which you were sure she appreciated. You dreaded what the newscasters must be saying - you never got a chance to check the TV during this time. 

 

Asgore copied Eliot’s move from earlierーhis hand was heavy but warm on your armーand gave you a smile. “Stay determined.”

 

You accepted those words wholeheartedly, and beamed right back at him. 

 

Mettaton explained to you that he was starting up his nationwide tour, and will not be able to grace you with his fabulous presence. You didn’t really know if you were disappointed or not, but the metal man compromised with Papyrusーhe could FaceTime you every time the skeleton stayed to visit, which was fine by you. You don’t know how, but he managed to smooch your cheeks in a form of goodbye. You didn’t question it, and just watched him roll his calculator body out of the room.

 

Undyne and Alphys followed, each giving you a warm embrace. “You better rest up, YA HEAR?!” The fish lady poked you with her webbed finger and you nodded firmly. 

 

“I will, I promise!” 

 

Sans was the last to come towards you. 

 

He was eyeing you again, with an indiscernible expression on his face. You hated it when you couldn’t tell what someone was thinkingー _ especially him. _

 

“see ya later, then? not gonna get  _ banged _ up again, are ya?”

 

You scoffed, nudging his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me just yet.”

 

Sans face changed instantly at your words, and you regretted what you said. You reached out towards him, placing your hand above his own bone. “Uhh, sorry. That was a bit insensitive.” You raised your eyes to meet his again. “Not as insensitive as your gun pun, though, I mean… what was that?”

 

You seemed to have brought him back, because he chuckled in that rolling baritone, brushing his thumb over your knuckle. “can’t all be perfect.”

 

You laughed this time, a short bark, but a laugh. It was still tenseーthe air between you two. You needed to talk, to tell him about everything that had happened on New Year’s. Yet, it seems the turn of events is preventing that fact from happening once again. 

 

Sans didn’t say anything anymore. He just gave you a longing look, before eventually slipping his hand away from yours. You waved a feeble goodbye to the group, and sank back into the pillows as soon as the door swung closed.

 

Nico gave you smirk from the spot next to you, and you just glared at him.

  
  
  


Oh god, this had been a  _ long _ day. 

  
  


******

  
  


Hours later, you were awoken by rustling. Glancing over to your right, you saw Nico shuffle a jacket over his shoulders, yawning wide.

 

“Hey…” You whispered, blinking your eyes owlishly. “Where are you going?”

 

Nico turned around, offering you an apologetic smile. “Oh, sorry for waking you, sis. I got hungry, heh, so I decided to go grab something. Your cafeteria here is shit, you know.”

 

You chuckled lightly, moving the blankets away from your face. “You got that right.”

 

He helped you adjust the pillow behind you, then leaning down and kissing your forehead gently. “Want me to get you anything? Soup? Some crackers? I know you probably can't stomach much right now but…. You gotta try to eat something.”

 

You thought about it for a moment, absently running a hand along your aching side. “Yeah… Chicken noodle soup, please?”

 

He snickered, patting your shoulder before heading to the door. “Alrighty then. I'll be back in half an hour.”

 

You smiled back at him in understanding and was soon left alone in the dark, quiet room. Suddenly remembering, you licked your dry lips before speaking out loud.

 

“... Aster?”

 

Your anxious voice echoed hoarsely, and despite your better judgement, you were hoping for a reply back.

 

Nobody answered.

 

“Aster, are you there?” You tried again.

 

Silence. 

 

Maybe he was just sleeping? But, then again, why would a strange entity like him need to sleep? Maybe he needed it to recharge or something?

 

You sighed and buried your head into the pillow, trying to shift to your unharmed side to find a better position. It was too late to be thinking about the living processes of a telepathic being. Now… Now you were just tired. And, who knew? Perhaps you really were imagining things. 

 

However, the universe had other plans for you.

 

There was a bright flash in the room, jolting you from your resting position. Shooting upright (while holding back a groan), you stared at the figure in the center of the room.

 

You recognized that slouch almost instantly.

 

“Sans!” 

 

The skeleton lifted his skull towards you, taking notice of the sweat beading it. “hey.”

 

You clutched the fabric of your blankets, now slightly nervous. “W-What are you doing here? You know visiting hours are over, right?” You were becoming perturbed by how casually you were taking this whole magic business in the first place. 

 

He let out a sigh, shuffling towards you in his pink household slippers. “i know. I just needed to talk with you alone.”

 

You stared at him, feeling your heart rate pick up. “Oh,” was all you managed to say. He snagged Nico’s seat and plopped right down into it, dragging a hand across his face. You took notice of his exhausted expression and frowned.

 

“Are you alright?” You questioned.

 

Hearing the concern, Sans picked his head up and stared at you, his eye lights flickering back and forth. “you’re asking me? i should be asking you.”

 

You dropped your gaze. “Sorry.”

 

Flinching slightly, Sans hesitantly reached out towards you, but then stopped himself. “no… don't apologize. it’s so like you to be so concerned about others before yourselfーguess i keep forgetting that fact.”

 

You kept your head lowered, but listened to his words intently. “god, kid, you scared me so much,” he paused, “i was so angry with myself for… for what happened. what i didーmore like, what i  _ didn’t do. _ i left you all alone back there and didn’t text you back…”

 

You looked up at him, surprised at what you saw.

 

Sans’ face was contorted into a grim expression. His eyes were dull, and he was gripping the bed sheets in front of him. He appeared so tornーso sad and small… 

 

“when i heard that you got hurt i was terrified. i felt like you would disappear and i would never get a chance to say sorry.”

 

He met your wide eyes, and you could feel the warmth and integrity radiating from him. “so, i came to say i’m sorry. sorry for being a major ass and leaving you all by yourself to deal with your crazy dad and misunderstand everythingー”

 

You cut him off, effectively burying yourself in his jacket. He had changed it this time, you noticed, it wasn't his usual blue one, but a red one (that kinda smelled like cinnamon). You could feel him stiffen underneath you.

 

“Shut up.” You said bluntly, feeling your throat beginning to close up. “I'm sorry too. I'm really sorry you all have to deal with the same things my father said, every day of your life. I know I have no control over how he acts, but I know this one thing.”

 

You pulled back to face him. You two were so close, close enough to bump your foreheads together, if you really wanted to. 

 

“I was never angry at you, Sans. I was  _ afraid.  _ I was afraid that you would never come back to see me again, that I wouldn't get to talk with the others ever again. I don't blame you for the way you acted, it's what I would've done too-”

 

“no! you wouldn't have. you would've stayed behind and-” he started.

 

“And what?” You interrupted. “Argued with my dad? Over something so petty? What he said means  _ nothing. _ What matters is how we continue to  _ act. _ Even if my dad did something, I wouldn't do anything but stay on your side. I would help all of you.  _ Everybody _ deserves a chance here on the surface. Not just humans, but humans and monsters  _ together.  _ I would've fought my way through hell and back to make sure you guys got what you deserved - what you should've gotten from the start.” 

 

Sans is speechless, staring at you with large sockets. His pupils had dilated, and he was watching you so intensely that you internally shivered at his gaze.

 

Then, his smile melted into the warm, friendly one you knew. That one that you loved to see. The one that appeared when he was cracking jokes and surrounded by his friends. 

 

“you know,” he breathed, the air from his words gliding over your cheeks, “you could've just accepted the apology.” 

 

You shook your head, smiling back, “I don't roll that way.” 

 

The corners of his eyes crinkled, and amusement now shined in his expression. He must have realized his precarious position, because he quickly leaned back to give you some space and coughed into his arm. “i, uh, woke you up, didn't i?”

 

You giggled, rather amused by his sudden embarrassment. “Nah. Nico went out to get something to eat because he was hungryーas usual.”

 

Sans chuckled, the tension that was previously in his shoulders eased away. “i better get going then.”

 

You almost felt disappointed by the thought of him leaving. Not only were you slightly unsettled about being alone in this room, you were also apprehensive about Aster, and what he said earlier. You certainly wouldn't tell Sans you were hearing voices, but you might have been more reassured if you had someone to talk to.

 

“Wait,” you spoke up, stopping him from standing up. “Could you tell me what's going on out there? I mean, news wise…?”

 

Sans looked like he  _ really _ didn't want to tell you. Yet, your gaze was enough to push through his reluctance. You were going to find out sooner or later.

 

“eh, it's alright. news blew up after the police were called. they ended up swarming the hospital. luckily, they managed to keep everyone away from the action and that guy… who shot you, was put into jail. i hate saying this, but….” he reached out and finally placed his hand on yours, “your bravery saved bp’s life. the news is eating it up. they were going on saying how monsters should be treated better, and that senseless acts of violence, especially with what happened with tommy and you, should end.”

 

You beamed, chest soaring with hope. “Really? That's fantastic! I'm so glad that they didn't twist things around…”

 

You suddenly blanched. “Sans, if you guys come tomorrow… My dad might be here.”

 

The skeleton huffed, “then we’ll deal with him when he gets here, cuz i am  _ not _ leaving you behind like that, ever again.” 

 

You could feel your face heating up, not just because of the hand gently squeezing yours, but because of the clarity in which Sans said those words. You felt capable, stronger, more…. determined than you did before. You had people helping youーyou had people who  _ cared  _ about you. And, you had Sans. 

 

That was all you needed.

 

Assurance. 

  
  


******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ehehe, hmm... this aster dude seems pretty mysterious. you guys have any thoughts about him?
> 
> * hope you all enjoyed this rather cutesy chapter!! i can't stay too long on angst, as i am desperately in need of the fluff myself. im just happy things are good between sansy and patch now, as im sure you all are, haha. 
> 
> *now, because this is a slow burn, i plan on separating major events from each other a ... eh... considerable bit. so, until i get things planned in between, is there anything you guys would like to see happen, relationship and/or non-relationship wise in the story? (besides patch and sans getting together lol, that will happen, trust me) i will consider adding some things in! 
> 
> * thank you once more for your praise! i love you all! c: until next time!


	22. There is Something of Concern Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Douche Dad appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * somebody asked for papyrus eating hospital food and commentating on how crappy it was, so the first part is for you, friend ; ) otherwise, as the summary suggest... we shall get a mouthful of douche dad in this one.

  
  


“THIS DISH IS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS! HOW COULD THEY EVEN SERVE SUCH AN ABOMINATION? THIS IS A COMPLETE INSULT TO FINE CUISINE.” 

 

You giggled from your position as you watched Papyrus sift through his sad pile of mac and cheese. “This is a hospital, Papyrus. It doesn’t have a wide selection to choose from… sorry.”

 

He huffed and crossed his arms. “WELL, THIS MOST CERTAINLY DOES  _ NOT _ MEET MY STANDARDS. I MIGHT HAVE TO CHAT WITH THE HEAD CHEF!”

 

Sans and Frisk snorted from your other side, seeming perfectly content with their own meals. You poked your fruit cup and handed it over to the fuming skeleton beside you, a big smile on your face. “Here! This is the best part of the dish.”

 

Papyrus’s face fell. “OH NO, DOCTOR FRIEND! YOU MUST EAT UP AND GAIN YOUR STRENGTH BACK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT TAKE YOUR FOOD FROM YOU, NO MATTER HOW AWFUL HIS MEAL IS!”

 

You laughed heartily, placing the cup on his tray. These skeletons were going to kill you one day with their kindness. “No, I insist! I don’t have that much of an appetite anyways. Anything to see you you happy, Paps!”

 

Papyrus flushed orange, stammering a bit as he took the cup with both of his gloved hands. “A-ARE YOU SURE…?” 

 

You tried to hold back another laugh, “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

His eyes sparkled with gratitude. “I THANK YOU, DOCTOR FRIEND! THIS SHALL CERTAINLY CLEANSE MY PALATE.”

 

You couldn't help the big grin spreading across your face as you attempted to bite into your piece of toast. Papyrus exclaimed that the fruit was delicious and quickly devoured it all, then returning back to his mac and cheese- trying to find ways to make it more edible. 

 

You let out a breath and chewed the bread slowly. In all honesty, everything tasted like cardboard to you - but, you knew you had to eat something to keep your strength up. When Nico had returned the night before with some soup, you had barely managed to get halfway through the bowl. He had to coax you into eating a little bit more before going to bed. You slept soundly until the later morning - and that was when the monster family had arrived to visit you again, bringing with them some cafeteria “breakfast.”

 

That being said, thinking back to the night before… How exactly did Sans know when to shortcut into your hospital room? 

 

It couldn't just be a coincidence that he managed to guess  _ both _ when you woke up, and when Nico had left to go get food. You turned your head to glance at the smaller skeleton, who was currently resting his skull in his hand and watching his brother with half-lidded eyes. He shrugged at something Frisk signed and you looked away before he caught you staring. 

 

You had a feeling if you asked he still wouldn't tell you.

 

Nico, meanwhile, was flipping through the channels on the suspended TV and rubbing his chin. He couldn't quite decide between watching the Food Network, or some strange survival show where everyone was naked. You decide not to voice your opinion, even if you were the injured one, and felt sort of relieved when he landed on the cooking show. Knowing him, he’ll probably get hungry after thirty minutes of watching. 

 

Alphys returned to the room just then, giving you a shy smile before hopping up into the seat next to Papyrus. Toriel had left as soon as she dropped off Frisk, saying she needed to accompany Asgore at an important meeting. You guessed it must have been about the recent rise of political discourse against monsters, since news coverage had been nonstop with Tommy’s attack and your own shooting. It was strange to feel so light-hearted about such an event, but you couldn’t help it. Finally, after so long, monsters were getting the attention they deserved. 

 

“AH, ALPHYS! HAS UNDYNE LEFT WITH ASGORE?” Papyrus asked, placing his fork down. 

 

She nodded, adjusting her winter coat around her before speaking. “Y-Yup! She's on her way to city hall.”

 

You raised your brows. “I know that Asgore represents a large part of the monster community, and I don't mean to be rude, but what's Undyne up to?” It wasn't like your father necessarily told you anything about the monsters before you met them yourself - you were curious about everyone's positions. After all, you had seen from news outlets and online articles that Frisk was the Monster Ambassador - an amazing achievement for someone as young as them. Faintly, you recall reading something about Undyne and Alphys’s positions as well.

 

Alphys didn't appear offended at all, in fact, she looked rather proud. “Oh, it's not rude a-at all…! Undyne used to b-be the captain of the Royal Guard back underground. While she's looking for another job i-in the city, Asgore offered her another position as a sort of, uh… bodyguard here on the s-surface!”

 

You hummed in awe, “That's so cool! You must be really excited for her.”

 

Alphys blushed, nodding. “Y-Yes, I am! She's happy to continuing s-serving under Asgore.” 

 

Suddenly remembering something, you smiled warmly at the yellow dinosaur. “What about you? Are you studying here in the city? I noticed the university tag on your car the last time I saw you guys but I never got a chance to ask.”

 

She looked bashful as she explained, “I am g-getting my degrees accredited a-at Ebbot University…”

 

“No way!” You exclaimed, grinning. “That's the same university I went to! What are your degrees?”

 

“Oh, really? Well, small world… Heh. I-I, um, I got a PhD in both mechanical engineering a-and robotics back in the Underground.”

 

“ALPHYS WAS ACTUALLY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!” Papyrus added, patting the other monster’s shoulder comfortingly. 

 

_ “No way…” _ you repeated, eyes sparkling. “How come you never told me about this, Alphys, that's  _ awesome!” _

 

If possible, the shy monster blushed an even darker red, attempting to hide in her scarf. She clicked her class together out of habit. “A-Ah, well… Guess I never got around to it. Hehe…” 

 

You smiled at her, brimming with joy, “Anytime you need anything, you let me know, okay? I got some great tips for the professors around there, but, knowing you, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

 

A change spread across Alphys’s face. She gave you a confident look, a certain glint in her eyes. “I-I promise I will! I can't wait to l-learn more about the human world - especially about the Internet!”

 

You chuckled at that, “I'm sure you're going to give lectures then? Even if I don't understand it one hundred percent, I would love to come watch.”

 

Alphys put her hands up to her snout, trying to hide her obvious excitement. “O-Oh you would...? T-That means a lot, th-thank you!”

 

“No problem!” 

 

Seeing her cheerful expression left you more at ease. Never had you passed up an opportunity to make others smile. It left you feeling all fuzzy inside, and you were glad to do it often. Even if everything Alphys talked about went right over your head, it was worth your support in her endeavors. 

 

There was a knock on the door just then, making everybody look up. Linda was back, smiling politely as she approached the group. “Hello, Doctor. I just wanted to tell you you have another visitor.”

 

You stiffened, your hand reaching up to instinctively touch the chain around your neck. “Oh, u-um…” your eyes anxiously flitted around the room, right until they landed upon Sans. He inclined his skull, the same defiant grin returning from the night before. You shared a private understanding - a knowledge that, no matter what would happen, Sans and the others would be by your side. Every step of the way.

 

Faltering for a second, you blinked back at him and raised your head back to the nurse, trying to form the right words. 

 

Nico suddenly shot up, giving the nurse a nonchalant smile, saving you from awkwardly explaining yourself. “It’s probably our dad! I’ll go show him to the room.”

 

Linda paused, and you gulped lightly, already feeling the pit of fear settle in your stomach. She eventually shrugged and waved around her clipboard. “Why not? Makes my job easier.” 

 

Nico chuckled and followed after her, letting her go out of the door first (like the gentleman he is). 

 

It was quiet in the room for the first time that day. Even Papyrus seemed rather lost for words. 

 

Anxiously, you played around with the blanket on you, pinching the fabric and running it through your fingers. You were beginning to feel the trepidation - like a rolling, heavy wave that built in your gut and never ceased. You mind pounded through multiple scenarios, eventually ending with the worst - your father kicking everyone out and condemning you for life. Speaking out against you, yelling, barring you from speaking with your new friends.The things he could do to the monster community… the people he could manipulate… 

 

You didn't want it to be this way. Perhaps, if anything, you could get your dad to understand? Maybe, if he saw how wonderful monsters are, he would change his mind?

 

Through your self-deprecating haze, you faintly registered a hand that descended upon yours. You took a while to look up and see who it was. 

 

Frisk was pouting, scanning over you with their warm, brown eyes. They were patting the skin of your hand gently, as if trying to convey more reassurance. You understood the gesture, smiling back as you entwined your hand with their smaller one. “Thanks, Frisk.” You greatly appreciated their attempt to make you feel better. 

 

Not a second had passed by when the door slammed open again. 

 

Your father marched into the room with purpose. He was heaving with breath, like he had run a marathon before coming here. You could detect faint traces of panic and concern, but among that - disdain. His mouth pulled into a tight line as soon as he saw the monsters huddled around your bed. Unlike him, his coat was disheveled and his tie was loose.

 

Nico busted in right after him, slowing himself down as he came up to your dad. He appeared like he was going to say something else, but then closed his mouth, obviously taken the situation to light. 

 

Nobody moved. Nobody did anything. It was silent.

 

That was until Sans scraped back his chair and stood up, bristling with anger. He cast his dark sockets over your father, aiming every single emotion at him. You reached out to grab the arm of his jacket, but then pulled away at the slight shock. It was like someone had given you pen taser and you just shoved your whole hand against it.

 

You could feel the magic flowing off of him; which made you kind of perplexed. Since when had you grown so attune to the energy of the monsters around you? Now that you could feel it, you had begun to notice the small changes in the air around your other companions. 

 

However, before you could observe this new fact, your dad spoke up.

 

“I see that you didn't listen to a word I said.” 

 

His voice was chilling, sending a shiver down your spine. At first, you thought he was talking to you, but then you realized he was actually talking to  _ Sans. _ You were even more supervised when Sans  _ answered back. _

 

“yeah, well, i don't really give in to  _ threats.” _

 

You bit your lip, sending a warning glance towards Nico. He immediately took it as a sign to act and spoke up.

 

“Uh, well… I guess you wanna introduce yourself right? These are Patch’s friends-”

 

“I don't want to have any business with these cretins.”

 

Sans visibly stiffened, clenching his hands into fists. Alphys was beginning to shake and slowly buried herself deeper into her coat. 

 

“TALLER HUMAN! I DON’T BELIEVE THAT IS THE PROPER WAY TO REFER TO US. WHY DON’T WE START ALL OVER? I SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF TO BEGIN. HELLO! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!” Papyrus beamed and stood up, approaching your father with an outstretched hand. 

 

Before you tell him not to, your dad barked, “Get away from me, you fool! You think I would actually be inclined to touch you, let alone introduce myself to you? You know very well who I am and why I can do to your race of people. I suggest you stay  _ far _ away from me.”

 

Papyrus faltered, his grin dropping. He brought his gloves together and now stood nervously in the middle of the room, obviously hurt.

 

You could see this wasn't going well, but before you could deal with your dad, you had to distract Sans before he went ballistic. He cared for Papyrus too much to see him verbally attacked like that. This room just might become a battleground in the next five minutes if you didn't put a stop to it. 

 

So, with a massive effort, you reached out again and gripped his sleeve, sitting up. This causes the skeleton to turn to you, a sudden concern flashing through his eyes.  _ Oh thank god _ … You praised when you saw his pupils return. 

 

Despite the protests of both your body and of the people around you, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Sans assisted you, allowing you lean against him as he pressed a hand on your lower back for more support. 

 

**Enough is enough, isn't it?**

 

You almost flinched as you heard Aster’s voice, gripping onto Sans next to you.

 

**Why don't you finally stop his tyranny? Don't you hate how he treats you and your brother? Monsters?**

 

You did, you really did. So much so that it almost brought you to tears. All these years… All the moments you kept silent, in hopes of not getting in trouble, hurt you more than if you had spoken out. You didn't own a shred of pride for yourself, especially in your dad’s prescribe. This time, he couldn't, and  _ wouldn’t _ mold you. It was  _ your _ decision. 

 

“Same as always, only coming because you have to.” You said, voice dripping with strength.

 

Your father watched you, torn between his previous anger and disgust. “I spent my whole life living up to what you told me to be, what  _ you _ wanted me to do. Now that I'm finally here… You seem to pay even  _ less _ attention to me. Nico and I have struggled through our entire lives without your help. You decided that  _ now _ would be a good time and start acting like the proper father to us?

 

“These people here are my  _ friends.  _ They have done more to welcome me, to treat me fair, to help both Nico and I… more than you ever did these past years.”

 

You stared at your dad head on, your words never trembling. They echoed strongly in the room, pulsing with a sort of energy. You could feel it coming from you; this instinct deep within that flowed out and threaded itself into the ears of everyone listening. Like always, the way you spoke instantly brought a change to your father’s face. He sunk into himself - the smallest you've ever seen him. Defeated and shameful. 

 

You had your momentum, you wouldn't stop now. “I want you to start looking at things differently for once. No matter what you say, I'll never stop what I'm doing -  _ ever.”  _

 

With that punctuation, you finished, squeezing Sans’ hand in an almost death grip. Everybody was thoroughly in a daze, staring at you in blank expressions - just like what had happened during the shooting. Before you could ask what's wrong, Sans lowered you on the bed again, looking rattled. 

 

The moments passed quickly - your father stormed out of the room and Nico ran over, looking pleased. “Patch… You literally just roasted dad, I'm not even kidding. Didn't know you had it in ya!” 

 

You managed a flighty smile and a chuckle - Sans hands were on your shoulders now and you placed your own on his solid arms. “I'm a bit tired now… I think I'll… Rest?” 

 

Papyrus, Alphys, and your brother all wholeheartedly agree, even going so far as to scold you for moving so much after your surgery. They had you tucked in and everything - pillow readjusted and lights dimmed. 

 

You looked at Sans, hoping to see some sort of confirmation from him, a satisfied nod or a proud gleam in his eyes. 

 

Instead, he looked haunted,  _ alarmed _ . His skull was a pale sheen and he was forcing his smile, even when he brushed back a stray hair from your face and said, “nice job, kid.”

 

You frowned, but sleep was already taking you. As you drifted away, only one thought ran through Sans’ head.

 

_ He was right. He was right.  _

  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * THE ROAST IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!
> 
> * thank you alllll so much!! what is this??? 13500 HITS? MAMA MIA I HONESTLY CANT BELIEVE THIS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?? guess 13500 of you must really like sansy boi ; ) i love you all, if you guys ever want to see something happen in the story i would be happy to add it in! just let me know so i can consider!
> 
> * oooooo is douche dad finally gone?? will the bastardad STAY gone is the question?? WHO KNOWSSSSS? see ya in the next one!


	23. Livelihoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans ponders about his feelings and you have some problems with your stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this is short and sweet; think of it as more of a filler chapter! however, i added something in to make up for that ; )

  
  


She was a flame; her lifeforce burning with passion and determination. 

 

She was the sunーa starーmelting away all their anxieties and fears. 

 

She was that early morning light, dappling the earth and bringing warmth and love to all.

 

Here she was, speaking so kindly about monsters, and Sans didn’t know why the hell he was so wary.

 

He had seen magic in humans beforeーin Frisk. He shouldn’t be so surprised that some had retained these abilities from so long ago. 

 

After the resetsーafter all the trouble he had went through to keep himself from falling apartーhe honestly believed it would have ended by now. DTE, FIGHTing… he wanted to leave all of that behind him. Frisk had promised,  _ they promised! _ he kept telling himself. But, no matter how much he believed the kid’s words, he’ll never truly accept them one hundred percent. A promise hadn’t stopped them from RESETing countless times beforeーin other timelines. 

 

Maybe that’s why he’s having doubts about her. Humans wielding magic had never been good thing. Especially after the barrier was erected. The reactions on Toriel and Asgore’s faces were enough to tell him that they agreed. While they may have been more optimistic about this whole situation, Sans knew from experience that it wasn’t as black and white as it appeared. Humans  _ can’t _ be trusted. They’ll stab you in the back when you least expect it. 

 

And yet, here he was, gently stroking Patch’s hair back as she slept.

 

What in the world was he doing?

 

He let out sigh, pulling his phalanges from her head and dragging a hand down his face. 

 

Her magic was foreign, completely unlike Frisk’s. Yet, it held the same danger. Had she even realized what she had been doing? How  _ powerful _ she was? With one word she could've landed the monsters back undergroundーor… guaranteed them a place on the surface. 

 

She had good intentions, he could see it. Sans knew she had a good soul and would do everything she could to help them. But… What if this was all a schemeーwhat if she had planned this from the beginning? Had Patch been playing them for fools from the start? 

 

He had to stop thisーbut he couldn’t help it. Despite everything part of his body screaming no, his soul pounded on with another resolution.

 

He  _ liked _ Patch. More than he’d care to admit.

 

Her magicー _ ugh. _ He was scratching the back of his skull again.  _ Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t she just have been a normal human?  _ This thought brought along another: what if other humans had dormant magic deep within them, just waiting to be unleashed? 

 

Sans looked back up at her resting face, eye lights wavered as he observed her every slight breath. His hands twitched, and he finally stood up. 

 

Nico had long since fallen asleep, bundled up in a blanket in some chairs that rested against the wall. He took great care to slip past him and shortcut his way outside. 

 

He had some time before Papyrus and the others would come back. Before they did, he had something he needed to get done.

 

Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts, he pressed the dial to call the familiar number. A soft voice answered almost instantly. “Hello, Sans. Is everything all right at the hospital? Frisk sent me a text saying they went out to buy something for Patch.”

 

He hummed in reply, “yeah… everything’s good,” he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, “uh, tori? can i…”

 

“Yes, what is it?” He could hear the faint sounds of chatter in the background, indicating to him that the former queen must be at another meeting.

 

Sans took a deep breath, summoning some well-needed courage. 

 

“i need some advice.”

  
  


******

  
  


You awoke in extreme pain.

 

Not like you haven’t been this past week. This time was just noticeably worse. 

 

The moment you felt the fire licking your side, and the clamminess of your body, you knew what was wrong.

 

The wound was infected.

 

You had expected it, actually. It was common for wounds, especially bullet wounds, to become infectedーeven when meticulously cleaned. You suspected it might have been from the debris that lodged itself with the round, not done away with surgery. Or, perhaps it might have just been the work of a lone bacteria. Either way, you were glad you caught it in time, and that you were in a hospital on top of that. 

 

You stretched your arm and pressed the call button on the side of your bed, your head swimming with the effort. Nico shifted at your movement and looked up, his eyes bleary. It seemed like he just woke up as well. “Patch…?” He mumbled, yawning. “What’s up…?”

 

You rubbed your eyes, trying to rid yourself of the sudden vertigo. “I, uh…” you struggled to find the proper words to explain yourself to him. “I think my wound got infected.”

 

Your brother instantly shot up, face morphing into shock. “What?!”

 

You flinched at his loud voice, cupping your ear. “Wow… Thanks for screaming into my ear…”

 

“Oh, geez, sorry… but what did you just say?” Nico frowned and leaned down, lowering his concerned voice. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

You didn’t answer for moment, trying to get up into sitting position. Nico helped you, placing a hand on your back and letting your feet hang off the edge. As you partly lifted your t-shirt to inspect the bandages, you felt a sudden immense relief that Nico brought you your regular clothes the other day. Those hospital gowns didn’t exactly… cover  _ everything. _

 

“I’m okay, I just need the doctor to come in and help me clean it up. And then prescribe antibiotics…” you trailed off as you gently prodded the site of the wound. Yup, considerably swollen. You also definitely had the beginnings of a fever, judging from your sudden chill and shakiness. 

 

When you looked up, Nico was staring at you with the biggest eyes possible. They watered like he was about to cry and you could see his bottom lip trembling. “Nico…?” you whispered, “don’t cry, please… I’ll be alright. I promise!”

 

Nico laughed, surprising you just a bit. “I know, silly. I’m just… so proud of you!”

 

You were taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm, especially when he crushed you (softly) into his outrageously tall figure. You squirmed in discomfort, but couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

You were glad that, despite everything, Nico would always be here for you.

 

Cue the next two minutes of you attempting to  _ get out _ of his insanely tight grip, and awkwardly facing Dr. Roberts and Linda as they watched on. You chuckled nervously, blowing some hair out of your face. Nico just threw you a smirk from your left. “I called you for a reason I promise.”

 

Dr. Roberts’ mouth was twitching. “I’m sure of that fact.” Linda tittered and placed a hand over her red lips.

 

“Heh… Yeah, well. I think my wound is infected, though a bandage change wouldn't be a bad thing to do.”

 

The doctor turned serious, his eyes hardening. “Hmm, I’m glad that you didn’t attempt to do this by yourself. It would just be putting more strain on your bodyーdespite you knowing how to do it.”

 

Linda disappeared somewhere but was back in a split second with a kit, already instructing Nico to wait by the door while they checked up on you. Your brother nodded and followed her instructions obediently, giving you a thumbs up along the way. You smiled back at him and helped Dr. Roberts with cutting through bandages. You eventually laid back down on the hospital bed so they properly clean it.

 

It was the first you were seeing the damage after your surgery a few days ago, and to be honest, it wasn’t pretty. 

 

The stitches dug into your irritated skin, extending about a couple inches horizontally above your hips. Your intuition had been correct, for the wound had an unhealthy yellow tint to it; puckered and swollen, you could see the tell-tale signs of a beginning infection. The pain was slowly dulled, thanks to the medication that was once again pumping through your veins. But, nothing could prepare you for the stinging assault of betadine cleanser that Dr. Roberts was slowly wiping over your wound. The sharp scent burned your nostrils and you bit your cheek to keep yourself from gasping.

 

“Sorry about that, we’re almost done.” The man apologized, giving you a sympathetic look. You nodded, not saying anything. Deciding to close your eyes, you allowed yourself to look away as Dr. Roberts and Linda bandaged you back up. A couple of minutes in, you could faintly detect more voices speaking at the door, but you couldn’t be bothered to check until the two were finished. 

 

Just as you were starting to fall asleep, Linda patted your shoulder, allowing you to blink away the fatigue. They had somehow covered you with a blanket and adjusted your pillow, all before shaking you out of your daze.

 

Now that you could see the room clearly, you saw who was chatting at the doorway with Nico. It was Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk, all of whom were holding some sort of ice cream in their hands, beaming in your direction. You gave them a smile and a light wave before Linda started speaking.

 

“Once you eat your little treat, take these two pills with water. We’ll stop by again later and check up on you. alright sweetie?”

 

You bobbed your head and accepted the cup of tablets, thanking them both before they took their leave. The group immediately dashed over to your side. “WHAT WERE THEY DOING TO YOU, HUMAN FRIEND?” Papyrus asked, handing over your frozen dessert. You licked your lips in anticipation before biting in, mesmerized by the wonderfully unique taste.

 

“Just changing up some bandages, no biggie,” you mumbled through your mouth full of ice cream.

 

“we decided to be  _ cool _ friends and bring you something to eat.” Sans said, winking. You rolled your eyes at the pun but smiled regardless.

 

Papyrus glowered at his brother, almost crushing the treat in his hands. “SANS! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WINTER BASED PUNS. YOU SAID THEM THE ENTIRE WAY UPSTAIRS!”

 

“whoa. no need to be so  _ cold _ , bro. i just thought it would be  _ ice _ of me to lift our moods.” 

 

Somehow, in some way, Sans waggled his bone brows, and you almost lost it. Both you, Frisk, and Nico snorted into your hands, while Papyrus screeched, “THIS IS BETRAYAL!””

 

The child grinned and patted the taller skeleton’s shoulder, letting out giggles. You shot Sans an amused look and he just shrugged, his cheekbones tinted in blue. “ _ icy _ that you guys enjoy them, so i guess i’ll just continueー”

 

“NO. NO, NO, NO, NO! I FORBID IT! DON’T YOU EVEN  _ DARE!” _

 

You couldn't help but guffaw at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Papyrus stomping his boots in anger, Sans providing clever quips like no tomorrow… It was strange, but it fit them. They balanced each other out so well, it was no wonder they were brothers. 

 

Just as Papyrus was beginning to settle was when you decided to ask them something that has been on your mind for the past week, “You guys aren't missing work or anything, right? I wouldn't want to keep any of you.” You placed your hand over your chest, giving them a worried look. You can't believe you hadn't even noticed until now! They've been here every day since you had your surgery, and even had to deal with your dad. You have never met anybody besides your own brother with that much dedication and caring. You were touched.

 

“i’m on break,” Sans answered, shooting you another wink.

 

Papyrus glowered at him, “YOU ARE ALWAYS ON BREAK, LAZYBONES!” To which Sans shrugged, his grin growing by just a fraction.

 

The taller skeleton then turned to you, his face warm and inviting. “AND NO, DOCTOR FRIEND! WE ARE VERY HAPPY TO BE HERE WITH YOU! AFTER ALL, YOU CANNOT HEAL PROPERLY WITHOUT SUPPORT!”

 

You beamed back up at him, your face getting heated. “Thank you. I really owe you guys.”

 

Frisk bounced up and down, their hands flying at a rapid pace. Papyrus took the time to translate for you. “FRISK SAYS THERE IS NO NEED TO REPAY THEM. I AGREE WITH THIS STATEMENT AS WELL! JUST GET BETTER SOON!”

 

You chuckled, nodding your head with conviction. “Of course, I plan on it!” 

 

As the day progressed, you talked with your small visiting group and asked them how the others were. Alphys was back at the university and studying hard for her upcoming exams. BP had said that Tommy still hasn't woken up, which disheartened you, but you remained optimistic when you heard that his condition was improving. You made sure to visit them before you left the hospital.

 

Undyne was still with Asgore and Toriel, working long hours with the former king and queen as they attempted to negotiate new laws into place. However, results were being made, and that made you very happy. Because they might need the extra help, Papyrus was asked to come along and act as another monster ambassador. Frisk would be taking a day off from school to accompany him at a news conference. 

 

You were extremely excited for all of them, and told them you would be watching on TV. 

 

Not all humans were bad, you liked to think. But there is a select few who wanted to spread evil and scare the others into submission. Like the people who hurt you and Tommy. You were glad to see that the Justice side of your society was finally taking arms in this important issue. 

 

“What about you, Sans?” You innocently questioned the skeleton to your right. His shoulders sagged as he leaned his skull into his palm. “eh. might talk when paps goes up, but that's too much work. probably will be at the hot dog stand instead. rather be visiting you.”

 

You pretended that his final statement totally  _ did not _ leave butterflies in your stomach. All you said was a simple “Oh” and turned away before he could see your flustered face. 

 

It wasn't until much later, when Nico was distracted with saying goodbye to Papyrus and Frisk, that Sans surprised you once again. 

 

“hey, can i ask you a question?”

 

You tilted your head at him, eyes shining. “Yeah, what's up?” 

 

He paused for a second, shuffling around in his seat. The lights in his eyes looked everywhere but at you directly. “so, uh, when the weather gets warmer… would you wanna come check out my new telescope with me?”

 

You blinked at him, slowly processing his words.

 

_ Oh. Oh! _

 

The telescope that you had bought him for Christmas. He wanted to use it with you.

 

“S-Sure… Just with you or…?” You trailed off, already feeling the blush crawl up your neck. Sans visibly darkened, his cheekbones now a lovely shade of cyan. He did that a lot, you noticed.

 

“yup, just me,” he breathed out, hesitantlyーlike he was worried about what you would say. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds as you grappled for the right words. “I-I would love to… Yeah…Yup…”

 

Way to go, Patch. You're a master at conversations.

 

Your half-assed reply seemed to be enough for him, because he brightened considerably, standing up with purpose. “great. well, i’ll let you know when. i gotta go now, see ya!”

 

And before you knew it, Sans had teleported and Papyrus and Frisk had left to go find him. You sat there in a daze for the next few hours, only barely registering what Nico was chattering about.

 

At night, as you stared up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns on the tile, you realized something.

  
  
  


_ Were you just… asked on a date?! _

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You evaluated the situation. "Nah... He just wants to show you the telescope. It's just a friendly, platonic night-out with a skeleton you happened to be good friends with. Totally fine. Not a date. Nope."
> 
> * (You continued denying it).


	24. Time to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving the hospital, you pay a certain cat monster and his friend a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yes a double update. yay, its a miracle!! i was in such a great writing mood this week, i just couldn't pass it up - so i wrote another chapter in a short amount of time. hope you guys like it! c: (hopefully, i have more of these)

  
  
  


_ Click. Click. Click. _

 

His hands fluttered impatiently at his sides, shifting distally as he attempted to grab ahold of the reality in front of him. It was a rolling, black mass - powerful and endless. It stretched on forever and ever and tried to engulf him in a suffocating embrace.

 

He had lost control of the small tear he made; the force that he fought against to keep it open shut itself abruptly, causing him to reel back into the darkness.

 

_ Click. Click. Click. _

 

He was becoming more and more irritated. Someone of his caliber most certainly wouldn't give in to something as trivial as emotions - but it was hard to stay focused on the task at hand when everything he tried ended in failure. He had finally made contact, he couldn't afford to lose this connection now - this couldn't end up like last time. 

 

With this resolution in mind, he pressed forward, grabbing ahold of reality once again.

 

_ Click. Click. Click. The words flew around in his head. _

 

He was close. So  _ close.  _ All he needed was one  _ small _ push, and he could begin his plan to become whole again. It was so  _ simple.  _ Why would he have any qualms about it? 

 

The darkness continued warbling as he went to work. No sound was possible in this dimension, he knew that. However, in the distance, he thought he could hear a faint humming, like the sound of a machine. 

 

Running its course. 

  
  


******

  
  


Finally, the two weeks were up. Your infection had finally cleared and you were deemed healthy enough to head home. Of course, your stitches still had yet to dissolve, and you definitely weren't ready to go back to work, but you were feeling much better, and that's all that mattered. 

 

Nico was busy helping you pack up your medication when you suddenly stood up. “Where ya going?” His brows furrowed with the question as he watched you slip on your jacket. You flashed him a smile, “I'm gonna go visit someone.”

 

Your brother nodded with understanding and ruffled your hair. “Just be careful, alright? Don't strain yourself too much.” 

 

You gave him a reassuring hug before leaving the room, sucking in a deep breath at the sight of the hallway. You had been cooped up in there for so long. Another day and you're positive you would've gone insane.

 

**Where are you headed?**

 

The voice shocked you enough that you ended up bumping into the wall. “Aster!” you hissed, placing a hand over your chest, “will you please give me a warning before you do that?” While the being had stayed initially quiet since your father’s visit, his surprise drop-ins always unnerved you the most.

 

**How do you propose I do that? I can only talk with you.**

 

You rolled your eyes, continuing down the hallway at a slow pace. Luckily, it was early enough in the morning that there weren't too many people bustling around. “Just, I don't know, stop catching me by surprise!” You lowered your voice just enough so it wouldn't draw attention.

 

His rumbling laughter echoed in your head as you turned the corner, and you couldn't help but notice the slightly frayed way he was speaking. It was like the edges of his speech were cracking, breaking apart at the ends. Static.

 

You huffed and crossed your arms, “If you must know, I'm going to see BP and Tommy.” 

 

Aster stayed silent for a moment, up until you prodded him again. “Stop disappearing will you? Where do you go when you leave me hanging like that?”

 

His voice sharpens, like he was now speaking through a different medium.  **My so-called refuge. I have repeatedly explained that I have trouble staying in this plane for long.**

 

“So… You're not even on Earth right now?” This was all too perplexing for you. How could this even be possible? You get the feeling that Aster was hiding  _ way _ more than what he was saying.

 

**In some sense.**

 

“Alright, well -” you quickly shut up at the sight of a couple of nurses passing by. When they took notice of you, they smiled brightly and waved, looking in awe. You blinked in surprise, almost forgetting to wave back politely. They tittered and ran past, leaving you in a daze. 

 

What was that all about?

 

**It appears you have grown famous.**

 

“What do you mean by that -” you were interrupted once again, but this time by something different. There were several reporters up ahead, crowding the main room with their cameras and microphones. Upon noticing your presence, they instantly sidled up their gear and dashed over to your shocked figure. Eagerly, one woman thrust a microphone into your face and spit out a question, “Doctor Patch, glad to see you're well! How well-acquainted are you with the Dreemurrs?”

 

You stood, shell-shocked at the massive amount of attention you were receiving. You definitely weren't ready for this, not now. “Uh, I apologize but I will not be answering any questions today. I am on my way to see someone so… If you'll excuse me.”

 

Despite the reporters swarming you, the crowd easily gave into your form as you shoved through, making your way to the ICU. Unfortunately, the mass behind you continued to follow, all chattering wildly as they attempted to grasp your attention. 

 

“What does your father have to say about your friendship with the monsters?”

 

“How come you risked your life for that cat monster?”

 

“Will this cost you your job?” 

 

“Do you sympathize with monsters?”

 

“What is your relationship status with the monster named Sans?”

 

You almost choked on your spit. In your haste to get away, and the sudden overwhelming pressure of the crowd around you - you had lost your way. Silly it might seem, especially when you have been working here for almost a year. Your heart was beginning to pound erratically and you could feel your panicked pulse within your chest. The reporters swarmed you, jostling you this way and that, and you were helplessly trying to find a way out.

 

**Move down the hallway to your left.**

 

Your eyes widened slightly as you listened to Aster’s words, but you obediently followed them, taking the route to your left. At the sight of the double doors at the end you almost cried in relief. 

 

**Quickly now.**

 

Firming your resolve you leapt forward as fast as you could and swiped your ID card. The doors swung open and the police officers on the other side reacted at the sight of the news casters. All three of them gave you a solid nod as you slipped past them, and you moved around the corner to catch your breath.

 

Ugh, you weren't expecting to be moving around so much. A trembling hand rested on you're bandaged side, and you took a couple more gulps of air to calm yourself. The pain already started to flare up. “Thanks, Aster,” you whispered to the disembodied voice. He didn't answer, but you could sense a certain contentedness. Something that radiated distantly and entirely separate from your own emotions. 

 

Now alone, you took great care to look at where you were. Recognizing that you were at the east end of the building, you maneuvered your way past the familiar rooms and halls. It was considerably more busy in the ICU than in the other parts of the building, rightfully so. Doctors flitted here and there, holding clipboards and supplies. Nurses called out to each other and cooed soothingly at waiting family members.

 

You felt your gut clench with shame.

 

You really wanted to be here, not just as a visitor, but as a doctor yourself. You longingly wanted to put your lab coat back on and get to work. Even mere research would make you feel better about your…  _ intrusion.  _ Observing everyone made you feel inadequate and undeserving. Couldn't you just come back here tomorrow? As long as you minded your injury, everything should be fine.

 

_ No, _ you scolded yourself.  _ You know better. _

 

Aster’s faint approval is cemented by a quote he voices.

 

**If I remember correctly, the human heart must first pump blood to itself before it works for the rest of the body.**

 

It's a slight factual inaccuracy, depending on how you choose to define the physiology of it all, but you understand the gist of what he's getting at.

 

And that was true. You would be going against everything you ever believed in if you recklessly put yourself back into your job. You needed to heal first, however reluctantly, so that way you could be at your best for future patients.

 

With a defeated sigh, you continued on your way to Tommy’s room, trying to wipe the heavy thoughts away from your head. As you approached the correct room number, you were surprised to see two guards standing at attention. As you came up, they both turned their heads to look at you, scrutinizing. You took this chance to explain yourself.

 

“Um, hello. My name is Patch and I'm here to see Tommy.”

 

Their states were hard and unwavering, but they still stepped aside and gestured to the door. You smiled politely and knocked on the door twice before slowly entering the room.

 

You didn't know what to expect, really. The thought of facing anybody who was there during the incident made your throat tighten in fear. No matter what anybody said, you certainly didn't  _ feel _ brave and selfless. What if the man who tried to kill you and BP was here too? He shouldn't be, the logical part of your mind resonated, but that wasn't enough to quell your growing anxiety. 

 

You were greeted with another scene.

 

The lights were dimmed in the ceiling, the extra light provided by the lone lamp on the bedside table, which cast warm, yellow rays. Shadows danced across the walls and floors as you shuffled in, and you hesitated to disrupt the peaceful sight before you. 

 

Tommy had been cleaned up; the bruises were still there, and his face was still slightly swollen. You could see the stitches across his forehead, and the numerous bandages lining his arms and head. His eye was a massive purple sore, but that and the split lip seemed to be the only indication he was beaten up the week prior. However, it looked like his arm was in a cast, which signified it must have been broken. Luckily, he was without a breathing tube, to which you felt a wave of relief. He was breathing on his own, this was a good sign. 

 

His mother had Tommy’s hand tucked underneath hers. She was gently stroking the gauze with her thumb, not even noticing you had entered. BP was seated across from her, chin in both of his paws, staring sadly at his friend, as if willing him to wake. His ears twitched when tou approached, and his eyes instantly filled with tears. “You…”

 

Tommy’s mom whirled around, her face paling at the sight of you. She shivered in place as you strode forward, taking the time to pull BP into a hug. “I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier… They wouldn't let me.” You murmured to him, sensing his body tremble beneath you.

 

“Oh, stars, no…. Don't apologize. I owe you  _ my life.” _ BP choked out, squeezing your shoulders tightly. “What you did for me… I can never repay you.”

 

“You don't need to repay me,” you affirmed with a smile, pulling back to let him see your face. “You hear me? Never. I am just so happy you're okay.”

 

His nose scrunched in on itself as his expression twisted into something torn between joy and gratitude. BP gave you another hug, and you two just stood there, gently embracing and thanking whatever entity that kept you alive.

 

A hesitant voice spoke up. “You're… You're the doctor who…” Tommy’s mother trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. You could see the tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. As you pulled away from BP to reply, she lowered her head with shame and sobbed, “I am  _ so sorry _ for what my husband has done… If I ever knew… H-He's not a bad man, he just made a  _ horrible _ decision-”

 

Before she realized it, you already drew her into your arms. Gasping out, she buried her face into your shirt, wailing uncontrollably. You held onto her, giving her the comfort she desperately needed. 

 

This would heal. 

 

It would take time, but it would heal. 

 

And you would make sure you're part of it. 

  
  


******

  
  


Later that day, you were sprawled out across your bed, typing away on your phone. As soon as you had gotten back to your house, you were barraged with a massive amount of texts from the monster family, along with dozens of get well messages from both Eliot and Gabriela (even Dr. Sager to your surprise). 

 

You smiled at the conversation you were currently having with Undyne and Alphys. Now that you were somewhat better, they thought you needed some downtime after all that's happened in the past couple of weeks. They were trying to schedule a day that would make it so that the both of them didn't have classes or work, in order to watch some anime together. Finally, after tossing some times around, you all decided next Friday would be best. Excitedly, you tossed them a message back and said you couldn't wait. It had been a long while since you last had an honest to goodness relaxing night out with friends. 

 

While Eliot was considered one, it was rather strange to be asking to hang out, especially since he had Lisa. And Nico was… Well, Nico was your brother. It's different. 

 

The two monsters wished you a good night and sent about five thousand Japanese emojis to boot. You clicked your phone off with a chuckle and proceeded to slowly charge into your pajamas. As you lifted your arms above your head, your side twinged.

 

Gasping, you brought a hand down and gently pressed on it, biting your lip. Dealing with this indescribable pain for the next month certainly wouldn't be a walk in the park - in fact, walking as much as you did today really exhausted you. You barely had enough strength in your body to make your way up the stairs. Nico had to be there at your every step.

 

As you gingerly pulled on your shorts, your now bleeding lip slipped into a frown. However, before dark thoughts could prevail, a chime distracted you.

 

Glancing down at your phone, you giggled.

 

**bone-boy (10:11 PM)**

 

**> knock knock. **

 

**> Who’s there?**

 

**> a herd**

 

**> A herd who?**

 

**> a herd you were home ; )**

 

You shook your head in disbelief and quickly typed out a response.

 

**> Lol, yup sure am.**

 

**> good. ya feelin’ ok?**

 

**> As good as I can be.**

 

**> i have another question for you**

 

You blinked, staring at the message. Another blush lit up your cheeks as you remembered what Sans asked you the other day. 

 

**> Hit me.**

 

You casually responded, sure. But, internally? A complete and utter mess. 

 

**> heh, wanna ‘hit’ some grillby’s then? maybe tmrrw, if you're feeling up to it.**

 

**> Sure. How's about noon?**

 

**> great. txt ya details l8r**

 

**> it’s late and don't wanna keep you. sleep tight, doll.**

 

You leaned back against the pillows, giddily smiling at the final message. One part of you was screaming “dear lord, Patch, what's wrong with you?” while the other loudly chanted “DO IT.” You let out a breath and responded one last time.

 

**> Night, Sans! See you soon! :) **

  
  


You slept soundly after that, dropping into dreamland like a rock. Said skeleton, however, propped himself up on the couch, listening to Papyrus’s distant snoring. He wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, he knew it, so he just stared at your contact, dragging a lazy thumb across the screen. He eyed your last message longingly, then gave it a contemplating smile, before tossing his phone to the side and picking up the remote.

  
  
  
  
  


**Delivered Message to “patched.” (10:15 PM)**

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //screams into your ear
> 
> * TITLE DROP!
> 
> * i have been racking my brain trying to figure out a perfect way to put the title in the story, and after some heavy thought, i finally figured it out XD i never like to go writing a fic without having the title mean something signifcant, or pop up somewhere in the story itself - i think it enhances things.
> 
> * either way, hope you guys enjoyed! until next time! *wink wink*


	25. Blue, Blue, Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have some lunch at Grillby's, and then end up chilling at your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * there are some important notes at the end, please take a read!!

  
  
  


You had never seen Grillby display as much emotion as he did now. 

 

Upon seeing you and Sans walk into his restaurant, the elemental practically leaped from behind the counter and streaked over to place his hands on your shoulder. His flames popped and sparked; rising higher above his head to swim in brightened shades of orange and red.

 

“Doctor… I'm glad to see that you are all right. Yet again, you have done something to astound us all.” 

 

You didn't know what to make of the praise. On many terms, you felt like you should remain modest. But, it was so hard to do so when Grillby, a man you've only met a couple times, was so grateful to you, and was once again offering you a free meal.

 

“Oh, Grillby, thank you for being concerned about me. But that is no reason to pay for my meal… again!” You protested, barely registering the fact that Sans kept a hand on your lower back the entire way to the bar stools.

 

Grillby shook his head of fire, his glasses glinting with the warm, yellow light. “I insist. I know my way of repaying you is meager, but it is all I can provide. What you did for that cat monster means the world to us. It takes someone with much courage and justice to step in front and defend our kind.” 

 

You flushed, your hair obscured your face like a curtain. It was difficult to respond - difficult to handle all this attention in such a short amount of time. Grillby hadn't ever spoken so much in one sitting before, and the action left you stupefied. 

 

Even the monsters in the establishment recognized you. They either sent you subtle nods or gave quick smiles. It made you proud - proud that you had stopped that man from killing BP. Yet, you didn't want to be revered as some kind of hero - you just wanted to make things right. 

 

(Human media channels were fanatics about this sort of thing. While they mean it in a good sense, you can't help but be overwhelmed. Luckily, all the news casters stopped following you as much, but that didn't mean the topic of monsters and citizenship rights hadn't come up once or twice. Now more than ever, especially in light of recent events, the world was beginning to discuss the place of monsters in society - starting with you and Tommy, the ones who appeared to be closest to them). 

 

Grillby offered you a subtle pat on the shoulder, noticing your discomfort. You looked up and gave him a smile, “Thank you very much, Grillby. I understand completely by what you mean. I just did what I had to do, what  _ anyone _ should do. BP didn't deserve getting hurt, and I  _ know  _ I didn't either…. But, I think that the world works in mysterious ways, and maybe… This happened for a reason?” 

 

The elemental nodded, his flames continued to jump across his head. You can trace the faintest of smiles on his face - almost lost amongst his own glow. Once you spent some time around him, you finally realized what Sans meant about this monster. He had a face, he had emotions. You just had to know him well enough to read him. 

 

Speaking of Sans, you finally turned back towards him when Grillby disappeared into the back. He had a brooding expression on him, his hand tightening by just a fraction on your lower back. It stayed there, even as you two sat down at the bar and sipped your cold drinks. 

 

It was a companionable silence. Just having Sans’ solid build next to you was more than enough. Already, you were relaxed - and even a bit hungry. 

 

When his voice came, it was low and steady, “how are you feeling?”

 

It was a simple question, yet you took some time to answer. How were you feeling, indeed? 

 

It had been an uneventful morning; Nico had woken up at around 7 AM and made waffles for the both of you. You couldn't eat that much, so you had settled on a cup of coffee as your only nourishment. You spent some time with your brother, and watched some TV shows on the couch. After all, it wasn't like you could do much - your side was still bothering you. When Nico had heard that you were going on a luncheon with Sans, he had almost shoved you out the door in excitement.

 

Confused, when you asked him what had gotten him so riled up, he merely smirked at you and said, “No reason at all.” 

 

Despite all that, it really was a relief to finally be outside and moving again. 

 

More than anything, you wanted to ask Sans that question as well. He seemed better  than he had been at the hospital a few days ago, but he also looked tense; ready to spring at the slightest hint of something going wrong. You wondered what brought on his sullen expression. HIs touch continued to press heavily into your jacket, leaving a tingle on your back. 

 

“I'm okay. I'm still really sore. My wound isn't getting better as quickly as I hoped. But I know it'll heal up eventually!” You said.

 

Sans’ brow furrowed (something you still couldn't understand). 

 

“what do you mean it's not getting better?” He looked genuinely concerned, his eye lights flashing over to where your bandages would be. 

 

You played with the zipper of your jacket, picking your words carefully. “It hasn't progressed much in terms of healing itself. I mean, a gunshot wound is a bad enough injury, especially when it gets infected… it just hasn't… I don't know.” The words trailed from your lips and you moved your gaze back to the counter, fingertips smoothing over the whorls and twists in the polished wood.

 

Sans let out a sound, almost like a sigh. “have you tried eating some monster food yet?”

 

You blinked. “Monster food? Um… No, can't say I have.”

 

Sans grinned, “monster food has magical properties in it that allows a monster, like myself, to process it into energy for our bodies. it's why it takes longer for us to get through human food, since it's not imbued with magic. for a human such as yourself,” he reached over the table and dragged a bottle of ketchup in his direction, “it would increase your healing ability. might help out with your injury.”

 

Your eyes widened in curiosity, and you bursted out, “How come you haven't told me about this earlier?!” 

 

The skeleton looked surprised, but his eternal smile twitched in amusement, “ya never asked.” 

 

You huffed, mind whirling with the information. “This… This is insane…” You suddenly realized something. “Wait, Sans. To what extent can monster food heal-” 

 

“only minor injuries, cuts and scrapes,” he interrupted, already knowing what you were going at, “it can't heal massive injuries or diseases. sorry.” 

 

You deflated instantly. Well, there goes that theory. “So much for that…”

 

Sans hand daintily moved up your spine, sending flutter of warmth in your chest. You could faintly sense his fingers pressing into the ridges on your back - it was enough to make you blush. 

 

In your daze, he had leaned closer to you - close enough to the small marks and indentations in the bone of his face. Flushing, you lean back a little bit, your stool creaking in protest with the abrupt movement. You were shocked at his sudden boldness. He watched you, his grin fading into something much more… sad.

 

The bustle in the restaurant slowed down, and you found yourself focusing in on only Sans. Nobody else mattered; you two were enveloped in your own little bubble. 

 

“you’re incredible, you know that?” Sans said.

 

You couldn't help but blink your eyes rapidly, obviously stupefied. When you didn't reply, Sans continued, “if you had the ability to help us, to get monsters the right treatment on the surface, would you do it?” 

 

You stared at him like a dumbass. “What? Of course I would!” 

 

What kind of a question was that anyways? What was even going on inside this skeleton’s head?

 

Sans continued staring, almost as if he was searching for something in your eyes. It took a moment, but his face released the tension - his grin eased into something more natural. “thought so. i was just wonderin’.” 

 

You chewed the inside of your cheek, debating on whether or not to through with your next words. You decided what the heck and went with it anyways.

 

“Hey, Sans,” the skeleton’s eyes dilated just a fraction, and you noticed him glance down at your lips for just a millisecond, “are you alright? You seem a bit off today.” 

 

Now it Sans turn to blink rapidly. A light shade of blue dusted his cheeks. “yeah, m’ fine. just had a lot on my mind.”

 

You offered him a bright smile, “Well, how's about we just talk about our days? What did you do earlier on this fine morning?” 

 

He snorted, his chuckles rolled in the air. “i slept, duh.” 

 

You laughed in return, now shifting much closer to him. Your shoulders were currently touching, and you did not mind at all. “I actually wanted to ask you something else,” your voice took on a much softer tone, “how are you all holding up with the press, are things getting anywhere?” 

 

Sans free hand clicked on the counter as he spoke. His other now wrapped around your waist. “eh, it's alright. they're not too bad. i should be asking you that question.” 

 

You thought about it for a second. “The man that shot me is in jail now.” 

 

You don't know why you stated it so bluntly, and so randomly. You looked away, but you could feel Sans’ eye lights bore into you.

 

“... are you pressing charges?” 

 

The words sent a ripple of fear through your body. “No. That would be unnecessary. I don't want BP to go through a trial - that would be too much for right now.” 

 

Plus, you didn't ever want to see that man again. But you didn't voice this out loud. 

 

Sans he looked at you sympathetically, drawing your face back towards him with his finger. “hey, there's no need to be worried. you’re safe now.” 

 

You lip trembled, and your hand sought the attention of another. Before you knew it, you were hugging Sans again, burying your face into his shoulder.

 

“... Thank you.” You murmured.

 

While you didn't see it, Sans smile widened, and he closed his own eyelids. “no prob, doll.” 

 

The bubble was broken when the tell-tale sound of a plate clattering pulled you two away from each other. Grillby was back, holding two steaming burgers and fries. He pushed them towards you and gave you the sneakiest of grins, soon drifting away to help another monster. 

 

You furrowed your brows at his strange behavior and glanced towards Sans for an explanation. As always, he either ignored it, or didn't notice it all together. Shrugging, you decided to just enjoy your meal and savor the taste of grease on your tongue. 

 

Now that you were focused on it, you could feel the tingle that spread through your body as you ate. It was warm and filling, hovering in the places that cause you the most pain - your side, your hips, the stray bruises that littered your skin. The sensation covered you like a wool blanket, soft and gentle, and eased away the traces of pain. You welcomed it. 

 

Minutes passed, and it was quiet between you two once again - the good kind of quiet. 

 

You were hyper-aware of the touch of Sans’ arm to yours. The hand from your waist had dropped away when Grillby came by, but you found yourself missing its place there. The feeling of it lingered, and even the slight glance he casually tossed your way left a peculiar smoldering in your chest. 

 

You stared at your uneaten fries, trying to ignore the heating of your face and the flutters in your stomach.

 

Oh god. 

 

Were you maybe, just maybe… 

 

Had Undyne been right, a couple weeks ago at the Christmas party? Did you… have a  _ thing _ for Sans? 

 

Okay, you did a little bit - that was obvious. Sure, he gave you a beautiful necklace, and talked with you about biology, and told you jokes to make you feel better, and had a cute laugh-

 

Who were you kidding? 

 

Brushing your shoulder with Sans, you smiled faintly. 

 

You were closer. Closer than before, that was for certain. 

 

What you felt, you couldn't figure it out. Not yet. But, you had all the time in the world, didn't you? There was no rush. You would slowly come to terms with your emotions, and then you would tell him. You were an adult, you would own up to your feelings. 

 

That still didn't make things easier, however. 

 

You snuck a glance at the skeleton beside you, amused at the sight of him dabbing at his teeth with a napkin - and let out a sigh. 

 

You'll wait just a bit longer.

  
  


******

  
  


As Sans was helping you up the driveway to your house, you remembered something.

 

“Oh, Sans!” You pulled away from him for just a moment to look at him directly, “Your jacket!”

 

He stared at you with a blank expression. “my… jacket?” he repeated, obviously not getting where you were going with this.

 

You nodded, giggling, “Yes! You left your jacket here on New Years! You know, when you, uh…” You both understood what you were meaning to say, but refused to discuss it any further. “Anyways,” you continued, “I wanted to return it to you, but I never got a chance to. Could you come with me inside and I’ll go get it?”

 

The skeleton gave you a soft smile, an arm already cascading down to your side. “sure.”

 

Happily, the two of you made your way inside, passing through the large doorway and straight into Nico’s waiting arms. He had decided to ambush you. 

 

“Hellllo~!” He chirped, beaming at you and Sans, “Welcome back, my sweet sister. It’s nice to see you again, Sans. I’m sure you both had a good time?”

 

Sans huffed a laugh, quirking his brow, “yeah, it certainly wasn’t a  _ bad time.” _

 

Nico maneuvered his tight embrace, letting go of you with one arm, only to loop it around a clearly shocked Sans. It's warm and awkward and something positively Nico.

 

“Great! Fantastic! Superb!”

 

Meanwhile, you struggled underneath the hold, glaring daggers at your brother. It seemed that the sharpness in your golden eyes wasn't enough of a warning. You chided him thoroughly with warm amusement.

 

“Uh, Nico, I would appreciate it if you would stop being weird and let the both of us go.”

 

Almost instantly, he released you two, but still appeared too cheeky for your tastes. “No worries, sis, I understand. How’s about I make some tea for you Sans? Hot chocolate? Maybe even bring over some cookies?”

 

You gaped at him, “Nico! Sans was just helping me get his jacket. He probably can’t stay and we shouldn't keep him, especially since he's been shouldering me around all day-”

 

“i would love some cookies actually.”

 

You blinked at the monster next to you, who shrugged when he saw your expression, “what? how could i pass up the excuse to be lazy?”

 

You sighed and rolled your eyes, but still couldn't stop the twitch of a smile on your lips. “Okay. I’ll go get the water boiling then-”

 

“Ohoho! NOPE!”

 

Before you knew it, Nico picked you up in a flourish. And you jolted in surprise.

 

“Nico!” You yelped as he ran into the living room. “What has gotten into you?”

 

Your brother plopped you onto the couch, grinning mischievously as he rearranged the pillows. “No dear sister of mine is going to do work around the house while she’s injured! You just stay here and I’ll go get everything.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts!” Your brother flew right past Sans, who stood in the entranceway, looking a bit amused. 

“you know,” he started, scooting in right next to you on the couch, “he acts just like paps when he’s worried.”

 

You snorted at that and fumbled for the remote, resigned to your fate. Settling on a random TV show, you leaned back against the sofa to watch. “I get that he’s worried, but… He’s a little bit  _ too _ ecstatic for that right now.” You could hear Nico clattering away in the kitchen, whistling a catchy tune. 

 

Sans let out a laugh, leaning back just the same. He placed his arms behind his head and sighed deeply, practically sinking into the furniture. “i wouldn’t complain.”

 

You let out a sigh of your own before you burrowed back into the pillows. In about ten minutes flat, Nico prepared two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, some fresh cookies, brought Sans’ jacket down, and declared he was going “shopping.” Sans and you were now - once again - left alone. In your house. Alone. Did you say that already? Alone. With the TV being the only thing breaking the silence. 

 

At first, you two munched on some cookies, and sipped at your hot beverages. But soon. you felt your heart beginning to pound - enough that you could hear it in in your head. 

 

**Learn to control your emotions, dear.**

 

You jumped at the sound of Aster’s voice, enough to make you spill some of your hot coco (sadly), and make Sans look over. 

 

“you okay?” he asked, confused at your sudden outburst.

 

You nodded quickly in response, laughing nervously, “Hehe, yeah… Sorry.”

 

The skeleton eyed you for a moment longer, before turning back to the TV. You angrily turned your emotions inwards, hoping Aster could feel  _ that. _

 

All you were met with was a rolling chuckle.  **How silly. Your infatuation with this being is becoming overwhelming. Enough that I could sense it. You do remember that emotional distress solidifies my connection with this world, don't you?**

 

You swallowed a couple of snide words, hoping Aster would continue talking, just so he could explain things. This is embarrassing, you thought. Now he could tell you have a  _ slight _ crush on Sans? Oh, great. 

 

**No matter. I shall leave for now. I will not impose.**

 

You were so absorbed into his words that you hadn't noticed Sans had said something to you. Blinking, you turned towards him. “Huh?”

 

“i said, are you okay? you’ve been spacing out for a couple minutes now. need to take a nap or something? i can leave.”

 

“No!” You shot out, instantly slapping a hand to your mouth, “I mean, uh… It's fine. You don't need to leave. I just… I was just thinking about something.” 

 

Sans eye lights narrowed, wavering over your face. You could practically feel him scanning over your partial lie. “okay. fine by me. you mind if i try to find a movie?”

 

“Nope. Go right ahead.”

 

“sweet.”

 

And that's how it went. Aster didn't make a peep for the next hour, and by the end of it all, Sans had found a funny black-and-white movie to chuckle along to. You slowly relaxed, listening in to Sans’ clever quips and puns. Eventually, you leaned closer and closer to the person next to you, until your shoulders touched once again.

 

“... Sans?” You murmured sleepily at one point. The movie was becoming a nice background sound by now. 

 

“hmm?” he grunted. You could already tell he was fighting off slumber.. 

 

“... Thanks for helping me out today.” 

 

Your eyes drooped shut, and you sensed your head slipping down to meet a hard shoulder. You merely snuggled into it, not noticing the person it belonged to turn a bright blue.

 

“... it-it’s no prob, doll. just rest up.”

 

And you did. You slept soundly, drifting off into the darkness. Vaguely, you recall pressing yourself against something, wrapping your arms around a body. You heard the front door opening and felt fingers run through your hair. A blanket of warmth, and you eventually sunk into your dreams - like a boat that floated away from a lone island in an endless ocean.

  
  
  


An ocean that was blue, blue, blue. 

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * okay, so first, i would like to say thank you for all the wonderful support!! you guys are too precious, really ;u; 
> 
> * now, i have some bad news. well, technically not TOTALLY bad, but enough to cause an inconvenience. i am currently at a local library posting this chapter because my trusty laptop died on me. of course, its pretty old (probably five years?) so i wasnt surprised that it did... but it made me realize that posting these chapters are going to be a pain in the ass if i cant get my hands on a laptop at home. that being said, i wanted to give you all a fair warning here, i might have difficulty in finding the time to head to library and update, especially with school coming up.
> 
> * i dont have the money to buy myself a new one, and my family practically relied on my laptop to do their own things, so im kinda out of luck - since we have no desktop or anything of the sort. it was our only computer. i still have my ipad and phone, but i hate posting chapters through it since its such a hassle and nothing really ever goes right when i try to. so, i just wanted to give you all a heads up - i dont think it would be fair for me to suddenly disappear without letting you all know why c: 
> 
> * i will try my best to get to a laptop and post! during these times i'll be writing all the chapters, so i probably will have more double updates in the future, hehe. as always, if you have questions, feel free to ask! i will also be active on tumblr if you want more information!
> 
> * see ya in the next one!


	26. Drowsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an interesting position.

  
  


You were having a strange dream.

 

Tendrils of darkness swept past you, brushing over your cheeks and twining themselves around your waist. The grip was comforting, lulling. Your eyes only blearily registered what was happening in front of you.

 

A pale, white hand stretched forward to rest against your forehead. It trailed down your body - your neck, your injured side -to take your own hand, lifting it up just enough so you could see its starkness against your skin. 

 

It was cool to the touch - almost icy. Yet it throbbed with power, a hidden pulse beneath its papery texture. After some observation, you noticed that it wasn't the flesh that made it so pale - it was because it was bone. A skeletal hand with hole punched straight through it. 

 

The image before you twitched - your hand separated from your limb like a computer glitch. Panic bubbled in your throat at the sight, and you attempted to wrench yourself away from the black figure. 

 

You caught a glimpse of its crooked smile. Long, white fingers tightened around your wrist. You struggled, eyes widening as the world around you closed in, and plunged you back into the total darkness. You choked on bile, not able to breath. Scrambling, you reached out with your other hand and-

  
  
  


Your eyes snapped open.

 

Almost instantly, you thrashed in your trapped position, your chest in a vice from fear. What if you were still there? In that darkness? What if it's maw opened up and swallowed you whole? 

 

You were about to flip over when something - or  _ someone - _ made a noise. It sounded like a mumble. Stiffening, you managed a glance behind you, and your face promptly erupted into a cherry red. 

 

Sans, his eyelids closed, was nuzzling you from behind, pressing you against the back of the couch. Sound asleep.

 

You took several deep breaths, trying to steady your pounding heart (it wasn't working). Placing your hand on the fabric in front of you, you let a sigh blow past your lips. The coarse material was reassuring.

 

Yes, you were home. On the couch in the living room. With Sans spooning you.

 

You held back a embarrassing giggle, trying to reign in your giddy self. 

 

_ Oh man, _ you thought,  _ how am I getting out of this one? _

 

You didn't dare move another inch, in fear of waking Sans. Nothing would be more humiliating than having to face him like this…

 

But soon, your curiosity trumped your need to stay still. Oh so carefully, you inched your body around to face Sans. From this point, your could see the clock on the wall, albeit with some difficulty. After your eyes adjusted, you saw that it was eleven at night.

 

You sank back down against the cushion, blinking slowly.

 

Then… That would mean… You and Sans have been sleeping here for over  _ seven hours? _

 

God.

 

You brought your hand up to your burning face, as if trying to rub the blush away. Sans continued to slumber away, his ribcage slowly rising and falling with each breath, despite being a skeleton and not having to breathe. You decided you would ask him about that when he woke up.

 

Shifting around, you also noticed there was something tossed over your shoulders. 

 

A blue jacket, the one that Sans had left on New Years. 

 

Had he been the one to put this here? Had he  _ willingly _ laid down beside you to sleep? Maybe it was Nico? Ohh, if it was Nico you would kick his butt straight back to Italy-

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Sans mumbled again, his arm wrapping itself around your torso as he snuggled closer. You squeaked quietly, the butterflies flying around erratically in your stomach. The couch most certainly couldn't fit two people, and that was evident in the way Sans held you. He cradled you, near enough that your head was fit snugly underneath his mandible. Close to hyperventilation, you attempted to stay calm and stared at his exposed collarbone as a way to distract yourself. Bunching your arms between him, you dug your fingers into his t-shirt.

 

He smelled good, you hated to admit it to yourself. Like snow and pine and even a slight trace of smoke and ketchup - that scent that you had grown accustomed to. At this distance, his very presence overwhelmed you. Not only could you smell him, you could  _ feel him.  _ Every protruding joint and poking bone, and shift of your entwined legs.

 

At closer inspection, the bones of his ribs were definitely wider and thicker - something you couldn't have seen underneath all his jackets and sweatshirts. And, despite your best intentions, you found yourself touching them experimentally, the scientist in you perking up with interest. However, within moments, you stopped. 

 

Beneath your fingers, right underneath his chest and thrumming throughout all his bones, was a buzz. It was electrifying, alive - and  _ Sans. _ You realized this might be the monster equivalent of a human heartbeat. Curious, you leaned in just enough to rest your forehead against his ribs. The life pulsed beneath you in response, beating rhythmically - enough to rumble in your own chest.

 

Smiling, you sank into the the feeling of this skeleton, relaxing against the calming sound. Your hands were now curled loosely into his shirt, almost falling away as your eyes closed once again. 

 

Mere seconds later, you had fallen asleep again, squeezed against him. His peaceful smile stretched just a bit wider, and he peeked one eyelid open, double-checking to make sure you were deep into slumber before he did anything.

 

One phalanx stroked your cheek and slowly thread its way through your hair. He let out a puff of air, ruffling your locks just a bit. His eyes, already getting heavier, closed themselves, and he dropped his arm back around your waist. He pressed a toothy kiss to the top of your head in a final gesture of good night.

 

The blue tint remained on his skull, even after he had drifted back into unconsciousness.

  
  


******

  
  


Morning came, and you woke up alone.

 

You stared at the coffee table for a good few minutes before you allowed yourself to wind out of your warm cocoon. The sound of dishes rattling made you lean over to look into the kitchen. You could see someone moving back and forth, but you couldn't tell who it was exactly. A quick check at the time told you it was half past six - there was no way in hell Nico would be up so early. Had Sans not left yet…?

 

The mere idea of seeing the skeleton sent your stomach flipping in different directions. Ignoring the twinge in your side, you placed your socked feet on the cold floor, nervously casting glances at the kitchen.

 

_ Okay, just relax. You can't let him know you were awake during the night. Be cool, calm, and collected- _

 

“hey,” a husky voice broke into your thoughts, “finally up, sleepyhead?”

 

_ Nope. What were you thinking? You were never cool, calm, and collected in situations like these. You threw all that out the window long ago- _

 

“Sans! I-I, uh…” you expertly stuttered, “... Good morning.”

 

The skeleton stood in the doorway to the living room, dressed in pair of loose sweatpants and his regular old t-shirt. His pants however, hung low, just enough so your could see his pelvis peeking out the sides.  _ He _ was the one who appeared cool, calm, and collected. Slumping against the door, he cast his drowsy gaze over you, a soft smile wound its way into his expression. Sans looked like he had just tumbled out of bed - which he kinda did. But there was no way you would even  _ try _ to guess as to how you looked right now.

 

Against your better judgment, your bumbling mouth opened itself up and asked, “Did you, um, change?”

 

Sans grinned cheekily at you, “yup. turns out your bro left some clothes out last night as we were sleepin’. they’re kinda big ‘n me, though.” 

 

You nodded slowly, feeling another blush crawl up your neck. It took most of your willpower not to visibly shiver against the sound of his raspy morning voice. “Oh. That was nice of him.” 

 

In one slow move, you gripped the couch beside you and made to stand up. Sans was at your side in an instant. “you okay? didn’ wanna wake you up, but it looks like you were sleepin’ ‘n it for most of the night.” 

 

By ‘it,’ you think he meant your wound. Nodding sleepily, you offered him a warm smile, rather touched by his concern for you. “Yeah, I'm fine. No worries.”

 

He continued to watch you closely, and you instantly shriveled under his gaze. Desperate for something to distract you from the light touch on your arm, you spoke up. “I-I heard you in the kitchen,” you started, “are you making something? Please tell me it's coffee.”

 

Sans beamed at you, helping you over to the room itself. “it took a  _ latte _ work for me to figure out your machine, but i got some mugs ready, no  _ beans _ about it.” 

 

You giggled, spotting the two steaming mugs on the counter. “Thanks. I'm so glad you were here to save the day.” 

 

Sans seemed exceptionally pleased with himself. He drew the cup up to his teeth, taking a long sip. You placed your own lips over the drink, carefully blowing over the hot liquid. When you finally gulped it down, your eyes widened in amazement.

 

“Sans! This coffee is  _ so good! _ How did you make this?”

 

He shrugged, nonchalant, “same way i always make it. two sugars, little bit of cream, a dash of ketchup-”

 

You whacked his arm, “No you did  _ not.”  _ You were actually pretty terrified of that being true. 

 

“nah, just messin’ with ya, doll face.” He sent you a wink and you pouted, keeping your blush buried by drinking the coffee again. “just had a lot of experience with brewing. drank it a lot in the underground, whenever we could get our hands ‘n some.”

 

You perked up at that, holding the warm mug between your chilly hands. Of course, it made sense that the Underground wouldn't have that much coffee - besides the fact that some might have “fell in,” as Alphys mentioned one time. The environment was certainly not good enough to grow it. “That must've sucked, not having this to drink there.”

 

Sans let out a huff of laughter, but it sounded sort of  _ bitter. _ “certainly would've helped.” 

 

You decided not to press, already seeing the strained look in Sans’ face. It was the same nostalgic glint he held back when the group went ice skating, but it was stronger, more angry. Kinda like the time at the Christmas party, when the two of you couldn't sleep and went out to get some fresh air.

 

Boy, thinking about that made you wonder how you lasted these several tumultuous weeks.

 

Suddenly being reminded, you gripped Sans upper arm. “Oh gosh, I've kept you, haven't I? Papyrus must be worried sick, not hearing from you for so long!”

 

Sans shook his skull, “it's alright. paps knows, i texted him saying that i would most likely stay for the morning.”

 

His eyelights focused on you as you made to protest, “don't go saying that you’re wastin my time, cuz you're not. i felt like staying, and i did. pro’lly slept the most i have in  _ weeks.” _

 

There it was again, that assurance - a familiar half-smile that crinkled the corners of his sockets and left you returning the grin right back. You laughed again, squeezing his arm just once before releasing it. “Okay. Well, thank you anyways. I would have to say I agree.”

 

Sans chuckled, taking another long sip from his mug. “you really slept like a rock. like the  _ dead _ i would say - but then i’d be cheating myself.” 

 

You choked on your coffee, almost having to spit it back out. “Stop with the puns, please, it's too early for this.”

 

However, he caught your smile. He caught the way your eyes gleamed and brightened every time he told a joke, and he couldn't stop himself from seeing that again.

 

So that's what he did. Taking seats shoulder-to-shoulder, you listened to Sans crack puns and even returned some of your own. On a variety of topics, you two just continued to hammer them out in a pun war, fighting for the title of Pun Master. If Papyrus was here, he most surely would have keeled over by now. 

 

“so,” Sans spoke up after you regained your breath, “tell me again why you wanted to do this?” The mugs were now long empty, having been discarded into the sink. You heaved another breath, trying to stop laughing. 

 

“I'm not gonna feed your ego! I get it, ‘never challenge the Pun Master Sans,’ yadda yadda…” you met eyes and then promptly burst out in laughter again. You ended up clutching your sides, “Oh god, please stop,” you wheezed through your joyful tears, “I'm going to bust my stitches…” 

 

Sans wiped a glistening drop from his socket and now tucked your hand underneath his, bringing it to his lap. “stars, you had some pretty good ones too - what was that one with the chicken? i'm gonna have to use it.”

 

“Oh man, Papyrus will be so upset…”

 

“that's true…”

 

As your laughs subsided, you began to notice how close in proximity you were to the skeleton. Once again, faces close, bodies brushing…. It was like you two just kept gravitating toward each other. Heat tingled across your cheeks for probably the one hundredth time that day, and it got even worse when you looked up at Sans. He was grinning, the happiest grin you've ever seen on him. His eyes were bright - excited. They ever appeared to be shaped like stars at one point. 

 

It was so precious. You wanted him to keep smiling like that, you realized. You wanted this skeleton to be happy and joyful every time he woke up, and if you had to be there to do it, you would do it every day. 

 

“i should get going,” he said softly. 

 

You nodded, barely registering what was said. You just continued staring at each other. And then, inch by inch, your faces kept getting closer and closer. It eventually got to the point where his teeth barely,  _ barely _ , whispered past your own lips. Oh god. Just one little push forward, and you would connect-

 

A ring disrupted the silence, and you two both flew back from each other, scratching your necks and coughing. Sans fumbled around in his pocket for a second, bringing out his vibrating phone. With another cough, and his skull a glowing blue, he answered the phone. “h-heya.” 

 

You tried to steady your beating heart, the butterflies working overtime in your tummy. You distantly listened to Sans chat away with his brother, saying he’ll be heading home in a few minutes. You couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed - you wanted him to stay longer, especially since discovering this more carefree side to him. But, you couldn't keep Sans away for so long, no matter how much you wanted to.

 

Sans retrieved his jacket from the living room and you made your way to show him out, the both of you stretching out the goodbye for as long as possible. But, alas, you made it to the door and Sans reluctantly turned around, flashing an embarrassed smile.

 

“thanks for letting me stay the night. i’ll see you around?”

 

You smiled shyly at him, “It wasn't a problem at all. And yes, I'll see you around.” 

 

He gave you one more fleeting look, opening the door to the house and stepping out into the chill of Ebbot’s winter. Just as you waved, and made to shut the door, Sans shoved his slippered foot in and stopped you. You furrowed your brows, confused at his actions.

 

“Hey, what's wrong-” 

 

You were cut off when something warm and solid was pressed against your lips. 

 

You could feel it, the shift of his teeth - the magic that coursed through his body. He gripped you closer to him, sending electrifying jolts through your spine. You could sense it - the passion, the warmth that he exuded - it all came crashing down to this one single point, and you had a hard time trying to sort out all of the emotions. 

 

But, it was quick - before you could even comprehended what had just happened, Sans had pulled away.

 

You blinked rapidly, your face now completely resembling a cherry. Sans ghosted his thumb over your cheek, and smiled.  _ Smiled like the sneaky bastard he was-!  _

 

“take care, doll.”

 

And he was gone in a blue flash - the skeleton that you liked. A lot.

 

It was probably ten minutes before you could even shut the door, let alone lean against it and continually touch your lips.

  
  
  


What had you just gotten yourself into?

 

What…

 

_ What had just happened?! _

  
  
  


******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * FINALLY. TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH. I MEAN COME ON, RIGHT????
> 
> * lol i totally wasnt planning on them smooching, but it was too much to resist... BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS, KIDDIES, WE'RE HOPPING ABOARD THE FLUFF TRAIN
> 
> * hope you all liked it ; )


	27. FMA Isn't a Great Distractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to Undyne and Alphys's house for some girl time and anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hello my friends! i have some news for you, so be sure to read the notes at the end! other than that, hope you enjoy the chapter! c:

  
  


“P-Patch…”

 

“Patch…!”

 

…

 

“PATCH!”

  
  


You jolted in your seat, taken out of your daydream. “H-Huh? What?!”

 

As you turned to face them, the two monsters snickered gleefully in their place on the couch. “You've been pretty spaced out today, punk,” Undyne chirped, waggling a brow, “got something, or  _ someone, _ on your mind?”

 

You blinked a few times, trying to understand what she meant. When you finally did, your face had already bursted into a cherry red, and you struggled to hide yourself in your sweater as they laughed away. “I-I don't know what you mean,” you stammered, trying to turn your attention back onto the anime you guys were watching.

 

“You d-do seem a little bit spacey…” Alphys admitted, giving you a knowing smile, “like, you have this goofy expression on your face.”

 

_ Goofy expression? Oh man… _

 

“No I don't!” You protested, almost mortified that Alphys and Undyne had seen you in such a way. “There's nothing going on, I'm just happy. What of it?” 

 

Yeah, that's it, just play it cool and try to make it look like you haven't been thinking about a certain-

 

Oh, but Undyne…. Undyne was the shark here (pretty much literally). Her teeth glinted as she leaned towards you, her face twisted in a giant grin. “You're thinking about  _ Sans, _ aren't ya?” 

 

She drew out his name, long and slow, just to tease you. Again, your face flushed deeply, and the fish lady cackled. “I KNEW it! Look at your face! NGAHAHAHA!”

 

You wished you could've melted through the floor and disappeared. 

 

Alphys seemed a bit sympathetic about your current situation, but she was also hiding her giggles behind her hand. “O-Oh, this is too cute!” she said, her eyes sparkling, “I knew all of those doujins I drew with you two together would pay off-!” 

 

Undyne quickly clamped her own webbed hand over her girlfriend’s mouth before you could hear anything else. You offered a concerned look, but the monsters just nervously chuckled at you. “So. TELL US!” Undyne quickly changed the subject, “Just what's gotten you all dopey-eyed? Something happen with the numbskull?”

 

Flustered, you leaned back against the couch and pressed a pillow against your face. At first, you mumbled something into the fabric, seeing no way out of the question. Undyne growled and ripped the pillow away, shocking you with her mischievous smile. “What was that?!” She asked, “Couldn't quite hear you!”

 

You gulped, swallowing a heavy breath. “..... We, um,” you paused out of embarrassment, “.... we kissed…. last week.” 

 

At first, all was silent. The opening theme song of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood played freely in the room. You were listening to Yui’s harmonic vocals - until Undyne and Alphys screeched.

 

It was quite literally a screech. Both of their voices pitched to a new levels of fangirl. If you weren't dying of embarrassment, then you would've certainly plugged both of your ears.

 

“Did you hear that?!”

 

“WHAT?! YOU TWO KISSED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!”

 

You really didn't think you could  _ hear _ anything anymore, but you managed a meek nod, nevertheless. Undyne kept opening her mouth and closing it, like she wanted to say something. Instead, she clenched her fists and screamed, “WHOOP! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!” The dinosaur next to her laughed joyously and clapped her hands together in excitement. 

 

“I-It was just an innocent kiss! It's not like we’re dating now or-” you desperately tried to explain. 

 

Alphys immediately sidled up next to you on the couch, completely ignoring you. “Tell us how it was like!”

 

Undyne joined in right after. “Yeah, punk! TELL US!”

 

“How was it like kissing someone who has no lips?”

 

“Did it feel weird?”

 

“Where did you guys kiss? Was it under a mistletoe or something?”

 

“Did he, like, sweep you up and dip you and just smooch you-”

 

“GUYS!” You yelled.

 

The two monsters paused mid-speech, watching you curiously. You let out a breath and dragged a hand through your tangled hair. “.... He kissed  _ me, _ first,” you smiled lightly at the memory, “after we went to Grillby’s and came back, he kinda slept over.”

 

You instantly held up a hand, stopping their questions.  _ “Nothing else happened, _ okay? I know what you're insinuating.” You managed a light giggle.

 

The both of them grinned cheekily at you. “And…” Undyne made a continue motion with her hands, still excited to hear more. You sighed, but your initial frustration and embarrassment had passed. To be fair, it was kinda nice to have some girls to talk with - especially about… these kinds of things. You were never well-versed in the social department, you had always been too busy with school and your budding career to even consider a boyfriend. Hell, you never even really had anyone to call your true friends.

 

But now, you did. 

 

That thought made you very happy.

 

“He was about to leave, but he stopped me before I closed the front door, and kissed me.” You smiled shyly up at them. “It was nice.”

 

Alphys and Undyne squealed again, unfortunately, but they grasped your hands with such a force that you were wrenched into a big embrace. While being mindful of your side, they squeezed you and dissolved into giggles, you following along. “I still don't get why you guys are so excited!” You wiped away a stray tear, trying to suck some air into your lungs. 

 

The fish lady lightly shook you by the shoulders, “You don't get it! We've been shipping you guys since Christmas!”

 

“C-Christmas?” Your mouth dropped open. 

 

“Yup!” Alphys piped up to your right. Her stutter had dropped the moment the conversation had started. “We knew Sans had a crush on you since  _ forever.” _

 

“F-Forever?” You squeaked. How had you not notice this?!

 

“You two dunderheads are too stubborn to have seen it yourself! That's why we kinda…. Nudged things along!” Undyne gave a thumbs-up to your stupefied self. You continued to stare at her in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘nudge’ things along?”  

 

The monsters met each other’s eyes and laughed again. You pouted, your cheeks still bright with a rosy red. “No WONDER Sans was acting so weird this week!” Undyne snorted, “Papyrus called me the other day and told me Sans was acting unusually happy - actually cleaned up his room and everything. So we declared that the Grillby’s date was a SUCCESS!”

 

Undyne high-fives her girlfriend and the yellow dinosaur cheered. “Y-You mean….” you sputtered.

 

“Sans was rather down after you came back home from the hospital, said he still felt guilty about everything that happened. Soooo, Undyne and I suggested that he invite you to Grillby’s and just talk! And it worked! You guys even ended up kissing too - we hadn't predicted that.” Alphys winked at you. 

 

You thought back to last week, absently tracing your arm through your sweater. After Sans had left that day, you were also in a daze for the next few. Nico often asked if there was something wrong, but you had told him it was nothing. Honestly, with your extended vacation time, you had spent most of it just thinking about that kiss - Sans’ hands on your waist, the feeling of his teeth pressed against your soft skin, his warm grin when he pulled away. 

 

You had almost driven  yourself insane. Luckily, there was no amount of awkwardness between you two. Sans had been texting you constantly now, given the fact that he couldn't visit because of his job. Papyrus usually relayed some of his greetings. Now, a week later, you were finding out that Alphys and Undyne had practically been the reason you and Sans kissed at all. 

 

At your silence, Undyne poked your shoulder, concern flashing in her eye. “Hey, what's wrong? We didn't mean to make you feel bad - we were just joking!”

 

You shook your head, patting her hand gently, “No, no, it's not that. I know you're kidding. It's just…” you huffed, “I don't know what to do when I see him again. Does this mean we're together or…?” You trailed off with your uncertainty, a sudden dread rising in your chest. You don't know how to handle all these emotions - you were  _ positive _ about liking Sans, but what about everything else? Were you good  _ relationship _ material?

 

Before you mind could dizzy itself into a panic, Alphys set her hand on your other shoulder - a reassuring gesture. “L-Listen, Patch… I know about how you must be feeling. I d-dealt with it a lot in t-the past.”

 

Undyne gave the yellow lizard a soft look as she spoke, obviously knowing what she was talking about. “I-I learned that it's b-best to take things one step at a time, a-and just see how it goes! I-It's no good to worry about everything…. O-Or hold emotions back. Sans knows this too! Besides, I d-don't think h-he’s the type to rush into anything y-you don't want to do. Er, maybe t-try to talk to him about it? I'm s-sure he’ll understand!”

 

At her words, you felt the weight lift away from your chest. Nodding enthusiastically, you give Alphys a big hug, squeezing the small lizard. “Thank you,  _ both _ of you, for your advice - even though I'm still kinda mad about this whole…  _ thing  _ you secretly planned.” You said. 

 

Undyne’s laugh bellowed out as she wrapped her arms around you two. “No problem, punk!”

 

Smooshed into Alphys’s side and cheek pressed into Undyne’s chest, you three continued to watch FMA, the day slowly passing by as the episode numbers increased.

  
  


******

  
  


Now back home, you carefully slipped off your sweater and lowered yourself into your bed, wincing as your stomach pulled. Glancing down at the bandages, you slowly unwound the gauze, readying the material necessary to change it. 

 

It was bruised, badly. But that was something you expected. It looked much better now than it did back in the hospital - all pus-like and green. Your stitches were beginning to dissolve, the thread melding into your skin on the edges on the wound. It was a healthy pink, and you hadn't bled from it in days - all good signs. 

 

The bruises, however, extended as far as your belly button; the flesh around it was purple and yellow, evidence of the veins and capillaries that had broken. It still needed more coaxing to heal from the trauma. 

 

Biting your lip, you pressed a cool rag against it, cleaning around the area of the wound and bandaging it right back up. You took a few more moments for the pain to dull before you got up and rummaged for a loose shirt, eventually slipping it over your head. 

 

After grabbing a pair of sweatpants and another hoodie, you opened your sock drawer to grab your new pair of fuzzy neon ones. Just as you shoved your right foot in, the lamp in your room flickered out, leaving you in the darkness. Confused, you now stood up from your bed and wandered over to your bedside table, clicking the button on and off. You frowned.  _ Looks like the bulb died… Oh well. _

 

Making sure you didn't trip on anything, you went over to the light switch by your door and pressed that one too. No such luck - even your ceiling light had gone out. Groaning, you opened your door and faced a dim hallway. “Nico!” You called downstairs. “Did the power go off?”

 

You heard your brother shuffling around, “Yep! I'm going down to the basement to see what's up! It might be because of the blizzard.”

 

Blizzard? You quirked your head. It couldn't be snowing now could it? You had just got home!

 

You left the door open and peered out the blinds of your window to see. Just how Nico said it, it was snowing. Big, fat chunks of the stuff flew right past, building in the edges of the pane. You stood there, mesmerized, as your driveway built up with it, the wind picking up the stray flakes and tossing them around like a wave. You made a mental note to call Undyne and ask if she and Alphys were okay on the drive back home. 

 

You were so focused on watching that you didn't notice a dark hand reach from the shadows, and place itself on the side of your cheek. At its cold touch, you instantly jerked back, slamming yourself into the dresser. “Ow!” You yelped, your hand shooting down to your now bruised knee. More movement caught your eyes, and you frantically glanced around to find whatever had just touched you. 

 

The door suddenly slammed itself shut - hard enough that you felt your room shake. Something darted away from it, and you watched it huddle into the darkness. 

 

_ There. _

 

It wasn't a person, but rather, a… blob of some sort. It rolled from the corner of your room, rising up to a taller height before falling back down to the floor. The shadows snaked across the hardwood like snakes, snapping at your feet.

 

Terrified, you pushed your way past the dresser and cowered near the exit, about to go bolt downstairs for Nico. A voice stopped you.

 

**“W-Wait.”**

 

Your eyes widened at the familiarity, and your hand dropped from the knob. You turned back just as the figure approached, now gaining what appeared to be arms and a face. You thought you saw the flash of a smile, but with all the distortion to the body, it was difficult to recognize anything else. 

 

Yet, you knew. You knew who it was, because his voice was clearer than day, and reverberated deeply within your mind. That smooth, intelligent timbre.

 

_ Aster.  _

 

The closer he came, the more detail you took in. A bone-white face, a crooked eye, terrible scars. At his feet, his body had melted into the floor, drawing the torrid blackness from all directions. He was transparent, you could even see through him to the dresser.

 

But that wasn't what bothered you. No. 

 

The outside light of the window illuminated the room enough just so you could see your shadow dancing on the door next to you. 

 

Aster’s didn't reach the back wall, nor did it reach the door, like it should of. He might be transparent, but the shadow at his feet came from somewhere, and when you traced it with your eyes, it lead straight back to your own neon green fuzzy socks. 

  
  


“ **I am glad… We can properly meet.”**

  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * OH SHIT. "Aster just casually shows up in Patch's room" should have been the alternate title, lmao;;
> 
> * some good news! i got to buy a laptop for cheap so i now have a new computer to work from! ;u; hurray!
> 
> * some bad news... i started school last week, so that is partially the reason why i have been slow with this update. i will regularly post on tumblr about the progress on Patched, so feel free to check that out whenever you want! sadly, with all my schoolwork, ill definitely be sporadic and generally random when it comes to updates. as always, i'll do my best for you guys! thank you so much for your support! i love you all~ *hugs*
> 
> * also....... no worries... sans will be joining the scene again soon ; )


	28. White Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see what Aster looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this is extremely late bUT HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY TO UNDERTALE! this game means so much to me, and without it, i wouldn't have gotten the inspiration for this story - or getting back into writing. thank you for everything toby fox!! and thank you my sweet readers, i love you all very much!! c:

 

A cell is the smallest functional unit in a living organism. It conducts the basic processes of life. There are millions of them in your body right now - flowing, building, dividing. They were healing your side, growing your hair, pumping in your blood. In this moment, as the black figure approached, you could feel each and every single one of those cells react. 

 

You were tugged forward - like a puppet on strings, each line connected to a different joint. While your mind screamed at you to stop, your arms and legs refused. Four, three, two, one agonizingly slow steps later, Aster loomed over you.

 

His body was transparent, yet there was a strangely solid wholeness to him. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow on his skull, darkening his empty sockets. He had a smile, if you could even call it that. It was menacing and strained; too terrifying and cold to be considered friendly. Two scars marred his face, both upon each eye and slanted in opposite directions. 

 

Moving just slightly, his frame flickered - a body tall and dark, cloaked in shadows. A white part of what you considered to be his neck was exposed, and you could see the ridges belonging to a bleached vertebrae jutting cruelly. You realized that the longer you just stood there, observing him, the stronger this incessant buzzing in your head would increase. You struggled to maintain contact with Aster, despite the growing pain.

 

**“I-I-I-I apologize for ssscaring you,”** he stuttered, his form glitched with his words. 

 

You continued to stare, opening and closing your mouth in disbelief. A question danced on the tip of your tongue.

 

_ What are you? _

 

Aster extended his hand again, and your eyes followed the missing palm. He was definitely skeletal - his phalanges were worn, littered with tiny scars - the bones shifted with his movement, and he patiently awaited any reaction from you. 

 

Noticing your own silence, you cleared your throat and blinked a few times, trying to clear the the fuzziness in your vision. 

 

“I-It's okay,” you said quietly, clasping his cold hand with yours. “It's nice to see you face to face.”

 

Aster’s smile wobbled, morphing into something much kinder.  **“Likewise. I'm sure my… a-a-appearance is s-somewhat frightening. I promise I-I-I won't surprise y-y-you anymore.”**

 

You let out a nervous laugh, squeezing his hand just slightly. His voice continued to click and falter, but it was becoming much clearer by the second. The static buzzed like angry bees in the back of your head. 

 

“How did you get here?” You asked curiously, glancing in the direction of the shadows. “Is this, uh, something that… normally happens?”

 

Aster moved to the side, letting go of your connected hands. His dropped away into the folds of blackness. The shadows continued to writhe beneath him, giving him the ability to  _ glide _ across your floor. 

 

**“It is difficult to ex-explain.”** He replied.  **“I finally have enough strength to properly speak with you. I will admit, however, that I-I have no idea as to why I am as such.”**

 

You nodded slowly, feeling the tension relax in your shoulders. “Can others see you then? What would I say-”

 

**“You are not to mention my presence to anyone.”**

 

You flinched at his sudden cold tone, taking a feeble step back. 

 

“And why not?” you questioned, dread bubbling up from your stomach. 

 

Aster sighed, his body slouching forward in exasperation.  **“I'm sorry I just… I cannot…”** He struggled with his words, a flash of disappointment in his expression.  **“It would be better if no one knew I existed.”**

 

You frowned at his words, crossing your arms tightly around your chest. “I don't feel good about hiding you from everyone...” you murmured, noticing how he winced, “... But I respect your decision. I don't think anyone would believe me, anyways,” you let out a laugh with that, offering him a genuine smile.

 

Aster visibly relaxed, his own smile widening.  **“Thank you…”**

 

As the silence between your words stretched, you frantically tried to think of something to say. Could you ask him how he was doing…? Maybe how… This whole cloak of darkness thing was working out? Honestly, picturing Aster as a brooding intelligence in your head  _ alone _ was too much to handle. But now? You got a seven-foot-tall skeleton that was literally  _ made of your own shadow. _ Things couldn't be much weirder.

 

More than that, you were beginning to consider  _ what _ he was exactly. The only other two skeletons you knew were Papyrus and Sans. Did this mean Aster has something to do with them? Does he  _ know _ them? Is he a monster himself?

 

You never got a chance to ask him anything, as the angry static in your head jumbled your thoughts. Aster’s face lit up in concern when you took a seat on your bed, clutching your forehead. Your migraine returned with no mercy, pounding behind your eyes and causing a ringing in your ears. You almost didn't notice the pounding footsteps going up your stairs through the cacophony of lights and sounds.

 

Aster looked shocked and (like a frightened cat) slipped right back into your shadow. Nico rattled the doorknob just as he did so. If you weren't in so much pain, you probably would have laughed your ass off.

 

“Patch! Why the hell is your door locked? And why didn't you answer me? Are you alright?” Your brother pounded against the door, almost casting it off its hinges. You huffed and walked over, unlocking the knob.

 

“I'm okay, I'm okay,” you answered your wheezing brother, “I was just changing.”

 

“Oh thank god,” he breathed out, slapping a palm to his forehead, “you didn't answer me so I thought you got hurt.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him playfully, shakily making your way back to the bed. Nico followed along until you plopped right back into the covers, burying your face into your freshly laundered fabrics. The bed shifted as you felt him take a seat next to you.

 

“Actually, I had something to tell you.” Nico said, tilting his body over just so he could peer at your face. “It's about your headaches.”

 

You noticed a flicker of movement, seeing the black mass that was Aster. His eyes now glinted with a curious light, and you almost whispered at him to go away. Nico made no indication that he could see him. “What about them?”

 

Nico pursed his lips, drawing his hand through his messy locks.

 

Oh boy, you weren't going to like this one.

 

“Dad called me just a couple of minutes ago-”

 

You sucked in a breath.

 

“-your first appointment with your new doctor is tomorrow afternoon… He, uh, wants to come along with you.”

 

You opened your mouth to immediately tell him off, but Nico pressed a finger against your lips. “Ah! Ah! Ah! I know I say this often but… Hear me out.”

 

You glared at him for a second, watching his brown eyes sparkle with light. Submitting underneath his gaze, you closed your mouth.

 

Nico patted your head as he spoke, “Dad said he's been thinking about what you told him at the hospital. He also said he's realized something. Don't know what that means, but it sounded significant. Also, he's still very worried about your health.”

 

Nooooo way. No way we're you going to believe this. How many times had Nico relayed the same thing, only for everything to end up a disaster? You wanted to remain hopeful, you really do, but it's so hard to do that when all you've ever gotten out of it was betrayal.

 

And yet, a small, shameful part of you was happy.

 

“Now, listen,” Nico continued, giving you that familiar, scolding look, “I'm gonna make you go to that appointment even if I have to drag your sorry butt there myself.” You couldn't help but snort at that, especially at the image of him kicking your ass. He was too much of a softie and you knew it.

 

“At the most, just let him take you there in his fancy-schmancy car. Maybe you'll get some food outta it too.”

 

“Is that all you ever think about? Food?” You asked him, smirking.

 

Nico busted out in laughter, laying right down beside you. “Yup, the love of my life.”

  
  


******

  
  


Nico left after a couple minutes of his usual spiel, and you just curled up in your bed, buried beneath the comforter. Aster materialized again, this time hovering over your body as you disappeared into the mountain of blankets. 

 

**“Why do you keep forgiving your father?”**

 

The question caught you rather off-guard. Obviously sensing your discomfort, he quickly spoke up,  **“I - oh dear - I didn't mean it in such abrupt way, I was merely curious-”**

 

“It's okay.” 

 

He paused as you poked your head out of the blankets. Your golden eyes held a sad light, but they also looked resilient and hopeful. He wondered how that was.

 

“I don't know, really,” you answered him, wrapping an arm around a stray pillow, “I guess it's just because I love him. Even with everything he's done.”

 

Looking up, you saw Aster’s conflicted face. His smile was thin and it appeared like he was struggling deeply with something within himself. As he took a seat on your bed (he was like a ghost, there was no indication he was even touching the mattress), his body slugged through the motion like he was carrying a thousand pound weight on his back. 

 

**“Do you believe,”** he enunciated,  **“that even the worst kinds of people could be forgiven?”**

 

You were a bit unsettled by the strange question, but still took the time to ponder upon it. The melancholic expression Aster was giving you twisted something in your heart. He was staring at you with such rapt attention, you could've guessed his whole life depended on your answer. 

 

“I think it's terrible to hold resentment towards someone your whole life. More often than not, people regret doing such things.” You reasoned, brows furrowing.

 

“I'll probably… keep on forgiving my dad. I know he's wrong in many aspects, but he's still my dad. I won't ever have another dad. I'll forgive him - I won't forget - but I believe we can make our relationship better, with a little effort.”

 

You gave the man another smile - a sheepish one at that. Whatever you had said must have tamed him, because his face had returned to its usual state. Yet his eye lights flashed with dull pain. An ancient burden that followed him around and reflected itself in his eyes. 

 

You couldn't tell if this was another side effect of being around Aster, but now, everything just seemed to be getting - 

 

Numb. 

  
  


******

  
  


Surprisingly, you woke up well rested in the morning. That didn’t mean you’d be getting up out of your toasty bed right away, though. Luckily, your headache was gone, and you were ready to tackle your day.

 

You wrapped yourself more thoroughly in the tossed blankets, shivering against the chill in your room. You could see the pile of snow outside of your window, the sun casting bright rays over the glittering expanse. Smiling to yourself, you watched the soft powder drift around with the wind, the glinting casting pretty sparkles over your windowsill.

 

You were about to force yourself into a standing position when your phone rang. Glancing at the device by your bed, your grin grew wider when you saw who it was. With a flutter of your heart, you opened the message.

 

**bone-boy (9:30 AM)**

 

**> u up yet?**

 

You quickly typed out a reply and hit send, your heart already pounding at a mile a minute. 

 

**> Yup! Just woke up. **

 

Sans’ texts, as always, were returned instantly. 

 

**> oh good, was gonna ask what ur duin today**

 

**> I have an appointment later in the afternoon. Other than that, I’m free!**

 

**> appointment?**

 

Oh, that was right. You had never mentioned to him that you now had a migraine specialist to go to. With everything that had happened in the recent weeks, you weren’t surprised at your slip-up. However, you didn’t think Sans will take too kindly that your headaches are getting worse.

 

**> Yeah. I’m going to a doctor for my migraines.**

 

You bit your lip as you watched the three dots shift around, indicating that the skeleton was typing. The bar suddenly disappeared and you frowned. What was he -?

 

Your phone rang with an incoming call and you almost fell out of your bed.

 

Staring at the contact name, your finger trembled as you hovered it over the key. Should you answer? Sans never called! He only texted, saying he was too “lazy” to talk. What was he going to say?

 

Sucking in a breath, you quickly pressed the button and practically jammed your phone against your ear. “... Hello?” You greeted hesitantly.

 

“hey. do you have anybody coming with you for your appointment. if not, how’s about i come with? y-ya know, if that’s ok.”

 

His voice was raspy, but you could still detect his obvious concern through the sleepiness. You felt your cheeks hurt with how much you were grinning. While it was kinda embarrassing to admit, you did kinda miss hearing him talk. The last time you had seen him in person was when you two had ki-

 

You shoved that moment away from your mind, your face heating up considerably. “I-I wouldn’t mind! But, uh,” you picked absently at the blanket, trying to find the best way to explain the situation to him, “... my dad is sorta coming?”

 

The silence was deafening. You almost thought Sans had hung up, and that might've have been better than what he said next.

 

“now i’m  _ definitely _ coming with.”

  
  
  


Oh boy.

  
  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * OH BOY INDEED THAT MEANS PATCH WILL BE AWKWARDLY THERE... AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE... WITH HER DAD AND SANS. WHAT A PERFECT SITUATION.
> 
> * i feel like this fic will become a rom-com or something XD
> 
>  
> 
> *cackles* no regrets


	29. At Variance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * PREVIOUSLY ON PATCHED: Aster scares the cripes outta you but things end up turning out okay. He now tags along in your shadow, and can manifest himself corporeally, but is still invisible to the rest of the world. Nico came into your room and told you your dad is tagging along for your appointment, and when you tell Sans about this fact, he freaks the heck out (not really, but he gets super concerned) and decides to join in as well.
> 
> * NOW.... You awkwardly sit between these two during your long ass wait time and you feel like life just might hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wOOHOO PREPARE FOR THE AWK. i feel like you guys might not be expecting whats going to happen this chapter~
> 
> * this one is super long to make up for my absence and im very satisfied with it. hope you enjoy! : )

  
  


You’ve had some pretty awkward moments in your life.

 

Like that time your luggage exploded at the airport and your undergarments went flying everywhere.

 

Or that one time you spilled hot coffee all over your college professor… and did it again a week later.

 

You had even told a waiter “Thanks, you too,” after they had said to enjoy your meal.

 

_ This, _ you concluded,  _ this _ probably topped  _ all _ of that.

 

Currently squished between your father and Sans, you just wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear. They were both shooting each other looks, furtively glaring over the top of your head. They still hadn’t greeted one another since you had walked into the doctor’s office, and now this ten minute wait was beginning to feel like a millennia. There was no need for words when their fury was ever so present in the air.

 

Despite your warning to Sans about your dad coming along to the appointment, the skeleton had still showed up at the office, nonchalantly waiting by the front doors. When your dad pulled up, he almost spit out the water he was drinking at the sight of him. Strangely, the man had walked in stiffly with no reaction (if you could count that scowl on his face as a smile). You merely shot Sans a glance and he just shrugged, winking back. 

 

Now, after checking in at the front, the three of you seated yourselves towards the back of the room. You chewed on your inner lip as you waited for your name to be called. Sans kept bouncing his leg, and you had an extreme urge to slap your hand over his knee to stop him.

 

A man stepped into the room and said someone else’s name. You sighed in disappointment.

 

You couldn’t just keep sitting here in this terrible silence! Not only were you dreading this appointment, you were now even more unsettled by you dad’s behavior. What was he going to do? Was he just holding back because he was in a public place? There were more than enough eyes to deter him - practically every body recognized who the man sitting next to you was. You could only imagine the whispers.

 

_ “Isn’t that William Ebbot?” _

 

_ “Oh, wow! He’s even cooler in person…” _

 

_ “What would he be doing here?” _

 

_ “That’s his daughter sitting next to him, I’m pretty sure.” _

 

Your eye twitched in irritation as a giddy woman passed by, offering you dad a wave. He didn’t react, to which you said your blessings. 

 

A gentle touch to your right hand made you turn towards the source. Sans’ eye lights roamed over your face, his eternal smile soft and endearing. You could already feel your insides flooding with butterflies. 

 

“you okay?” he asked, letting his thumb trace over your hand. The light strokes sent shivers racing up your arm, despite the tenderness of the action.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” You replied, giving him a bashful nod of the head. You hair curtained part of your face, and you felt his other hand reach over to tuck the strands behind your ear.

 

Oh god,  _ ALERTALERTLALERTALERT _ -

 

Your face promptly blushed a lovely rose red and he chuckled amusedly at you. What was this skeleton  _ doing?! _ Did he not see that your dad is literally sitting  _ right there?! _

 

Whether he was just ignoring him, or didn’t care at all, Sans continued to make his actions less than subtle. He intertwined your fingers together - tight enough that little bones in your fingers knocked against his much larger ones. In a low voice, he leaned over to speak in your ear. “i was thinkin’, ya know, about that  _ date.” _

 

You gulped, now sensing your very erratic heartbeat. “W-What about it,” you stuttered back to him, trying hard not to think about how nice he smelled and how close he was. 

 

The skeleton paused, thinking. His thumb continued its journey along the back of your hand.

 

“eh, i’ll leave you in suspense for now.”

 

You gaped at him in shock, and he must have found that extremely funny, because he started snickering away. “That’s so mean!” You jostled him playfully, trying to hide your incoming smile. At this point, you had completely forgotten your dad was even seated to your other side. Sans laughed for a solid minute before swiping a stray blue tear from his socket. “oh, that was priceless. ya should’ve seen your face…”

 

You huffed at him, but it was hard to remain mad for long. Sans slouched back next to you, his head nearly touching yours. The minutes slowly ticked by in comfort - even your dad had relaxed and closed his eyes for a brief relapse. 

 

Another nurse stepped into the room and scanned her clipboard, lifting her chin as she called out, “Ms. Ebbot?”

 

You perked up, already beginning to gather your things, “I'm here!”

 

Quickly slinging your purse and jacket over your shoulder, you stepped up faster than both Sans and your father could react. You held out your hands to them, stopping their movement from getting up. They both cast you confused looks.

 

“You two stay here.” You said, narrowing your eyes at them.

 

As soon as you uttered those words, they started to protest. You brought your hand up to their mouths and shushed them. “I'm not a child,” you interrupted, “I am a doctor and I can go through this process by myself, I don't need you two bickering by me while I'm in there.”

 

Sans face twisted in an expression of discomfort and your dad had his brows furrowed. You sighed, squeezing both of their shoulders. This was probably a terrible idea - leaving them here, alone - but maybe it would help their relationship a bit. Also, you  _ really _ didn't want the two of them following you around. You knew they had good intentions, but there was only so much hovering you could take. 

 

You offered them a reassuring smile, “It’ll be fast, I'll tell you everything the doctor says.” 

 

Sans looked like he wanted to argue more, but you had already given them a wave and followed the nurse further into the building. The two men were left behind, staring after your trailing figure.

 

The empty seat between them was not much of a barrier. 

  
  


******

  
  


As you walked alongside the leading nurse, Aster’s now recognisable presence entered your mind. It was like opening a door by a slight crack; his voice and distant thoughts presented themselves briefly to you, allowing you to feel his own amusement and slight concern.

 

**Are you sure that was a good idea?**

 

It kinda irked you that he would bother to ask, considering the fact that you couldn’t reply back to him in such a crowded place. He does not seem to have noticed your irritation, taken by his jovial tone. He changed the subject almost immediately, commentating on how the machines sitting in the halls appeared intricate and admiring the bustle of the office. Aster sounded like an excited kid about to go on a carnival ride.

 

**This is all very fascinating. I do hope you will explain some of the things around here to me? My, just look at all this activity! Everyone working towards one singular goal. Reminds me of the time when- ah, nevermind.**

 

You raised your brow at his sudden stutter, but his voice just continued to rattle off all of the familiar objects and devices in each room. Soon enough, Aster halted his chatter so you could hear your nurse speak. “Here we are! Just wait right inside and Dr. Mal will be right with you!”

 

You nodded curtly and ushered yourself inside, observing the spacious room before you. To your surprise, it was rather cozy. The lights were dimmed to a warm yellow, casting a soft glow over all the furniture. There were two cushioned chairs right by the door and a small, worn couch pushed against the wall in the back - for added comfort you supposed. The walls had tacky flower wallpaper, and even sported posters that said “Hang On!” with pictures of kittens cutely dangling from precarious edges. Other than that, there was a gray desk on which sat containers filled with antiseptic, tongue depressors, and swabs. An observation bed was to your left.

 

You hovered in the doorway for a moment, trying to determine where to sit. Deciding that you didn't want to be on the cold table just yet, you went over to the couch and sank into its springy pillows. Now that you were settled, purse to the side, coat placed neatly on the arm of the chair, you were left with nothing but to fiddle with your jacket.

 

You knew you shouldn't be so nervous, but you couldn't help yourself. Dr. Mal was a respected physician in your community, and yet you still couldn't shake off the dark cloud that was following you around. The New Years party feels like ages ago, with everything that had happened, and you had only caught a glimpse of this man. What could you expect?

 

You kinda wished you had Sans and your dad here with you. Curse you and your doctoral pride.

 

**What about me?** Aster quipped playfully,  **That is rather hurtful, I must say.**

 

You had almost forgotten about your companion. After sneaking one more glance up at the door and confirming it to be clear, you replied back to him quietly, “Sorry. I sometimes forget I have someone else residing in my head. You know, because that's not exactly normal?”

 

**I'll be here much more often, so I implore you to make an effort.**

 

You tried so hard not to roll your eyes. Since when had he been this sassy?

“Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing,” you smirked in return.

 

Aster made a wounded sound.  **I never!**

 

You giggled, covering your mouth with your hand as indignation rolled off of Aster in waves. You could see his form flickering at your feet - the low lighting was perfect for shadows. A ghastly smile and scarred face that would have been frightening to anyone else - if it wasn't just so gosh darn funny to you right now. You didn't even know he could pout, but the look was most certainly entertaining on such a sharp face. 

 

A knock disrupted your conversation and a familiar nasally voice called from the outside. “Hello! I'm coming in!”

 

You groaned internally, standing up on your feet to greet the man that walked in.

 

Mr. Mal was of a small stature, and rather portly for his size. His cheeks were red and rounded, and his balding head still shined in the darkness of the room. His nose sat heavy and pointed in the center of his face, and his beady eyes observed you carefully from his position in front of you. Holding out his hand, the man greeted you enthusiastically, despite not seeming so enthused. You just went along with the facade and smiled brightly, politely returning the hello. At this distance, you could see traces of grease stains on his lab coat.

 

As you tried not to wrinkle your nose in disgust, Dr. Mal gestured for you to sit on the observation bed. You took ginger steps up to it, making sure not to jostle your bandaged side (which was still taking a long time to heal, by the way). 

 

The man noticed you favor one side more, and made sure to comment about it. “That must've hurt, huh? I couldn't imagine doing something as reckless as that. Foolish honestly.”

 

You fiddled with your necklace, pointedly ignoring his unfavorable words. “Anyways,” he continued, shuffling through his messy clipboard, “I've checked through all your MRI and CAT scans. Nothing appears to be out of order, or abnormal. This condition is something unlike anything we've ever seen, and if it is anything like your father described, I'm sure we need to catch it right away.”

 

You gulped, thinking back to the conversation you had in the kitchen with your dad weeks ago. Your mother… it was hard to remember your mother’s illness. But you knew she had suffered. You could faintly recall her teary eyes and flushed face as she was whisked away to the hospital, only to never come back.

 

Pushing those depressing thoughts out of your head, you lifted your chin and faced Dr. Mal. “I've checked and rechecked any sign of disease, even performed several blood tests for confirmation. Everything was either negative or inconclusive. I'm… at a loss here, so your opinion is much appreciated. I've heard great things about your work here and many people I know revere you.”

 

While you hated kissing ass, it was a sure fire way to get you out of this room as fast as possible. Dr. Mal looked exceptionally pleased with your comment, and he made show of adjusting his glasses and coat - as if to solidify his next words.

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “how could I refuse with those words? We can start you off with a steroid for your migraines. You would need to come into the office here every month to have it injected. It should lessen the frequency of your headaches, as well as its side effects - the ringing, the dizziness, and the like.”

 

You nodded, processing the information entirely. “The standard treatment then, right?”

 

“Oh no,” Dr. Mal glanced up at your confused expression, his eyes flashing, “you’ll be taking the stronger dose. I don't believe the standard would help you at all. You'll take an FDA approved steroid that has just recently been moved to patient evaluation.”

 

A new drug? Since when had this come into existence? You had kept up with migraine medication since you had first started getting them. This was never brought to your attention. 

 

“Um, Dr. Mal, I do not agree with this sudden knowledge. How come I was never notified about this newly approved drug? Shouldn't this have been a priority at the hospital-”

 

“Yes, yes, the news is slow coming,” he interrupted, plopping down in a revolving chair at the desk. “We just haven't gotten the chance to advertise it. But studies have shown its effectiveness and I believe this will be very beneficial to you.”

 

He scribbled something onto the clipboard now, completely turned away from you. You clenched your fists in your lap, mouth pressed into a tight line. “Dr. Mal, I will not be a test subject to some experiment. This all sounds suspicious-”

 

You were cut off by Aster’s penetrating thoughts.  **This would help you, wouldn't it? What if it completely cures your headaches?**

 

You tried to hide your trembling, especially when Dr. Mal turned over with a curious eye to see why you had stopped talking so abruptly. 

 

No! You weren't the type to just rush into things head first. You needed to do your research on this, to make sure-

 

**What is there to make sure? You are left with only a few months until the anniversary of your mother’s death. I apologize for my bluntness, but your well being also concerns mine. This would be foolish to pass up, especially if all the speculation about your migraines are true.**

 

Aster’s voice echoed with finality, his cool presence thrumming within your core. Dr. Mal was now becoming concerned with your prolonged silence. “Are you alright, Ms. Ebbot?”

 

Your mind flashed with images - memories. Your mother kissing you goodnight, singing sweet lullabies as you slept. Reading stories to you as you sat by the fire with her. Nico baking cookies with her and accidentally burning a batch. Nico sobbing as he learned of her demise that one terrible,  _ awful _ night-

 

Nico - your dad - would be torn apart if you were gone. You weren't selfish, you weren't being high and mighty, you just didn't want to hurt your family. And if you hadn't tried to save yourself at every possible opportunity? That would be shameful.

  
  


“I'll do it.” You said.

  
  


******

  
  


Sans’ knee started bouncing as soon as you left the room. He had shoved his hands into his coat pockets and slouched back into the chair, casting his hood up, determined to not meet your dad’s gaze. 

 

The man himself crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes forward, stiff and unmoving. He could've been considered a statue if not for his slightly twitching lips and the very visible vein in his forehead.

 

Sans just continued to ignore him - he was already tired and really couldn't bother with the guy’s condescending attitude. When the skeleton had initially heard that your father was coming with, he found it suspicious. Humans were worlds different from monsters - they were not able to sense souls and were living proof that they didn't need love, compassion, and hope to survive. That was why he was wary with most of them - especially your dad. You and Frisk were the only two humans he ever bothered consorting with. There was never any need to get  _ too _ close.

 

_ heh. _ He thought bitterly,  _ guess that's kinda too late now. _

 

Sans liked you, if that wasn't obvious enough already. But his affection wasn't quick to come at the start. While he had been friendly to you in the beginning, he had also been apprehensive. A human had never went to the same lengths as you did for monsterkind. You had risked your career and reputation to treat the kid, and also took a bullet for Burgerpants. Guiltily, he admits, he had been doubtful of your intentions. As things went along, however, he realized how gentle-hearted and  _ loving _ you really were.

 

It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it.

 

_ your dad is a whole ‘nother story, sweetheart... _

 

He dragged his hood down lower just as your father shifted again. The man now rested his chin into his palm and let out a dry sigh. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that girl’s mind… don't you?”

 

Sans stiffened at Mr. Ebbot’s sudden words, his fingers curling inside his coat pockets. He managed a grunt in response, staring forward. The skeleton could feel eyes on him now, burning a hole into his clothes. 

 

“I understand why you're acting so hostile now,” the man continued, “it's how I would've reacted if someone had said such terrible things to me as well.”

 

Sans still didn't move, but he felt his curiosity rise. Where was he going with this? 

 

He could hear your dad lean further away. His voice was low and sounded exhausted, like the momentum of his day had finally caught up with him. “Ever since [Name]’s hospital stay, I've been afraid of what would happen next. I was consumed with fear when I got back to my office, and all the while I kept wondering what I was doing.”

 

Sans snuck a glance at the human beside him, catching his frown. If he stared long enough at him, Sans could see the traces of age in the man’s face. His graying hair and creased brow only seemed to add more to it. However, his eyes shined with a strange vitality, a solid light blue that resembled the sky on clear day. It was almost unnerving, especially with how much distaste Sans regarded this man. But, that clarity was also to be respected.

 

“what do you mean?” He questioned warily.

 

Mr. Ebbot turned his head to look at him, finally meeting his own eye lights with the same intensity in the return. It was the first time they had faced each other since they had walked into the building. 

 

“I was wrong.”

 

Sans heart would have dropped if he had one, but his soul quivered with the same emotion. “wrong about what?” he asked, this time more strongly.

 

The human gave a bitter smile. “Wrong about what, indeed?” Mr. Ebbot drew back and sucked in a deep breath, taking a few seconds to exhale the air. “I've… made poor decisions,” he leaned against his chair, “I spent more than a decade after my wife’s death in some sort of dream state, only focusing on work and work alone. Along the way, I never would have imagined that I split my family up so badly….”

 

Sans remained quiet as the man continued to speak. The skeleton had now brought his hood down.

 

“That goes to say… I still don't agree with some of my daughter’s choices. I have lived my life underneath a belief and it's going to be hard to get rid of it. However…. I do believe it is time to rid myself of these grudges and attempt to mend things back together. The first thing I'll do is… properly thank you.”

 

When Sans looked up again, Mr. Ebbot had a hand reached out towards him - holding it for a shake. The skeleton’s eye lights scanned up and down it, as if looking for some sort of trick, but the human shook his head, waiting.

 

Sans hesitantly brought his own gloved hand forward, carefully grasping the human’s. Mr. Ebbot shook it sternly, meeting his gaze with an unwavering emotion.

 

“Thank you for helping my daughter, and thank you for being a good friend to her. I know you will probably not accept my apology, but I will say it anyways - with my fullest and most genuine intentions, I'm sorry for all of the things I have said, or doubted, about you and your kind. I will try harder to understand what [Name] told me.” 

 

To say Sans was dumbfounded was an understatement. Here it was again, the same old question he always asked himself. Was a person really able to change? Previously, he would've said no, but now, seeing the warmth flow from this man’s once cold soul, he is faced with undeniable proof that yes-

 

_ they can.  _

 

******

  
  


You walked out not too much later, rubbing at your arm and holding your appointment slip. Sans and your father both looked up from their relaxed positions and instantly stood up to meet you halfway across the room. _ They both seem to be in one piece… _ You thought. Thank goodness they hadn't torn each other apart. In fact, they seemed more at ease than they had before. Huh. You wondered briefly why that was. 

 

“how did it go?” The skeleton asked you, his eye lights flinting with worry. Your dad had the same look.

 

You smiled, holding up both of your hands in a thumbs up. “All good! Just have to come here every month for another dose and it should take care of the migraines.”

 

Mr. Ebbot hesitated, “And that's all?”

 

“Yup! That's all.”

 

“you sure?”

 

“I'm positive.”

 

They both eyed you, scanning your face for any sort of a lie. You still had your qualms about this whole new “groundbreaking” medication, but you eventually decided that yes, there shouldn't be any room for doubt when it came to your health, and it was better to remain positive about the results. So that's why you brightened yourself up and beamed at them, despite the lingering voice in the back of your mind. (You were most definitely going to research this anyways).

 

“Alright then. I'll drop you off back home before I go to the office.”

 

And just like that, you were leaving the building, pressed against your dad and Sans while bracing against the cold wind of the late January day. The snow squished along your boots as you approached the lot (luckily, it wasn't too far away and your dad managed to snag a spot close by). As soon you were about to step off the sidewalk, a solid grip on your arm stopped you. Turning around to see Sans, he gave you a meek smile before tossing his gaze up your dad.

 

You stiffened slightly under his scrutinizing glare, but whatever had passed between him and Sans seemed to pacify him. He gave him a nod, “I'll be waiting in the car.” 

 

Stepping away, Mr. Ebbot disappeared down the walkway, and you were left alone with the skeleton.

 

Already, your heart rate was beginning to increase. The piercing wind now had nothing to do with your pink nose and cheeks. 

 

“hey,” he greeted, a sly grin spreading across his mouth as he faced you.

 

You giggled. “Hey.” 

 

Sans held out his gloved hand for you to take while he lead you to a much more secluded area beside the building. You nervously tucked some strands of hair by your ear. “I’m sure nothing big happened between you and my dad…?”

 

He chuckled dryly, scraping his other hand over the back of his skull. Some flakes of snow were tossed onto his hood. “nah, it was fine. he didn’t say much.”

 

You perked up, “But he said something, right? Oh geez if it was anything bad I swear-”

 

“it wasn’t, no worries.”

 

You paused, giving him a short nod. “Oh okay… That’s good… Soooo, why are we over here then? N-Not that I don’t mind talking with you, it’s been like a w-week since I last saw you and-”

 

You were stopped by a cool mouth pressed over yours. During your rambling, Sans had leaned in just enough to place his teeth on your lips. He had hugged you loosely around the waist and let himself linger for a moment, that magic of his working along your skin. His kisses were always soft and gentle, you realized. Like a fluffy cloud that descended upon you and left you feeling all bubbly inside. Your cheeks now felt so hot you could’ve sworn they were steaming in the air. 

 

“i pulled you away because i kinda wanted to do that.” He eventually answered, backing away to admire your colorful face.

 

You squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed as you clutched the front of his jacket. You had grabbed it in the midst of the exchange.

 

“O-Oh...:” you managed numbly. 

 

Sans laughs rolled from his chest, filling the air around you with his amusement. “you’re too cute.”

 

Feeling slightly irritated, you lightly shoved him again (though not enough to effectively push him away). “Shh! No I’m not…”

 

He placed his hands over yours, covering them with the soft, gray wool that lined his own fingers. “yeah, ya are.”

 

Sans was staring at you with such intensity you almost couldn’t look away.

 

Almost. 

 

It was then that you wanted to rush forward, bury yourself in his affection for an eternity and just get rid of all the penetrating thoughts that take up your mind on the daily. Just some peace with someone you really liked…

 

“i wanted to say goodbye properly, too. so… goodbye, doll. text me okay?”

 

Sans sounded so heartbroken you really considered just calling for your dad to leave without you. Instead, you slipped your hands from the front of his jacket and wrapped him up in a warm embrace, encircling your arms around his neck.

 

“I will. How’s about I come over sometime soon?”

 

Sans smiled, his own arms pulling you close to him. He rested his mandible on top of your hair and breathed out into the biting wind, the smoke rising as his eyes fell in bliss. 

  
  
  


“i would like that.” 

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BAAHAHAHA. YOU THOUGHT SANS WAS GONNA DUNK BASTARDAD? WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG. as much as i wouldve liked that, character development is sadly more important........
> 
> * that being said, this doesn't mean that bastardad is suddenly on great terms with monsters. he merely TOLERATES the ones closest to patchy-kins now, and thats only because hes making an effort. what do you guys think? will he eventually turn around completely? i totally wouldnt know. *snirk*
> 
> * anyways! i hope you enjoyed c: a valentines day chapter might be coming up nextttttt and ive got something special planned for it!! ~ see you until the next one!


	30. Valentine's Day Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: You finally visited your new migraine doctor and got a prescription -this time for a breakthrough medication. Your dad and Sans also kinda made up? At least they're not in danger of killing each other anymore.
> 
> NOW: Your February kicks off with some sad news, but then you get a call from Papyrus, who asks of you a strange request...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * HOO BOY GUESS WHO'S BACK.
> 
> * sorry about that guys, life has really sucked these past two months :,) but! im here now and im finally on break! hope you enjoy the chapter!

  
  
  


The remainder of January passed in an easy manner. You had filled your time with simple house chores and visits to the hospital. While you still weren’t able to lift heavy items or walk too far, your wounds were finally progressing for the better. Sans regularly brought over Grillby’s, happy to see that his intuitions about monster food and its magical properties was right. He often lounged around at your house for several hours before leaving for work, either joining you on the couch or watching you flit about the room.

 

Time spent with the skeleton was your favorite. It was a series of gentle interactions, often punctuated with light kisses to the forehead and loving hugs. Even when he was only there for a split moment, Sans made sure to wrap you up in one of his warm embraces before leaving. For the rest of the day you were left a flustered mess who received more than enough questions from Nico on your current state of mind. It was both embarrassing and strangely pleasing. The warm ache in your chest never seemed to fade - and you welcomed it gladly. 

  
  


Things also seemed to be changing for the better. The night before the first day of February, Tommy had finally woken up from his coma. 

 

You immediately came in to visit him, bringing along some fresh flowers and a card. He was still in a terrible condition, and he wasn't able to speak for long, but he appeared enthusiastic about your visit. So much so that he tried to give you a hug - a lopsided one, but a hug nonetheless. BP, you had found out, had stuck by Tommy’s side this entire time, only leaving to clean up at his dorm and then come back until visiting hours were over.

 

You had no idea how the nurses managed to get him to leave at all, but you were glad that the monster cat was beginning to take care of himself again. 

 

On top of dealing with the massive influx of attention surrounding his case and your own, he was even more wary of walking in public. You weren't surprised when he said that he would dread returning to school - you even had some trouble going with Nico to the store the other day. The stares and whispers were almost too much to bear. You couldn't imagine heading back to college right now, especially when both of your lives are on such a public stage. 

 

Regardless, you wished him and Tommy the best of luck, and offered BP help on his homework as well (you felt so sorry for the poor guy, he’ll have  _ so much).  _ You promised to continue visiting until Tommy was one hundred percent healthier, taking a lot of the worry off of his friend’s shoulders. Besides, you were due to return to work in a couple of weeks. It would be easy for you to drop in on him during the day and see how he was doing. Speaking of work, the thought of heading back was making your feet itch with anticipation. It wouldn't be long before things went back to normal.

 

At least, you hoped. 

 

More on a part of curiosity than anything, you had dropped in on Eliot to talk about what happened around the hospital while you were gone. What he had told you had unnerved you. 

 

“Besides the monotony of the job and me missing you, not much,” he had replied, shuffling the papers around his desk. You two had taken refuge in his office, allowing him to eat his lunch before heading back into the fray. 

 

“Aw, stop it,” you had said, swatting his arm bashfully. If the attention wasn’t already too much to bear, than Eliot’s constant praise was most certainly exaggerated. 

 

He gave you a teasing smile before his expression fell in a peculiar manner. “Actually… I do have something I think you'll wanna hear.”

 

Sobering, you raised your brows, crossing your arms on the table. “Do tell.”

 

Eliot glanced around the room, regardless of the fact that you two were in his office and there was nobody around. He then leaned towards you and covered his mouth to whisper, 

 

“... Pierce has been pretty busy with something. He actually left the hospital several times during the past month. It's really weird… he'd be gone for a couple days at a time and never tell anyone what he was doing.”

 

You felt a chill settle on your spine at the words. Pierce being secretive? That was something you never wanted to hear. 

 

“No wonder he hasn't confronted me yet…” you murmured. The first thing you expected when you visited the hospital was Director Pierce to show up and hand you an official document saying you were fired. The man had never, ever left the hospital on work days the entire time you were here. It was unbelievable that a stickler like him had done so. 

 

You chewed on your lip thoughtfully. “Does anyone know why?”

 

Eliot shook his head, munching on his bit of sandwich before answering. “There’s a rumor that he has a lady he’s seeing, but I honestly doubt that's the truth. The man is as cold as stone.”

 

You huffed, “You got that right.”

 

With nothing else to go by, you gave Eliot a goodbye hug and left the hospital, almost sprinting to your car in the cold chill of the winter air. As you waited for your engine to properly heat up, you brought out your phone and scrolled through your emails, double checking to make sure you hadn’t missed anything.

 

As usual, nothing. Your finger hovered over the last email from the hospital - a post from October that detailed the shift rotations for the holiday season. Not a word from the director himself.

 

You know that you have no reason to be so hung up on this - you should, instead, be  _ relieved _ that the man wasn’t around to harass you as much. But, for some reason, you just couldn’t shake the feeling of unease. 

 

Sighing, your breath came out cold puffs in front of you. You cranked the heat up further and finally pulled out of the parking lot. 

  
  


******

  
  
  


As Valentine’s Day approached, both the joy and sadness of the holiday was beginning to rear up its ugly head. You had never been one for romance, but you had always enjoyed reading some good novels and staying in with boxes of chocolate on the day of. Despite how lonely it might seem, it was actually kind of relaxing. Curling up with a good book and gorging on discount sugary treats was enough to make anybody happy, you concluded.

 

But, this year’s Valentine’s Day would be bittersweet. 

 

Nico’s flight back to Italy was set on the day afterwards. As soon as you had returned home from your hospital visit, you had started to help him pack up some of his things into his luggage. It was a somber activity, more on your part than your brother’s. Nico was upset about leaving you, especially after the New Year’s fiasco - but you could tell he was anxious to go back. The only reason he ever returned to Ebbot City was to visit his family, after all. His true calling was in another country, a place where he had made a name for himself and was able to express his creativity to the fullest.

 

You’d probably cry when he left, but nothing makes you happier than seeing him doing what he loves to do. Your brother had stayed long enough as it is.  So with that, you tried very hard to be supportive and sort through the dizzying amounts of clothes he owned. Jesus, you never really dwelled on it, but Nico  _ definitely _ has more pants than you ever owned in your  _ entire life. _

 

Something tickled in the back of your mind, and you recognized it as Aster’s touch. The being himself has been more quiet lately, spending time brooding in your shadow and only dropping in when his commentary was needed. Your conversation topics with him consisted of the weather to the many fascinating human inventions that took up place in your house. Regardless of how mundane it was, Aster was a nice companion to have around. He provided a strange security to your overall routine. It was just soothing to have someone you could talk to at anytime, you supposed. 

 

You could sense him shifting to your right side, his form melting across the floor.

 

**Your phone is ringing,** he said, directing your attention to the glow underneath a pile of shirts.

 

You smiled thanks at him and reached over to grab the device, reading the words “THE GREAT PAPYRUS” on the screen. Excitedly, you answered and pressed your cell phone to your ear before continuing your folding. “Hi, Papyrus!”

 

“HELLO, FRIEND! I CALLED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!” 

 

“A question? Well, I might have an answer!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I'M GLAD YOU SAY SO…” Papyrus paused for a second, which made you tilt your head. When he spoke up again, his voice had a tone of nervousness. “YOU SEE…. I WAS ASKED ON A DATE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY, AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!”

 

Your previous smile split into a wider grin. “You did? That's so great, Papyrus! With who?”

 

The skeleton laughed shyly on the other end, and you almost squealed. You had never heard Papyrus act so bashful. It was too endearing. 

 

“W-WELL, DO YOU KNOW OF METTATON? YOU PROBABLY DO SINCE YOU MET HIM THAT ONE TIME-”

 

_ “Really?!” _ You practically screeched. “Pap that's so great! Oh my goodness! How did he do it?”

 

Nico had walked in right at that moment, casting you a curious look - which you ignored. 

 

“OH, STARS… WELL!” Papyrus sucked in a deep breath, “HE CAME TO MY DOOR THE OTHER NIGHT AND DID SO! WITH ROSES! IT WAS VERY NICE. ALTHOUGH SANS WASN’T VERY PLEASED…”

 

You laughed, covering your mouth in glee. “Awww, that's so sweet! I'm happy for you! What is it that you wanted to ask me, though?”

 

“AH, YES…. YOU SEE, YOU ALREADY KNOW, BUT SANS DISLIKES METTATON A GREAT DEAL. THEY DON'T GET ALONG VERY WELL… BUT I KNOW IF SANS GETS TO KNOW HIM LIKE I DO, THEY’LL MAYBE ACT NICER WITH ONE ANOTHER? I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TRY TO… DISTRACT HIM WHILE I'M OUT ON MY DATE!”

 

You stopped folding a pair of jeans. “Distract him?”

 

“YES! SANS IS ALWAYS IN A DAZE AROUND YOU. I WAS THINKING YOU COULD PERHAPS SWEETEN HIM UP AND CONVINCE HIM THAT METTATON ISN'T ALL THAT BAD?”

 

Was it just you, or did you detect a hint of mischief in Papyrus’s voice? Red bloomed across your cheeks at the implication, and you quickly shook your head to rid of it.

 

“U-Um yeah…. I'll try!” You finally said. 

 

“PERFECT! I SHALL TELL SANS TO COME TO YOUR PLACE THEN! WINK! THANK YOU AGAIN, FRIEND, HAVE A NICE DAY!” With one final laugh, Papyrus hung up.

 

You blinked for several seconds, pulling your phone away and staring at it. Nico raised a brow at you in question, but all you offered him was a shrug. 

  
  
  


******

  
  


The week flew by, to say the least. While you were particularly excited about spending some time with Sans, you were also conflicted with your brother’s departure. It was difficult to separate each of your thoughts to these situations - but most of the time you drowned out the inevitable with music and meager chores.

 

When Valentine’s Day finally arrived, Nico had already been informed, and said he would “stay out of your way” for the rest of the evening. (With several obnoxious winks included). You merely rolled your eyes - both in exasperation and to hide your embarrassment - before getting dressed.

 

All simple really. You planned to bake some cookies… maybe watch some TV… possibly cuddle? That was the sure-fire way to bring up Mettaton, right? Soften Sans up a bit and then catch him while he’s drowsy.

 

Oh boy, how were you going to do this.

 

Needless to say, you got dressed casually (not too casually!) and put on some light makeup. Just enough for it to be noticeable. When the doorbell rang, you were absolutely prepared to spend a nice, quiet (romantic) evening with a certain skeleton you really,  _ really _ liked - on Valentine’s Day no less! - and swung open the door with gusto.

 

You were met with a dapper Papyrus, grinning widely, a nervous Sans giving you a wave, and Frisk…. along with a yellow child monster with no arms?

  
  
  


“heya, doll. mind if we come in?”

  
  


****** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SPOT THE PUN. IF YOU FIND IT I'LL WRITE A ONE-SHOT FOR YOU.
> 
> * hehehe, sorry if this wasn't much of an eventful chapter, it was very difficult to write and i just kinda wanted it done. so i apologize if its bad''' i was going to make it longer but then i decided that it would be impossible to fit all of these scenes together, so im splitting them up. no worries about papy though! he's still going on his date with mtt, he's just dropping his bro off :,)
> 
> * i hope you guys all had a merry Christmas if you celebrate! happy holidays to everyone, my gift this year was you guys, and your wonderful support. thank you for leaving all these sweet comments, and kudos and hits and everything! i still can't believe you guys like this story this much;;;
> 
> * thank you thank you! see you soon in the next one! c:
> 
> *(PS does anybody here watch yuri!!! on ice because i am still so SHOOK)


	31. Cookies & Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce yourself to a new monster, receive a gift, and bake cookies! (and kiss a little bit too...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hope you guys enjoy! ; )

  
  
  


You stood there for a few seconds, completely frozen, until Papyrus enveloped you in one of his ginormous hugs. 

 

“HELLO, FRIEND! HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!” He exclaimed, swaying you back and forth in the embrace.

 

Your face broke from its previous blank expression and you started giggling, returning the enthusiastic hug back. “Hi, Pap! Happy Valentine’s Day! It’s nice to see you again.”

 

The taller skeleton set you down, his mouth spread in a dazzling grin. Upon closer look, you noticed just how dressed-up he really was. A silk tie neatly rested against his chest, where a brightly colored dress shirt stood out amongst his darker coat. He was still wearing his signature scarf, which billowed with the light breeze. 

 

“Well, well, well,” you drawled, casting him a sneaky look, “you sure know how to clean up, Papyrus!”

 

His skull burst into a bright shade of orange, but he struck a pose regardless. “WHY, OF COURSE! YOU HAVE TO BE STYLISH WHEN YOU GO ON A  _ DATE! _ IT IS THE NUMBER ONE RULE IN THE DATING HANDBOOK!”

 

Sans winced at the word “date,” and you raised a brow at “dating handbook.” You didn’t question it, however, and stepped aside to let everyone in. “Well come on in! I don’t want all of you turning into popsicles!” 

 

Everyone happily obliged, shuffling into your warm house. Papyrus stood at the door, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I WOULD LOVE TO STAY, BUT I MUST BE GOING! I WISH YOU ALL A WONDERFUL EVENING!”

 

As soon as Papyrus gave Sans a quick hug, and speedy head pats to the children, the taller skeleton dashed away, shutting the door behind him. You shrugged, but smiled regardless, locking up the door and turning towards your visitors. You would be sure to send him a good luck text. 

 

Frisk immediately barreled into your arms when you turned around. “Hi, Frisk!” You laughed cheerily, bringing your arms around them, “How are you?”

 

The child grinned eagerly up at you, nodding as an answer. You squeezed them once more in a hug and turned your attention to the smaller monster beside Sans. The skeleton sent you a wink before nudging the monster next to him. “why don’t ya introduce yourself?”

 

The monster shuffled their feet, shyly looking up at you. But after some encouraging looks from Frisk, they seemed to light up and gain some confidence. “Yo! My name is Monster Kid, but most people call me Kid! Nice to meet ya!”

 

You smiled back warmly, patting Kid’s head. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kid.” They blushed lightly in response, swaying on the balls of their feet. 

 

Sans walked up just then, giving you a soft look. You moved some hair out of your face, standing up to your full height. “hey bud,” he rested a gloved hand on Frisk’s tousled hair, “why don’t you and kid go off somewhere for a sec? gotta talk to patch for a bit.”

 

Frisk grinned mischievously, winking at Sans and shooting finger guns at the both of you. Kid didn’t seem to quite catch the implication, but you blushed anyways, especially when Frisk grabbed the fabric of Kid’s sweater and dragged him away, leaving you alone with Sans.  _ Where did Frisk learn to be so sly? _

 

“sorry about having them drop by outta nowhere, tori is out tonight and kid’s parents wanted me to watch them…” Sans rubbed the back of his skull with his hand in nervousness, his face lowered as he looked up at you.

 

You chuckled, stepping a bit closer. “No, no, it’s fine. The more the merrier right?”

 

He nodded, letting out a breath in relief. “well… now that that’s out of the way, i have something for ya.”

 

You perked up, eyes widening as he reached into his jacket and brought out a package. “happy valentine’s day,” he said.

 

Your hand flew to your mouth as you took the box from him, “Oh, Sans… You shouldn’t have…”

 

He shrugged, “couldn’t just come over here without getting you something.”

 

“But! I didn’t get you anything…! Oh goodness, I feel so bad…” you sputtered. 

 

Sans hand flew out and grabbed ahold of your free one, “no, no. don’t say that… it’s okay. i don’t need anything. you deserved something and… i think you’ll like these.”

 

You shook your head in response, cheeks flaming. “You’re too sweet, honestly.”

 

Now near enough for your foreheads to touch, you were vaguely wondering when you two had started getting so much closer. It was in that moment, staring at Sans’ flicking eyelights, that you had an idea.

 

“I might have something for you after all.”

 

Sans brow raised, “hmm? what is-”

 

You leaned in and placed your mouth on his before he could finish his sentence. You had your eyes shut in your sudden haste, but you could feel the bone of Sans’ cheeks heat up with his magic. He didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss, nuzzling his teeth sweetly against your much softer lips. When you pulled back, you felt your hand being placed on his cheekbone. He pecked another kiss on your palm before letting your hand rest on the side of his face.

 

Sans pulled you in for a close hug and you giggled at how blue his skull was - although your’s wasn't much better. He laughed against your shoulder, “wow, you really caught me there, doll,” he chuckled, pinching your side just slightly in playfulness. You yelped and nudged him a bit, “What? I gave you something didn’t I! Although I’m sure it doesn’t quite compare to what you got me.”

 

Sans pulled away as if he had gotten shocked. His grin was wide, and the lights of his eyes were round and bright. “don’t you dare say that, all of your kisses are great!”

 

You blinked at his words, face erupting into a cherry red. Sans himself coughed and turned his head away in embarrassment. He stumbled over his words for a few moments before you bursted out in laughter.

 

“Oh geez, you’re too cute.”

 

How skeletons could pout, you have no idea, but Sans was most certainly pouting. “hey, come on… i meant it….”

 

You continued giggling and snorting, and eventually the monster caved and started chuckling along with you. You two only stopped when you heard more voices join in on the laughter. Glancing at the doorway to the kitchen, you saw Nico, Frisk, and Kid all making kissy faces at you two, and laughing raucously before running away. Both you and Sans flushed deep colors of scarlet and blue respectively. Sans stepped back, rubbing the back of his skull again. He kept his hand on your waist, however.

 

“uhhh, wanna go follow them?” he asked you, eye lights wobbling,

 

You coughed lightly into your now free hand, “Y-Yeah,” you managed, a small smile on your lips, “Let’s go.”

 

After stopping by your room to drop off your present, the two of you made it into the kitchen, where Nico was flamboyantly cracking some eggs,

 

“You see,” he boomed to the children that sat on the island in front of him, “the key is to tap them against the bowl at just the rigghhtt angle…”

 

He trailed off when his eyes caught the two of you entering. A massive grin erupted on his face, “Well, well, well! The lovebirds have joined us.” Frisk and Kid giggled, causing you and Sans to shrink back in embarrassment once again. The skeleton still held onto your hand despite that.

 

“Shh, Nico,” you chided, trying to ignore Frisk as they waggled their eyebrows. “D-Do you need some help over here?”

 

Nico swept his arms out, “Of course! We are currently making the batter for these cookies. We’ll need all the help we can get from you and your  _ boyfriend.” _

 

You glared scathlingly at your brother, but the piercing gaze of your golden eyes did little to scare him, as he just winked and continued handling the eggs. Frisk pushed a carton towards you, smiling excitedly. You let out a breath, feeling your face relax as you grabbed ahold of the small, brown eggs. Sans sidled up beside you as you took your place on Nico’s right. He met your eyes as you began stirring the mix, and his eternal grin widened just a fraction. You laughed in spite of the whole situation, and the group settled in a general rhythm.

 

The evening slowly marched on, calm and peaceful. Sans, by his prerogative, dozed throughout most of the baking process. However, Nico, Frisk, and Kid were efficient in their cookie-making skills. The four of you had two batches in the oven while starting on the batter for the next. They were going to be heart shaped, with red frosting - coinciding with the holidays. Nico was having a blast with Frisk and Kid, chucking dough at them like a five-year old. You shook your head, like the mature younger sister you were, but still joined in on the fun. By the end, all of you were covered in flour, sprinkles, and raw eggs. Sans had somehow managed to avoid all the projectiles.

 

“You guys suck,” you said, mouth twitching in mirth. Nico licked at the spare frosting on his fingers, shrugging innocently. Sans gave you a smirk,  _ “flour _ you going to clean all this up?” 

 

Frisk and Kid burst out in laughter once again as Sans pushed some hair out of your face. You flushed, but hid it by scrunching your face in disgust. “Yeah, I don’t know about that,” you turned towards your brother in good humor, who had the cheekiest grin on his lips. “Why don’t we just start with the dishes?”

 

Baking was easy enough, but cleaning was another story. You actually got Sans to help you - with his magic of course. Nico had never seen Sans use his abilities - or  _ any _ monsters’ for that matter, besides that one time when they were helping with his luggage. Even then, you were probably the only one in your family that saw what extent Sans could take his magic. His eyes were wide as he watched the skeleton lift the clean plates and utensils, and stack them neatly in their designated cabinets. When all was finished, and the kitchen sparkling, Sans sent your brother a wink, “pretty eggcellent… right?”

 

Nico covered his mouth with his hand and snorted, “Okay, okay, you showed off your cool magic stuff, can we eat these cookies now?”

 

Frisk and Kid agreed, bouncing up and down in their seats on the island. All of them were decorated perfectly (Frisk had helped shape Kid’s so it looked like the two of them). Tasting them was better - they were soft and warm, and the flavors meted on your tongue. You almost moaned out of sheer delight. 

 

Bellies full, atmosphere drowsy, you never wanted to leave the kitchen. The lights were dimmed so it was more comfortable, and Sans had his hand ghosting your knee as you sat by him. To your dismay, as soon as the clock hit nine PM, the skeleton had reluctantly decided it was time to leave. Toriel had wanted the children home at their curfew. 

 

As the skeleton’s touch disappeared from you, Frisk suddenly stopped Sans from leaving, signing something rapidly. You looked on curiously, watching as Sans brow bones shot up. “really?” he asked the child, who bobbed their head for an affirmation. Sans let out a breath of air at your question of what was wrong, scratching at his chin. “uhh, so frisk said it's snowing like crazy out.”

 

You echoed, “Snowing? Really?”

 

Frisk nodded again excitedly, taking your hand and leading you into the living room, where you could gaze out the window. Sure enough, the snow was coming down steadily, in big chunks. You frowned slightly, realizing that meant Papyrus would be driving back home in this terrible weather. 

 

“- are you sure about that? i mean, we don’t want to intrude -”

 

“No, you’re good. It’s no trouble for us, we got plenty of room. Plus, my sis likes ya so-”

 

The conversation floated into your ear from behind you, and you returned to the kitchen with a curious Frisk trailing behind. “What’s up?” You asked your brother, tilting your head.

 

“I offered for Sans to stay the night, since it would be near impossible to try and get a ride back home in this weather.”

 

You smiled at them both, “That’s a fantastic idea! Nico’s right, we have plenty of room for you and the kids, it’s totally fine.” You reassured the skeleton.

 

A flash of blue sparked across Sans’ face, “thanks.”

  
  


*******

 

A mere hour later, you were setting up the final blankets and pillows for Frisk and Kid to sleep on. They had rooms right across from each other on the second floor. After some spelunking, you managed to find each of them a smaller shirt to wear for the night, so they wouldn’t be uncomfortable. They fell asleep pretty quickly, you guessed by the rather excitable evening. 

 

Nico, after taking a shower, had promptly went to bed. He had a flight to catch tomorrow after all, and he needed his sleep. You wished him sweet dreams and left to get yourself cleaned up as well.

 

Before bed, you still had one more person to see. 

 

Sans had settled into his room, and was drawing his blankets back when you entered. His eye lights shot up suddenly, but then relaxed when he saw it was you.

 

“hey,” he spoke softly.

 

“Hey,” you returned, approaching him.

 

Sans held out his hand and you immediately rested your own onto it, wrapping your other arm around him for an embrace. You could tell he was surprised by the sudden action by his slight tense-up.

 

His chuckling rumbled across your cheek, “what’s up?”

 

You smiled, feeling his arms shift around you now. “Just wanted to wish you a goodnight… and ask you something.”

 

Sans pulled his body back just slightly so he could see your face. “what about?”

 

You hesitated for a moment, licking your dry lips and continuing, “How come you didn’t just shortcut your way back? Not that I don’t mind you here, it’s just….”

 

Sans let out a sigh, his expression going blank. It’s been a long time since you had last seen him like this, eyelights dimmed, grin pulled tightly. It left you worried.

 

“i… my magic hasn’t been cooperating much lately. i decided not to risk it with the kids tonight and end up screwin’ the shortcut up. i called paps though… mettaton dropped him off.” He gritted his teeth at that final sentence.

 

You breathed out in relief, despite your doubts in his words. Was haywire magic a thing…? Well, you guessed you couldn’t really know, could you? You weren’t a monster like Sans. There would be other times to ask him. You felt like you were always bothering him with your concerns. “Well, good…”

 

Trailing off, you looked up at him again, eyes searching his own. You leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheekbone. “I’m glad you’re here…” your honey-like voice soothed over Sans, his body already relaxing against your touch, “I hope you feel better too. Anything you need, let me know. I’ll be right next door, okay?”

 

He nodded slowly, eyelids already lidded in a sudden sleepiness. You giggled and reluctantly pulled away, only waiting until Sans was sitting on his bed to leave. He gave your hand one more kiss before you left, and instantly burrowed underneath the covers. He kept his left eye trained on the door, right where you just disappeared from, until sleep finally washed over him.

  
  


******

  
  


You smoothed a hand gently over the box, smiling warmly at the small inscription beneath the bow.

 

_ “happy Valentine's Day” _

 

  * __s__



 

 

A soft giggle escaped your lips, the chiming sound hitting Aster’s nonexistent ears as he stirred from his drowsy state. He watched as you carefully took apart the wrapping paper, a strange mix of eagerness and patience on your face. He drifted over by your bed as your mouth shaped itself into an “O.” 

 

**What is this? A gift?** He asked as peered over your smaller frame. He had been dormant for the evening, so he had missed whatever had transpired. You had noticed that whenever you were around a larger group of people, Aster would retract back into your shadow, preferring to remain hidden from your sight. While your minds were closed off during this time, you could still feel a sense of…. shame before he disappeared. You had always questioned it, but the doubt was never enough for you to the confront him about it.

 

“Yes,” you answered him, completely pulling the wrapping paper away, “Sans gave it to me for Valentine’s Day.”

 

If you hadn't been so mesmerized by the present, you might have noticed that Aster winced at the mention of the other skeleton. Oblivious to Aster’s tense body, you covered your mouth at the gift and revealed in its beauty. “Oh… it's gorgeous…”

 

It was a picture frame, but there was no photograph in the center - instead, there was a beautiful blue flower, its petals large enough to touch all sides of the frame. It was pressed so closely against the glass that every single detail of its stem was revealed. You had never seen a flower like this before. But faintly, you could recall something your mother once said…

 

**It is an echo flower,** Aster spoke for you, his smooth voice trilling in your head and scattering your previous thoughts. 

 

“An echo flower…?” You ran a hand over the glass, watching the flower glow azure. 

 

**Yes,** he continued, his own transparent hand gliding along the frame.  **They only grow in one place in the Underground. Waterfall…**

 

Your curiosity peaked at his words, and you couldn't take your eyes off his skeletal hand as he pulled away from the flower. It was quiet for a few moments, and luckily, Aster remained in the room with you. When he spoke up again, his voice had a tinge of nostalgia to it.

 

**They listen to sounds, and repeat them back to you. It could be music, phrases, shouts, whispers… however, cut from their stem, they -**

 

He gestured towards the flower, but your eyes remained on his shifting expression.  **They… lose their magical properties.**

 

You nodded pensively, holding the frame close to your chest. You’d have to thank Sans again, the gift was very thoughtful and left a very warm feeling in your chest. One of appreciation, and extreme gratitude. Geez, you were the one always receiving - it was high time you went out and got Sans something too!

 

Aster shifted to the foot of your bed, his hands steepled in an action of deep thought. The faint light in his sockets were trained at your window, where the snow continued to fall outside. You held your tongue for a few moments, attempting to real in your impulse, but the questions kept swirling at the forefront of your mind. You could feel a strange openness radiating from Aster, and you couldn't just pass up the opportunity to unveil some of the mysteries that surrounded him.

 

“Aster… were you,” you paused, trying to words things in a way that wouldn't scare him off, “did you live in the Underground?”

 

He stilled, shoulders releasing the pent up tension that was in them moments ago. Aster came closer to the window, but his intelligent gaze was now trained on you. Flashes of emotion were evident in those dull eye lights, but you couldn’t quite place them.

 

**Whether I did or didn’t, it matters not.**

 

You frowned at his cryptic answer, dissatisfied. Aster noticed your change in demeanor.  **I know you may not like how I keep secrets from you, but I assure that they are all with good intentions. My existence here is only known by you, and whatever connections I had to my past have been… eradicated.**

 

He shifted uncomfortably when he finished, his skull turning back towards the window. The milky light gave his visible bones an ethereal glow. Aster gave no indication of speaking again. A deep sadness now replaced the nostalgia. 

 

“What about -” you were cut off  by a strange thumping noise from the room next to you. Aster glanced at the wall, his sockets narrowing just slightly. Curse this unfortunate timing-!

 

Whatever, you would make sure to ask the being more later. Now, you needed to figure out what was making that sound. Slipping out of bed, you donned a pair of slippers on top of your socks and wrapped a loose jacket around you, opening the door into your darkened hallway. You heard another thump just then, coming from your right. 

 

Slightly panicked, your mind ran through several possibilities of what it might be. A burglar? A serial killer? Everybody appeared to be asleep - and in a house as large as yours, you could barely distinguish the regular sounds of a home creaking to that of an intruder. Nevertheless, you cautiously approached forward, heading towards the noise. A bony hand on your shoulder caused you to jump.

 

**Patch, I do not believe you should get any closer-**

 

Aster’s warning was interrupted when the both of you felt a massive wave of magical energy descend into the hallway. It was crackling in the air, weighing it down with an unseen force. You let out a breath at the sudden jolt, feeling sparks race up your spine. Aster instantly disappeared, melting into the floor and blending with the shadows. He went silent, but you could still feel his presence on the edges of your mind.

 

Not daring to turn on the light in the hallway, you made your way down by lightly pressing a hand against the wall. A blue glow from underneath a doorway guided you the rest of the way. It was only when you came up to it that you realized.

 

_ Sans. _

 

This was Sans’ room. And this was also where the overpowering magic was coming from.

 

Your thoughts filled with worry, and you ignored all your instincts to flee. Your shaking hand reached up to the doorknob, wincing when the chill of the metal ran up your arm. Steeling yourself up, you turned the knob and stepped into the crackling room.

 

You gasped.

 

The room looked like it had been dipped in a blue dye. Objects levitated, encased in  a cyan glow as they floated around the room. The desk, the lamps, even the blankets and pillows on the bed itself. Your feet almost lost their grip on the hardwood floor, and you struggled to maintain balance in the skewed gravity.

 

And in the center of it all, writhing and groaning, was Sans.

 

Sweat poured from his bones, he was clawing and clenching the fabric of his shirt in frenzy. There were flashes of his magic that surrounded him, lifting him up so that he just barely floated above the bed - in unison with all the objects in the room. You couldn’t see his expression, since he was faced away and curled up, but the sheer  _ panic _ that ripped through your being caused you to surge forward.

  
  


“Sans!”

  
  
  


******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ALERT ALERT SKELEBAE IS NOT HAVING A GOOD TIME
> 
> * frick, yet another cliffhanger. dont you guys love them? ; ) lol i know, im an ass but i just cant help it. regardless, i hope you guys liked the fluff! you know, until it turned to angst once again XD
> 
> * thank you so much for your support! much love! c: until the next one!


	32. Take This All In Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: It was Valentine's Day and Sans came over with Monster Kid and Frisk! After a fun night of cookie-baking, the weather turned sour yet again and Nico offered for Sans and children to stay for the night. Patch opened her present from Sans later that night, and talked with Aster. Just as she was about to get some answers from the mysterious being, magic ended up drawing you out of your bed and to Sans in the guest room. You found him in turmoil.
> 
> NOW: You calm Sans down and have an important chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * IM BACK YA'LL I APOLOGIZE YET AGAIN,,, THIS SCHOOL YEAR IS HORRENDOUS AND CRAZY AND I WANT THESE CHAPTERS TO BE GOOD FOR ALL OF YOU PRECIOUS HUMAN BEINGS SO IT TOOK ME A LONG ASS WHILE TO GET THIS ONE OUT.
> 
> * ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy! get ready for moRE ANGST, MMMMM.

  
  
  


_ It burns, it burns, it burns, it burnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburns- _

 

His soul seared hotly in his chest, lighting his bones up with a fire. He could feel the heat pounding in his skull, filling him with an animalistic frenzy, telling him to  _ run, _ to abandon everything and  _ run- _

 

He couldn’t run. He was just dreaming. He  _ knows _ he’s dreaming, but his bones continued to rattle in fear. Over and over his hand gripped the front of his t-shirt, as if trying to rub away some of the pain. It was so vigorous that he could feel his chest ache where his hand was pressing. He was lost deep within himself - swallowed up by a wave of his hallucinations. His glowing blue eye flitted between all the flashing images - a gleaming knife, a red scarf, an empty cup of tea…

 

And then, a faint voice. It drew him closer, away from the horrors he was witnessing. It was sweet and achingly familiar. He felt his soul tug in his ribcage, as if jumping towards the sound. 

 

It came again.  _ “Sans!” _ It was worried and desperate.  _ “Sans! Wake up… Look at me!” _

 

He felt hands press themselves against his burning arms, pulling him down. The voice was clearer now, more focused. He saw golden eyes, brimmed with tears. A touch of skin ghosted around his skull. His vision continued to swim. 

 

“Sans…” you said calmly, trying to settle him down, “It’s okay, I’m right here… It’s me Patch.”

 

Patch. His eye darted between your soft features. He sensed himself slowly being lowered, but his mind was unattached to his body at the moment, he still felt like he was stuck behind something. A barrier. 

 

“It’s okay… you were just having a dream.” Your lilting voice washed over him, soothing his inner turmoil. It was like tasting sunshine - your presence was already relaxing him. He made a small sound, leaning into your touch, pulling himself into your embrace. Your arms moved to encircle him, slowly stroking his skull and whispering to calm him. His eye continued to flare, but it had dimmed considerably.

 

Minutes passed before he managed to pull himself away, suddenly realizing his predicament. You saw his expression change, but offered a warm smile to reassure. “You okay?” You asked gently, placing a hand on his own.

 

“i-i’m alright…” he panted, feeling cold sweat run down his skull, “i’m s-sorry i scar-”

 

Sans abruptly trilaied off, his sockets going completely dark. Disturbed by his sudden reaction, you squeezed his hand, “Sans? Sans, what’s wrong?” You tried to grasp his shoulders instead, hoping that he wasn’t slipping back into his panic attack. 

 

You watched as his sockets widened to large margins, his grin curling into something menacing. Suddenly, he grabbed your waist and shoved you closer to him, his left hand raised and flashing with his crackling magic.

 

**“ W h o a r e y o u?”** Sans growled dangerously. The power of his voice sent shivers down your spine. 

 

“Sans, what’s going on? Who are you talking to? You’re s-scaring me!” The skeleton merely tightened his hold on you, his cyan eye never wavering from a specific point behind you. 

 

That was when you realized. 

 

Slowly, you tilted your head until you were able to see. 

 

Sans surrounded the entity in a circle of sharpened bones, ready to impale. Aster held both his hands up, the inky blackness of his being seeping through the joints of his phalanges. Aster caught your gaze, and his own crooked smile twitched. He seemed just as shocked as you were.

 

You swallowed the bile that built up in your throat, willing yourself to turn back around and jostle Sans. You needed to get his attention off of Aster, before something terrible happened. 

 

“Sans, t-there’s no one there! Please, look at me.”

 

At the sound of your voice, the skeleton holding you faltered, his hand lowering just slightly. The light in his left eye flickered again, and the sweat poured off of him. “you can’t… there’s not… who?” He stuttered, struggling to wade through his languid confusion. Your smile wobbled, but you placed both hands on his face, forcing him to look at you. “Sans… You’re okay, you’re going to be okay. You’re just dreaming, it’s alright. I’m here…” 

 

You touched your foreheads together, shutting your eyes. His quickened breath fanned over your lips, but to your relief, his hand lowered itself hesitantly upon your hips. 

 

“patch…” he murmured, the cyan glow disappearing. You heard items drop in the room, but you didn’t dare move. “Yes, it’s me…. Just keep looking at me…”

 

Sans let out a choked sound, his arms completely encircling you. He buried his head into your neck and sobbed.

  
  


******

  
  
  


You opened your eyes blearily at the movement beside you. Sans had been shifting in his sleep again.

 

Allowing the skeleton to bury himself against you, you drew the blankets over yourselves again, the cool sheets tickling against your chin. 

 

After many minutes of coaxing, you finally managed to bring Sans back to sleep. At first, he was terrified, worried that his nightmare would return. He begged you not to leave him alone, and after all that had just happened, how could you? Slowly but surely, his shivering had subsided, and you laid down with him on his mattress. He fell into a fitful slumber, clutching the front of your shirt and pulling you close to him.

 

You couldn't sleep. Your mind buzzed with concern and worry. You merely rested your arms over Sans and prayed that he would get some rest. There were already dark shades of exhaustion forming underneath his sockets, and whatever magic he must have used up seemed to affect him greatly. You don't know how much time had passed since you had entered his room, but you were beginning to see signs of daylight outside the window. You guessed it might have been around five or six in the morning.

 

You blinked, feeling your eyes burning. Just how long have you been awake?

 

Bringing your hand up, you rubbed at them to try and soothe the irritation, not noticing the person next to you shift into wakefulness. 

 

“.... patch?” you heard sans softly speak. 

 

You pulled your hands away abruptly, instantly bringing them to Sans’ cheekbone. “Hey…” you whispered sweetly, giving him a smile. “Keep sleeping, it's still really early.”

 

A dark look passed over the skeleton’s face, his own hand descending on top of your own. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes briefly before directing his eye lights right into yours. 

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

You blinked, “What for?”

 

His eyes dimmed in response and he pulled away suddenly, leaving your hand hovering in the air. You followed his actions as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. You frowned then, your stomach churning at the sight of his turmoil. 

 

“Sans?” You said his name meekly, uncertain of how close you should be. He didn't offer you any sign of attention, his phalanges working at the blanket. With the lack of response, you sidled up next to him, shoulders firmly pressed together. You put your hands in your lap.

 

“you weren't supposed to see that.  _ any _ of that.” He said after a beat of silence. 

 

You stared at him worriedly, “Sans, what happened? This couldn't have been the first time, could it-?”

 

“no, it wasn't.” He sighed, lowering his skull into his hands. His voice croaked with emotion when he spoke next, making your heart twist. “it's something i didn't want you to know about...

 

You stayed quiet, allowing Sans to regain his composure. You made sure to rest your hand next to him, just in case he wanted to grab it. In the sudden stillness, you can hear faint rattling coming from him - likely from his bones continuously clacking together. 

 

… More than anything, you wanted to swaddle him in your comfort, wrap him in your arms and coax him back to sleep. Just the thought of Sans’ suffering, whether in the past or in the present, made you upset. How come he didn’t mention this at all?

 

“patch, this…” the skeleton trailed off, using his hand to gesture between the two of you.

 

“What,” you murmured, beginning to chew on your bottom lip, “what about  _ this?” _

 

Sans refused to look at you. “i’m not good for you. i’m not right. there’s a lot about me you still don’t know about and… it wouldn’t fair for you to get so close to me, not when i’m like this.”

 

Your heart sank heavily in your chest, and in that second you immediately grabbed onto his arm, pressing your fingers into his bone. “Sans, don’t say something like that to me ever again,” your voice cracked with emotion, noticing him wince. “I don’t care about what’s happened before, I care about  _ you. _ When someone needs my help, I’m there for them. The same applies to you,  _ especially _ to you.”

 

A bead of sweat slipped down the side of Sans’ skull as he finally cast his gaze over to you. Your golden eyes shined with a hard light that Sans’ recognized as  _ determination. _ Heh, he knew you weren’t going to let him go so easily. You were selfless, and he loved it so much - the amount of  _ good _ in you. 

 

“you don’t understand,” he said, voice dipping, “this won’t work, it can’t, there’s so much at stake.”

 

His soul shuddered at your sunken expression. He pushed on - Sans  _ needed _ you to understand. “patch, come on. i’m a skeleton, i’m a  _ monster. _ the world will be so much crueler to you when they find out - and i… i got baggage. i’m not good with this stuff - never was and -”

 

“Sans, don’t you get it?” You interrupted, shaking your head enough to let you hair slip into your face. “The world is already cruel to me. It’s been cruel to me from the start, and I can only imagine how’s it been for all of you. So what if you’re a monster, a skeleton? You and your family have changed my life for the better, and you’re at the center of something I haven’t felt for  _ anyone. _ Can’t you tell this is something special?”

 

He’d almost forgotten about the hand you still had on his arm, but he was quickly reminded when you squeezed, your grip solid and comforting. 

 

Sans couldn’t find his next words. He merely leaned into your touch again, reveling in the embrace of a person he didn’t imagine he would care so much for. 

 

What was he doing? 

 

He shouldn’t have allowed this to go on, but he was so  _ helpless, _ right from the start. He craved for someone to just tell him things would be  _ okay. _ Back in the Underground, spending all his time in that lonely corner in Waterfall, he had always wondered if would move away from the past that plagued him so. Time and time again he found himself in the same spot, desperate for a change, and understood that he was alone in his struggle. 

 

He couldn’t bring you into this mess. He had to accept that this will all be taken from him one day, and the thought of leaving you made his soul hurt with enough pain to tear him apart.

 

One day, this will all be gone, he thought as he gazed into your bright and hopeful eyes.

 

One day, a promise will be broken, and he can’t let you know. 

  
  


Not yet.

  
  
  


*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ayiyiyi what does sansy mean?? what is this crazy discussion???? poor skeleton, i just can't stop hurting his feelings can i?
> 
> * hhehee, regardless, i hope you all enjoyed! yet again, im sorry for the long wait c:''' i will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!
> 
> * thank you for all of your support!!! see you in the next one! ; )


	33. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously: patchy wakes up to sans having a magic meltdown and almost loses her shit with aster!
> 
> now: sans is okay thank goodness and we get to spend some more time with frisk, mk, and nico! and also the CORE is being spoopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave* I SWEAR IM ALIVE AND IM SORRY (i feel like im getting more shitposty as the chapter numbers keep building)

  
  


It took a while to wake up. 

 

After a night filled with restlessness, you had blearily opened your eyes at around eleven in the morning, seeking a glass of water for your parched throat. Sans’ arm stopped you from shifting further up the bed. You looked down at his sleeping expression, a soft smile of relief pulling at your lips.

 

Gently moving his arm to the side and tucking him once more, you carefully tiptoed back to the hallway and peered around the corners. No sign of the children or your brother, but you could hear the sounds of plates down in the kitchen.

 

You let out a breath, feeling the stress lift from your shoulder. You had been worried about the noise made from the dropping objects last night. By some miracle, no one had awoken by the loud sounds, saving you the trouble of explaining. 

 

You took one more concerned glance back into the room. Sans was still asleep, skull pressed against the pillow. You didn’t fail to take notice of the dark bruises underneath his sockets, and the way his form shivered every now and then. Frowning, you were now tempted to walk back and snuggle with the skeleton just a little bit longer. What would it hurt?

 

Almost immediately you shook your head. You had to take care of business first. 

 

Slowly closing the door to the guest room, your wandered back into your room. Everything was just how you left it. The echo flower frame still rested upon your bedside table, and the curtains were still loosely drawn, just barely allowing the blaring sunlight inside. You tried peeking out, but the brightness made your tired eyes squint, so you moved away and went to go put the frame in a safer spot. 

 

After drawing one of your wool robes over your shoulders, you paused. Tucking a stray hair behind your ear, you peeked behind you to stare at the darkest corner of your room. You could feel it, his faint presence, just barely on the edges of your mind. 

 

“Aster?” You whispered, your voice hoarse. 

 

Nobody answered. 

 

You huffed, crossing your arms. “Aster, I know you're there, don’t ignore me.”

 

Silence.

 

Your frown deepened. “I would appreciate some answers.”

 

Nothing.

 

Rolling your eyes, you tied the robe around you and sighed. “Alright then, you know where I’ll be when you finally decide to talk.” Without another word, you opened your door again and made your way downstairs. Any and all presence of Aster instantly dissipated. Where he goes when he does that, you have no idea.

 

As you approached the kitchen, voices and sounds of laughter drifted in from the doorway. You could make out Monster Kid’s excitable pitch, and your brother’s lower tone. Peeking in, you were greeted with the sight of your brother in one of Rosa’s old pink aprons, attempting to flip pancakes at the stove.

 

Since the electric stove was in direct line of sight of the entranceway, Nico looked up and brightened at your appearance. 

 

“Ah, good morning sleepy head-” Unfortunately, Nico had been mid-flip with a developing pancake and succeeded in completely overturning it onto the counter with his distraction. “- oh shit, uh, I mean shoot.”

 

You giggled at the scene and MK and Frisk both chortled. “Nico!” You laughed, covering your mouth with your hand. “Remember what I told you before about looking away from the stove while cooking something?”

 

Nico sheepishly picked up the ruined pancake and tossed it in the trash. “I know, I know, just shush…” 

 

Not hiding your mirth, you helped your brother clean up the remaining batter. “So,” you smiled at the two children crowding around their plates of breakfast, “what were you guys doing all morning?”

 

Nico drifted past you holding some dirty plates. “Well, we woke up about an hour ago and decided unanimously to make some breakfast. I was surprised you weren’t up already, you  _ never _ sleep this late!”

 

You scratched the back of your head, taking a seat to Frisk’s right. They pushed over a filled plate of your own and you grinned your thanks at them. “Well… Guess I was super tired last night.” You picked up a fork and dug into your pancake, happy that Nico added some hazelnut spread to the top of them.

 

MK suddenly bounced up, eyes brimming with excitement. “Yo! Did you see what it looks like outside?”

 

You blinked, “No, I didn’t! What happened?”

 

Nico appeared behind you, placing a mug of coffee by your food. “The snow came down really bad last night, so much that it blocked the door when I went to go check earlier.”

 

Your mouth dropped. “Really?”

 

Frisk nodded gravely, signing something to which MK translated. “Frisk says that Toriel texted saying she would come pick us up when the roads got more paved. It's dangerous!”

 

You nodded, shocked at the knowledge. “Yeah… especially where you guys live. They don’t usually clear the roads closer to the mountain, just the ones on the highways by the city…”

 

You took another bite of your breakfast, pondering. You can’t remember a time when the weather had been so terrible. Not even, as you scoured your memories, when you were younger and often played in the first snowfall. Ebbot City was located just a little ways away from the ocean. With the large water mass, the weather was usually temperate and very predictable. Even having snow more than twice in the winter season was incredibly rare. October through February had always been a mix of sleet and cold rain, usually followed by days where it hovered around the fifties and sixties. Props for being a sea city you supposed. However, several feets of snow and bone-chilling temperature drops later, residents of Ebbot were continuously getting surprised. Especially you. 

 

“We can always drive you guys there. No need for the Queen to head so far out and risk getting into an accident,” Nico says to the children, filling their glasses with some more juice. “Plus, it’ll give me some more time to say my goodbyes.”

 

You stilled.

 

Oh. 

 

You had completely forgotten Nico was leaving today.

 

Glancing up at your brother, he already seemed to have noticed your crestfallen expression and placed a hand on your head. “Don’t give me that look, Patchy-kins. You know it hurts me.”

 

You smiled sadly, “You know I can’t help it…”

 

Sensing the change in mood, Nico rubbed his hand on your head affectionately but didn’t say much else. What else could he say? He knew you hated it when he leaves. 

 

Breakfast was polished off relatively quick. The pancakes were covered and placed on the stove so they wouldn’t cool as fast. By the time you had sipped through your coffee halfway, it was twelve thirty and Sans had yet to wake up. You had excused yourself to go brush your teeth and stopped by the guest room to check in while on the way there. 

 

Sans was still asleep, but he had his back facing away from you this time. Curled up against the pillow, he was a still lump on the bed, snoring softly. You breathed out a sigh of relief, gently closing the door once more. You’d let him rest until the kids needed to leave. 

 

After a quick shower, you exited the bathroom joining your bedroom and picked out some comfortable clothes to wear. While changing, you paused your movements to eye yourself in your full-length mirror. Not surprisingly, you had lost some weight, evident by the jarring lines in your cheekbones and the poking of your ribs and hips. The scar on your side was very attention-drawing. It was like someone had punched a messy hole, and the target was a smattering of tissue of where the bullet had entered. Swiveling your body just a bit, you still couldn’t help but be a bit disgusted at the sight of the exit wound. Larger and more uglier, it was no wonder you had bled as much as you did. This one, however, was angled differently - higher up your back and closer to your delicate spine. 

 

You breathed out slowly, turning forwards and staring yourself in the eye.

 

It still left you in awe - how lucky you had been to survive. 

 

After a painful long moment of scrutinizing, you slipped a warm shirt over your head and a pair of sweatpants. Your hair, a tangled mess, was brushed thoroughly and made decent enough to go through the day with. Refreshed, you tossed the darker thoughts out of your mind and left the room to go join Nico, Frisk, and Monster Kid.

  
  


******

  
  


Somehow, with all the mess in the shoe closet, Nico had managed to find some board games to keep the children occupied. You all spent a few hours playing old classics, like Monopoly and Candy Land. Frisk might have not been an expert at card games, as you remember, but they dominated in both the games. You suppose this was more of their strong suit. Nevertheless, you were impressed. 

 

“Dang it, Frisk,” you relented as your piece landed on bankruptcy. “You tricked me.”

 

They grinned at you smugly, taking all paper money that was strew across the board. MK was using the tip of his nose to push things around, and when he saw Frisk victoriously hoarding everything, he chuffed. “Not fair… how are you so good at this, Frisk?!”

 

They giggled, looking at you and Nico in silent question.  _ Another round? _

 

You spluttered, “No way, I can only take losing so many times in one day,” you tossed your items on the living room table where the board rested, “I’m going to get a drink. Do you guys want anything?”

 

After taking their orders, you left the living room and went into the kitchen, listening to Nico complain about his low dollar amount. Chuckling, you opened the fridge and brought out some cold water and orange juice. It was when you were filling the glasses that you felt eyes boring into the back of your head. Furrowing your brows, you set down the carton and turned, almost jumping at the person standing at the doorway.

 

“Sans!”

 

You ran over to him almost instantly, enveloping him into a hug. “Oh, good morning! Well, uh, good afternoon more like it. Did you sleep well enough? How are you feeling?”

 

You felt hands on your shoulder gently push you away, a rumbling chuckle sounding from the skeleton’s chest. “i’m okay, i’m okay… heh.”

 

You eyed him for a moment, noticing the lazy grin and the brightened look in his sockets. You breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re feeling better…” you said, fondly squeezing the hand on your shoulder with your own.

 

Sans flushed that cute shade of blue and he avoided direct eye contact, which made you bite your bottom lip to prevent yourself from laughing. “... thank you for being with me. i hope i didn’t miss anything while i was knocked out?”

 

You laughed, now taking his hand with your own. “Nah, we all just ate breakfast and then spent some time playing board games. Frisk is  _ really _ good at them, did you know?”

 

Sans didn’t look quite surprised at your words, so you chalked it up to him having experienced Frisk’s board game finesse at some point. “oh, i know.”

 

You smiled as you almost mindlessly lead him back to the counter, where the glasses still sat half-full. “I was just about to bring some drinks for all of us,” you said, “do you want anything?”

 

“eh, could go for some ketchup actually, if you have it.”

 

You wrinkled your nose, but Sans seemed to be expecting that expression, because his eternal grin got even wider in amusement. 

 

“Alright… I think I have a fresh bottle somewhere.”

 

When you both made your way back with the drinks, Frisk and MK almost barreled the two of you over in excitement, happy to see Sans awake. Never skipping a beat, the skeleton sat down next to you and joined the crew in playing some more rounds of board games. 

 

(Well,  _ most _ of you played. Sans just kinda sat there, but somehow he still ended up with a high amount of coins by the end of each round. Was  _ everyone _ a cheater around here? You narrowed your eyes at the skeleton, but he pretended not to notice).

 

The day slowly dripped away, but you felt safe and comforted. Sans hand found yours under the table at some point, and the both of scooted closer until shoulders were bumping. 

 

It was nice. 

 

In the warmth of the living room, you could almost forget what had happened last night. More times than what was considered normal, you had glanced over at Sans with a look of silent concern. He seemed fine, better, that was for sure. But, how much of that was a mask? Did he remember anything of what he saw?

 

You grumbled in your mind, hoping Aster could hear it wherever the hell he was. That dingus was going to get a stern talking-to as soon as he comes back. 

 

Regardless, the night had passed. You were here spending some quality time with new friends and your brother. You had meant what you said, and no matter what, you were going to follow through with it.

 

You squeezed Sans’ hand, which drew his attention towards you. Giving him a smile, you reflected that resolve in your expression. Sans, who pressed his hand back, grinned in response.

  
  


******

 

Alphys worriedly hovered over the panels in the lab, her  _ old _ lab, as the numbers continued to flash in warning. 

 

“Oh dear…”

 

Undyne perked up from where she was sitting, rotating in the swivel chair and reading a manga she had borrowed. “What’s up, Alph?” She asked, concerned over her girlfriend’s sudden change in tone. Standing, the fish monster staggered and leaned over Alphys’s head. “What’s wrong?”

 

Clacking her claws quickly against the keys, Alphys struggled to explain. “Ah, w-well…” pressing a button in succession several times, she let out a breath in nervousness, “the CORE is struggling to cool itself down, even after I cut production in some areas of the Underground…”

 

Undyne tossed the manga onto the table, which was still cluttered with various empty cups of ramen noodles and research papers. “So,” she dragged out the syllable, looking at the changing numbers on the monitor, “what does that mean? Can’t be good, can it?”

 

Alphys shook her head. “No, i-it isn’t. Even after asking the Wolf family to continue tossing ice, I feel r-really bad about leaving them in here when they could go to the surface and settle there…”

 

The smaller monster pulled her hands away from the desk and worried them, “But, without ice being constantly tossed into the CORE’s initial reactor, I’m afraid of the system overheating… Agh, if only I had more of the original blueprints, there's only so much I could go off of with these-!” In frustration, Alphys held up the tattered papers and gripped them with her claws. 

 

Undyne frowned, placing a comforting hand upon Alphys’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t get so down! We’ll figure something out. We can ask Asgore on what he thinks! Maybe we could build something to help the CORE cool? I mean, I don’t know much about this science stuff but I do got the strength to put stuff together!”

 

At the sight of Undyne’s massive, shark-toothed grin, Alphys already felt herself relaxing just a bit. “P-Perhaps,” she giggled, “that’s not a bad idea actually…”

 

Setting down the old blueprints, Alphys scanned over her messy desk. She had left things in her lab mostly intact when they moved to the surface, to assist in finding all her important papers, but mostly because she couldn’t find  _ anything  _ without it being untouched (which meant leaving it where it landed when she tossed things around). Luckily, entry into the Underground and the CORE’s reactor was heavily guarded. There was no way she would head for the surface without making sure everything in the lab was locked up. Regarding the cooling situation, though…

There was only one other person who knew the CORE as well as she did. Although, it would take some convincing for him to actually agree to help. Alphys could still remember his clear opposition towards CORE matters before. However, this problem didn’t just affect minor spots in Hotland, it now affected all the remaining monsters in the Underground, as well as the ones who left for the surface. If the CORE, a geothermic, magical invention of massive proportions, ended up malfunctioning? 

 

She shuddered to think about the consequences. It wasn’t like she was the ingenious scientist who created it after all, she could only fix the symptoms as best as she could, not the root of the problems. 

 

If only that scientist were still here…

 

Her mind twinged suddenly, as if straining a muscle that didn’t exist. She jumped out of her reverie as Undyne kept calling her name. “Uh, Alphy, hello? You there?”

 

“O-Oh! Sorry, Undyne! I was just thinking. How about we lock up here and then go visit the Wolf family? Then we c-can go home and watch some anime re-runs!”

 

Undyne laughed, “YEAH! That sounds like a great idea! I’ll let you finish up in here, I’ll be outside. Just hurry up, I don’t want to melt!”

 

Alphys nodded, watching her girlfriend head outside, hand-held fan already in her webbed fingers as she braved the sweltering heat of Hotland. 

 

Glancing back towards her desk, she grabbed some of the CORE blueprints and folded them into her satchel. After making sure everything was intact, she walked towards the door, flicking the light off. As the wave of heat rushed past her legs, she took one more look back at the darkened room, eyes flicking between the flashing computers and devices. Sighing, she turned back around and let the door slam shut behind her, locking everything else away from the outside world.

  
  
  


In the corner, a shape melted out of the shadows.

  
  
  


**_Interesting._ **

  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hehehehhe im so sorry bout the delay but im here NOW so lets make the most of it :')
> 
> * i really thank you all for your continued support, it really means so much to me! despite the massive delay, i hope you guys enjoyed this chap, we are getting into the knitty-gritty, wink wink
> 
> *don't be afraid to point out typos to me! suggestions and comments are always welcome! thank you again!! and this time i promise i wont be gone for three eons <3 
> 
> *peace, and until next time my lovelies


	34. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Nico leaves. You attend Alphys's lecture at ECU. And something is afoot in the Mt. Ebbot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *here you are darlings, hope you enjoy! merry Christmas and happy holidays to all!

  
  
  


You couldn’t believe it was already time to see him off.

 

Your heart continued to sink further and further into your stomach as you approached the gate. Nico was taking slow steps, noticing your own decreased pace. It seemed like he was trying to procrastinate a bit as well. Unfortunately, the point where you had to stop loomed closer, and it wasn’t like you could let Nico miss his flight.

 

You turned towards him, throat already closing with emotion. Nico gave you a sad smile, placing a firm hand on your shoulder. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

 

You laughed weakly, “Of course…”

 

It was quiet for a moment, and you took this chance to absorb your brother’s presence for one more time. His bright eyes, light stubble, and tousled hair. He had worn his favorite scarf, the one you attempted knitting him all those years ago. You couldn’t help but tear up.

 

“Aw, Patch don’t-” he croaked, allowing you to step forward and bury your face into his chest. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you…” you cried, wrapping yourself tightly around his torso.

 

Nico let go of the handle on his luggage and brought his arms around you, his voice thick with emotion, “I know,” he whispered against your hair, “I’m going to miss you too.”

 

You don’t know how long you stood there together, but you pulled away before Nico did in order to maintain some sense of composure. Your brother chuckled, his own eyes misty as he rubbed your wet cheeks free of tears.

 

“Look at you, you’re all red,” he teased, grunting when you punched him lightly in the chest.

 

“S-Shut up…” you managed to chuckle, smiling back up at him. Something passed in his expression, and his mouth grew into a tight line, worried. “Be safe, okay? I’ll text you when I land for my connecting flight.”

 

You nodded, adjusting the lapels of his coat that you had mussed in your tight embrace. “I will, no worries. I won’t be alone.”

 

Nico grinned widely, the whites of his teeth showing. “Oh, I know,” he said slyly, glancing over to where Sans stood a little ways away. You flushed. “I have to say it anyways.”

 

Rubbing at your teary eyes, you took a full step back. “Make sure to call, alright?”

He nodded, bending to give your forehead one more kiss. You watched him pick up his luggage once again, walking to the security clearance. You waited until he waved at you from around the corner of the other side. And you waved until he disappeared around the corner, for a little bit longer, just for good measure. Nico was gone once again.

 

It took you awhile, but you managed to turn around and slowly make your way back towards Sans. His eye lights expressed concern, but you shook your head in silence to confirm that you were fine. His grin twitched, and he held out his hand. You took it gratefully, and the both of you made your way back out of the airport.

  
  


******

  
  


You were driving Sans back his place when he suddenly got a call on his cell phone. The ride had initially been quiet the entire time, and you just realized how nice it was to fill that buzz in your head with his voice.

 

“hmm? what’s up pap?” Sans answered, you yourself hearing Papyrus’s voice chatter over the connection, “oh, we just dropped off patch’s bro at the airport…. oh is that today?”

 

You snuck a glance at Sans, seeing his brow bones lift. “welp, let me ask patch-” Sans moved the phone away from his skull for a moment and turned to you, “alphys’s lecture is happening today, would you like to go?”

 

You blinked, remembering back to when Alphys had mentioned the event. “Oh! Of course! I’d love to. We can go there right now if that’s fine?”

 

Sans nodded, relaying Papyrus the message. After an enthusiastic goodbye from the younger brother, Sans hung up. “Didn’t you say Ebbot City University is the school you went to?” He asked curiously.

 

You nodded in response, “Yup! My alma mater!” 

 

Sans chuckled, “it’d be interesting to see where you went to school. never got to really see a surface college yet.”

 

You smiled at that, pushing lightly on the brakes to stop at an upcoming red light. “It was pretty standard, best school in the area, and of course my father made me go there to be closer. Not a bad place though.”

 

The skeleton nodded, staring at you just long enough to make you turn towards him and meet his gaze. You furrowed your brows. “What’s up?”

 

His eyelids closed halfway before he faced back towards the front. “...nothing.”

 

You tilted your head, but didn’t ask anything.You idled at the light for about another minute, and you took the turn to head towards the city. The rest of the ride was warm and comfortable.

  
  


******

  
  
  


Your university was just the same as you remember. Soaring buildings with lovely architecture, gardens intricately designed and well-maintained despite the cold weather, students bustling to and fro and huddling against the chill.  It was a picturesque, hawkish campus - typical for a private institution. 

 

Sans couldn’t help but stare at everything. His eyes wandered to every building, statue, and sign. You tried to explain things as best as you could to him. 

 

“See that bell over there? We had a tradition where we would ring it before taking an exam.”

 

He nodded, his grin widening. “i’m sure you didn’t need any luck, though.”

 

You flushed, shaking your own head. “Oh, trust me, I definitely did. I had some awful test-taking anxiety.”

 

Sans turned to you, raising a brow bone in doubt. “you’re kidding, right? you? patch, the modern day einstein, had text anxiety?”

 

You couldn’t help your burst of laughter. “Okay, first of all, I’m not the modern day Einstein. That would either be Alphys or some other very important person. Second, yes, I did. No matter how much I studied, or how confident I felt about the material, I always felt like my heart was going to explode every time.”

 

The skeleton nudges you. “then you must have been pretty determined, regardless. getting through all those exams? man, you’re a genius.”

 

You shushed him once again, but couldn’t help the light feeling Sans’ praise gave you. His very presence seemed to dig something heavy out from underneath your ribs, leaving you airy and giddy. Heat rose in your chest when his hand descended upon yours again, and you let your fingers entwine together. You couldn’t believe that a few years ago you were walking through this same campus, completely alone and without friends.

 

You had always stuck to yourself most of your life, especially in college. But, coming back with Sans by your side? It felt liberating in a sense. The younger you was  _ wrong _ in her negative assumptions about the world around her. It made you smile. 

 

The two of you followed a growing line outside the science and technology building, where many excited students stood with books and notepads, all antsy to be let inside the lecture hall. Luckily, you spotted Undyne by the front door, who grinned widely when she saw you and Sans. Practically skipping over the flight of stairs, she dashed up to the both of you with exuberance.

 

“Heya, there! Glad you two could make it!” She exclaimed, rubbing your hair rather roughly. You whined at her affectionate tousling but smiled back regardless. “Of course we’d make it,” you beamed, “wouldn’t miss this for the world! I’m so happy for Alphys.”

 

Undyne chuckled, scratching the back of her neck, “You and me both, dude! She was so worried about speaking to such a large crowd, but I’ll know she’ll do great. She is SUPER passionate about this stuff!”

 

Sans nods solemnly, his eyes brightening just slightly. He squeezed your hand just slightly, and you noticed Undyne’s eye linger on the action. “then we should probably get a seat,” he took a curious glance at the line, “looks like alphys has got some big fans.”

 

“You guys can just sit with me up in front!” Undyne gave you a sly look, “VIP seating!”

 

Sans met your gaze and you shrugged, “Sounds good to me,” you said happily. “Much better than shoving ourselves in the balcony.”

 

Undyne’s grin grew, gesturing for you to follow her up the steps. The three of you bypassed the gathering crowd, heading straight up one more set and through the doors of a lecture hall. You had been in this building before (for some chemistry classes) and you still could never get over how ginormous the hall was. You remembered your professor mentioning something around a thousand students could sit in lecture at one time. Despite her timid nature, Alphys was incredibly brave - willing to go up in front of so many people like that. You could barely wait to see what she would speak about!

 

The excitement was palpable - Undyne couldn’t stop smiling and Sans kept flipping through all the pamphlets about the discussion. The fish lady had sat both of you down directly in front of the podium, exactly as she said. There was a massive screen set up above the chalkboard, most likely to be used for notes and visuals. Scattered around the room were nicely designed posters, all stating “Welcome Dr. Alphys!” or “Royal Scientist Lecture.” Some other men and women - probably fellow professors considering their nicely dressed attire - stood around the room, milling about and exchanging words with each other. As for Alphys, she was yet to be seen.

 

It wasn’t long before they began letting the other students in. Everyone flocked in at once from several doors, the loud chattering increasing as more streamed in. You gave a nod to a girl who took a seat to your left, she returned the greeting with a small wave, her eyes brightening at the sight of the skeleton and fish monster next to you. 

 

You took this moment to take a glance at the brochure Sans handed you earlier. It appeared Alphys was discussing energy production, more specifically: “The Geothermal and Thermonuclear Capabilities of a Dynamic …”

 

You blinked.  _ I’m definitely not going to understand any of this… _

 

Regardless of your cluelessness, you were still looking forward to hear the lecture. Alphys had always held back on the manner of her importance back in the Underground, and you took it as her being very modest - almost self-depreciative. Maybe this could even boost her confidence a bit - Undyne most certainly thinks so, judging from her utter pride for her girlfriend.

 

Sans nudged you then, taking your attention away from the techno-babble on the paper. He tilted his skull towards the front, where a man stepped up to the podium and smiled at the crowd. As soon as his presence was noticed, the chattering slowly ceased, allowing the man to speak. You listened attentively.

 

“Welcome,” he began with great exuberance, drawing his hands out as if to gather everyone in his arms, “my name is Professor Daniel Whit. I am the head of the physics department here at ECU. It is my great pleasure to present a special speaker here today. From the Underground, we have the prestigious Royal Scientist - Alphys!”

 

A raucous cheer erupted in the room as the doors parted to reveal Alphys herself. You, Sans, and Undyne waved from your seats, where Alphys caught your gaze and gave a nervous wave. Her lab coat swished at her feet as she nodded meekly to Dr. Whit, who took her hand in his own to shake before he stepped off the raised podium. The three of you beamed at Alphys, who managed a shy smile back. The hall quieted down so quickly you almost took a cautionary glance around you to see if everyone was even there. They were, just rapt with attention at the scientist at the head of the room.

 

Alphys cleared her throat, breathing lightly in the mic and adjusting it so it fit to her height. It screeched loudly, causing everyone to flinch slightly. She laughed with embarrassment, muttering an apology before straightening out her lab coat. “H-Hello, everyone. My name is Alphys, as you know, ha ha…” she spared another look towards the front, where Undyne gave her two thumbs-up for support. The yellow dinosaur seemed to straighten out her back and continue with a stronger voice. “Thank you all for coming today, this means a lot to me and my work. I’m going to begin on the topic of thermonuclear fusion in energy and the implications we can use of it today…”

 

Although shaky in the beginning, Alphys took off as soon as she got into the nitty-gritty of the topic. Undyne had been right - Alphys’s eyes seemed to gleam with a passionate light, she gesticulated with her hands more and more, and even took the mic from the podium and walked around the stage, pointing occasionally to the visuals and writing some equations on the board. Sans was completely enraptured by the discussion - to your surprise, he even seemed to be  _ taking notes _ on the very brochere he procured from the stand outside. You gave him a curious glance, scoffing playfully when he merely shrugged back at you. “what? this is some cool stuff.”

 

You leaned back in your seat and just enjoyed the sight. Physics and the like had never been your thing, but you were just happy that everyone was… well,  _ happy! _ Who knows, maybe if you stored some of this stuff in your head, it might come in handy one day.

 

The lecture was over within an hour. After finishing, Alphys was once again held up by almost a thousand students wanting to greet and thank her. The three of you got up and waited patiently off to the side to allow her some space, but after almost another thirty minutes of socializing, Alphys snuck off and joined your small group, panting and grinning so widely you thought her face might split. Undyne couldn’t resist picking her up and spinning her around. “BABE, YOU WERE SO GREAT! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” She yelled, causing  Alphys to stumble when she was finally set down from the rapid motion. Her scales turned a bright pink at her girlfriend’s words. “O-Oh thank you so much for coming… I almost lost it in the start….”

 

Sans approached her, hands tucked into the pockets of his blue jacket. “you did fine, al. seems everybody liked it tons.”

 

Alphys scratched the back of her neck shyly. “Oh… I’m r-really glad to hear it…” You patted her shoulder in reassurance. “Yeah! It was wonderful. I learned a bunch of cool things today. I’m positive you’ll be invited back again.”

She swayed side to side in embarrassment, placing a hand on her blazing cheek. “Stop w-with all the praise…!”

 

The three of you laughed, drawing her close in a massive hug. Undyne pulled away first, mentioning something about dinner, and you accepted the invitation to join for some ramen. Alphys had to grab something from the office, so the three of you waited outside at the front for her. Sans got a call, so he drifted off to the side to take it. You stood with your face buried in your scarf, chatting with Undyne about a good restaurant that opened at the south end of Ebbot City. You mentioned a fantastic Japanese cafe you often went to while still in school. Undyne excitedly agreed to go there for a visit one day.

Sans seemed to finish his call and walk back, but when you turned to look at him, your smile fell at the sight of his expression. It was dark, his usual grin was tight with a strange worry. You furrowed your brows as he approached. “Sans, is something wrong?” Your words drew Undyne’s attention, who focused her yellow eye at the skeleton with a cold scrutiny, “Yeah, something up boneboy? You’re more pale than usual.”

 

Sans met your gazes with stern eyelights. “asgore wants us up at the mountain, there’s something he wants us to see.”

 

Your heart sank to your stomach. “He wants us to see something? What? What happened? Did someone get hurt?”

 

Undyne’s fists clenched and Sans placed a hand on your shoulder. “no time to explain,” he turned to Undyne, “we need to get there quick. you have your car right?”

 

The fish lady nodded, pointing towards the lot, “I have it on the street-”

 

“good. but that will take too long.”

 

Undyne tilted her head, fins flaring. “Sans, you don't mean you’re going to-”

 

“yup. soon as al comes back.”

 

Almost as if on cue, Alphys came running down the stairs, holding some textbooks in her arms. “Okay, I’m h-here, sorry for the wait-!” she paused when she caught up to the three of you, noticing the heavy tension, “-what’s wrong?”

 

Sans gestured her closer, “i’m taking us to the mountain. asgore called. hold onto my body and don’t move away from me.”

 

Alphys adjusted her glasses and shifted her textbooks all to one arm, almost tripping in her haste towards Sans. She appeared worried, but not surprised. “Oh dear…”

 

You looked at Sans with fear, gripping on his upper arm with your left hand. After everyone was holding him in some form, his eyelights turned to meet yours. They flashed with warmth, as if to reassure you, but before you could open your mouth ask him if he’ll be okay, the world melted away, and you were once again greeted with a familiar warping chill.

 

******

  
  


The scent of ozone rushed at you, along with a strong gust of wind, signaling to you that you had arrived at the mountain. You sucked in a deep gulp of the cold air, breath forming a cloud as you released it from your lungs. Undyne shook her head, as if banishing something. Alphys had taken off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, a bit wobbly on her feet - but alright. You immediately went over to Sans, who had taken out a cloth of some sort and was rubbing the gathering sweat from his skull. As soon as he saw your face, his smile eased.

 

“Are you alright?” you asked, gently placing a hand on his cheek. He chuckled, resting his own gloved hand on top of yours, “i’m fine, doll, no worries. just haven't went that far in a while.”

 

You nodded, but didn’t stop you from hovering as the group trudged through the snow. You spotted Asgore almost instantly from around the bend. He was crouched over some kind of gouge in the earth, where dirt and muddied snow was piled around it. There was a strange metal contraption sitting nearby, with metal tubing extending from it.

 

Upon hearing the sound of voices, the King of Monsters stood, his horns glinting in the low light. His face lit up in recognition at the sight of the four of you. When he moved to allow visual of the hole, you noticed there were more people there. Toriel was on the other side with Frisk, who appeared concerned. 

 

Alphys dashed over to Asgore, “W-What ha-happened? What is it?”

 

Asgore sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping. He looked over at Toriel. “We don’t know what the machine is exactly, but…” he glanced at the gouge, “one of the guards who usually patrol the entrance to the mountain decided to come through the other side this afternoon. He discovered this, and called me soon thereafter.”

 

Undyne stomped up, fury evident in her bristling hair and fins. “What were they trying to do? Get in the mountain?! Let’s get all the guards together and hunt down whoever did this!”

 

Asgore didn’t provide an answer, but Sans stepped forward to peer down the gouge. He took a look at the machine, grimacing. “huh… hey, al… you know what might directly lie beneath our feet on this side?”

 

Everyone paused, looking at each with wide eyes as Alphys fumbled with her thumbs. 

 

The scientist’s growing panic was evident in her heavy breaths. She stared pensively at the gouged earth.

 

“I-I…” she swallowed, “if I had to take a guess…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I would say the CORE.” 

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hohohohohoho
> 
> * hope you enjoyed, next updates coming soon ; ) ~


	35. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What can be done about this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *update number 2! hope y'all enjoy!

Everyone stilled. A heavy tension laid itself like a woolen blanket in the air. 

 

Toriel was the first to move, stepping towards Alphys. Frisk huddled close to her, gripping the end of her dress. They looked just as haunted - eyes wide and face pale.

 

“Are you sure, Alphys?” Toriel questioned, “that would be a  _ very _ massive implication. Who could be coming here, and why would they want to reach the CORE?”

 

The scientist shuffled in place, looking at her hands as she twirled her thumbs round and round in nervousness. Not having the answer, she shrugged habitually, “I-I noticed strange fluctuations with the CORE recently - temperature problems! I’m just taken a w-wild guess in assuming that someone has been…” she breathed out deeply, “tampering with it.”

 

Toriel furrowed her brows, drawing her paws together in thought. Sans took this moment to lumber over to the machine, knocking on the silver metal with his knuckles. The empty sound echoed, bouncing off the sides of the mountain. Asgore lifted his head, breaking his silence, “Does anybody know what that contraption is?”

 

Sans was quiet, wandering around the edges of the machine before shaking his head, “unlike anything i’ve seen before,” he grumbled, “but… it looks heavy. whoever brought it up here must have assembled it. can’t drag this up the mountainside - ‘specially if they wanted to be stealthy.”

 

Alphys adjusted her glasses, “Y-Yes, that is true,” she agreed, also heading over to where Sans stood. “I hate saying this but… It might be s-something that t _ akes _ e-energy…” She gulped, catching Sans’ cautious gaze.

 

“A-After all, why else would it go d-down to the CORE?”

 

The implication of Alphys’s words caused everyone to fall into silence once again. A cold wind whistled past, carrying with it some wisps of snow. The chill seemed to cling onto your every bone. 

 

A loud growl made your heart jump. You turned to see Undyne, teeth curled in rage, a glowing green spear manifesting itself in her hand. “Well, if that’s the case, let’s DESTROY the damn thing!” She snarled, lifting her arm as if to hurl the spear forward. You had never seen Undyne use her magic before, and you didn’t know what was more terrifying - her brute strength, or the fact that she was capable of  _ summoning projectile weapons. _

 

You took a slight step back, a little winded by the sudden show of force. The spear she manifested glowed with an angry light and vibrated in anticipation as Undyne continuously clenched her fingers around it. Alphys instantly jumped forward, “W-Wait no!”

 

Asgore shifted in front of Undyne, raising an arm in response, “Calm down, Undyne,” he rumbled, “destroying the only evidence we have of this infiltration is not going to give us answers.”

 

Frustration flashed across the fish lady’s face, but she dropped her spear regardless. It disappeared before it hit the snowy ground. With clenched fists, Undyne crossed her arms, blasting Asgore with an equally icy glare. “I don’t understand why the answer is not  _ obvious _ to you all. WHO has been complaining about accessing the CORE for months now? Who else but the HUMANS?”

 

Asgore frowned, “Now, Undyne, that may be true, but that doesn’t mean a  _ human _ built something to-”

 

“How is that so HARD to believe?!” Undyne snapped.

 

“We cannot just blame the humans with such a major crime, this needs to be done in a-”

 

Undyne interrupted once again, “You’re just afraid of accusing them because they’ll stop their funding and lawmaking! They’ve got you, the KING, twisted around their puny fingers!”

 

Asgore blinked, expression flabbergasted. Toriel stepped in before things escalated.

 

“Undyne, I understand your anger,” the Queen soothed, “while it is very likely that a human might have done this, it is always good to be presented with the facts first. Such an invasion of our policy will not be allowed to stand - no matter human or monster.”

 

Undyne deflated, huffing and looking away from the Dreemurs. Her eye continued to flare with a powerful vengeance. Asgore sighed, shoulders dropping.

 

Toriel glanced at everyone, observing them with a careful expression. “Now, I think it is best for Alphys to be escorted to her lab in the Underground in order to double-check on the CORE, as well as attempt to find the entry point this machine made below. The Royal Guards can assist with this I’m sure,” she gave Undyne a pointed look, to which the fish lady withered under.

 

“Guards will be placed here as well, until we can figure how this machine works, and possibly who created it,” she finalized. “We have a serious problem afoot here, and we must ensure the monster community knows of it. Hopefully, someone has seen or heard  _ something.” _

 

Everyone seemed to agree, nodding heads in unison. You caught Sans’ eye in that moment, noticing the mystery and worry surrounding his dark expression. He inclined his head towards you, reassuring you in his own small way. Your chest couldn’t help but warm despite the encroaching terror.

 

“Alright, I believe we have taken too much time out of your day, Dr. Patch,” Asgore spoke to you, meeting you with sad eyes.

 

You shook your head frantically, “No! I want to help! Is there anything I could do?”

 

Asgore waved his hand, “No, no. That won’t be necessary. We must keep this event on the down-low until we figure out who may have done it. This is an issue I don’t you to trouble yourself with - you too, Frisk.”

The child froze from their place near the gouge. They had been peering into it, as if trying to decipher all its secrets. They signed in response too quickly for you to catch. “No, Frisk. This shall be handled effectively, do not fret.”

 

Asgore drew himself up to his full height, “I am heading back to the town in order to gather some guards. Undyne, go underground with Alphys. Let us be done with this before the sun sets.”

 

And just like that, they were gone. Asgore trudged off the incline and onto the pathway with Toriel and Frisk as Undyne stood around the bend, waiting for Alphys. The scientist lingered for a moment, whispering something to Sans before shuffling quickly to Undyne.

 

“S-See you soon, Patch… Thank you again for coming earlier,” she said in passing. 

 

You smiled at the both of them, waving as they departed. “Anytime. Stay safe down there!”

  
  


And then there were two.

  
  


You immediately felt Sans comforting presence by your side. You tilted your head to look at him, eyes searching. 

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” You asked desperately. 

 

The skeleton sighed, burying his hands in his pockets once more. He looked tired.“... keep an eye out when you head back to work. i feel… like something bad is going to happen, and i don’t like it.”

 

You stared at him for a moment longer, before directing your gaze at your feet, nodding slowly. 

  
  


You hoped his intuition was wrong.

  
  
  


******

  
  


Sans teleported you back to your home, saying he was going to head Underground with Alphys in order to help. You gave him some snacks for everyone to share, telling him to be careful while he was down there. Sans, touched by the gesture, pecked your lips and said he would be back tomorrow for some movie time. Turns out Papyrus invited Mettaton over, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to be around for that.

 

When Sans left, you turned to face your empty home. The weight of Nico’s absence gnawed on the edges of your emotions. The new fear for your friends’ situation now exacerbated that lingering itch.

 

After a long shower, you attempted to read a book to pass some time, but found you couldn’t focus on a single word. After three chapters, you realized you couldn’t remember anything that happened in summary and tossed the book back on your bedside table, giving up. You turned off the lights then, huddling underneath your blankets as your eyes refused to shut.

 

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but when you did, you dreamt of your skin melting away and your body being scattered into a million pieces. 

  
  


There was a sunset, and then there was just darkness. 

  
  


******

  
  
  


Frisk rubbed their shoulder as they meandered behind their mother, feeling the hairs stand on their neck. 

 

They were finally heading down the mountain for the final time after several return trips, taking slow, careful routes in order to avoid precarious edges. While they had been the one to decide to tag along, they couldn’t help but feel exhausted. All this lumbering through the snow can make  _ anyone _ tired.

 

Not only that, but Frisk felt like someone has been  _ watching them _ the entire time - ever since they first stepped on top of the mountain. Everytime Toriel and Asgore looked somewhere else, Frisk took a glance behind them in order to catch someone hiding in the bushes, but they never found anyone. They could never shake the feeling off. Were they just hallucinating? Or could it be the person that made the machine, following them around to see what they would do?

 

They were just about to enter Newer Home when Frisk heard their name being called. They whipped around, only to be greeted by an empty road and pitch blackness. Toriel noticed their strange actions and asked them what was wrong. Frisk signed nothing in response and forced themselves to stare forward and not attempt to look back anymore. 

 

It was hours later, when they were in their pajamas and ready to go to bed, that Toriel asked them to bring in the newspaper from the steps outside - apparently she had forgotten to earlier in the day.

 

Frisk put on their jacket and slipped some shoes on to brave the cold wind. The newspaper had tumbled into the snow pile next to the steps, so they jumped playfully down and cleaned the plastic wrapping off. As they reached the door once more, a whisper caught their ear.

 

Their gloved hand gripped the handle, a sudden fear coursing through their body. Heart thumping in their chest, Frisk slowly turned their head around-

 

A figure, with a stark face, body as dark as shadow, stood at the bottom of the steps. Frightened, Frisk opened the door with an inhuman speed and disappeared inside, bolting the door aggressively behind them.

  
  


They couldn’t sleep that night. 

  
  
  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bit of a short one, sorry!!! hope you liked it!! next one coming soon :)
> 
> *ps i wrote this chap in one sitting and in like an hour and a half so im proud of myself but also tired so if there are typos lemme know xddd;

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? concerns? just wanna nerd out with me? here's my tumblr: [ boop](http://skainswrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> kofi: [ beep](https://www.ko-fi.com/A3444ZBY)  
> (any support given is valued and truly appreciated in all forms! even just with comments and kudos, so don't feel obligated c: )


End file.
